Forgotten Memories
by SoraKaibaLeonhart101
Summary: The Magdalene Order's Militia Commander sent Sora Maiko to track down the wolf demon Yugo. Returning with the creature was not something Sister Kate had in mind and falling in love with him was something Sora hadn't been expecting either.
1. Default Chapter

Forgotten Memories

Chrono Crusade

Date Started: April 20th 2004

Sora Kazuma

Black as night, running through a dark cavern, firing rounds into the darkness and hearing them echo back. There was a creature, powerful and fast catching up on hell-bent wings. I fell and on the ground saw the last dim light go out…

"Sora! Sora, get up!" a voice called, familiar and deep. "SORA!"

I bolted awake, looking up into a pair of beautiful golden eyes. That handsome childish face of his twisted in disgust when he looked back at me. "Get up. We're almost there." He hissed, turning to leave.

"Yugo…" I blinked, sitting up the rest of the way. "Hey, Yugo, wait up!"

He had already stalked up the train car anyway, ignoring my call.

"Damn him…" I gritted my teeth, fumbling with the seat belt and stalking after him.

I wasn't really mad at him- this was the way he acted sometimes. I had gotten used to his violent mood swings in the last three months I had spent with him. What caught my attention more were the wandering glances from the women on board the train. Most of the younger maidens had followed my partner's body as he stalked out of the train as if he was God walking casually by. I had to keep from giggling. Yugo didn't look like most people, but what was so attractive about him was the same thing that set him apart.

I slammed open the door at the end of the train car, finding him outside on the small porch, leaning up against the railing. The heavy crystalline necklace against my chest softly thumped back against me as if saying it's silent hello.

Blushing, my eyes couldn't help but glance over his lean body, golden tan skin and gorgeous face. He was in a simple white cotton shirt and khaki-colored pants, signifying that he, like I was, was coming in from the country. His hair, a long silky curtain of deep cyan was pulled back into a ponytail by a long white ribbon halfway up his head. Starting by the top of his slightly pointed ears, his hair was shaved to light teal fuzz. Quite an interesting look with the ponytail falling over it to his mid-back, it had obviously been adopted from an Asian culture, and seemed to fit his looks quite well with the spiky messy hair falling against his cheeks and the long bangs hanging to just above those intense amber eyes.

He didn't even turn to look at me, but I knew he knew I was there from my scent. "We're entering the city limits now. Shouldn't be long. We should be in New York City by three."

As we round the bend I caught sight of the massive metropolis out on the island. "Wow." I smiled, leaning on the railing. "It's so nice to be back home." My shoulder leaned against his arm, and he reached over, lighting his fingers on the back of my hand. I blushed, and ducked my head, but smiled. I knew it was his silent apology for being nasty to me earlier. I leaned my face against his shoulder, closing my eyes. Having him near was just so normal that sometimes when he got intimate it made me blush. Still I don't think I could have found a better friend in him.

The train suddenly jolted as we tried to slow down and I lost my balance, taking him down with me. Shadows went overhead, as we appeared to be entering the train station.

"Damn it woman, get off of me!" he snapped, fangs showing with his agitation. He pushed me off, hopping the railing to the train platform as the train had stopped. He glared at me, silently ordering me to follow his lead, but I turned, stubbornly heading back inside the train and getting off like a normal person would. If he wanted to act like a jerk and ruin the moment, then fine. I could play that way too.

He waited for me, his anger not getting any better. "What was that for?!" he hissed as I walked over to him.

I ignored him completely, instead heading over to the baggage claim. "Sora," he growled a warning.

I picked up his bag, throwing it at his chest. Waiting till we had gotten out of the crowd of people I let my eyebrow twitch. "Honestly," I spat, throwing my bag over one shoulder. "You think I WANTED to fall on top of you back there?!" I turned my head away, so he couldn't see that my face had gone red.

"Probably." He caught up to me without missing a beat. "You just think because I'm sealed to you that I'm your damn slave." He kept pace with my smaller strides just to yell at me. "What you don't realize is that your soul belongs to me. You ARE mine."

"I don't belong to anyone, especially not demonic scum!" I shot back.

"And you think I'd give myself up to a pathetic human woman?!"

We were practically screaming at one another, despite the curious stares we were getting from strangers, on top of the ones that usually drew us attention due to Yugo's appearance.

I heaved a sigh. "Yugo, you're so mean to me." I suddenly whimpered as we walked out onto the crowded New York Street. I hailed a taxi as I sniffed back tears.

"H-Hey," he swallowed, his eyes widening. He reached out to put a hand on my shoulder and I moved out of his touch. "Sora," he sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Good. I figured as much." I grinned up at him and winked.

His mouth fell open. "You were just-" he got the concept that I had guilted him into the apology and literally tried to pounce me as I took refugee in the back of the taxicab. He growled, climbing in beside me. "You-"

"The St. Mary Cathedral in Brooklyn, please Driver." I spoke up, trying to ignore the fact that Yugo had sunk his fangs into the side of my neck for a moment as punishment for being so sneaky. It didn't hurt and I had been expecting it but I couldn't help but blush. He noticed my discomfort and moved away to the other side of the back seat to give me some room. Yet his hand still rested on mine.

The car dropped us off at the front gates. I used my key to get in the huge heavy iron doors and stared at the grounds with my mix-matched eyes. "It's so nice to be home." I grinned.

I felt Yugo edge closer to me as we got closer to the buildings and I smiled. There were students and church members and staff to the school around and because of Yugo and my sudden reappearance we were getting more then a fair amount of stares.

"Sora!" It was Azmaria who confronted me when she saw me. The little choirgirl smiled, her crimson eyes wide. "Sister Kate…knows you're returned…she wants to see you…immediately…" she replied trying to catch her breath from running the length of the green.

"Aw, that's no fair." I pouted reluctantly. "I've been gone nearly three months and I get no break?" I sat my pack down. "In that case, Azmaria, can you show get some one to help you with the getting my bags to the dorms?"

"Sure." She smiled. "I'll have Felicity take care of it."

Yugo picked my bag up as soon as I sat it down. "I'll go with you. A little one such as you does not need to be carrying heavy luggage." He told Azmaria.

The girl blushed. "Thank you sir."

"I leave him in your care Azmaria. I'll come find you all soon." I replied, racing off to the chapel.

I knew where Sister Kate's office was. I had been in it many times, giving and getting orders for my next cases. Standing outside the door, I hesitantly knocked on it.

The door opened ajar and then a handsome face stared down at me. "Sora! We've been waiting for you! It's nice to have you back."

"Father Remington." My face went red. "How have you been sir?"

"Just fine. Come on in." he gracefully let me past him and shut the door behind him. "You look lovely as always."

I blushed. "Oh please Father. I'm a mess." I stared down at my mud-stained khaki pants and shirt. I knew I was going to hear it about dressing like a man, but when we were out in the country it was just so much easier to work in…

Sister Kate was looking out her full-length windows into the green, her back to me. It was something she did only when she was seriously angry. I swallowed. I knew I was in for it.

"Sister Sora…" she started after a minute, her voice restraining itself from yelling. "How could you just let Azmaria walk off with that creature?"

I blinked, and then my eyebrows furrowed in agitation. "Yugo's fine, Sister Kate. He would never hurt anyone."

She spun around, glaring at me. "If he was incapable of hurting someone, he would not have been on our list for capture or death." She snapped, her golden eyes going cold, reminding me of a time before when I had seen gold eyes on me as a hunter, a killer….

I shuddered for a second. "Sister Kate, please. Yugo's powers are sealed. He had no strength right now. He is as incapable of hurting someone as Chrono is to Rosette." I responded.

"Chrono is not the issue." She sat down at her desk, dismissing that subject with the small wave of her hand. I was surprised- Kate was worrying and doubting Chrono powers ever since I had known her. I didn't want to tell her that Yugo had the ability to break the seal and transform at any given time- she would have gone into hysterics. "Sister, I want to hear about what happened, in detail. Explain everything."

I swallowed. This would be the fun part- deciding what to tell and what to leave buried in my head. "I went out to kill the wolf devil Yugo, as I had been ordered. I had been tracking him for days in upper New York, and I was convinced he had been living there for sometime. Upon investigating the area more thoroughly I found a cave sheltered by a waterfall, his den. I began pursuing him through the cavern, but I got the distinct feeling that someone else was there with us that it wasn't just him and me. I had cornered Yugo in the back of the cavern, where there was no light and I had to rely on everything but my eyes. I had injured him before with a couple of sacreds and I was pretty confident that I would have completed my mission, if a huge explosion hadn't caused part of the cave to collapse."

"An explosion?" The head sister's eyes widened.

I nodded. "The next thing I knew I was lying in Yugo's arms. I couldn't see him, I couldn't see anything, but I knew it was him, by his breathing, and by his voice. He told me I was badly injured, and he said he was too. I couldn't feel parts of my body, but when I moved myself I found my body lying in a pool of blood. He told me that he knew of one way that we both could survive, if I bound myself to him. I agreed, and then for a while, everything went blank. When I reawoke I was outside in the woods by the waterfall, and a human was by my side, the human form of the demon I had just sealed. My eyes were working again and when I looked at my self I didn't know I was going to survive. My legs would probably never hold my weight again and I could use one of my arms. But remarkably, over a month's time, I repaired what would have taken a normal human years, if they had lived at all. When I could understand what Yugo told me thoroughly about the contract, I was not upset. I know if it hadn't been for him, I would not have survived."

Sister Kate opened her mouth after a moment and closed it once again without a sound.

"Well," Father Remington put a hand on my shoulder. "We'll have to thank the lad for bringing you back to us."

"Thank you," Kate said finally, not knowing what else to say. She swallowed. "This is an unexpected turn of events Sister Sora. I cannot say I am pleased with this, but at least you are still alive. Still," she pursed her lips. "You will be given leave for a few days and I'm assigning you to Sister Rosette. She and Chrono should be able to help you."

"Thank you mam." I nodded and then turned when Remington left my side. "Father?"

"Someone's outside the door." He replied. Opening the door enough to poke his head out, he laid eyes on Azmaria, trying to beg Yugo not to interrupt the meeting. He smiled. "Good morning."

Golden eyes lifted and stared back at him, oblivious to the girl's grip on his arm. "Hello." He said calmly. "I was looking for Sora."

"She's talking with Sister Kate right now." He explained.

"I'm sorry Father. I tried to stop him." Azmaria whimpered, close to tears.

"It's alright child." He beamed at her and she let go of her watch, blushing. She nodded slightly. The priest's cerulean gaze shifted. "You must be Yugo."

"And you must be Father Remington." Those amber eyes sparked recognition and he smiled. "Sora has told me good things about you." He bowed his head. "Nice to meet you."

Remington's eyes widened and he smiled. "You too." He swung the door open past his body to view the room beyond. "Sora, Yugo has come for you."

I stared at him and then sighed. "I told you to wait and I'd come find –you-."

"I got tired of waiting."

Sister Kate's eyes narrowed and she started to open her mouth, but kept silent when I went to him. "Sister Kate, Father. If you'll excuse me. I promised Yugo a tour of the premises. I'll be back later this evening if you need me."

Yugo grabbed my hand, slipping his fingers into mine. "Come on." He said softly. "Let's go."

"Thank you Azmaria for watching him for me. Choir starts soon. I hope you have fun." I smiled at her.

"I will! Goodbye everyone!" she replied with a smile, racing off.

"She's a cute kid." Yugo said, a faint smile on his lips. "It was fun teasing her."

"I bet." I sweatdropped. "Come on." Tugging on his hand I led him down the hallway in the opposite direction. I didn't hear Father Remington close the door, but I knew a conversation was going on about the two of us, and by Sister Kate's anger, it probably wasn't a good one.

I showed him the rest of the chapel, the green, the courtyard, the schooling houses, leaving the best for last.

"Here's the boarding houses, where my room is. Come in, I'll show you." I beamed.

He nodded as we entered the lobby. "This is where I delivered our baggage to another red head a little while ago."

"Most guys aren't allowed in the boarding houses, but I think you're an exception to that rule." I explained. "This is it right here." Unlocking the door, I threw it open, just to come face to face with a young woman in the process of changing. She was standing in her underpants and bare-chested, smoothing out the wrinkles in her pink and white dress. Damp curly raven hair spilled over her shoulders and around her face and deep green eyes stared back at us. Upon seeing Yugo, she clamped the dress over her breasts. I felt Yugo turn his head away, his hand tensing in mine.

"Sora!" the girl beamed, breaking into a smile despite the situation.

I sweatdropped. "Uh… sorry about that Lena."

The girl turned away, throwing the dress over her head and smoothing out the rest of the cloth over her body. She turned to us and grinned. "It's no problem." She blinked. "You can look now. It's okay."

"Sorry we barged in." Yugo replied, hesitantly looking over, his face crimson.

"It's okay." She replied, pouncing me in a hug. "It's nice to have you back. I was beginning to worry you wouldn't make it."

"I almost didn't." I admitted, pulled back from her embrace. She was so small, only coming up to my chest. But adorably, adorably cute.

"So, who's your unusual handsome friend?" she asked with a blush.

"Hirelena, this is Yugo. Yugo this is my best friend, Hirelena." I explained.

"Nice to meet you sir!" she bowed.

He smiled, relaxing his hand in mine, the blush receding from his face. "You too."

"You two will have to excuse me. I just got back from a mission a little while ago and was coming back from the bath." Hirelena replied, running back to the mirror to pull her onyx hair up into pigtails, curly strands falling around her face.

"I haven't seen a woman so fragile looking since I spent time in China." Yugo told her, watching the hyper girl dash around the room, getting ready. He crossed his arms.

"Well, I am from Japan." She winked at him.

"Even I'm Japanese-American." I told him.

"It would explain things a little better." He nodded.

"You –look- like you spent a lot of time in Asia. Your hair, your eyes, as unusual as they are it seems they would fit the culture better." Lena paused, looking at him with big emerald eyes.

"I'm native to Korea." He responded, leaning up against the wall.

"Really?" I looked back at him. "I didn't know that."

"A long time ago." He nodded slightly.

"Lena, why is Felicity's stuff gone?" I asked suddenly. It clicked that the woman I shared a bunk with seemingly had disappeared from the room. All of her things were missing.

"When they heard that you were coming back, they switched her room with Rosette's so she'll be in here with us from now on. I'm guessing it has something to do with your new friend." She replied, adjusting a necklace around her neck. "Rosette got back from a mission about the same time you did. She should be here soon."

"Where are you going this evening?" I asked, checking out her outfit. She looked gorgeous in the elaborate pink-laced dress.

"I'm off duty this evening. I'm going out to the movies." She smiled.

"I hope you have fun." I smiled at her.

"Me too." She grinned.

Suddenly Yugo stiffened and he let out a low growl. I lifted my head. "Yugo?"

"I know that scent…" Turning he yanked open the door and looked down into a pair of crimson eyes.

A blonde woman by the stranger's side blinked. "Who is this guy…Chrono?"

"It's been a long time, Sinner." Yugo smirked.

"That is has Wanderer." The scarlet-eyes man glared at him.

"Hey will you two knock it off with the macho glaring stuff?" the blonde replied, smacking the violet-haired man in the back of the head.

"Ow, Rosette!" he whined.

"Yugo," I tugged him by the arm out of the doorframe. "Let them in."

We were introduced to our new roommates, Rosette Christopher and Chrono. Rosette was hyper, and outgoing, nothing new to me and Chrono was handsome in the same way Yugo was- childishly good-looking with a deeper, darker side underneath. Unfortunately it had seemed Yugo and Chrono had met before, and not in the good way. Both devils were standing in front of Rosette and me, protectively, not trusting the other one with their contractor in the open. Finally I pushed Yugo aside and walked up to the other two. I held out my hand to Chrono. "It's nice to meet you Chrono. I've heard good things about you from Father Remington. I'm Sora Maiko."

He blinked his dark red eyes and a faint blush came onto his face. "It's nice to meet you too." He replied, shaking hands with me.

I felt Yugo's anger grow, but his understanding was showing as well. When he got a touch of emotions, how I wanted Rosette and her partner's help and how happy I was to not be the only one in a similar situation, I felt his frustration dissipate. Still the feelings of distrust radiated from him, but he did not show it when he shook hands with Rosette.

"There, everyone is friends." Lena replied with a grin. "I have to get going but I will be back later everyone."

"Bye Lena, nice to have met you." Chrono smiled back, as she left.

"Well I'm glad that's outta the way." Rosette smiled. "I know its going to be difficult for you guys, but we were ordered to work together and that's the way it's gonna work."

I saw a flash of Yugo's irritation and decided it would be best to get him out of here for a while. "I agree. But now that that's settled, I'm going to go get in the bath, I'm a mess." I snatched some clothes from my bag, which was still lying unpacked on my bed. "I'll see you all soon."

Yugo pushed away from the wall. "I'm coming with you."

I nodded. "Alright."

"See you all soon." Rosette replied, crashing on the bed next to mine. Apparently the fact of Yugo coming with me hadn't registered, or she understood it completely. Chrono however blushed and gave me a slight nod.

Yugo locked the doors to the bathhouse while I started the massive tub. He stood in the shadows of the candlelit room while I undressed and waded into the steaming water. Turning my back to where he was standing, I waited for him to join me. He had respect for me and I for him, although I wasn't sure it really mattered anymore. Yugo had taken care of me while I was sick, nursing me back to health. He had seen most of my body before and I his when his outfit lay in tatters when he brought me out of the cave that day.

At the sound of him quietly splashing into the water, I turned grinning at him. "This kind of thing isn't allowed on the grounds. I could get in serious trouble for this."

"The place is locked and I can hear for miles around if I need to. We're safe." He replied, leaning his head back on the side of the tub.

"I guess." I couldn't help but giggle. "Every time we do this it almost seems like we're lovers."

He looked up at me, rolling his amber eyes but didn't argue. Suddenly he winced, holding his head in his hands. I was at his side in an instant. "Yugo?"

"I'm alright." He assured me, his voice deepening. "Just trying to remember."

"You shouldn't worry. You're memories will come back to you." I told him.

"Yeah, while you lose yours." He countered bitterly. I lowered my head and he put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap. It's just…I don't remember anything before you. My life has been bits and pieces since we were bound."

"But you recognized Chrono's scent when he was at the door. And you remembered you were from Korea. You starting to get there." I smiled.

"But I don't know if I have family back in Korea. If I have anything there, or anyone. I picked up Chrono's aura and his smell true, but I can't remember more then his name. It seems we were rivals at one time or worse, enemies, and I can't remember anything about it, about him." He sighed. "It seems hopeless."

I laid my head on his chest, sliding into his lap. He tensed up, but wrapped his arms around me. "All I know is you Sora, and I would be lost with out you."

I closed my eyes. Yugo had become a major part of my life. Before him, I had no one either, my friends at the cathedral, but no family. They had been killed in the war. Lena and Mia had been my life for a while, people to protect, but I felt as if I was outside of everything, watching my life go by with every mission I was assigned. Having Yugo close to me was different. I felt safe when he was beside me and I got the feeling that he felt the same. Sometimes I wondered if it was the contract that had brought us together like this or simply because I felt a need to protect and be protected by this man.

I pulled out of his embrace, leaning back in the water to wash my long crimson hair and my body. Yugo kept his eyes closed or averted his gaze from me. I went under the water then came up, brushing silky strands of scarlet of hair from my face. It was then that I realized Yugo had been watching me, for how long I did not know, but his golden eyes had fallen on me and were staring back at me with the most intense gaze I had ever seen. The amber seemed to be burning my skin and when I tried to read his emotions I was startled to find a twinge of jealousy, lust and caring. I took a step back in the tub, my hands coming up to try and shield my breasts although the jets in the water were more then enough to conceal my body that was submerged. Somehow it felt like his eyes could cut straight through me, straight through the distance and the water between us and he could glance at everything and anything he wanted. I swallowed. "Yugo."

He jerked his head, blinking and the minute he looked back at me, he had returned to normal, those eyes of his shining in embarrassment. "Wow…did I get caught staring?" he murmured, his face red. "I'm sorry Sora. I didn't mean it."

I headed for the side of the tub. "Actually Yugo, I think you did." I said climbing out.

He ducked his head, waiting until I had gone into one of the small dressing rooms and climbed out himself. "What do you mean by that?" he replied, trying to pull on a pair of clean pants and stand outside the door to my stall.

"I was reading your emotions at the time. You were lusting for me." I told him, my face completely red. I was thanking the lord there was a door between us.

"I was…" he went silent.

My face got redder. "It was weird Yugo. Your emotions, your eyes… they were dark. I've only sensed it before when you've turned completely demon. I didn't mean to be frightened. You're true form does not scare me at all. You're actually handsome for a devil. I just wasn't expecting the feelings I was radiating from you."

"You weren't expecting me to feel for you the way I do."

I raised my head, my eyes widening. The jewel against my bare chest had begun to glow. That voice…it was his true voice. That deep, seductive gorgeous voice I had first heard in my head when I was lying near-death in the caverns.

"You weren't expecting me to feel for you at all."

"Yugo…" I put my hand on the back of the door, wishing I could ease the pain I heard in his voice.

I heard him move, the lock on the bathhouse door click and the door open. The glow in the jewel faded. "You don't have to accept my feelings for you Sora," he responded, his handsome childish voice returning. He sounded emotionless, trying to force a smile into his words. "Or even return them. Just believe in them. Believe they are there. That I have a heart enough to care for you. That, is all I ask of you."

The heavy door slammed shut and I knew I was alone in the bathhouse. Alone. It was the first time he had willingly left my side. I tried to reach out and touch his emotions, but I felt nothing. He had blocked me off. Fighting tears I got up, got dressed and headed back to my room.

It had been devils that had killed my older sister when I was younger. She was the reason I had decided to take this kind of life. I had ruled out the possibility that demons could have feelings, could have emotions, and could want anything but bloodshed. My own feelings for Yugo were still jumbled; I didn't know how his were. I thought our time together; our closeness had been created by the power of the contract and not by our possible feelings for one another. I wanted him near me, I needed to know that he was okay and I worried about him when he got in the mood to help me fight. Was that the magic or me?

_'Does it matter?'_

**'WHAT?'**

_'Does it matter that the contract was the one that bound us together for eternity or our feelings to one another?'_

**'Of course it matters. If it was the contract then-"**

_'Even if it is the contract, it still doesn't change the fact that I care for you more then anything else in this crazy world.'_

I bolted up, gasping for breath. It was still night, although I could tell by the sky out the window that daybreak wasn't to far off. My blankets were pulled around me and everything in the room seemed to be still. Yugo was asleep by my side, his dark teal hair spilling over his shoulders, neck and down into his face, those bright golden eyes of his closed. I smiled at him, tucking pieces of his hair out of his face and behind his ear. Laying back down I leaned into him. I felt better knowing that he was with me again. The words…rang in my head. Had he said them out loud, or in my dreams? I couldn't tell. My fingers drifted across the covers, locking loosely with his. I was still exhausted. Crying earlier hadn't helped and neither had the tossing and turning all night. My eyes were getting heavy fast. The last thought I had before drifting off was his voice, a mix of his true voice and the childish one I had come to know so well speaking to me in a whisper.

_'Goodnight, …love.'_


	2. Chapter Two

Forgotten Memories Chapter Two

Chrono Crusade

Date Started: November 2nd 2004

Sora Kazuma

It was voices I heard the next morning, shifting and tumbling around the room and the walls inside my head. Mia was worried because Lena hadn't returned yet. Rosette was telling her it was all right; she probably forgot her key or rented a room in a hotel or something so she wouldn't have to travel back here in the late night. There was Chrono's startled voice, asking Yugo why he was curled up next to me on the covers like a lap dog, and that if any of the head sisters saw him, they would remove him from the room.

Then there was Yugo's voice. His ungodly handsome tenor voice, hiding a deeper, sexier tone underneath. "Anyone who tries to take me from her dies. I will NOT leave her side, Sinner."

I rolled over, smacking him in the head. "Yugo, it's to early. Shut up and go back to bed."

"To early?" It was Rosette's laughter. "Sora, it's 10:00. You just missed morning mass."

"I what!" I sat up, staring at her.

"Of course. She gets up when Rosette tells her about her little church gatherings. But when I'm trying to be protective over her and let her sleep, I get hammered in the face." Yugo replied bitterly, holding his left cheek with his palm.

"You don't understand. If I missed morning mass and Sister Kate finds out…" I swallowed.

"It's alright." Mia sat down on the side of my bed. "She knows you missed mass, but she wasn't exactly surprised. You've been gone three months Sora, and for most of the time you were injured. She wasn't expecting you to immediately snap back to what you were." She smiled at me, her brown eyes shining. "It's good to have you back."

"Thanks." I leaned over hugging her. Mia was another support, a stubborn and reliable friend to lean on when something went wrong.

"We've got cases this morning to report for briefing, but we'll see you when we get back here, alright?" Rosette told me.

"Keep an eye out for Lena, okay?" Mia said, standing up.

"See you later Sora." Chrono waved as the three headed out.

I sighed as they shut the door behind them. I got the feeling I was being left behind, but I knew if they seriously needed my help, I would be called on. Turning my glance, I smiled at Yugo, placing my hand on his. "Sorry for hitting you. I wanted to sleep more, but now that I'm back I guess it's a good time to reacquaint myself with my work."

His eyes narrowed. "You mean hunt devils."

I could feel his pain, his irritation at my job. I tightened my fingers around his. "I'm sorry Yugo. It's what I do."

He turned his head from me, looking out the window. "I won't be any part of it."

"What about when we were out in the wilderness, getting attacked by any and every demon that could sense my human blood?" I replied lightly.

"That was different. You had no weapons, and could barely move. I had to protect you because if I didn't you would have been dead in a heartbeat." He explained, not looking back at me.

I remembered a moonlit grove among the trees, a massive bug devil trying to strangle the life out of its captor, a beautiful human shaped demon with massive black-feathered wings. The images were fragmented and came to me in sudden bursts but I know the winged devil to be my contracted devil beside me. "Yugo…Is it not going to be different here in the city? Am I not going to need you to protect me and help me from demons when they decide to come after me?"

"It's different here." He growled. "In the forest, it was a survival instinct. Here you're just putting poor souls out of their misery for fun."

I lost my breath at his words. "Do you think I kill devils for fun?" my own anger was mounting now, along with sadness. I hadn't been expecting him to fight me on this. "I kill, I do my job, because if someone doesn't, there are going to be devils running the underworld of this city, hunting and killing families and children in the night and New York would be nothing but a living hell. There are people who are summoning-"

"I know about the Devilbringers. The ones who worships devils and bring them forth from dark realms." He snapped. "And in those cases, it is the humans who should be killed, not the demons they try to bound."

I swallowed. "The humans should be killed, I agree, but so should the devils. They're evil, Yugo."

He pulled away from me when I tried to lay a hand on his shoulder, glaring at me. "Is that what you think? That we're evil and out to destroy the human race?" he hopped off the bed staring down at me with those anger-filled gold eyes. "That none of us, not even me, are filled with good intentions?"

I swallowed. "Yugo…"

"Do you trust me Sora?"

The question came out of nowhere, so suddenly that I jerked my head up to look at him. "Of course I trust you." I felt hurt that he could ask me something like that.

"I know you do. I can feel it. You're upset that I could ask such a question of you." He replied, and I blushed. In the heat of the argument I hadn't put a barrier around my mind, so now all my thoughts could be read like a book. He swallowed. "So, you can trust me, you can keep me close, but still you do not think that I am capable of good?"

"No, Yugo. I know you are. I know you are now." I shook my head. "The contract… somehow it seemed to have killed off everything inside of you that was making you a killer."

I felt his breath stop. "Is that what you think? That that silly binding changed me into a loveable lapdog? The contract bound us together. It did not change me in the least."

My eyes widened. "What? But before you…you were trying to kill me. Back in the cavern."

"I was fighting back for my survival. I refuse to be done in by humans. It's always been my way of thinking. I would not have killed you." He replied matter-of-factly.

"But then…I was ordered to track you, because you killed off an entire town, close to the Canadian border." I stated.

He put a hand to his head, determined to remember that, even at the headache it was causing. "They… were demon worshipers. Bind demons to them and then torturing the demons alive. With them ripping the contracts to shreds, they lost their morals, their feelings and became ruthless devils themselves, continually destroying others of my kind. I lost a dear friend there, and decided that I would do him some justice. I would not have killed without a proper right. It is not my nature." He stared at me, gritting his teeth, fangs showing. "Yet you cannot believe what I am saying."

"No, it's not that-"

"Don't give me that Sora. Not when I can see straight into your head and find the emotion of doubt wavering there." Those gold eyes of his shifted, the anger dissipating and being overcome with sadness. "How can you trust me completely, and doubt my word? I would believe your trying to deceive me with how must you believe in me, but the trust I find is strong and true. So how can you doubt my word?"

"Yugo, I-" I swallowed.

"You believe it is the contract that has bound us together this close. You don't realize your own feelings, but you are denying that mine are there. Is it because of what I am, a devil, that you doubt me so much?" his eyes were wavering; flickering with a pain I had not seen in them before. "I would tear my own heart out for you, if that is what you ask of me. I would gladly lay my life down to make sure that you are still safe. This is not the magic of some damn contract; this is what I feel for you. I don't care if you return them; I was not expecting you to. Just know that they are there, and that I love you. That I am capable of loving you, being what I am. That is all I'll ever ask of you."

I ducked my head. "Yugo…"

I had thought all demons completely emotionless, not capable of feeling, of caring. But Yugo's thoughts were in my head. His worry for me, his desire to make me happy, no matter what the cost. The intimate wanting to be by my side for as long as he could. I could try to deny them, but they were so strong, they were overwhelming. He had opened his mind to me completely, but I felt it was more then that. He had opened his heart. There was lust there, a wanting he had kept quiet since we had first met. Jealousy of any other man who dare try to get near, and a over-possessiveness so great I was startled to realize I hadn't felt it before.

My heartbeat had picked up with experiencing all these things in my mind, racing in my chest. My own mind was gone. I couldn't feel anything for a few moments but then there was the sickening, gut wrenching feeling that told me I had known this all along. I had known all of these things and chose to ignore them completely, blocking them out from my head so this problem would never had occurred. But Yugo had forced it on me and I had two choices: run again or face this with the answer he truly deserved.

Somehow amidst it all I had started crying, tears running down my face. His thoughts withdrew from my head slightly and I regained my other senses, I ducked my head, embarrassed of my tears that would somehow not stop.

Yugo was there in a second, his arms around me, holding me to his chest. I sobbed into his white t-shirt, my arms wrapping around his waist. It was the first time he had held me like this, and the feeling made me feel safe, protected from anything and everyone, even him. I cried for a long time, finally letting my sobs calm down. I hadn't even realized he had moved us, leaning his back against the headboard with me gathered on his lap and chest. His hand was running up and down my back slowly, causing goose bumps on my skin underneath the thin cotton nightgown. I lifted my head, staring up at him. He met me with a soft amber gaze, his emotions hidden in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I murmured, my cheeks flushing. "I didn't mean to ignore you or your feelings. I was afraid."

"I know." I felt his power gather in my head and realized he had left the door to my mind open so he could feel what I was sensing.

"I…" I swallowed. "I can accept your feelings for me. I might even be able to return them at some point. I realized that most of the time, I see you as who you really are- my friend, someone who I can turn to no matter what. But when something happens, something I don't understand or get frightened of, I shy away and try to remember your just another devil. But…you're not."

"I understand." His voice was growing deeper. His eyes shut and the seal broke. I watched as body changed underneath me. Muscles appeared underneath the thin shirt, tightening around his thick arms. His body grew hard, a rock solid wall of a human form, his hair falling over his shoulders as it lengthened, dark cyan pooling over the cloth and skin around his face and neck. A rune appeared in his forehead and his face changed from that of a teenage boy to a handsome man. His eyes opened, the pupils narrowing slightly to that of a wild animal's. I felt him put the barrier up. A protective spell in my mind to keep me from losing my contract price. It was a fragile spell, only working if he barely moved and tapped into none of his other power. His clawed hand pushed me forehead and he lifted his head, brushing his lips across my forehead. I gasped at his touch; so gentle it was hard to imagine it was the demon lying under me. Just then he let out a small growl, the barrier in my mind failing and his body reverting back to his human form. His eyes were closed but his voice still the same as he spoke through the change. "I'll… be waiting."

When he looked back at me with his human face, his eyes were shining with pride, and with the knowledge that I accepted him and his feelings for what they were. I had never look so happy and I buried my face in his chest in embarrassment. Still, I was glad it was me that had brought this on. Maybe…if I could figure out my feelings for him… someday I could return them and my head wouldn't be so full of jumbled thoughts and contradictions.

The door opened and I jerked my head off his chest, my face going a bright red. If Sister Kate had come to talk to me about something and found the two of us like this…I was a goner.

I felt the small rise in Yugo's chest as he swallowed, his golden eyes fixed on the door, trying to figure out who was coming in. It took me a minute to realize that his shirt had become unbuttoned from the process of his transformations and the cloth had fallen down to the covers, leaving his lean bare tan skin exposed. My face got even redder. This really didn't look good.

There was the flicker of laughter in my head, telling me Yugo had read my thoughts at the time. _'Well, you're the one that said we're so close we seem like lovers.'_

**'NOW is not the time for jokes.'**

He dropped his head breathing out a sigh. "It's okay." He whispered softly. "Its just Lena. She's carrying on a conversation out in the hall with Father Remington."

Relief hit me so hard I dropped my face back on his chest. "Thank God…" I replied shutting my eyes.

"Still, you might want to get up before she comes in. I don't know if Lena will take the fact that we're lying together in bed as well as you might think."

I got up, blushing at the fact that I knew he was right. Sliding to his side, he grinned tigerishly at me, buttoning the bottom buttons on his shirt, working his hands up his chest.

"Yes, Father I will." My friend's sweet voice called as she entered the room. She came in, kicking off her shoes and sitting down on her bed. That's when her big emerald eyes looked at us and she blinked. "Oh hello." She smiled. "Good morning you two."

"Goo-" I started, but felt Yugo immediately bristle. I glanced over at him surprised. "Yugo?"

He was restraining from growling and I felt an explosive amount of pain in my head that made me immediately take a hand to my forehead.

"Is…everything okay?" Lena asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Lena…" Yugo started, his voice husky, half in and out transformation. "Who were you with last night? I smell… the scent of another on you."

My head was pounding, threatening to drag me into a darkness I had known before. My eyes were blurring over and I knew the pain I was feeling was mutual on both sides. Something had sparked recognition to Yugo and he was trying to remember…remember something horrible.

"Oh." Her eyes went wide and she blushed. "I met the most handsome man last night. He was at the movies when I got there and he asked if he could be my escort for the evening. We stayed at the theatre until well after midnight, and then he took me out driving to a café were we spent most of the night."

**'Yugo…'** I tried to keep my voice calm despite my agony. **'Is this guy someone you know?'**

_'I don't…remember, but my instincts are telling me danger. That man had to be a devil, he had to. But I get the feeling that there's much more about him then just being a devil. I can't place it… a great darkness and a great light seem to fill my head.'_

At that moment the door burst open and Chrono stood there. His eyes were flashing a dangerous flickering orange, but sadness and anger were apparent too. "Jo-" he started and then stopped dead when he saw the view. His scarlet eyes flashed to Yugo, demanding his attention. "Wanderer, stop. Nothing is coming out of your sealed powers and your hurting your contractor." He ordered.

Yugo growled but there was a flash in his head, a flicker of two devils fighting and Yugo, down on one knee in full demonic form, offering his allegiance to the other residing in the shadows. Despite the pain my mind was at work. Had Yugo at one time, worked for Chrono?

The pain was gone so fast, it left me empty. The lack of feeling nothing, of Yugo's sudden withdrawnness made me weak and I found myself passing out back on the covers, everything going dark.

"Sora…"

"Sora, please wake up!"

My eyes opened slowly, focusing on a pair of pretty amber eyes. Glancing around I saw Chrono's crimson ones and Lena's big emerald ones. I was in Yugo's lap. Blushing I pulled away from him. "I'm alright." I assured all their worried glances.

Yugo's fingers slid over my cheek. "I'm so sorry." He replied and my heart jumped when I felt the ache in his voice. "I wasn't thinking. For some reason I just went crazy. Forgive me."

I smiled, placing my hand on his. "It's alright." I told him and watched his cheeks go crimson.

"Lena," Chrono looked over at her. "You said that you were with a man last night. What did he look like?"

"Well, he had shaggy golden blonde hair. He was pale skinned, but he had a slight tan on him, as if he spent some time at the beach. He was tall, probably almost six feet with a lean build and a pair of the most gorgeous blue eyes I'd ever seen." She blushed. "His voice was sweet. He acted like a true gentleman. He was so kind and easy to talk to, and to laugh with."

"Did you get his name?" Chrono asked again, his voice more demanding.

"Of course I did." She smiled at him slightly. "It was Joshua. Why Chrono? Do you know him?"

I watched as the devil sat back and looked for a moment like he stopped breathing.

"Sinner," Yugo spoke up, staring at him. "Who is this Joshua?"

Chrono raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding aren't you?"

Yugo gritted his teeth. "Do I look like I have a clue?"

The other devil looked at him for a minute and then sighed slightly. "Joshua is a devil, being controlled by Ion."

I felt a flash of the pain came back, but Yugo was controlling himself more this time. "And Ion is…?"

He blinked for a minute and then Chrono's face became a mask. "We'll talk later. I have to be getting back to Rosette. We're supposed to be heading out soon for our next mission. I caught Joshua's scent and thought maybe… he had shown up here. But this matter can be attended to later." He flashed a smile at me. "Do try and get better Sora. You look a little worn out." Getting up he gave us a slight wave before he headed back out the door shutting it behind him.

I glanced over at Lena who had gotten quiet ever since Chrono had started spilling Joshua's story. I felt sorry for her. She must have really liked this guy. "Lena…?"

"Hmm?" she looked up, blinking her eyes.

"Are you… okay? You really like Joshua don't you?" I asked after a moment.

She smiled. "Yeah. The fact that he's a devil doesn't change the fact that I'm attracted to him." She got up, brushing out the layers in her dress. "I'm going to go take a long bath. Father Remington has told me that Sister Kate requested I take the day off so I'm going to. I actually…" she blushed. "I told Joshua that I wanted to see him again but now…I'm not so sure. I just need some time to think, that's all." She headed for the door. "I'll see you all later, alright?"

I nodded. I could tell she was upset and hiding it as best as she could. I watched her go and then turned, sighing into Yugo's chest.

"Don't worry about Lena. I'm sure she'll make the best decision that she can." Yugo told me, trying to be comforting. "What bothers me is who this Joshua really is, and why the name Ion seems to anger me so. I have a feeling my memories are going to be needed soon and I don't know nor want to pay the price to get them back." He smiled slightly. "You should get up and get dressed."

"I think…I'm going to go join Lena in the bath. See if I can help her out. She seemed so sad." Hopping off the bed, I smiled. "I'll be back. Don't get yourself in to much with me gone."

"Your leaving is only going to make me come find you." He grinned.

"I'll be back." I tapped his nose. "Be good and stay here."

"As you wish." He replied, lying down on my bed as I headed out of the room.

The bathhouse was unlocked but I knew at this time of day, Lena was probably the only one here. Undressing, I walked behind the wall, blasted with a wave of steam rising up from the tub.

"Lena?" I asked, seating myself on the rock wall of the tub.

"Yes?" her voice wavered. She was on the other side of the tub, averting her gaze from mine.

I slid into the water, flashing her a smile. "I'm sorry that things didn't work out the way you were hoping."

I suddenly felt Yugo's mind touch mine and I got the same feeling I did the day before- his lusting, his annoyance that he couldn't be here with me right now.

**'Get out of my head, right now! I don't need you distracting me. This is girl talk.'**

_'I was only joking. Sheesh.'_ He replied, his voice the sound of irritation. He withdrew and I put up a barrier, keeping all of his thoughts out.

"I… don't mind the fact that he's a devil. I've realized that they're not all bad. Some like Yugo and Chrono are good." She replied.

A wave of guilt hit me. She had seen it before I had, and I was still having trouble grasping the concept. I immediately wiped the traces of emotion from my mind, knowing that Yugo could still pick up on those.

"I know Joshua's one of the good ones. There's no way he couldn't be. He could have killed me at any time and he didn't." she continued.

"Is it possible, he knows you're one of the demon slayers from the Order and he's trying to win you over to get information from you?" I asked.

"There's no way!" she cried, looking over at me with tear-filled eyes. "Joshua wouldn't! He's to gentle Sora, I know it. If he's a devil, then he only defends himself with his power. You'll see when you meet him."

"Meet him?" my eyes widened.

She nodded. "I've been thinking, and I made up my mind. I want to see him again. I have to see him again. I want you and Mia to go with me the next time I see him, so you can see for yourselves that he's no monster."

"Lena…" This was the way she always was. Her stubborn determination made up for her small size, but I felt crushed that there was something out there that had finally managed to hurt her. She had always been so strong and this… this was the one thing bringing her to tears. I smiled. "Alright then. I'll go with you next time when you meet Joshua."

"Really Sora?" her eyes were shining. "Thank you so much!"

She pounced me and hugged me and I nodded. If this would make her happy…

I spent the rest of the day with her and Yugo, reclining in the green in the field of grass, chatting over menial things and staring up at the blue sky. It had become a habit while I had been in the country and it was just kind of sticking to me. We stayed until the sun had turned the sky to orange and pink pastels, lighting the sky with colors only found in an art studio. Returning to our room later that evening we found that Rosette had already crashed for the evening and Chrono had fallen asleep in the chair by her bed. Mia explained that their mission had been especially hard today and they were exhausted but the time it was done. We sat up talking, quietly with her for a few minutes before the lights went out.

I slipped under the covers and Yugo laid by my side on top of them. Undoing the ribbon in his hair, his dark cyan flowed around his shoulders and neck as he collapsed down on the comforters with a content sigh.

"I am so exhausted…" I replied sleepily. Not getting sleep the night before had caused me to tire out early this evening and I could tell that Yugo was feeling the same way. He raised his head and then sat up. "Yugo?"

"You go to sleep love." He whispered, his golden eyes glancing out the large windows into the moonlit sky. "I'm going to stay up for a while. There's…something that's bothering me."

I blushed. "Alright then." Turning my back to him I barely had time to think what it could be that was on his mind before I was asleep.

I don't know what time it was when I awoke, but the moon was the highest in the sky, flooding the room with its pale silvery light. I opened my eyes, sitting up. Something didn't feel right. I looked over, finding Yugo lying asleep behind me, his finger entangled in the bottom crimson curtain of my hair. Blushing I smiled at him, before glancing around the room. That was it.

Sitting on the edge of Lena's bed was a young man, dressed in a pair of navy blue slacks and a white button-down t-shirt. His face was turned away from me, but I caught his hair color from the pale moonglow- a bright gold. My heart stopped for a minute. Was this man Joshua?

Panic started to rise in me. The window was shut, the door hadn't been messed with, and the ground alarms had not been triggered. How had he gotten inside the premises totally unnoticed?

**_'Do not be afraid my dear.'_**The voice resounded in my head. It was beautiful, playful and definitely masculine. I blinked and noticed the man's cerulean gaze had fallen on me. I don't even remember him looking up, but he was suddenly staring at me with a pair of brilliant dark blue eyes. I was hiding my fear, or trying to but I got the feeling that he, like Yugo, had a way of knowing exactly everything I was thinking. He tilted his head, giving me a smile, warm enough to melt ice, long locks of hair shifting into his eyes**_'I came to check on your dear friend. I felt that she was upset about something, so I wanted to know what was going on.'_** His voice was sincere, touching. **_'It doesn't seem like Hirelena's nature to cry.'_**

**'It's not.'** I found myself answering before I had realized. I blushed when I realized I had completely let my guard down.

He got up, never making a sound as he moved. **_'I thought so.'_** He stood beside me, his eyes shifting over to Yugo. Suddenly worry ran through me.

**'You…what did you do to him?'** I asked, glancing between the two.

**_'He began to sense that I was nearby. I didn't want Yugo's flaring temper to ruin the moment. I wanted to come in and watch Hirelena sleep, and I knew he would not let me if he were awake. So, I simply put him to sleep. That's all.' _**His hand reached up, tilting my chin up to look at him. **_'I would not hurt him, knowing he was bound to you. I would not wish pain on any friend of Lena's.'_**

The sound of his voice, my face had gone bright red but I got a spark of realization. **'You…you're in love with Lena.'**

**_'Very much so. I have been watching over her for quite some time.'_** He let me go stepping back. **_'And I have no will nor wish to harm any of you.'_**

**'Then Joshua…why not join us? We could use your help.'**

He grinned. **_'Thank you for the offer…but I cannot. You see, I serve Lord Ion and as long as Chrono and the Order continue to defy Ion I have no choice but to stay neutral for now.'_**

"Who is this Ion?" spoke out loud; trying to show how determined I was to find out.

He blinked and then smiled**_. 'You will find out soon. You have been dragged into this, as soon as you contracted yourself with your teal-haired puppy lying by your side. You answers will be answered, I guarantee that.'_** He turned, walking over to Rosette's bed. The sigh that escaped his lips was audible and he leaned down, placing a kiss on her forehead. I was shocked at this display of affection for her. He whispered goodnight and turned, smiling at me. **_'I'll be leaving now. Forgive my intrusion. I will wake your friend as soon as I am far enough away. And Sora-' _**he started, even though his eyes were staring onto Lena's sleeping form. **_'Do not let anyone know I was here, unless its Lena, and only then tell her I came in to say goodnight to her. I would erase your memories, but I trust you can keep our little secret.'_**

The wind picked up suddenly within another blink of an eye he was gone. Within seconds I felt Yugo stir in the bed next to me and he sat up. "Sora… what is it?" he asked.

"Nothing." I assured though my mind was still wandering, Joshua…what an interesting guy.


	3. Chapter Three

Forgotten Memories Chapter Three

Chrono Crusade

Date Started: November 8th 2004

Sora Kazuma

A week passed. Gradually over the days I started getting up earlier and earlier, started practicing again. Started training my skills with a gun again. Yugo gave me my alone time to get back into the shape I needed for my job. I didn't know whether it was because he thought I needed it or because he still was determined not to help me in my devil-hunting career. Either or, he never brought them up when I was around and continued to be the carefree, stubborn demon I had known him to be.

I decided to tell Lena about Joshua. I chose my words carefully, explaining that I had awoken to find him leaning over her bed, whispering goodnight to her while she was sleeping. She nearly burst into tears when I told her. She told me that she was planning to meet up with him in the next day or so and spend time with him, and I smiled. Lena deserved to be happy.

Rosette and Chrono were around less and less as the weekend approached and Chrono had not mentioned a thing to me since the incident in our room when Lena had first returned. He was his sweet, loveable self, helping out with the chores and asking if we needed anything. For whatever reason he seemed to have forgiven Yugo and tried making conversation with him. Yugo was wary at first, but as the days passed, they seemed to build up a fragile friendship to one another.

"Hey guys!" I called, racing across the green to the two devils coming toward me.

Both of them blinked. Yugo, taller and more muscular then Chrono in his sealed form, was carrying pails of buckets balanced on a long wooden board over his shoulders, while Chrono's arms were filled high with bags of flour, salt and sugar.

"On kitchen duty?" I asked with a grin.

"Yeah." I heard the agitation in Yugo's voice and tried to hide my giggles.

"It's not that bad though." Chrono admitted with a sheepish smile.

Yugo snorted, looking over at him. "Sinner, we're stuck with the bubbly-headed nun girls. Yes, it is that bad."

Chrono sweatdropped. "I see your point."

I smiled at the two. I knew exactly what they meant. Not all the people at the church were demon slayers. We actually did have a few totally devoted religious people who had decided to stay and help our cause, and about a year ago, we got a handful of young fourteen-year-old girls, orphaned from the war and needing a place to stay. The poor guys probably had to ignore a dozen young women, batting their eyelashes and running their fingers flirtingly through their hair.

"Well, you all should be relieved of your duties soon." I tried comforting them, though I found this quite amusing.

"If they don't kill us first." Yugo muttered.

"You'll be fine." I brushed my fingertips across his arm. "I'm heading back to my room. I will see you two later."

"Oh," Chrono's crimson eyes sparked. "Lena was looking for you."

"Alright. Bye guys!" I called running off toward the boarding houses.

I had just gotten to the door when Yugo's presence picked up in my mind. _'Save me.'_ He pleaded.

**'You will be fine, I can assure you.'** I told him, looking for my key.

_'You don't understand. There's this one girl…she won't leave me alone.'_

I giggled. **'Aw, poor baby. Being picked on because you're good-looking. Must be so hard on you.'**

_'Actually it works well for the ego, but she has the most annoying voice on the planet…makes me want to strangle her.'_

**'What does she look like?'**

_'Short…about 5' 3" maybe? Long chocolate brown hair. Green eyes.'_

I blinked, surprised. **'That's Andrea. She's supposed to be the prettiest girl on the grounds.'**

_'Well that's a lie, because I know two of the men who think differently.'_

**'Who?'**

_'Chrono and me.'_

I blushed. **'And who do you two vote for?'**

_'Our contractors of course.'_

My face got redder, and I fumbled with the pouch on my side, trying to find my keys**. 'If you're trying to save yourself from hurting my feelings, don't worry about it. I've met Andrea before, and she is a beautiful girl.'**

_'That's funny…she looks rather plain to me.'_

Heat was rising into my face and I sighed, trying to stop my heart from racing. **'Don't joke Yugo.'**

_'I'm being serious Sora. I only have eyes for you.'_

I let out a small gasp as I felt his emotions again inside my head. He wanted to be by my side and hated the fact that he was stuck on the other side of the grounds. I tried to comfort him as much as I could. Finally I found my door key and edged closer to the door. That's when I heard voices in the room beyond, two familiar voices that rang in my head.

_'Joshua…'_ Yugo's voice was dead serious, cold. _'Sora, is he here?'_ When I didn't reply I heard him stir. _'I'll come to you.'_

**'No Yugo. Stay where you are.'**

_'You and Lena are in danger.'_

_'Actually, we're far from it with him around.'_

I immediately felt the confusion radiating from him, and tried to respond to it with my determination. **'I'm fine. If you trust me you will stay where you are. Do not let Chrono pick up on this at all. There's something I must find out on my own.'**

He was reluctant, but he gave in, concentrating on his work in the kitchen, but leaving his mind open to mine incase I needed him. _'You will tell me what is going on, later.'_ He responded

I slid the key in the door, turned the knob and opened it as casually as I could.

Lena was sitting on her bed, her eyes wide with fear at who could be entering the room. Joshua was standing in the middle of the floor, leaning against the foot post of my tall poster bed, his hand stuffed in his pockets. He smiled over at me. "Good afternoon Sora. I trust Yugo did not give you to much trouble?"

I shut the door behind me, locking it once again. "No not at all. He believes that I know what I'm doing. I'm sorry to interrupt." I told them, swallowing.

"Actually, we were waiting for you." He told me.

I hesitated. Unlike the other night, he was not trying to hide his power at all. Where I had felt gentleness from him before there was a raw, intimidating demonic aura. I got the feeling that he could kill me before I could even realize he had moved.

**_'I told you dear, there is no reason to fear me.'_** His voice resounded in my head again, calm and warm as always. It was so sweet and so sure, that my guard dropped again. I felt trapped to his voice, although I was positive he was not using any magic. There was suddenly a sharp stab of jealousy in my head, coming from Yugo's mind. Dropping my guard meant dropping my barrier and with him reading my thoughts, he was trying to control his anger.

**_'I apologize for upsetting him.'_** He spoke again. He smiled. "Now, where were we?"

I swallowed. "You said you were waiting for me."

"Ah, yes." He glanced at me with those beautiful bright blue eyes. "We need your help."

I blinked, surprised. "My help?"

"Sora," Lena spoke up, a bit unsure. "I want to ask Sister Kate for a day off this week. But if she catches wind of Joshua, there won't be any meeting, more like a capture and death type of thing. I need a reason to get off the grounds for a few hours and I was hoping that that reason would be you."

"Me?" I stared at her. "How? Why?"

"You're just coming back from the country, correct?" Joshua asked me. I nodded. "You've been given time off until further notice. Perhaps Lena taking you out into the city to get you off grounds for a day could be the perfect excuse."

"I don't want to lie to Sister Kate about this, so perhaps we could take one of the cars out to the city, see some of the sights and meet up with Joshua somewhere." Lena looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please Sora? Father Remington said he would help us out anyway he could-"

"Father knows about you two?" I asked, glancing back and forth between the two.

"He doesn't know that it's Joshua, but he knows that there is a man…that I like…" she blushed, ducking her head slightly. "Please Sora? Will you help us?"

I crossed my arms. "I don't really have a choice in the matter do I?" a faint smile came onto my lips. "If I don't help you, your going to sick your demon boy on me."

Joshua, double-blinked, surprised that I had cracked a joke and then shot me the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen. "Thank you Sora."

"No problem. It will be nice to get out of her for a while." I smiled back.

"Well love, I must be going." He pushed off the poster bed, closing the gap between him and Lena.

"Joshua, no…" she whimpered.

He sank down, squatting so he was the same height as her. "Hey, it will only be a few days, alright?" He leaned in stealing an affectionate kiss from her. Lena's eyes widened, a hot blush spreading all over her face. "Till we meet again…" he whispered vanishing slowly into thin air, his body dissolving into nothingness.

Lena sighed with his going, smiling up at me with a fractured smile. "Thank you Sora, for helping us."

"I'm your friend. Anytime." I blinked. "Hey, don't be so sad. You'll see him again soon."

"I know…" she said softly. "Sora… I don't like having to hide this from people. Mia, Rosette, Chrono…they deserve to know."

"Mia doesn't know yet?" I asked, sitting down beside her. She shook her head.

"She and Father Remington are planning on another long-distance trip. They just got back from England last month and already their planning to head off again." She explained.

I nodded. "I see. Hey, Lena…" I swallowed. I was chancing this, but I mine as well ask. "The other night, when Joshua was here, he went over and wished Rosette goodnight. Is there something between them?"

She blinked. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" I asked again.

"That Rosette and Joshua are twins."

"What?" my voice got serious. Now that I thought about it, they looked remarkably the same. The same golden hair, the same pretty blue eyes. Rosette was even built similar to Joshua, tall and lean. And the personality- the same kind, caring personality. I was surprised I hadn't seen it before.

"I didn't know at first either." Lena admitted. "When he told me his full name I recognized it. Joshua Christopher. Same last name as Rosette's."

"That's why he doesn't want them to know…because if Rosette has been bound for a long time to Chrono then, he would be close to Joshua as well, and he doesn't want his family to know he's around."

She nodded. "He misses Rosette a lot."

"Its understandable." I stood up, flashing her a smile. "So when do you want to go ask Sister Kate for time off?"

"A day off?" Kate raised her head, golden eyes shining behind her glasses.

"Y-Yes Sister." Lena swallowed. "Sora's been cooped up here on the grounds for over a week, and she was out in the wilderness for much longer. I thought getting her out of here to see the city again might be good for her."

"That sounds like a good idea." Father Remington spoke up from his spot on the couch. He put down his newspaper, flashing us a smile. "Poor Sora's had it rough lately."

"But Father, we're understaffed already. What if something serious were to happen-"

"We could be on call, should anything happen that you need us for." I cut in with a smile.

"Excellent plan." Remington winked at us, and I couldn't help but let my face go red.

Sister Kate sighed, knowing that with the odds she was not going to win. "Fine. You may have tomorrow off Hirelena. And Sora," she swallowed. "You will be placed on duty again by the end of this week."

"Yes mam." I bowed before grabbing Lena's hand, getting us out of there before Sister Kate changed her mind.

"Oh Sora, thank you!" Lena cried as we exited the main office.

"It's no problem. Now, how do we get in contact with Joshua?" I asked her.

"He already knows." She smiled. "He hangs around this place more often then you think. Well, I'm going to head to the bathhouse. It's getting late and dinner should be ready in an hour or so." She dashed off down the hall, passing by a man walking through the shadows of the corridor. "Hi Yugo." She waved as she continued dashing off.

I swallowed as he nodded to her, continuing towards me. He looked so serious, so strong… My face went red at the thoughts in my head and I immediately got rid of them. "So, you done your potato peeling job for the day?"

"Yes." He responded, looking down on me, getting straight to the point. "Now, where can we talk?"

After collapsing on the green watching the last remnants of the sunset, I explained everything that was going on, everything I had learned. Yugo kept his emotions a mask and heard me out. "So," he said finally. "You're going to leave me here tomorrow by myself?"

I heard the pain in his voice and winced. "Sorry Yugo. I'm just going along so that our plan works."

"I've missed you the last few days." He said after a moment, softly. Before I knew it, I was pulled into his arms, into his lap. "You've been doing your own things all day and I only get a few minutes with you before you fall asleep at night."

"I've been training. You're more then happy to come with me, but I know how you feel about killing your own kind. I respect your wishes Yugo, but this is what I have to do." I told him, leaning my head against his chest.

He growled softly, but fell silent for a long time. Finally he let me go, standing up. "Dinner's ready. I can smell it from here. Come on, let's go."

Gathering in the busy, noisy hall, we grabbed a table where Mia, Lena and Rosette were already gathered.

"Evening you two." Mia smiled. "Rem and Chrono are getting our food for us."

"Well that was nice of them." I replied, glancing around. "Where is everyone sitting?"

"Yugo!"

Him and I turned, as well as everyone else at our table at the loud obnoxious call cutting through the menial conversations at the other tables. I blinked. It was Andrea Thomas, the girl Yugo and I had been talking about earlier. She had let her habit fall back, exposing her long silky curtain of chocolate brown hair. Only fourteen, she probably had the skinniest waist of any of the girls her age, pale ivory skin and bright shining green eyes. I saw the head's turn of many of the young men at the other tables as she dashed past them.

"Yugo." She stopped in front of us her eyes staring up at him in admiration and a tempting to glance over every part of his body. My face flushed red, and this time, it wasn't from embarrassment.

His eyes sparked interest suddenly, so instantly that I felt my heart stop. He was…interested in her? "Good evening Andrea." His voice was so full of masculine charm that it was causing my insides to melt. I could tell it had affected her the same way and I caught Rosette's eyes blinked wide in surprise.

Andrea blushed slightly. "Yugo, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me this evening? I've got a couple of seats open over at my table with my friends."

I watched Lena's mouth drop open slightly. Meanwhile I was resisting the growing urge to yell "WHAT!"

He smiled, a smile that had put Joshua's one earlier to shame. "Thank you for the offer, but I've already made plans with my friends tonight. Perhaps some other time though."

My mouth started to open in protest and I closed it firm, my teeth biting into my bottom lip.

Andrea's eyes shined and she started to say something then closed her mouth again. She couldn't believe he was willing to make plans with her later. The problem was, neither could I.

"Alright." She said finally, beaming at him. "I will talk to you again soon." Turning, she dashed back to the table filled with all the other younger girls.

"Well," Yugo said after a moment. "That went well."

I started to open my mouth but Remington and Chrono returned, balancing bowls of chicken noodle soup and breadbaskets on their arms. I sat down, waiting for prayer to begin. Nobody was saying anything and Chrono blinked, wondering why we had suddenly gone quiet. "Did I… miss something?"

"No you didn't miss anything at all." I said quickly, forcing a smile.

"Miss nothing but Yugo acting like a complete idiot." Mia muttered

"I was only being polite," he responded calmly, lifting the spoon of soup elegantly to his lips.

"Any more 'polite' and you would have been undressing her with your eyes."

"Mia!" Lena gasped in shock.

The blonde stood, pushing in her chair. "I'm not hungry anymore. If you'll excuse me." She replied stalking off through the hall.

"I better go see what's bothering her." Remington explained, flashing us all an apologetic smile as he followed after her.

Chrono swallowed. "I'm sorry I asked."

Rosette leaned over, ruffling his spiky violet hair. "You should have just kept your big mouth shut."

Yugo was keeping his thoughts to himself and for once he was staying out of my mind. As soon as I was done eating I stood up. "I'm heading to the bathhouse before I turn in for the night." I explained, turning away from the table.

Entering the small outhouse, I found that steam was rising from the tub around the corner. Someone was in here, yet the lights were turned out. Edging around the corner I caught sight of a few of the altar candles, candles that we used exclusively for mass, placed around the tub and from the glow I caught the figures of three women soaking in the tub.

One of them laughed. "Nice plan Andrea." She spoke up.

My eyes widened. Andrea?

"You'll have no problem stealing him away from Dog-eyes, I can assure you." Another told her. "You're the prettiest woman on the grounds. I don't think there's any man who can resist your charms."

There was an audible sigh. "I know." There was arrogance in the girl's voice I hadn't heard before. "It's sad because I don't really have any competition. And Yugo-" she sighed again. "He's so handsome, and he's so sweet… It makes me wonder how he got stuck with Dog-eyes in the first place."

I backed off into the shadows, sneaking back out into the lobby and leaving the bathhouse, making sure to slam the door behind me. Let them know that someone was there, eavesdropping on their conversation. I ran back to the green, collapsing on the grass and staring up at the starlit sky. So, Andrea was going to steal him away from me huh? And Yugo was urging her on. I put a hand over my eyes, as the sky suddenly got blurry from tears.

I hadn't been called Dog-eyes in a long time.

Lena and I left the next morning before the sun rose. Yugo was still asleep on the bed but I felt his consciousness begin to stir as we pulled off the grounds, and then I hit a mental wall again as he continued to block me out.

"I can't believe he did that to you." Lena hissed, turning onto the main road. "He knows your feelings for him and he has the nerve to flirt with another woman."

"He… doesn't exactly know how I feel about him, because I don't even know how I feel about him." I admitted quietly.

"Still," she shot back. "He knows you care for him. That should have been reason enough to resist Andrea."

I leaned on the passenger side door, staring out on the fields still blanketed with darkness. "Where did Mia go last night?"

"She spent the night in Remington's quarters. She was upset that he would do such a thing, to the point that she doesn't want to see him until he apologizes to you." She explained.

I hung my head. "I…" I swallowed. "I went to the bathhouse last night. Andrea and her friends were there and I overheard them talking. They all think that Yugo is going to drop everything and become Andrea's lover." I turned my head looking back out onto the road. "They kept calling me Dog-eyes."

Suddenly I grabbed the seat to keep from going through the windshield at her spontaneous slam on the brakes. "What!" she looked over at me, her eyes wide.

I nodded. "I don't know where they learned it, but they brought up my old nickname, more then once."

"It's not a nickname Sora, it's an insult." She replied, finally speeding the car up to normal speed again.

"Well, I have two different eye colors." I pointed out.

"So?"

"I'm color-blind in one."

She swallowed. "Still, they were meaning it to hurt you. They had no right. And Yugo is yours. He's your contractor. He offered his life to you and you to his." At my startled response she smiled. "Am I right?"

Blushingly I nodded. The jewel around my neck thumped up against my chest as if echoing my agreement.

"Hey," she leaned over, locking her hand with mine. "Today's supposed to be fun."

"I know…I just feel like I did something wrong to make Yugo act this way." I told her.

"Well, we're heading into downtown NYC. Let's find something to get him to make him not act this way." She grinned. "Kay?"

We left the car at the train station, taking the subway into central NYC. I really had been hoping to find Yugo something to make him feel better. He only had a few outfits in his human form and because he had to act like a human while sealed, he needed clothing just like I did. We walked from store to store picking up more bags of stuff as we went along, spending most of the money I had left on me.

"Look there!" Lena cried, running up to the front window of an expensive clothing store. The girl's eyes widened on a beautiful pale yellow dress, done up in ruffles and scarlet ribbon. "Wow…" she smiled, her hands on the glass. "That has got to be the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen."

"More beautiful then me?" We turned, seeing Joshua lean over her shoulder, smiling down on her. I hadn't even heard him approach, but in the busy air of the city I wasn't surprised.

"Joshy!" she turned, wrapping her arms around his waist as she dropped all her bags.

"Joshy?" he chuckled. "If you say so." His arms encircled hers and he lifted a hand after a moment to tilt her chin ups to his, dropping a kiss on her lips. Turning his head while Lena was still in shock he straightened, smiling at me. "Morning Sora. Thank you for your help."

"It's nothing." I smiled. I had to admit, they were a very cute couple.

"Let me get these." He leaned down, picking up the three bags she had dropped. "And these too." He slipped the two out of my hands before I could protest. "Now love, what were you looking at?" he replied, scanning the shop window.

"That dress." She pointed, letting out a sigh.

"Why don't you go ahead in and try it on? I'll buy it for you if you wish." He told her.

She gasped. "Joshua, no. I couldn't ask you to do something like that for me." I raised an eyebrow. That dress had to be more then three months salary and probably even that would fall a little short.

"Yes you can." He replied. "Besides, you're going to need something to wear when I take you out to the opera tonight and that dress is more then fitting."

Her eyes lit up. "The opera?"

"Balcony seats, just for you and me, my dear." He smiled at her.

"Joshua…" she blushed.

"Go on, try on the dress. I won't take no for an answer." He told her. She nodded, dashing into the store. Looking back at me he held the door open. "Well, shall we?"

I brushed past him watching as Lena began talking to the store merchant. She turned back to us with a sad smile. "I'm sorry Joshua. The dress is way to big for me."

It was a problem that we had had before, trying to find clothes to fit her small form. He tilted his head to the side, smiling at the store clerk. "Surely there's something you can do about it."

The man nodded. "We'll get right on it." He smiled to Lena. "Miss, if you'll follow me this way."

As they headed toward the back room, I glanced over at Joshua. I hadn't even noticed he was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a red shirt made of silk. He looked handsome and rich and I hadn't even noticed it about him before. His eyes were staring after Lena well after she had left the room. I smiled. Joshua might be dangerous, but he was just as gentle.

"You might want to check out the store too Sora. See if there's anything you want." He said, finally tearing his eyes away from the back door to look at me.

It was too interesting not to. The place was lined with racks of clothes everywhere. I took his advice, looking around and through fabrics and outfits. Everything was so well made it had to be very expensive. Pulling over a lovely scarlet dress, my breath caught in my throat.

"What is it?" Joshua was up behind me the next moment. I should have figured his hearing was as good as Yugo's.

"All morning long, I've been looking for a coat to give to Yugo. He would look so good in one if it fit him well. This-" I pulled it off the rack, showing it to him. "This is perfect."

It was a thick gray trench coat. It had a high collar, but instead of having lapels down the front it had black cloth that kept it shut across the front, latching to tiny circles sewn into the material with hooks sewn into the black cloth. They were about every three inches or so down to about the waist area where the coat opened up, flowing wider to touch the floor. It reminded me of Yugo's true transformation clothes, the long sleeveless coat he wears when he battles at his best.

"That's a beautiful coat." Joshua smiled. "Why don't you go ahead and buy it for him? It'd be a way to get on his good side again."

I didn't want to know how he knew about that, but I got the feeling Joshua had been with us since long before this clothing store. "There's no way I could pay for this. It would have to be half a year's pay." I explained.

"I'll handle it then." He said, taking the coat from my hands.

"Joshua-" I started and got cut off.

"It's fine Sora." He replied, taking the jacket from me.

"Joshua!" We turned as Lena reentered from the back hall, glowing in the yellow and red dress.

I heard Joshua's breath stop and his eyes lit up as we stared at her. "You look gorgeous." He replied, pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

"We found a copy of the dress in a smaller size. All we had to do was tailor it a bit." The clerk replied.

"Thank you, very much." Joshua smiled at them. "You have the perfect dress to wear to the opera tonight my dear." He told Lena.

I looked down at my own dress of navy and white and felt a little envious of her new gown. I had the feeling Joshua was going to be spoiling her from here on out.

He paid for our purchases without blinking an eye, a sum of money that would take me almost two years to save up. He then whisked us away to a ritzy restaurant in the heart of downtown.

"Morning David." He called to the bar owner who was cleaning glasses behind the counter.

He looked up, his brown eyes dancing behind his glasses. "Ah, Joshua. Who are your beautiful friends?" he asked with a smile, setting down the glass.

"David, I'd like you to meet Hirelena." He said with a smile. "And this lovely woman by her side is her best friend Sora. Ladies, this is David McHopson. Mr. McHopson owns this establishment. I'm… a regular here." He explained.

"Nice to meet you girls." He smiled. "Are you heading upstairs Joshua?"

"Yes sir." He smiled. "If you could, please send a waitress up to see us."

"No problem." He nodded and Joshua escorted us upstairs.

"I want you two to listen to me carefully." He dropped his voice as he led us up the stairwell. "Stay close to me. Do **not** bring up the fact that you're from the order. In fact don't act like a pair of demonslayers."

"Why Joshua?" Lena asked, blinking.

"He's taking us straight into the hornet's nest." I replied softly.

"It couldn't be helped." He replied. "I had a meeting I couldn't get out of this morning. It's still relatively early so the place should be pretty empty, but I don't know who's going to be here and what else is going on." At Lena's grip on his arm, he looked down at her. "I'm sorry love, but I'd rather bring you here then leave you out on the streets alone. Downtown is crawling with devils and just because its light out does not mean that you're safe. I'd rather know your near me then far away if trouble calls."

We entered the upstairs floor and for a moment everything stopped. Three of the many tables housed demons, sitting around in conversation. One group was playing cards. I didn't realize I was holding my breath till one of the demons got up from the table, walking over to us. He cracked a grin, yellowed fangs showing through his pale lips. "Joshua. Mornin."

"Hey Jack." He smiled.

"You've got a nice set of arm weights wit ya. Where'd ya find such prutty lasses?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said warmly, flashing him a smile. "Jack, this is Lena, and Sora."

"Hello," Lena curtseyed in her long black skirt. I nodded my head, forcing a smile.

"The Boss is waitin for ya. We'll keep your friends company." He said. I saw his eyes flash over me and sided closer to Joshua to avoid the temptation of decking him.

**_'He's harmless dear, I can assure you.'_** Joshua told me calmly.

**'Yeah, about as harmless as a devil can be.'**

**_'Jack was once contracted to a human. He's not one for the slaughter, but he's a great watchman.'_** He told me.

**'Still, if he lays a hand on Lena or me he's out the window.'**

**_'He won't.'_**

Joshua dropped a quick kiss on Lena's forehead, and brushed a hand over my arm in possessiveness before stepping away. "Jack," his voice got cold. "No one is to harm them, you understand me? The first devil to touch them loses his head."

"Yeah, yeah, I git ya." He nodded, his eyes widening as Joshua walked by. "Here ladies, let me get your bags for yas."

He set our bag over by the large round table and pulled up a few chairs around the table. He then introduced us to the three other devils at the table, all middle-aged battle-scarred men. There was Marcus, Kail and Briton. Marcus resided from New York, but Kail was from Ireland and Briton from England. They were shuffling the decks, looking at us with the same interest Jack first had.

"Men, this is Lena and Sora, friends of Joshua." He replied.

At that statement all their glances seemed to change. Kail stood, offering me a chair and I hesitantly sat down beside him, Lena taking the seat by me. "Do you Ladies know how to play cards?" Briton asked, his thick English accent evident.

Lena and I looked at one another. Her, me, and Mia had spent evenings in our room playing speed till we couldn't stay awake anymore.

"Yeah, sure." I spoke up for the both of us.

I spent the next hour playing blackjack with a group of devils. I found it ironic and amusing, but by the second round we were so into it, I hardly noticed the rugged scarred faces of the devil's human forms. Lena kept looking over at the door that Joshua had passed through, waiting for him to return. Still I felt we were in no danger.

That was until the front door opened again. We all looked over just in time to see a bulky, muscular devil walk into. He stood about eight feet tall and his skin was dark gray, a wall of rock solid material. Long fangs protruded down his face and his eyes were slited like a snake's, a bright crimson red. He was followed by three lower devils that stood by the door while he came over to the table. "I smelled human blood. Now, what are two pretty young human girls doing in a tavern for devils?" his voice was deep, rusty, hollow.

"Azel, these two are being protected by Joshua. He's ordered no harm come to them." Briton stood up, passing on the command.

The creature growled, picking him up by his throat. "And you think I care about what Mr. Pretty-boy says? He's no better then human anyway." He threw the man backward into the rock wall with enough force to dent the stone.

"Don't insult Joshua!" Lena stood up, glaring up at him.

Azel grinned evilly. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little raven-haired spitfire eh?" He reached out to grab her and I knocked his hand away, knocking the chair over when I got up.

"You…" he growled and before I knew it he had me by the throat, lifting me off the ground.

"Sora!" Lena cried.

"Let her go Azel. You've already sealed your fate." Jack barked.

"My fate?" he laughed. "It won't be decided by this human or that pathetic definition of a devil you all like to follow. Anyone who defies me dies. That simple."

His grip was getting tighter, and I could hardly breath as it was. It took mere seconds before I realized that the wide window that looked out on the city had been shattered by the impact of someone slamming through it from outside and a dark green blur streaked past before I was dropped to the ground, gasping for breath and clutching my head. The burning sensation that seemed to have caught my skull on fire was way to familiar.

"How dare you lay your hands on my contractor."

That voice… I glanced up, trying to get my eyes to focus. Yugo was standing in front of me in his true form, shielding me from the enemy. Lena was by my side, pulling me into her lap. Then chaos broke out, fighting as Jack, Kail and Yugo tried to fend off Azel and his thugs. He had transformed back to his human form, beating the crap out of Azel with punches and kicks to his stomach. One thing Yugo had learned was that in his human form, there wasn't much that could beat him in speed.

I was just coming back to when I heard the charge of thick footsteps.

"Lena!" Yugo called out. "Sora, look out!"

"You will die, now!" It was Azel's voice as he raced toward us, building energy in his hands. I turned my head into Lena's stomach, eyes closed ready to accept death if it was going to happen. There was a blinding light all of a sudden, a horrorific scream and suddenly a wave of liquid splashed onto me. Sitting up, I realized I was covered in demon blood. A pool of it seeped from what was left of Azel's body. The devil had been cut straight down the middle. I blinked, noticing Joshua standing there in front of us, his back to us.

"Joshua…" Lena whispered staring at him.

"Fine effort in saving your beloved's life, Wanderer." He spoke up, and for the first time I heard anger and arrogance in the blonde's voice. "Your powerless, and you almost cost me the life of my own."

"And where were you? Having tea and cookies with your lord?" Yugo shot back. "If I hadn't shown up, they were both as good as dead."

Joshua turned his back on him, walking over to us. "Sorry that you had to see that girls." He said gently. Placing his hand on my head, I felt a warm glow and was surprised to find that my head and throat were feeling much better. The blood was even gone from my clothes as if it had never been. "You should be much better now Sora. I'll let you leave with your contractor." He smiled at me, helping me up. Turning to face Yugo again, he glared.

"Just because your contracted to her does not mean your fangs have been ripped out and your wings have been clipped. You are weak. If you truly want to protect her, do something about it. Reverting to your true form every time you have to play hero is only going to kill her quicker." His eyes narrowed. "Unless you'd rather run tail and hide like a little lapdog."

Yugo growled at him but I quickly put a hand over his mouth to stop him. "Joshua, please. That's enough."

"I apologize." He replied. "Go on, you should be safe getting home. I'll bring your bags by this evening when I drop Lena off."

I grabbed Yugo's hand and led him out of the restaurant, back out on to the street. "What were you doing here?" I asked him.

"You think I'd just let you off unprotected with him?" he hissed. "I've been following you all day. If I hadn't been watching when that Azel guy walked in-"

"That's funny. I thought you'd be spending the day with your new girlfriend." I cut him off trying to ignore the fact that he had saved me.

"What?" his eyes blinked wide, his voice startled. "Who?"

"I don't know you tell me. You were the one telling Andrea that you be making plans with her later." I said coldly.

He huffed, glancing away. "I was upset because it seemed you didn't want to spend any time with me."

"Stop acting like a child. And don't lie." My emotions were getting out of wack and I didn't care if he picked them up on them or not. I was so mad and yet my eyes were stinging with tears. "I saw the way you were watching her last night. You couldn't take your eyes off her."

"I was doing it to prove a point."

"Yeah?" I snapped back. "What point, because I didn't get it."

He looked down on me his eyes revealing his true feelings again. "That I can be just like any other guy, chasing after and leading on women with ease. The thing is, I choose not to be like every other guy. I only have eyes for one woman, and that's you Sora. My heart beats for yours." He took my hand and put it up to his chest, so that I could feel his strong heartbeat underneath. "I am yours, whether you want me or not. I couldn't breath without you."

I blushed, smiling slightly at him though my eyes were filling with tears. He was so devoted, so loyal…so loving. I ducked my head. I didn't deserve his affections, his attentions.

_'Of course you do.'_ He responded softly. _'Come here.' _His arms pulled me closer, till my body was firmly up against his.

I blushed, staring up at him. He was so handsome…so gorgeous, and his eyes so sincere… **'There's got to be someone else for you Yugo. I'm so awful to you. And besides,'** I bit my teeth into my lower lip. **'You deserve to be with someone so much better then a Dog-eyes.'**

The tears slipped down my face as I said it but he pulled me closer. His finger brushed them away gently. _'You are the only one for me Sora. There's only and always you. And don't say that. You have the most beautiful eyes.'_ He kissed my right cheek just beneath my eyelid. _'Amber brown…'_ He did the same for the other eye as well. _'And silver blue. A perfect combination if you ask me. And besides, even if you do have Dog-eyes as you say, they're perfect for a weak little lapdog like me.'_

His eyes shut halfway and he dropped his head slightly before locking his lips with mine.

My eyes shot open, hot blush spreading over my face. Before I knew it, they were sliding closed and I was melting in his arms. His lips were so soft, his breath warm on my face. My hands tightened on his white button down shirt as his fingers trailed off my cheek, down my neck to grasp a fist full of my long crimson hair in his hand. If there was one thing I knew about our relationship that I felt sure of, this was it. Being in each other's arms like this, the entire city gone and the swirling buzz of downtown drowned out by the own pounding of my beating heart, this felt right. And I got the feeling as he pulled away and looked down on me with desire-filled golden eyes that he felt the same way.

Author's Notes- Waaaahhhhhh! Aw, I love my Yugo-pounces him- You all will have to excuse me. I wrote the last part of the story to Suteki da ne, so it got undeniably mushy. Come to think of it, this entire chapter was mush, starting with Lena and her pretty boy Joshua. Dunno what will be in chapter four, cuz I'm totally making this up as I go along. Probably more mush knowing me. Eventually we'll see into Mia and Remington's interesting little relationship (that should be fun) and Sora will get sent back out on her first mission since she's returned to New York. But for now, later all!

-Sora Tokumi Kazuma


	4. Chapter Four

Forgotten Memories Chapter Four

Chrono Crusade

Date Started: November 9th 2004

Sora Kazuma

I was just about glowing when I got back to the grounds. Yugo and I took a taxi back to the church and made it just in time for evening mass. The sun was setting and the bell in the steeple was ringing ushering us into the chapel.

"I've got to go." I told him, dashing through the green.

"Hey." He grabbed my arm, pulling me back to him. I blushed at the strength of his body. "I'll be waiting out here for you." He told me, his eyes burning with the desire to lean down and kiss me again.

I smiled. "Alright then." Playfully I hopped up, dropping a kiss on his cheek. His eyes widened, but he smiled as I turned and fled his arms, running to the chapel.

I slipped into the service just as it started, stealing a seat next to Mia and Rosette. "Evening." I grinned at them.

"Hey," Rosette smiled.

"You're in a good mood." Mia whispered. "What's going on?"

"I bet ya she and Yugo made up." Rosette replied.

"He did." I blushed, dropping my voice. "He kissed me."

"What!" The three of us looked up to see one of the younger girls a row behind me, look at me with surprise. She had long reddish-brown hair and blue eyes, but I recognized her voice as one of the girls at the bathhouse last night.

"Sister Molly." Within seconds, Sister Kate had grabbed her by the arm and yanked her from her seat, dragging her outside with her. I had to keep from breaking out into giggles.

Once attention had been adverted back to Father Robert and Father Remington, Mia looked over at me. "So, sounds like things are working out better then you had hoped."

I blushed, but nodded.

When mass let out, we were supposed to head over to the dining hall. But the second I stepped out of the back door into the cool night air I was grabbed and pulled into a pair of strong arms. "Hey, how'd it go?"

"One of Andrea's little followers got taken out during the mass for overhearing me and Mia's conversation." I told him with a grin. When he blinked, I smiled. "Oh that's right. I didn't tell you about Andrea and her friends and what they did last night."

"You can tell me on our way to the dining hall. I'm starving." He replied, locking his fingers with mine and dragging me off towards the smell of dinner.

"Last night I went to get a bath, but when I got there, I found Andrea with a couple of her friends. They were cooking up this plan of stealing you away from me. That's when I heard Andrea call me Dog-eyes. It used to be my nickname when I was little. How'd they heard about it, I don't know."

"So, where'd you go all that time when you told me you were taking a bath?" he asked after a minute, his voice growing colder. He was angry, not at me, but at them.

"I was out on the green." I admitted after a moment. "Crying."

He stopped dead, turning to look at me. Without another second, he pulled me into his arms. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause you such pain."

"I know. It's all right Yugo. I'm okay." I pulled away. We were getting closer to the hall and my stomach was beginning to rumble. "Come on. Food is calling."

We had just entered the hall, when I caught Andrea looking for us. Yugo slipped his hand in mine as she approached.

"Yugo," she smiled. "Please, will you come have dinner with me this evening?"

"Sorry Andrea," he smiled back faintly, his voice dripping with the same charm from last evening, but his eyes weren't even really watching her. "But I've got plans. If you're hoping for something between us, it's not going to happen."

She gasped, taking a step back, her eyes widening. "Yugo… but I-"

"I'm already in a relationship." He explained. "A very complicated one. And I'm not giving up on it anytime soon." He turned, looking down on me lovingly. "Isn't that right?"

I swallowed, blushing at the emotions dancing in his eyes.

She huffed, her patience wearing thin and her jealousy evident. "But Yugo," she pouted again. "What could you see in old Dog-eyes anyway?"

I was hiding my anger. Old? I was eighteen. Who'd she think she was anyways?

"I see her beauty, her heart, her pain, sorrow and grief." He told her, not taking his eyes off me. He was doing it again, using those soft warm golden eyes of his to see straight through me. "In truth," he glanced back over at her. "I'm the one not deserving of her." He tugged on my arm. "Well," he smiled at her. "We have to be getting to our food before it gets cold. See you around Andrea." And before she could reply, he had had walked past her, taking me with him.

**'That was beautiful Yugo.' **I told him as we walked through the busy hall. **'You were straight to the point, as always.'**

_'I didn't want her getting the wrong idea about us.'_

**'Yeah?'** I looked at him. **'And what was that?'**

'That there is not us. I will never like Andrea. The more she opens her loud mouth, the more I want to strangle her.'

I giggled. **'Believe it or not, me too.'**

We walked over, joining our friends at the table. "Evening everyone." I smiled.

"Hey guys." Chrono looked up, his scarlet eyes dancing. "Nice to see you patched things up."

"Me too." Yugo nodded, taking one of the two seats they had left open for us.

"So," Remington started, setting down his fork in his pasta plate. "How is Lena's date going?"

"Lena's out on a date?" Mia asked, looking between Remington and me in surprise.

"She's doing well. The guy she's with is rich. I have a feeling she's going to be spoiled." I explained without giving to much away. "They were going to the opera tonight."

"Sounds like my kinda man." Rosette grinned. "Is he handsome?"

"H-Hey!" Chrono glanced over at her, his cheeks flushing.

I swallowed. "He's gorgeous." I admitted, leaning my head on Yugo's arm for a minute. **'But not nearly as gorgeous as you.'**

_'If you think flattery is going to save you from my wrath, you're lucky. It just might.'_ He ran a hand over my cheek.

"When did you two become quite the couple?" Chrono asked, his eyes widening.

"Haven't we always been?" I replied with a smile.

"Yes, but you're seem more in a serious relationship now then before." Remington explained.

"We do?" I lifted my head from Yugo's shoulder to look up at him. **'You used magic on me when you kissed me. You made me fall in love with you.'**

_'If kissing you was all I had to do to make you love me, I'll have to do it more often.'_ He teased. _'Like right now.'_ Before I could move away, he dropped his head, his lips locking with mine.

**'Not while everyone's around!'**

_'And why not? We live with these people. They'll see us sooner or later.'_ He pulled away, looking down on me satisfied while my cheeks went completely crimson and I hid behind my long red hair.

"Wow, that puts the definite in their relationship." Rosette blinked.

"Come on you two, not at the dinner table." Mia rolled her brown eyes.

"Oh, Mia like you have room to talk. Must I mention you and the good father in the bathhouse?" I grinned wickedly at her.

She gasped, turning to look at me while Remington almost choked on his spaghetti, his face turning a bright red. "You were never supposed to mention that!" she hissed, her face bright red.

"Wow, secrets all around. This is interesting." Rosette laughed, while Chrono put a hand over his face to hide his crimson cheeks.

After dinner I left Yugo to walk the grounds while I took a bath. Ever since our first time in the bath together here, I had been reluctant to let him join me again, and now that our relationship was become what it was, it was bothering me even more.

"I'll go over to the men's bathhouse and get my bath while you're getting yours, alright love?" he explained, combing his fingers through my hair.

I smiled. "Thanks Yugo."

Disappearing inside the bathhouse, I made sure I was the only one there before locking the front door. A nice relaxing soak would probably do me some good. I left the lanterns lit in the corners of the bathroom, leaving the rest out. Casting just an amber glow on the bathhouse made the place look different, serene. I undressed, letting the tub fill with hot steaming water. Jumping in I let my body adjust to the heat before laying my head back on the side of the tub, letting my eyes flicker closed. I wanted to know what Yugo was up to.

Suddenly an image flickered in my head and was gone. It came again a few seconds later and stayed longer this time. Yugo was standing under a showerhead, steaming water falling down and around his naked form. His hair was shining in the dull amber glow of a lantern hung overhead, falling in silky dark green strands, sticking to his neck, his face and his lower back. He had his back to me, his face upturned, eyes closed as he let the water pour over his head and down his face and chest. Water droplets ran down his back, over the ridges of his shoulder blades, over his firm behind and down his thick powerful legs to his feet.

My eyes snapped open as I jerked up. My heart was pounding in my chest a million times a minute and my body ached to be in his arms. I had never felt quite like this before. I tried to catch my ragged breath and calm myself down.

_'Did you like what you saw, little one?'_ It was his amused voice, dancing in my head, whispering in my ear.

**'YOU!'** I cried, leaning back against the tub wall. **'What did you do!'**

_'I did nothing. You're body just started reacting to the thought of mine, love.'_ I could tell he was trying to keep from laughing and he was pleased with himself. I blushed.

**'You devil. You must have put a spell on me. I've never wanted you this badly before.'**

He chuckled. _'You wanted me before?'_

My face got even redder. **'So what if I did?'**

_'The feeling's mutual. I've wanted you ever since I met you.'_ His voice was sincere, even if it was still filled with laughter.

I smiled. He sounded so happy, so carefree… I liked him this way. Laying my head back, I closed my eyes, trying to relax, but my mind was still was still wandering to what I had seen minutes earlier. I was getting a growing temptation to kiss away all the water droplets covering his tan skin and I shook my head. Why in the world was I thinking this way?

Yugo let out a small moan then that somehow took my breath away. **'Yugo?'**

_'Yeah.'_ He responded, his voice calm and relaxed. _'The hot water feels so good. And your thoughts aren't helping matters.'_

I blushed hotly, turning my head down towards the water. I dove underneath it, coming up moments later. **'I'm sorry. I'm trying to get them out of my head.'**

_'Don't worry about it.' _He said a moment later. _'It's cute. I'm touched you think about me that way.'_

**'Well you are the most handsome man I've ever laid eyes on.'** I admitted looking around the bathhouse. I blinked. Somehow I hadn't noticed that the place was quickly covering with fog.

_'Sora? Is something wrong?'_

**'I'm not sure. The door might have gotten opened. It sometimes happens when the front door is opened and it's colder outside then it is in here.'** I told him, grabbing the side of the tub to get out. But I could have sworn I had locked it…

"That will not be necessary." I let go of the tub at the sound of that voice. It was beautiful, dark and deep and somehow magical. I backed off into the middle of the pool as a figure appeared from the fog banks. He was dressed in a long black trench coat, left open in the front of expose his khaki paints and his simple gold-colored tunic. He had piercing red eyes, different from any other devils I'd ever seen. They were hungry, thirsty for anything and everything they laid they're glance on and at the same time cold and devoid of life. His face was like a chiseled sculpture and he had long raven hair that spilled down to his waist and was cute around his face in the front. He was tall, taller then Yugo and probably more built, I couldn't tell in the dim light.

"Pardon me for interfering. I know I was ruining a private moment between you and your contracted. I am Aidan. Lord Aion sent me to entertain you." He spoke up with a beautiful wicked smile.

Aion? My heart skipped a beat. "Did Joshua send you?" I asked, hoping and praying the answer was no. The only other person I knew of who had known Lord AIon was Lena's new lover.

Aidan's eyes widened. "Joshua? You know Lord Joshua?"

"He's a newly made friend of mine." I said after a moment.

"Sora!" There was a harsh sound of metal giving away as the bathroom door shot open and Yugo ran in, bare-chested and only in a pair of damp pants. He was still dripping wet, and how he had gotten across the campus so fast I had not known. But he growled at the man standing on the pool's edge. "Get away from her." He demanded, his fangs showing.

"Ah," the man smirked. "Yugo. The Fanged Raven. The Wanderer. The devil searching for his true love. Aion has been looking for you. Have you found your beloved yet?"

"I have, and I won't let her be harmed by any of you." He barked. "Get out of here."

"I have no wish of fighting right now, so I will withdraw. Goodbye fair lady." He smiled over at me, disappearing with the fog.

"Sora," Yugo looked down on me. "Are you alright?"

I came over to the side of the tub, getting out in front of him. I watched as his eyes widened and a hot blush spread over his face as I wrapped my arms tightly around him. "Yugo… thank you."

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. "It's no problem."

There was a flash of light and an amber glow filled the room. "Yugo! Sora! You guys alright?"

We glanced over, seeing the shadowed figures of Sister Kate and Father Remington in the doorway as well as a handful of young students. I blushed at my nudity, edging closer to Yugo.

Sister Kate's eyes widened, and she turned. "Go get towels, now!" she shouted to the people around her. "Find Rosette or Mia immediately!"

Remington came in to us, careful not to slip on the drenched tile floor. "She was attacked Father." Yugo explained, his voice pleading for understanding.

"I know." He said softly, compassionate as always. "Sora, you're going to freeze outside. Here." He undid the latch on his thick blue and gold jacket, shrugging it off and sliding it around my shoulders. "Do you know where your clothes are?"

"I left them on the floor." I was trying to keep my voice level and not let it known how badly I was shivering.

"That's no good. The entire floor is drenched." Remington told us. "Yugo, you mine as well carry her out of here."

I pulled the father's coat around me, which went down to my knees as Yugo hoisted me up into his strong arms. "You'll be alright." He assured me, stepping lightly out of the bathhouse.

I shuddered as the cool night air hit me. Sister Kate was beside us immediately. "Are you both alright?"

"I'm cold Sister Kate." I managed to say between my quivering lips.

"Yes of course." She responded. "Let's get you inside."

When we entered the main building, there was a group of sisters with warm tea and towels, and Mia, Rosette and Chrono we're all there, Mia with a fresh set of dry clothes and Rosette with my warm velvet black robes. Chrono had brought Yugo clean clothing as well and we were given Sister's Kate's private offices to change into before we were to meet in her and Remington's private study.

I had never been so happy for clean clothing. Dressing quickly, two of the young nine-year-old girls fussed over my crimson hair, brushing out the tangles and patting it dry with a towel. I slipped on my robe, hooking it closed. It was probably the most expensive thing I owned, a velvet soft thin robe that fell to the floor and trimmed with gold embroidery. It went easily over my cotton nightgown and I pulled up my pair of warm socks.

"That's a pretty pendant."

I blinked, looking over at the young girl who was staring back at my chest. Looking down I picked up the large white crystal, caged in a wrapping of silver. The rock was so clear you could see straight through it, and the chain was thick, roped silver that hung around my neck. I never took it off, so half the time I didn't even know it was there. The girl looked up at me with a tooth-less grin, her two front baby teeth gone and I smiled back. "Did a boy give it to you?"

I blinked, surprised and then ruffled her short shaggy chestnut hair. "Actually yep, he did."

"Was it your friend with the green hair?" the other asked, jumping in on the conversation.

"Yep, it was." I nodded at her with a smile.

They looked at each other, bursting into giggles. "I want a boy to give me presents like that someday." The first replied.

"We're done with your hair Miss Sora." The second didn't supply her input, blushing.

I stood up, checking out their work. They had done an amazing job on the tangles. "Thanks girls."

"It was no problem." The first grinned as I headed for the door. Smiling back at them I left, shutting it behind me.

I exited out into the large cozy room full of bookcases the same time Yugo did from the opposite direction. We stared at each other for a moment, him taking in my clothes and I taking in his dark black pants and white shirt. His hair had been pulled back and braided, probably Chrono's doing since he found it the easiest way to keep it out of his face, the long bangs still framing his face. He looked handsome, ungodly so, and I swallowed.

"Sora?" I turned, noticing for the first time that Sister Kate and Father Remington were present in the room, Kate settled in a comfy English-style chair and Remington leaning up against the large desk. It had been his voice that had snapped me back into reality. I blushed. "Yes sir."

He held out a hand, motioning to the two chairs they had gathered around the coffee table. There was steaming tea waiting for us on the tray and the fireplace just to our right was roaring with a tremendous blaze, lighting the whole room with its warmth. I silently took a seat, Yugo doing the same.

"I want to know what happened this evening." Sister Kate started, her voice to calm for its own good. "And I want every explanation of why Yugo was found in the woman's bathhouse this late at night."

"I was-" he started and I cut him off with a glare. He looked back at me and then looked at Sister Kate. "I don't know if Sora told you or Father Remington," he started, his voice level, and I let him go. If he rushed into this with a rage, the only thing he would gain would be a place on the street outside the church grounds. "But Sora and I can speak psychically to one another."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked, her voice still calm.

"She can talk to me just by thinking of talking to me, and I can do the same. We can speak through our minds, not just out loud." He explained.

"I've heard of it before." Remington nodded. "Do you know what causes it?"

"Some high-level devils can do it. Contracted devils can do it if it involves their contractor's price." He said quickly. "But that's beside the point. I can pick up on Sora's feelings, her emotions. I was in the shower when I felt her grow uneasy. And then she suddenly became frightened. I left the bathhouse immediately, heading to where I knew she was." He was severely restraining himself from raising his voice or showing his irritation and I smiled over at him, proud. "You have to understand. It is my right to protect her at all costs. I felt she was in danger, and my assumption was correct."

"Sora," Remington looked at me. "You were attacked, correct?"

"I probably would have been if Yugo had not shown up. He told me his name was Aidan. He was no ordinary demon. He used the power of fog and water to creep through security, I'm pretty sure."

"A water demon?" Kate looked back on Remington who nodded.

"Probably." He told her.

"Alright." Sister Kate stood up. "You two are dismissed. We are grateful for your help Yugo. It seems this has been the second time you have saved Sora's life."

He stood and I followed as well. "It's my job mam. I am her contracted."

"Goodnight you two. Get some rest." Remington told us.

"Sora," there was a catch in Kate's voice that I didn't like. "One last thing. Where is Sister Hirelena?"

I swallowed. "She wanted to go to the movies, but I grew tired, so I came back before her. She should be home soon." I explained.

"I see." She said after a moment. "Very well. Goodnight."

Yugo and I left the room, glad to be out of interrogation. "Whew," Yugo sighed, resting on the door a moment before joining me at the end of the corridor. "She's scary."

"Now you know why I don't like making her mad." I replied with a smile.

"And you had to wear that," he continued. "That had to be the hardest meeting I've ever sat through."

"Excuse me? I like this robe." I retorted.

"Yeah me too." He glanced at me. "Black velvet against your pale skin." He huffed. " You don't know how tempted I was to rip all the clothing off you."

"I don't think you could have handled it. You were getting all blushy just by me getting out of the tub earlier." I snapped back, fighting the urge to blush myself.

"And you're the one who almost passed out at the pictures of me in the shower." He replied.

My cheeks went crimson despite the fact I was trying to hide it. "You were tricking me with those pictures." I told him though I totally believed they were actually him.

"I'll tell you what. I'll strip naked and you can believe what is real and what's not, okay?" he said, stopping at the door. He had swung me into his arms before I could reply.

"Hey!" I cried as he pushed open the door and closed it behind him.

"It's cold out here. You don't need to be out here in your sock feet." He replied, moving easily across the grass.

"You're out here in your bare feet. You're going to get sick, walking around like that. And your hair's still wet!" I told him. "I'll be fine."

"Your health comes before mine." He told me simply, sealing the argument.

It was then that the clouds moved with the breeze, unmasking the full moon up in the sky. I gasped. "How beautiful."

He stopped in the green, looking up at the sky. "I miss the forests…" his eyes closed and he let out an audible sigh that sounded in my head like the soft whimper of a dog.

I leaned my head against his shoulder comfortingly. "But you have me." I said lightly after a moment.

"You more then make up for it." He smiled, not opening his eyes as the breeze blew locks of hair into his face.

I ducked my head. "I…was only lying when I said you had tricked me with the thoughts of you in my head. I know that you wouldn't have opened such a strong mental link, unless you truly wanted me to see you. I was just a little shocked because we've always kept a little bit of privacy to ourselves."

"I know you were only keeping up the argument. That's why I said what I did. I have no attention of forcing anything on you, but I do want you to know that I am all yours, and I give myself willingly to you. I do not mind you wanting to see me or touch me, in fact I encourage it. You will have to be patient with me, I do not have experience with this, only instinct. I do want you to know that one day, when and if you are ever accepting of the fact, I do intend to make you completely mine."

My eyes blinked wide, a hot blush spreading over my face. I knew what he was getting at. The thought excited me and then fear took over second, I shook my head. Now was not the time for this. Our relationship was just starting to come together. I didn't need to be worrying about that yet.

He looked down, smiling at me. "I agree." Leaning in, he kissed my forehead. "Come on, it's cold out here. Let's get you inside."

Entering our room, I found the place quiet, my roommates all asleep. Yugo tucked me in under the covers and laid down beside me on top of them. I ran my head over his face, finding his hair extremely cold and still damp. Sitting up, I looked over at him. Yugo sat up, looking at me. "What is it?"

"You're going to freeze. Come on, get underneath the covers with me." I told him, holding them up.

His eyes widened. "Sora…"

"Come on," I told him, not letting him argue. He slipped beneath the sheets with me hesitantly, lying back down I snuggled my face into his shirt. "That's better. Night Yugo."

"Goodnight."


	5. Chapter Five

Forgotten Memories Chapter Five

Chrono Crusade

Date Started: November 10th 2004

Sora Kazuma

I awoke early the next morning, the room streaming with golden sunlight. Pushing myself away from Yugo's chest I blushed as I stared down on his sleeping form. He looked so innocent when he slept, so naïve.

Sitting up I realized that no one else was even awake yet. I glanced over, realizing there were a group of bags by my bedside. Shifting my gaze I also saw that Lena had come in some time during last night and had gone straight to bed. I smiled. I hoped she had had fun yesterday.

I pulled the bags up onto the bed, rifling through them. There was a bag of clothes for me, and a bag for Yugo and another bag containing the large gift box with his coat in it.

"What's with all the racket?" The devil lying next to me murmured, sitting up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he glanced at me. "Sora?"

"These are the bags of stuff I bought yesterday while I was out with Lena and Joshua. Joshua brought them with him last night, just like he promised." I smiled slightly. "If you're around, thanks Joshua."

**_'It was not a problem my dear.' _**Was my immediate response and I smiled. Lena was right- he did hang out at this place a lot.

I shoved one of the bags onto Yugo's lap. "That's yours." I told him.

He went rifling through it, glancing at everything. I had managed to get him one really nice outfit, a pair of black slacks and a dark gray button-down shirt, the rest was menial things he needed- socks, two new white shirts and a pair of khaki pants. "You didn't have to buy me anything." He told me.

"Yes I did. I felt bad for being upset with you the other night. And besides, I want you to look good. You're handsome enough, we just need to get you in the right clothes to get you to be able to melt the rest of the girl's hearts." I winked. "Here." I grabbed the gift box out of the bag and handed it to him. "This is yours too."

He hesitated to open it, staring simply at the elegant symbols engraved on the box. He slowly lifted the op, pulling back the tissue paper to find the coat. His breath stopped for a moment and his gaze shifted to me, as if he couldn't believe it. "Sora…this must have cost a fortune."

"A small one yes, but I had help paying it off, so don't worry about it." I told him with a smile.

He wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close and kissed me on the forehead. "Thank you. It's beautiful. I don't know what to say."

"Just say you'll wear it for me and I'll be happy." I told him with a blush. I still wasn't to comfortable with the whole kissing business yet and as good as it felt being near him, this morning reinforced that fact.

"Alright then. I'll wear it for you. But only if you wear that robe more often around me."

"You-" I pushed him off, shrugging out of his embrace. He broke out into soft laughter and I smiled.

"I was only joking. No, my necklace looks good enough around your neck." He told me, picking it up off my chest and holding the stone tightly in the palm of his hand.

I blushed. "Well come on. I want to see you dressed in your new clothes."

He rolled his eyes, letting go of the jewel so that it fell softly back against my chest. "Alright then. I'll feed your little desires." He replied, grabbing the coat from the box and freeing himself from the covers. Slinging the other bag over his back he turned, silently leaving the room.

I collapsed back onto the pillows, closing my eyes. I felt safe, warm, protected. Even with him in the bathroom next door I felt this way. I was beginning to like needing to be so close to him.

My thoughts kept straying into his mind and I was curious to know how his clothes fit him, but I can restrain on my thoughts. I knew he would gladly show me what I wanted to see, but I wanted to wait until he came back and showed me himself. I heard his footsteps outside my door and I opened my eyes just as he entered the room.

He had left the coat open so that it revealed the dark gray and black clothing underneath. The shirt he had left partially unbuttoned to show off his lean chest and the coat casually thrown over the clothes gave it an even more tempting affect. The coat suited him perfectly- I don't think I could have found a better one, even if I had wanted to. He had left his hair down, the strands twisting and curling down his back and around his face. He stopped in front of the bed, looking down on me. "What do you think?" he asked after a moment. "How do I look?"

**'Like a God?'** was my first response and I tried to cover it up, but I knew he had heard it. After that there was no trying to save myself. I was practically drooling anyway and I ducked my head, blushing.

He smirked, sitting down on the end of the bed. "I owe this to you. You have excellent taste in clothes." He replied softly. "Thank you, love." He leaned over, kissing me softly for a moment, before pulling away at the sound of someone shifting in their bed. It was Rosette, who turned over to face us still dead asleep and pulled the covers over her head at the impact of the morning sunlight on her face. I smiled sheepishly at him. "Why does it feel like every time I get so close to you, it always backfires and ends up like we're doing something bad?"

"Because fate hates me." Yugo let out a dramatic sigh before shooting me a tigerish smile. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

"More training. I was put on call effective yesterday, so if they need my help, and I'm sure they will, I'll have to be ready to ship out ASAP." I told him.

"I see." He said after a moment, and I could hear him trying to grasp the understanding of what I did.

I touched his arm lightly. "Hey," I said softly. "You don't have to if you don't want to. You can…stay here all day and put up with Andrea's persistent jabbering."

He rolled his eyes. "I am so looking forward to that." He replied, mocking her irritating tone. I broke out into giggles. He put a hand to his forehead; brushing stray cyan locks out of his eyes. "Wonderful," he replied, his fingers running through to swipe at his spiky bangs and controlling the drool in my mouth. "Go devil hunting or be tortured by one."

I smiled. "Well it is you're choice." I stood up, grabbing my bag. "It's my turn to play dress-up and don't you try anything that might allow you to see me, you pervert."

"Me?" his eyes widened as if he could believe I could call him such a thing. "Please. I just think you have a wonderful figure, and should show it off more, my dear. Those nun robes hardly do anything for you."

**_'Yes, I agree.'_**

I looked up, startled. **'Joshua! I thought you had left already!'**

**_'Oh, I am far away. Even you're dog boy couldn't sniff my trail out. I'm just biding my time until Lena wakes up, and you two make for a pretty amusing and entertaining show to pass the time.'_**

I huffed. **'Well don't you be peeking either. I know you sound far away, but if you can talk to me, it means you can see me as well. Keep out of the ladies room.'**

'I wouldn't dream of it Sister Sora. My only obsession lies in the bed not three feet from you.'

I looked over, seeing Lena snuggled into the covers, her thick black hair spread out around her pretty face.

"Sora…?" Yugo asked. I could tell he was in my head, but somehow he couldn't pick up the connection to Joshua. "What is it?"

"It's nothing. Just Joshua, wishing me good morning." I replied.

"Uh-huh." His handsome face went sour. "I don't like the fact of another man, a devil, talking to you in your mind, especially when I can't hear what's going on."

'Sorry to have upset him. I see his reasoning. I will keep quiet for the remainder of my time spent mind reading at the church.'

I went to reply but he had already cut me off, blocking me out. Glaring over at Yugo, I narrowed my eyes. "Oh nice work. You scared him off."

"Good, I'm glad." He crossed his arms. "The guy doesn't need to be talking to my woman anyway."

"Your-" I started in retaliation and stopped. These days, I was seeming more and more like his woman. "I'm going to go get dressed. You do what you want." I slammed the door as I left, hoping I hadn't woke up Lena and Rosette with the large sound.

I got dressed and came back to the room, finding Lena and Rosette already awake.

"Where's Mia?" Lena asked, blinking her eyes at the surprising bright sunlight.

"She stayed with Remington last night, I would gather." I replied. Yugo was lying back against the headboard, his arms crossed, staring out the window.

"I see." She replied, staring around at us. "Wow Yugo." Her face lit up. "You look really good."

His face brightened and he smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Ugh…what time is it…?" Rosette mumbled, still not awake.

"Quarter after seven." I told her.

She blinked. "Wha…T!" she jumped up. "I was supposed to be in Sister's Kate's office fifteen minutes ago!"

Chrono opened his eyes slowly. Sitting up he stretched, his arms leaning up against the wall as he got off his spot on the floor. "Well, you better get dressed them Rosette. This is important."

"Morning you guys." Mia smiled, throwing open the bedroom door, just as Rosette dashed out of it, mound of clothes in her hand. She blinked. "She's not up yet…?"

"What's going on Mia?" I asked, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"She's got a meeting this morning with Sister Kate. It's been a while, but a lot of research has been done on the Apostles and she's finally being able to give a complete de-briefing on the case she took up with Azmaria." She explained, leaning in the doorway.

I was surprised they hadn't informed Kate of the information yet. I had known about the case involving Azmaria Hendric when I had first left, three months earlier. Then, it had just been reported that an attack had occurred in Portugal and that the attack might have been linked with the Prophecy of Fatima that has been sealed away for some time now. I was originally the one placed on the case, and had received the entire details prior the incident, including pictures of the small child. It was at the same time, reports of the destroyed village came in, and I was the only agent not handling some important case, so I was sent to neutralize the devil Yugo. I smiled faintly over at him, taking in his handsome form. Thank God I had not taken the Apostle case seriously.

"But still a de-briefing isn't all that serious. It takes little to no time. Why was Rosette so worried about being late?" Lena asked her.

"Because," the blonde's smirk widened. "She's requesting to be put in charge of the case concerning the whereabouts of her younger brother, Joshua Christopher."

I heard Lena's audible gasp and she looked over at me, her eyes full of fear. She hadn't told Mia, only because of the girl's closeness to Father Remington. And if Remington found out that Joshua had been making trips back and forth to Manhattan to see Lena, the news would spread to the rest of the Order and it could possibly be used against Lena later. It wasn't that we were hiding it because we didn't care about our friend; it was because of the risk that would be made if the upper level of the Magdalene Order found out.

_'Stay calm love. Mia does not know. You and Lena are getting all upset for nothing. Chrono is keeping his mouth shut as well. Her secret is safe.'_

Mia blinked. "Lena, is something wrong?"

At that moment, Rosette poked her head through the doorway. "Chrono, come on! We're already late!"

He shot her a sheepish grin. "Alright, sorry. Sheesh." He waved to us all as he got up. "See you all later!" he called as he dashed out the door.

Mia sighed, shaking her head. She shot Lena a look. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine." She nodded her head.

"Alright. You all should get up and go get food. We have orders at nine, and Sora," she looked at me. "You're included."

"I figured."

She smiled and waved. "Well I have training this morning in the fog room. See you all later!"

We watched her go, before Yugo huffed. "Who is she anyway?" he asked.

"Mia is Father Remington's partner." Lena told him with a smile.

"In more ways then one." I snickered.

"Sora!" Lena's cheeks blushed. Her eyebrow twitched in irritation. "That maybe true too, but Mia is also the senior Miltia member in charge of the female soldiers. She's our boss when our ranks have to report for a massive battle."

"But… she doesn't look much older then you two." He pointed out.

"She's not." I responded. "But she has been here the longest. Ever since she was five, she's been in the Order's care. She transferred over from the Chicago office a few years back and has been Father's love interest ever since."

"I see." He stood up, dropping the situation for now. "Lena, we'll leave you to get dressed. Sora, you're stomach's growling. We should get you some food."

"I hate it when you know exactly what's bothering me." I muttered with a blush.

"Well come on." He grabbed my hand, whisking me out the door. "See you later Lena!" he called.

"Sorry for getting on your case earlier." He responded as we headed across the green. I ducked my head slightly, my eyes catching the flared sides of the jacket, which was flapping silently against his ankles in the morning breeze.

"It's okay." I told him.

"I…got jealous. I apologize." He told me with a smile. Looking up I smiled back and his gaze shifted back toward the church. Suddenly he stiffened. "Oh no…"

I looked in his direction, spotting Andrea and her groupies perched on the bench just beside the hall door, in feverish conversation. As we got closer, the black-haired girl in the group, Katherine, looked up, her brown eyes staring at us for a moment in surprise. She tapped on Andrea's shoulder, whispering to her. The girl in the middle looked up and her green-eyes widened.

Yugo's fingers tightened around my wrist. _'It will be alright.'_

"Good morning." Andrea replied, her voice sugary-sweet, practically drooling over Yugo.

"Good morning." He responded, his voice dripping with charm.

"Morning." I nodded.

"Molly, Katie and I have the day off duty. We heard that Sora goes back to work today. Why don't you come spend the afternoon with us Yugo? The three of us we're going to go have a picnic at the lake." Andrea told him, her voice oozing with need. I was tempted to strangle her.

"You should come with us." Molly smiled.

"Yeah," Katherine followed their lead. "It'll be fun."

Yugo smiled, though I could feel his annoyance. "I'll think about it."

Molly and Katherine looked at Andrea, who was trying not to blush. "Really? Thank you Yugo."

"No problem." He shot them a handsome grin and I cold see all three of them melting into the wooden bench. "Sora," he turned to face me. "I'm going to head over to the bath house and clean up a bit. I don't feel right wearing these beautiful clothes when I know I look bad myself."

"You look fine to me." Andrea replied.

Yugo shot her a small smile, though I felt him becoming more irritated by her. I myself was wishing I had my gun loaded on me. "I won't be long," he told me, stepping back. His hand tugged on my wrist and slowly let go, turning and walking back off onto the green.

Before I was jumped by the three young girls I hurried inside, but it was no use. I was being followed. "Hey, you!" it was Andrea's voice that called out to me sharply.

"Don't you know its wrong to annoy a militia member? We don't carry heavy ammunition on us for no reason." I replied, ignoring her, continuing down the hallway, thanking the lord it was empty and everyone was either asleep on in the dining hall.

"It's a well-suited job for a dog-eyed bitch like you."

I cringed, turning around to look at them. **That** was the last straw. "Do you want to know what happened to the last person that got in my way? I replied, slowly stalking toward the trio. "I shot her. Point-blank, straight in the head." Of course, I was lying completely. I had never had a love interest before and definitely not a love rival so this was all new to me. But what they didn't know wouldn't harm them. For good measure I thwacked my palm up against my thigh, the sound of my hand harsh off the side of the metal gun. Let them know I wasn't playing around, because, seriously, I wasn't.

They all took a step back, Molly and Katherine hiding behind their leader. Andrea swallowed, but her eyes were determined. "You can't scare me. I know you wouldn't shoot us, not with Sister Kate and Father Remington in the building."

I stopped a foot or so infront of her. "You want to try me?" I asked, keeping my voice calm. This was amusing.

She gulped but her eyes flashed with anger. "You keep away from Yugo, you hear me?" she said, cutting around the danger and getting straight to the point. "You might have brought him here, but that doesn't mean anything! He's free to make his own choices about who he wants to be with, and I'm sure you'll find the answer won't be you."

I huffed. "Silly girl. He's not interested in a relationship with you." I was trying to sound haughty, when I really wasn't sure how to go about it. I wasn't used to the 'fighting over the boys' type of arguments. This was way to new to me. But telling Andrea off was something I found I liked.

"Yeah, and how would you know!" she replied hotly, her cheeks flushing.

"Because he told me. Do you really think he's going to go with you and your friends this afternoon? He's my partner. He'll be accompanying me on my missions."

She hissed, literally, like a cat in a fowl mood. "That's not true! You're lying!"

"It is. He'll be accompanying me on my missions from now on, so your little plans of dating him have all gone sour. Better luck next time, with someone else." I turned, heading back down the hallway. I felt satisfied with my verbal beating of her ego.

"I won't! I won't give up!" she replied, surprising me. She was beyond anger now, and I liked that fact that I had set her off. "I'm not going to just hand Yugo over to you! He _will_ be with me! He will _want_ to be with me!"

I smirked. The words were cutting, but I couldn't resist sending some more heavy-hitting back at her. "Andrea, I believe Yugo has chosen who he wants to be with. And I believe it was me, when he gave me this necklace." I held up the chain of it so she could see, not that she really needed to. The diamond inset in the silver was two and a half carats and it shone in the dim light like a lantern secured around my neck.

She recoiled as if I had hit her. "He…" her voice was drained of emotion and I felt a sense of accomplishment. Finally, her arrogance had cracked. "He gave that to you?"

"I probably wouldn't wear the gaudy thing if he hadn't." I replied. "It's to important to me." In more way then one. I smiled as I saw Molly place a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Well, now that the princess has finished throwing her morning tantrum, I'm going to get something to eat. See you all later!" I replied, heading off down the hallway.

As soon as I turned the corner, I ran to the dining hall. Heaven forbid Miss Arrogance decided to come back for round two.

I took a seat at the table after grabbing my plate of food. I had just taken a bite when the warmth of steam filled my mind and thoughts of Yugo in the shower drifted in. I shook my head. **'Will you stop that!'**

He laughed. _'You were surprisingly harsh on her. I don't think the devil himself could have done a better job cutting her down to size.'_

**'That's what she gets.'** I replied, chomping on a piece of toast**. 'I don't take to well about people telling me what I can and cannot do.'**

_'I just think you were offended because she wants me.'_

I choked on bread. **'That wasn't it at all!'** I huffed, blushing.

_'Ooh, I'd say it was, by the flush of those red cheeks.' _He teased. _'You can't handle another woman after me. Aw, that's so sweet!'_

**'Yugo…' **I growled.

He went silent for a moment and then I heard his gorgeous laughter. _'I have company.'_

I dropped my fork. The signs he was getting at radiated Andrea. **'What? Where?'**

_'Just outside the building. Her and her friends. Think she wants to see me, or a little more of me then any well-schooled church girl should be asking for.' _He was thoroughly amused by this. _'Think I should give her what she wants?'_

I jumped out of my seat, startling everyone nearby. **'WHAT! Yugo, if you do, I'll-'**

_'You'll do what my dear? Because anything you might do, I might like.'_

I raced for the door. If he was going through with this, I was going to kill him. **'You are such a pervert.'**

_'I'm a devil love. Don't you think it's in my nature?'_

I growled. It was in his nature to be a stubborn, over-possessed idiot, whose one job in the world was to tease the hell out of me.

I headed out of the hall, sprinting across the green in the direction of the men's bathhouse. He chuckled_. 'You humans are so predictable. I have fun toying with you sometimes.' _There was a cold edge in his voice that I didn't like. Something I had barely heard out of him since we had come to New York.

**'And when did you become so high and mighty, Wandering Sinner?' **I replied, picking up his nickname, which I threw back at him when I was being dead serious.

_'I've always been high and mighty love, you just never realized it.' _

His voice had changed. I stopped in the middle of the green. **'Yugo…what are you up to?'**

_'I'm going to scare these girls away from me. I'm sick and tired of being followed around by them. I'm sick and tired of being bothered by humans. I want to go back to the forests for a while. I can't stand being cooped up here.'_ It was his true voice in my head, but he had not transformed. He was just drawing energy in without breaking the seal.

**'Yugo…'** I swallowed**. 'You never showed that you hated this place, and putting up with everyone.'**

_'Because I did it for you. Because I know what it means to you. But it's getting to me. I grow more and more frustrated everyday.'_ He sighed. _'I haven't meant to do it. It's just been happening.'_

I stared back at the church. Three weeks. I had been home for three weeks after spending three months in the wilderness.

_'I know it's a lot to ask, but I need to get away.'_

I closed my eyes. **'Alright. I'll talk with Sister Kate after the mission briefing this morning, and see what I can do. Just…leave Andrea and her friends alone. Come back to the boarding house. I'll be waiting there.'**

_'Thank you Sora. I appreciate it.'_

I returned to the boarding house just as Lena did. "Hello again." She smiled and I managed a small one. "What's wrong?" she blinked as I opened the door.

"Yugo…is upset about being locked in here at the church. He wants to go back out to the forests." I explained, grabbing ammo for my gun.

"That's understandable. Joshua doesn't like the cities either. Says it's hard on his ears. Yugo's a wolf devil, right? It must be harsh on him too."

I blinked. I hadn't even thought of that. "Yeah, but I don't know what to do."

"Just ask if you can work on a case out of the city every now and then. It's not that big of a deal." She shrugged.

I nodded. "That might work."

The door opened and Yugo enter, his damp hair tied back into a braid. "Hello ladies." He smiled. "Are you ready to go to the meeting?"

"Yep." Lena smiled.

She led the way while Yugo and I fell in back. **'Is it true that you hate all humans?'** I asked him after a minute.

_'No. I like Lena, and Mia. Rosette's all right if she's not running her mouth. I'm particularly found of Remington though.'_

I smiled. **'Father Remington is nice. I'm glad you like my friends though.'**

_'I will admit, if it wasn't that they are your friends, I probably wouldn't look at them any different then I do all other people.'_ He replied after a minute as we neared Kate's office.

"This is where I leave you two." He responded. Grabbing my hand, he brushed his lips along the back and smiled. "See you both soon."

"He's so cute." Lena flashed me a smile as we entered.

Remington looked up and he smiled at us both. "Ah, good morning you two."

"Morning Father Rem!" Lena grinned and I smiled.

"Hirelena," Kate said, putting down her pen and getting straight to the point. "You are to investigate a case on the east side of Brooklyn this morning. Apparently there have been rumors of a poltergeist uprising in a particular building and we need you to find it and destroy it. Sora will be accompanying you so that she can get back into the swing of things."

"Yes mam." Lena replied, taking the official papers from the Head sister.

"That is all." She replied, nodding her head.

"Sister…Kate?" I swallowed. "Is it alright if I talk to you for a moment?"

She stared at me in surprise, but nodded slowly. "Very well then."

Lena patted me on the arm as she exited. "I'll be waiting on you then." She told me as she left the room.

Remington sat down his cup of tea, looking over at me with calm cerulean eyes. "What is it Sora? Something bothering you?"

"Actually sir," I swallowed. "It's more like something is bothering Yugo."

Kate's eyes narrowed. I knew I had her full attention now. But Remington just stared back at me. "How so?"

"When we first were doing research on Yugo, I discovered that he was a wolf devil, given wings from his demonic mother who could transform herself into a raven. He's lived outside in the wilderness all his life-"

"And it's killing him to be stuck inside here." Remington finished.

I nodded slightly. "He's not used to the city, the sounds or the sight of it. He feels like he's trapped, and like any cornered animal will after being caged, its attitude starts to change. I know now that he's been hiding it from me, but he's been growing more and more frustrated with each passing day of being stuck here with almost nothing to do."

"Why don't you take him on your cases with you? It should give him more then enough to do." Remington told me.

I shook my head. "He wants no part in anything that deals with killing devils. Apparently a friend of his was killed mercilessly by humans and he resents it, even in me and will not stand to be any part of it."

His brows furrowed. "I see."

"What… exactly are you asking for Sora?" Kate spoke up. "Time off? We need your help. We're under-staffed right now as it is."

"I know that Sister Kate. I'm requesting, as a part of the militia, that I be assigned to cases dealing outside of the city and in the country more often. It will give Yugo a chance to get out of here and go off on his own while I'm tracking devils, and I should be more then qualified with the time I spent out there chasing him down." I swallowed.

She was quiet for a moment and then she nodded. "Understandable enough. I'll see what I can do for you then."

I let out the breath I was holding. I should have trusted Sister Kate and Remington more with this issue. "Thank you." I bowed my head. "Thank you both."

"It was not a problem, I can assure you." Remington waved it off. "But Sora, can I speak to you out in the hallway for a minute, alone?"

I blinked. "Sure."

We exited Sister Kate's room and the priest led me further down the hall, so we weren't just outside bugging Sister Kate. "It's a good idea to be getting Yugo out of here every once in a while, but in the mean time, why don't you get him a job?"

"A job?" I blinked.

"Yeah, sure." He smiled sheepishly. "Of course, you run the risk of him losing his job or worse if it's found out that he's a devil. But for the most part, the city is an excellent place to live because of it's many job opportunities. I'm sure that if you two were to look, you're sure to find something for him."

"I see." I nodded. "Thanks for the help Father. I'll let Yugo know and see what he thinks."

"It's not a problem. I know I'm more understanding then Sister Kate." He winked, making me blush. "So I'll try to help you two in any way I can."

"We appreciate it." I smiled. "See you later."

I was crossing the green, heading for the front gate where Lena had the car waiting, when I suddenly felt someone's presence inside my head. I froze. **'Who's there?'**

_'Sora? Is something wrong?'_

**_'You're becoming more and more perceptive, dear.'_**

I sighed. "Joshua," I said aloud so that both Yugo and him could hear me. **' You scare me, every time you do that. I wish I had some way of knowing you were coming.'**

**_'Unfortunately not. You're contracted to someone else. Talking with you through your mind is rather difficult, due to all the firewalls and barriers that Yugo has installed. Still, I don't mind talking to you.'_** There was a hint of a smile in his voice. **_'But mere conversation is beside the point. I overheard your little talk with Father Remington-'_**

**'Which doesn't surprise me.' **I cut in, amused.

He laughed softly. **_'I'm sorry. Couldn't help it. But, I overheard your conversation and I think the idea is a wonderful idea.'_**

**'What idea?'**

**_'The idea of Yugo getting a job. If he's refusing to join the fight for the Order there's more options open to him then you think. You should take him by that restaurant, the one you, Lena and I visited the other day. The owner, Mr. McHopson, is a devil. He runs the lounge upstairs for devils and the restaurant downstairs for humans. He's always looking for help.'_**

My heart skipped a beat. The restaurant, Venice, was one of the ritziest restaurants in Manhattan. I don't think even the Magdalene Order could figure out that it was run by a devil. He seemed so nice when we first met him. And yet, this was perfect. If I could get Yugo a job there, we wouldn't have to hide the fact that he was a devil. It would be a known fact and he wouldn't have to worry about hiding anything.

**_'My thoughts exactly.'_** Joshua replied with a smile. **_'You and Lena run along now. You have a job to do and little time to do it in. Take your friend with you, and swing by the restaurant on the way back.'_**

**'I will. Thank you Joshua.'**

**_'Don't mention it. Its what I do for friends.'_**

"Sora?" I turned, at the sound of Yugo's voice coming up behind me. "Is everything alright? You had me worried when I suddenly lost connection with you."

"I'm sorry. Joshua and I had something important to discuss." I smiled apologetically. "Anyway, I talked to Sister Kate. She's going to be putting me on cases out in the country and the wilderness more and more often now, so that you can get out of here and relax."

His face brightened. "That's good news."

"In the mean time, Father Remington suggested you get a job."

He raised an eyebrow. "A job?"

"Yeah." I blushed. "It will get you out of here and get you doing something so you're not dying of boredom." He looked so cute right now, puzzled but thinking over the idea. "Joshua says he might have a place for you to work. That one restaurant where we were at, when that devil attacked Lena and me…"

"The bar tender's a devil. I gathered him to be the owner." Yugo supplied.

"Right. He's looking for help. You could work there and not have to worry about hiding your identity."

"But Sora, I busted through that guy's window. Joshua massacred that guy on the lounge floor and we didn't exactly stay to help clean it up." He replied.

**_'Fights are expected there. It's nothing new. The owner wasn't surprised in the least. It's not a big deal.' _**Joshua replied, immediately tapping back into my mind. I resisted the urge to jump at his sudden presence. **_'I'll put in a good word for you.'_**

"Joshua's going to talk to the owner for us and see what happens."

He frowned. "I don't want to be given this job if I don't deserve it."

"It'll be fine. And him talking to the owner still isn't going to affect whether the guy is going to hire you or not. So," I grabbed his wrist, dragging him toward the waiting car. "You're coming with me."

"But Sora-" his eyes widened. "You know I won't help you with your mission."

"You don't have to. You can put up a crucifix barrier for us. It's nothing big, nothing that will kill. It will just give us an upper hand on exterminating the devils responsible for summoning these spirits." I told him, continuing to drag him along.

"Devils summoning poltergeists?" He paused. "Alright. This time, I'll help you. But only because it's not right to let spirits wander in the human world for to long. They become ghouls the longer they stay here, consumed by agony and jealousy over the living."

I smiled, turning to hug him. "Thanks Yugo. We could use the help."

He blushed unexpectedly, and then smiled. "No problem."

With Yugo on our side, the mission took roughly half an hour. It was grunt work to what I was used to, but Sister Kate wanted a report back on my abilities and if they were suffering. Sadly to say, they weren't at all. Yugo tracked the devils for us and set up the barrier, after it was activated, it was only keeping him out of the green light so he wasn't paralyzed and shooting down the offending devils. A team of Order officials showed up to take over the scene and the three of us slipped out before we were buried in the cleaning up of the place as well.

Lena knew the location of the restaurant and she drove us over there, parking in an alley behind the place so that we could get out before traffic got too bad.

Entering the place we found the lobby and the bar relatively empty. The bartender looked up from cleaning his glasses, his eyes shining behind his glasses. "Ah, there you are. I was wondering when you would be in."

"Morning sir." I swallowed. He didn't seem like a devil, not at all. He had dark blue eyes and long gray hair pulled back into a ponytail on the back of his head.

His eyes danced over us for a moment before they stopped on Yugo. "You must be the lad Joshua was speaking of." He set down the glass, holding out his hand. "I'm David."

They shook. "Yugo, sir." He responded politely.

"David please." He told him with a smile. "Joshua told you of your predicament. Its understandable why you don't want to help your contractor-"

"Wait a minute," Lena blinked. "You know Sora and I-"

"Work for the Order? Yes. It was evident when I first met you, and Joshua confirmed my theory. Besides your robes give it away." He pointed out.

Lena and I looked at each other with a sheepish grin. We were wearing official robes. "But sir," I spoke up. "You're a devil right? Shouldn't you be against us?"

"I don't particularly agree with some of us. Most of the offenders the Magdalene Order goes after have done something wrong in one way or another. They deserve what is coming to them." He picked up the glasses he had been drying, putting them underneath the counter on a shelf. "True, I may be a devil, but I've never done anything wrong in my whole life. I would rather get arrested by the police for committing a misdemeanor then be wanted by the Order for doing something satanic. I can guess most of us who are wanted by the Order rarely try to give ourselves up."

I caught a wave of surprise in my mind and looked over at Yugo, who was staring at the old bartender's back with a shocked expression. I'd never seen such conflict in his eyes before.

"You, dear lad," he turned, staring at Yugo, amused. "Are a hot-tempered one, I can tell. And you don't deal very well with humans. I can sense that from you as well."

"Your… a mind-reader." Yugo replied, taking a step back.

Mr. McHopson nodded his head slightly. "It's a couple of traits I'll have to break out of you." He looked over at the front door. "What I'm looking for is a waiter, someone, who can work three days a week at night. It's not an easy job, I'll tell you and it will wear at your patience quickly. You'll be working down here on the first floor, taking care of the human customers. To a devil it seems like de-grading work, but you might find that you like it. I've spent most of my life, serving humans, and it makes me feel like I've accomplished something. After all, it's left me as the owner as one of the busiest restaurants in town." He smiled.

"It really is a beautiful place." Lena told him.

I looked over at Yugo. "What do you think?"

He was thinking over it, balancing the weights of it in his head.

"I will tell you now Yugo," Mr. McHopson rested his arms on the counter. "You won't be the only devil working here. My son, Michael and his friend James both waiter for me as well as the rest of the human staff, and they can show you the ropes if you wish."

When he didn't respond, I laid my hand on his arm. **'Yugo?'**

_'Working for humans…the thought disgusts me.'_

**'Then don't worry about it. We'll try some place else.'**

_'No. I won't find another deal as good as this one. I'll be well protected here as well as well compensated. You've been taking care of me, despite the fact that I've been trying to take care of you. If I'm to remain in this human form for the length of this contract, I need to be able to take care of myself and then you.'_

He let out a short breath. "I have one condition sir." He said finally.

"Let's hear it then." He said lightly.

"Because of Sora's job…if she needs me, I have to go to her, no matter what. Despite what I'm doing." He replied.

Mr. McHopson smiled. "Lad, I figured as much. It is your duty to protect your contractor at all costs. It is fine."

"There will be some times that he will be accompanying me on missions outside of the city, and we maybe gone for a few days. Is that alright with you?" I told him.

"It's fine. I'm willing to work around your schedule as long as he's willing to work with me." He smiled.

"When do I start then?" he asked.

"Why don't you stop by tomorrow if you can, and we'll talk more about the job in general. I'll put you out into the restaurant for an hour or so to see how you do. Michael will be assisting you." He looked over to the back door. "I think, he's here now." Walking over to the door reading 'Employees Only' he yelled into the back. Seconds later a young man materialized in the lobby.

"You called Father?" he was tall, probably Yugo's height in demon form with long raven hair and violet blue eyes. His eyes shined behind his thin-framed glasses. "Oh, I didn't realize we had company."

**'Wow…He's cute.'** I thought, before I even realized my mind could be read by more then one devil in the room.

The man chuckled. "Thank you for the compliment mam."

I blushed. "You… can read minds too!"

_'Bet you feel like a complete idiot now, huh?'_ Yugo cut in, his voice bitter with jealousy.

"Michael, I would like you to meet Sora, Lena and Yugo." Mr. McHopson responded.

"Nice to meet you all." He responded with a smile.

"Michael, Yugo is going to be working here with us. It's going to be your job to help him out."

"No problem." He nodded slightly.

It took us another hour before we got out of the restaurant and back to the car.

"Well this is interesting." Lena smiled, starting up the car. "Yugo's got a job!"

"Yeah, right." He said softly, looking out the window. I tried to comfort him by placing my hand in his, but he went quiet for the rest of the ride back to the convent.

We had barely made it to our quiet room when the door was thrown open. "Good evening!" Rosette grinned, standing in the doorway. "Guess who passed the miltia test this afternoon?"

I sat up. "You've got to be kidding."

"That's right. It was-" she suddenly glared at me. "Hey, that was cold."

I grinned. "So you're in the miltia now, huh?"

"That's right. And my first case is to go look for my long lost little brother Joshua. Yeah!" she explained. "I'd also like to introduce you all to our new roommate."

Pushing past Rosette, a little girl with long silver hair and crimson eyes stared back at us.

"Azmaria!" Lena, Yugo and I said at the same time.

She blushed. "H-Hello everyone…"

"Miss Hendric passed the test to be an exorcist. We have a new member to the team!" Rosette replied.

"Well…this is somewhat cause for celebration." I smiled.

"I say we go to Father Remington and ask if we can have a bag of the chocolate candy he brought back from Germany." Lena said.

"Chocolate?" Rosette started drooling. "Alright then team, I'm on a search and recover mission. See you all in a few!"

I smiled as she ran off. I knew Rosette would beg Mia and Remington to the point where she got some. Azmaria chased after her while Lena burst into giggles. I looked over at Yugo, but he had gone off again and was sitting there by himself, his mind lost in thoughts as he looked out the window. It was a cloudy night, hiding the moon and stars from all view. I wondered if his foul mood had something to do with the turn in the weather.

Author's Notes-cough…hack…- Hello again everyone. As you can probably tell, Sora's sick…again. This time it's the flu. It's a plus because I have plenty of time to write, but it sucks because I'm so weak. So it's been an hour or so of writing and then three hours of sleeping for the last two days. But anyway, we actually touched on Chrono Crusade official storyline this chapter! Yay! Tried to stay away from the mush, but to no avail. I liked chewing that Andrea chick out, that was fun. -evil grin…which turns into more coughing- Let's see…next chapter Sora and Yugo go out on a mission to the country only to come back and find that Rosette's gained a new enemy/ally, Satella, the jewel witch, and her you'll-love-to-hate-him handsome contracted devil, Sieg! Until next time, Sora's going to go pass out trying to beat a boss in Arc the Lad 2. Later!

- Sora Tokumi Kazuma


	6. Chapter Six

Forgotten Memories Chapter Six

Chrono Crusade

Date Started: November 17th 2004

Sora Kazuma

I was lying on my bed, reading through a hardbound copy of the Bible I had snatched from the chapel. It was six or seven in the evening, I couldn't tell, due to a storm that had rolled in late this afternoon. It was pouring buckets up against the glass windows and the lightning and thunder were constant. Evening mass had been canceled because it was too dangerous to trek across the grounds to the church. Rosette, Azmaria and I were bored out of our minds with nothing to do. And yet we were still on standby in this horrible weather.

I kept looking up, checking outside to see if the storm was weakening. Today had been Yugo's first day of full-time work and although I had been given an easy night in my room, he was stuck in the city.

Rosette was staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought. Chrono had gone with Azmaria to Remington's office to see if we could find anything to do. Just as I started to get back into reading they returned with Mia. Azmaria had a triumphant look on her face.

"Look what Father Remington let me borrow!" she replied, struggling to carry the heavy object.

I sat up. "You got Father Remington's radio?"

"With a little persuasion, you can get whatever you want from Father Remington. And we knew who to let sweet-talk him." Chrono grinned, pointing to Mia.

"That's awesome." Rosette's cerulean eyes shined. "Let me see!"

"No way!" Azmaria huffed, her cheeks going red. "I was told your not allowed to touch it!"

"And why not!" she demanded.

"Maybe because you break everything?" Chrono replied.

"That's not true Chrono!" Rosette glared at him.

Mia shook her head with a smile. Glancing over at me, her chestnut eyes widened. "You look lonely this evening without your tall handsome shadow following behind you."

I nodded. "It's so weird not having him around."

He had left before I had gotten up this morning and he still hadn't come back. He had blocked me out of his mind, probably so I wouldn't be a distraction to him. I could reach out and touch the block and that was about the only way I knew he was still even there. It was way to awkward without him monitoring my every movements.

Azmaria sat the radio down on her bedside table and clicked it on. Fumbling with the buttons she finally picked up a strong station playing the sweet sound of a saxophone.

"Jazz." Chrono's crimson eyes sparked.

"It sounds better then listening to the storm." Rosette collapsed back on her bed, her foot tapping along with the music.

"I agree. That thunder crashing is way to close. It's kinda scary." Azmaria blushed.

"It's not going to hit us." I told her with a smile.

Just then a huge spark of lightning struck somewhere amazingly close by the thunder was so loud it shook the building and darkness immediately followed.

"Okay… forget what I said." I replied, removing my hands from my ears.

"Well this is great." Rosette replied, getting up.

Mia opened the door with the next strike of lightning that lit up the room and poked her head out into the hallway. "Looks like the whole level's out."

"My guess is the whole grounds just lost power." Chrono replied.

Mia's eyes sparked. "Hey!"

Footsteps led to Remington's handsome face in the doorway. "Is everyone alright in here?" he replied, scanning the room as best as he could.

"Yes Father." Azmaria nodded.

"Good. The storehouse is flooding. We need some help. Chrono, if I could borrow your assistance?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." He replied.

"Sora, is Yugo back yet?" he asked.

"No Father, and I don't know when he will be back." I shrugged.

"When he gets here, let him know we need his help. Rosette, you and Azmaria head over to the chapel."

"In this mess!" Rosette stared out the window and back at him.

"The chapel is on low ground, and it's the last place that needs to be flooded. This storm won't be over until near morning." He replied.

"What should I do Rem?" Mia asked him.

"Stay here with Sora until we here from Yugo. I don't want anyone to be by themselves, especially in the dark." He replied. After a minute he leaned down, dropping a quick kiss on her forehead. "Now, come on. We have to get moving."

"Yes sir." Chrono nodded.

I sighed. I hoped nothing had happened to Yugo, but I was starting to worry.

"Can't you try to get a hold of him? I know you both talk back and forth in each other's mind all the time?" Mia replied, crossing her arms.

"True, but he's put a barrier up to block me, probably so he wouldn't be distracted." I told her.

"Isn't there a way you can break it?" she asked. "It's only a barrier, a defensive spell."

"Maybe." I said after a moment. I closed my eyes and focused, trying to call his name. There was nothing. I tried again…and again. All I heard was my voice echoing off the sides of my mind. **'This isn't fair!'** I was getting irritated now along with a major headache. **'YUGO!'**

Everything in my head suddenly spun and then snapped. I felt a wall lifted somewhere along with the throbbing of a headache. But it was his voice that responded seconds later. _'Sora…? Is that you?'_

**'Who else would it be, moron!'** I growled. **'Where are you!'**

_'On my way back. The train station is closed because of all the water on the tracks.'_

**'You're walking!'**

_'Not really. I'll explain when I get there.'_

**'We need you're help. The storehouse here on the grounds is flooding and if everything in there gets trashed, all of the food is going to be ruined!'**

_'I'll be there soon. Wait for me in the lobby.'_

My eyes snapped open and I put a hand to my forehead.

"Hey, are you alright?' Mia asked.

"Yeah." I got up, brushing it off as nothing, even though my head was really killing me. "We need to get down to the lobby. Yugo's on his way back now."

"Alright. Let's get going then."

We stumbled through the dark halls, taking the stairs slowly and using the walls as checkpoints to make sure we were heading in the right direction.

We had just made it to the lobby and were standing in front of the glass door, watching the rain pour down in streams over the porch.

"It's pitch black everywhere." Mia replied, staring out on the grounds. There wasn't a speck of light anywhere.

I felt Yugo's presence suddenly pick up close by. _'Where are you?'_

**'The lobby doors.'**

"Hey!" Mia replied, staring out through the rain. "I think I see someone coming."

_'Do you think your friend will freak out if…I don't exactly look normal?'_

**'I don't know. What did you do?'**

_'You'll see soon enough.'_

I swallowed. There was a moving shadow out in the green and it was much bigger then Yugo's normal height. As it got neared, I felt a familiar burning sensation in my head. My eyes widened. **'You didn't!'**

_'Not necessarily. Just, let me put up a barrier. And this time, don't fight me.'_

He was gone again. But the figure continued to come toward us. Mia took a step back as it stepped through the barrier of rain. "I…don't think that's Yugo."

"It is." I swallowed. I still couldn't see him in the dark. But I knew it was him.

The glass door opened and a figure wrapped in large black wings appeared. They unfolded around their protector to reveal Yugo…as normal as Yugo could look with wings. The rune in the middle of his forehead had appeared and his hands had transformed into claws, but he still looked the same as always. He stretched his wings, water dripping off of them as well as loose onyx feathers.

"Yugo!" I smiled. He had managed to successfully complete a half transformation without killing my memories.

He was wearing a white shirt that was probably in tatters by now; due to his wings bursting through the back of it, and a pair of black slacks. He had his coat wrapped around one arm, saving it from the same fate from his shirt. "Good evening you two."

"So it's true then." Mia replied after a moment. "His devil powers aren't completely contained."

"I would never use them to hurt anyone." He looked over at her, his golden eyes watching her.

"Mia…" I swallowed. "Yugo's right. He got here as quickly as he could, so that we can go help Remington. He would not use them if He did not have a purpose."

"We need to be going. Father's waiting on us." He grabbed my wrist, pulling me up close to him. "I can fly us there in no time, otherwise you two are looking at a twenty minute walk across the grounds in this weather." He held out his other hand to her. "You coming or not?"

Mia stood there watching us for a moment. She hesitantly reached out, wrapping her hand in his clawed one. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her forcefully up against him. She looked at me, her cheeks blushing, her eyes unsure.

"Here." He handed me the trenchcoat. "Wrap this around yourselves or you're going to get drenched. He walked us out of the lobby. His arms tightening around us. "No matter what," he replied, his voice deepening. "Don't squirm. I won't drop you, promise."

"Sora…" Mia looked over at me, still unsure.

"Don't worry." I replied. "Trust me, we're safe."

"Ready…set… go!"

I closed my eyes as I felt him push off the ground. Mia gave out a yelp, her hand tightening around my arm. The rain was cold, stinging on my face, and I could feel the wind on my face. I opened my eyes, looking down at the ground below. Everything looked so small…so tiny. This had only been the second time Yugo had taken me flying with him and I loved every minute of it.

"Hold on a minute girls. This might get rough."

I shut my eyes tightly, burying my face in his neck. The wind got colder, faster. I heard him groan deep in his throat and there was a moment where my mind burned and then it was gone. I felt him shield us and then there was a dim glow somewhere around us.

"You can open your eyes now."

It was his deep voice, hiding amusement. I opened my eyes, gasping at the sight. We were above the storm. The cloud cover rolled on forever, and the lightning was evident from up here as well as down there. However the night sky was more beautiful. The stars seemed brighter and the moon was a silver sliver, lighting up it's darker half.

Mia gasped, not believing we were staring at this. "You…" she looked up at him and almost fell out of his grip in surprise. "You're…!" her face went red.

"What, you were expecting my true form to be the same as my normal one?" he replied with a hint of laughter in his voice. "Have you even seen a Sinner in his true form?"

She swallowed, her eyes trailing down his neck to his chest. "No, I can't say I have…"

I grinned. **'Yugo, thank you…this…this is incredible.'**

_'I flew home in this tonight. I thought the view was so beautiful you might want to see it.'_

My mind burned suddenly, causing us both to realize we couldn't continue.

"As much as I'd like to girls, we have to be getting back to the church grounds. I'm going to try and get us back as smoothly as possible. But I hope I got rid of your fear of flying Mia."

"Yeah!" she laughed. "We'll have to do this more often."

"Alright, brace yourselves." He responded. He closed his wings, falling freely down into the clouds. We were going faster as we hit the strength of the storm. Suddenly the winds were back, the stinging rain and the thunder and lightning clashing around us. I closed my eyes as we came out of the storm and Yugo opened up his wings. We stopped moving so fast and came down in front of the storehouse lightly. His wings shadowed over our heads, shielding us from the downpour. "Head inside. I'll be in in a minute."

"Okay." We nodded, entering the storehouse.

The storehouse was huge. We ran through the cellar towards the group where they had lanterns set up.

"Remington!" Mia called as we got near the group.

"Mia! Sora!" he looked up, smiling. "I guess this means Yugo's here too?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

The three of us spent the rest of the evening, shoveling water out of the basement of the storehouse. By sunrise I was numb, exhausted and trying to soothe a killer headache, but we succeeded for the most part. I stripped completely when I got back to our room, collapsing under the covers and trying to get warm. Yugo curled his body around mine, huddling close so that we could stay warm.

I awoke to find the room empty of everyone, including Yugo. Sitting up and pulling the covers up over my naked form. It was late afternoon, the sunlight shining through the windows. I got up, fished out some clothes and decided to head down to the dining hall to see if I could get some food early before dinner. I was starving.

I had barely made it to the food hall when I felt a familiar presence in my mind. _'So, you're finally awake?'_

**'Afternoon Yugo.'** I said sleepily, walking into the kitchen. **'Where are you?'**

_'Getting out of the bath house. Chrono and I spent most of the day carrying firewood into the great hall. I was hoping to be back before you awakened.'_ He paused. _'Where are you?'_

**'Going after food.' **I replied, pleading with the head cook for some food. She was irritated but she gave me a half of a loaf of breed and some fresh cheese. Practically drooling I left the dining hall, heading out to the green. Scarfing down the food in no time flat I sighed. Maybe I'd just crash on the green and take a long nap.

"Hey, Dog-eyes!"

I cringed, looking over my shoulder with narrowed eyes. It was Andrea, as usual. She looked like she was up to something. "Sister Kate has been asking for you. Apparently, she has a case for you out in the country. And since Yugo is working tomorrow, he can't go." She grinned and then mockingly acted as if it was upsetting her. "Oh, what a shame…for you."

I demolished the last piece of the cheese as I walked past her. "Actually," I said, still chewing on my food. "Yugo told his boss he would be accompanying me on my next case. So, to bad, so sad." I waved as I headed into the building. "Nice try though. Keep them coming. Eventually you might be able to trip me up!"

I went to Sister Kate's office without another thought on the matter. Let Andrea try to break Yugo and me apart. Never would it happen, not in an eternity.

Remington and Kate were pleased with my work on the storehouse and apologized for giving me my next case so soon. "There's been reports of a demon killing off livestock and children out in the country. Two more children have gone missing from a village close to this farm where it was last seen and have yet to be found. You are to go out there and neutralize this demon." Sister Kate stared at me for a moment. "Do you think you'll be alright by yourself Sora?"

"I'll be fine. Yugo's going with me. He's all the back up I'll ever need." I swallowed. "Has Lena returned from her mission yet?"

"No…" Kate replied. "Not yet. But I'm not worried. She was traveling all the way to Maine."

**_'Do not worry dear, she is safe and sound, here with me.'_**

"Jo-" I started, surprised and then. Silenced myself. **'Joshua!'**

"Hmm?" Sister Kate looked up from her papers. "Did you say something Sora?"

"No…" I smiled. "It's nothing."

I left the office breathing a sigh of relief. **'Don't scare me like that.'**

**_'You should not worry. Lena will be returning home soon. She's spending some time with me.'_**

"Sora." I turned around seeing Father Remington leaving the office as well. "Sora, did someone try to contact you?" he asked.

My eyes widened. "Father Remington…"

"Do not hide this from me." He asked softly.

**_'Letting him know will not affect things for the moment.'_**

I swallowed. "Yes sir."

"Was it Joshua?"

I ducked my head slightly. "Yes sir."

He paused. "How do you know him?"

"He's…He's the guy…"

"Lena's been seeing." His blue eyes suddenly sparked recognition.

"Sir, you can't use this against her! I know that Rosette and the others should know, but…please."

"Calm down." He put a hand on my shoulder. "It makes no difference right now. I will overlook this matter for the time being. Remember, I can keep a secret. I'm already hiding the first half of this little ordeal. Hiding the second half is just as easy."

I smiled. "Thank you Father!"

"No problem. You and Yugo should be getting out of here soon. I went and got your ammo for you, to save you the trouble of dealing with the elder. It's in car number two in the garage." He smiled.

"Thank you so much Rem." I replied with a grin.

"Now get out of here. You shouldn't need much packing and if you don't hurry you'll end up being dragged to evening mass." He waved me off.

I ran out of the building with a satisfied grin. **'Yugo! We've got marching orders! We've got a case out in the country.'**

_'That's great!'_ his voice couldn't hide the tinge of excitement I heard there.

**'We leave immediately.' **I told him. **'Gather the things from our room and meet me in the garage.' **I passed by Andrea and Katherine, sitting out on the green talking. I waved, shooting them a grin. "Have fun later girls."

Running into the garage, I found the car, threw open the door and hopped in. A clip full of sacred rounds was sitting on the seat along with a small box housing one gospel round. I smiled. "Thank you Father."

My rifle box was in the back along with the telephone. A bag full of food was set in the back too, filled with delicious eats and enough of it to satisfy my black hole- stomach and Yugo's for at least a couple days. "Remington pulled out all the stops. He and Mia probably did this. I owe them now."

"Hey." Yugo smiled over at me from the passenger side window, his hands resting on the door. He was dressed in all black and the trench coat- he wore it all the time now.

I smiled back. "Hello."

He grabbed my hand, pulling me over to him for a soft kiss. I blushed, pulling away. "Now is not the time for that you know." I said, trying to hide my crimson cheeks.

"Of course it is." He huffed, opening the door and sliding in beside me. "We're on a case. We don't have to adhere to the Order rules right now." He heaved a heavy bag in behind him and threw it in the back, careful not to crush anything already back there. "Clothes and blankets and such. I know you're going to miss your bed." He replied with a sheepish grin.

I put the keys into the ignition and started the engine. Shutting the door I backed out of the driveway and out of the grounds. "Right."

With Yugo as my navigator, I had no problem finding the right roads to turn onto. By the time it had grown to dark to see, we were already miles away from the city, away from the lights and the noise.

Yugo's golden eyes were staring out the window. He had put the glass down and had his head hanging partly out the window like a dog, the night breeze blowing his spiky cyan hair all around. He looked so peaceful, so happy.

When I got to tired to carry on, and impossible to navigate, I pulled the car over off the side of the road into a grove of trees. The forest was all around us; it wasn't hard to find a place to crash for the night. I went through the bag blindly, finding some food and gulping it down.

Yugo was still looking out at the scenery around us, his arm resting on the side of the car door. "Yugo…" I replied softly, collapsing on the car seat. "I'm going to get a few hours of sleep, okay?"

He looked down on me, and pulled me close. "Alright."

I sighed, relaxing against him, lying my head on his leg. "You know, you're right." I said after a moment, my eyes closed. "It's so quiet out here. Even on the church grounds you can hear the sounds of the city. The passing cars, the train…you can hear it all still. Out here, there's nothing. Just the sound of the night animals."

"I'm so used to this…that's why I have so much trouble sleeping in the city." He said softly. His fingers were running lazily through my hair, sending tingles up and down my neck.

I nodded slightly. The last thing I heard was his soft breathing as I fell into darkness. I wasn't used to his world, but I still felt well protected here.

I awoke hours later. The moonlight was shining in through the windows and dawn wasn't far off, but it was still quite dark, the car lit only by the stars glow.

What startled me was that I was alone. Sitting up, I glanced around, looking in the car and then outside of it for the handsome devil. I opened the car door, becoming familiar with a sound echoing through the trees. Footsteps, in the fallen leaves, irregular, as if it was more then one person. I got out of the car, traveling beneath the underbrush. I could hear the steps in my head as well echoing their way to me. It was a little further off from where we had parked that there was a group of fallen trees, the moonlight bathing the area in its silver light. A bunch of craggy rocks and boulders lined the center of it and on these rocks pack of wolves had gathered. They were beautiful, sleek creatures with steel coats that shined mysteriously in the glow and intense amber eyes. There was a dozen or so of them, lying lazily on the rocks or watching with interest.

Yugo was out on the forest floor, going through martial arts moves I had never seen before, or even seen him use. His long hair braided back, his trench coat and shirt thrown aside, he was moving fluidly as if what he was doing was nothing at all. With the moonlight beating down on him and the wolf pack watching on, it felt as if I was seeing something in a dream. Something I could not even begin to imagine as real.

I leaned up against one of the trees, watching, mesmerized, as it seemed the wolf pack was as well. None of them didn't even seem to realize I was there. He was blocking me out, but I didn't think he was doing it on purpose. I wanted to reach out and touch him, but I didn't want to disturb him. He looked so handsome, so lost in thought…so godly.

I turned. He would probably come back to the car eventually. I would just go back to sleep and not bother him about it.

"Don't go."

I blinked, looking back at him. He had stopped and was standing there, watching me. The wolves had gone, in a seeming blink of an eye and it was just him, and me.

He swallowed, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry you had to wake up without me there. I couldn't sleep so I decided to get up and take a look around."

"What were those martial arts moves?" I asked after a minute.

"I'm…not sure." He ran a hand through his hair. "They came to my head, and I just started doing them. I seemed to have known them before, but I … can't remember much now."

He grabbed his shirt and his trench coat. "Come on, let's get moving."

We walked back to the car in near silence. I climbed and went to start the car. "We'll just continue on. The sun's rising as we speak."

His hand laid on mine before I could slip the keys into the ignition. "Sora, I'm sorry I left you alone." He replied.

"It's okay." I told him.

"No it's not. What's bothering you?" he asked.

"I just…I'm sorry that I did this to you. You've been alive for a long time and you can't remember anything about it."

He pulled me into his arms. "I don't worry about it." He replied. "It doesn't bother me. Don't worry about it. It's a price I gladly gave up."

I blushed but nodded into his bare shoulder. "Alright then."

"Now, come on. We have to get going and find this village."

We reached the town by mid afternoon. It was a small place, quite timid. Most of the people hid in their homes when we arrived and no one came up to speak to us. I didn't know what to do until I found the small church.

"Bingo." I smiled. "They would know we're coming."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Yugo replied, looking around.

I beat on the house next to the chapel, guessing it was the pastor's home. "Hello? Anyone there?"

The door opened slightly after a moment and a young woman answered. "Can I help you?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"Hi mam." I smiled. "Is the pastor in? Me and my friend here are officials from the Magdalene Order in New York City."

"Oh." Her eyes widened. "Yes. Come on in."

She undid the locks, letting us in to her small house. "My husband is in his study. Let me get him for you."

"Thank you." I nodded as she left. "You sense anything?" I asked Yugo.

"The entire place reeks of lower level demons and bloodlust. Other this town has been suffering like this for a long time or there's more going on here then we originally thought." His voice was low, dangerous. "You stay close to me. I don't trust any of these people as far as I can throw them."

"Good afternoon."

We looked over to see a clean-shaven bald-headed man entering, the woman before behind him. "I'm Pastor Herrington. I'm so glad someone there got my letter, and quickly. Things have been getting out of hand."

The pastor explained that for the last three months the town has been over run with demons every night and either lives or valuables get taken. Last week the sons of one of the farmer's were taken, and their bodies haven't been recovered yet.

"Where can I find the parents of the missing children?" I asked, standing up.

"They own the farm on the edge of town. If you follow the main road out a good half a mile or so, you'll find it." The pastor's wife told us.

Driving out, I felt Yugo's discomfort the moment it happened. I looked over at him, slowing the car down. "What is it?"

"This place…I don't like it. Park the car here. We'll walk the rest of the way." He told me.

We walked up to the house. The place was of couple dozen acres surrounded by forests on three sides. It was rather small, the building a one story built out of brick.

"Hello?" I asked, knocking on the front door. I got no answer. Yugo looked over to the pastures on the far side of the land.

"Someone's coming." He responded, his eyes narrowing.

"Can I help you all with something?" It was an old man, a gray beard and thin balding hair among his most distinguishing features.

"Hello sir. We're from the Magdalene Order, New York City." I replied.

"You here to find my grandkids?" He asked, hope in his voice.

"We're hoping to sir." I told him.

"Can you tell me, what you know about the incident?" Yugo spoke up.

"Well, Julius and Chris were out in the fields playing ball till well after dark. We warned them to come in, but they wouldn't. Next thing we knew, they were screaming, dragged off into the woods beyond. Their father went out on his horse to try and find them, but they were lost in the forest before he could cross the fields. We've been hoping they'll return, but the last few days, it seems unlikely." He ran his fingers through his hair. "We just want our boys back."

"What about his parents? Are his mother and father around?" I asked.

"Their mother, Clara, has been visiting her parents in Virginia for a while now. She doesn't even know her children are gone. Their father, Jack, is out in the fields somewhere. He's been working his best during the days to try and forget what's going on."

Yugo got closer to me. "I understand why this place is worse off then the town. The devil's hideout has to be around here, close."

I looked over at him. "Really?"

"They probably avoided confrontation with the people here because it would give away their hideout, until hunger for blood one night drew them to be that bold." He explained. "The scent…the air here is deadly. I can feel it. Such…hatred and loathing… They have to be hiding in the forest."

"What do you want to do?" I asked him softly.

He stared at me. "It'll be getting dark soon. Get your things. We go now."

"Right." I nodded, heading back to where we had parked the car further down the hill. Then it clicked. "Why am I taking orders from you anyway!" I shouted back to him.

He ignored me. "Gramps, can we borrow a horse, if you have one handy?"

The old man nodded. "Sure. The name's Alex. Anything that will help you save my grandkids." He headed off around to the back of the house.

By the time I returned with supplies for the trek the man had returned with an impressive bay gelding, tacked and ready for riding.

"Whiskers will get you to where you need to be going." He told us with a smile.

"Whiskers. That's cute." I smiled, patting the animal's thick neck. Yugo grabbed my hand, pulling me up onto the animal's back in front of him with ease.

"He was Julius's horse. Please. Find my family, and bring them back safe." Alex told us with a faint smile.

"If the kids are alive, we'll return them safe and sound." Yugo replied, asking the horse to move.

We crossed the fields on a canter, the horse moving perfectly to Yugo's every whim. "You've got a thing for animals, don't you wolf boy?" I asked him, looking up at him.

"We understand each other. Unlike humans, I know what its like to be used, and hunted or thrown away when you're not needed any more."

I blinked, surprised at his cold response, but he did not say anything further. I leaned back against him, holding onto the horse's mane in my hand for support.

At the forest's edge we slowed to a walk. Yugo's head pulsed and he growled. "The stench…" he fanned a hand through the air. "It's awful."

"Can you trace it?" I asked him softly. "It doesn't bother you to much does it?"

"I'm fine." He hissed, and then calmed a little when he felt me pull away from him. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay." I told him, with a smile. "Where to?"

"Ahead. They didn't think anyone would come after them, so they didn't bother to hide themselves to well. Their arrogance is sickening." He coughed.

"There!" behind the trees up ahead in the dim light of the sunset I could see a building of some kind.

"Let's check it out." Yugo replied, urging the horse into a trot.

"It's a house." I replied, getting off the horse to check it out myself. "Or what's left of it."

The left wall was all that was left, sheltering the iron-rought doors that led to the cellar.

"Keep it down." Yugo told me. Getting off the horse, he tied him to a nearby tree. "They're sleeping below us."

"Then let's do this while we have the advantage." I grabbed one of the cellar doors and carefully opened it. The hinges squealed a moment and I held up my gun to the darkness underneath, but as seconds passed, nothing emerged. "Ladies first."

Taking the steps two at a time, I entered the small room. It was a storage room, from the looks of it. The sunlight above lit the room in a small patch at the bottom and the wall across from the entrance. The boys were chained there. The first was in his teens and had long ash brown hair pooling over his shoulders, as he lay slumped to the wall. The second had to be no older then ten with messy reddish-brown hair. His shackles were a little less severe. His feet were on the ground, his wrists held by thick iron bars. Both children were barely clothed, what was left of the cloth in tatters. They were dirty from being chained here for days, bruised and wounded. The older boy's face was a mess, his legs a mass of bruises and cuts, his thighs greatly torn up. My heart stopped when I realized he had probably been used for some wicked sexual game. I wanted to cry for them both, but I knew that now, was not the time.

My first thought upon seeing them was that they were dead. Everything else in the room was. The place smelled horribly of rotting bodies and death, the floor littered with bodies and dried blood. But after watching them for a second, I saw the older boy's head move slightly and he looked up, his amber brown eyes looking at me in a haze but regarding me with surprise. My heart skipped a beat. Golden eyes. Like Yugo's eyes.

I went to him then. He raised his head as I started to move, looking around for any one else, probably his captors. "Miss, you shouldn't be here." He said softly, his voice the sweetest thing I had ever heard.

"I'm here to save you and your brother." I told him, looking at the bolts they had him latched to the wall with. There was no way I could break them without making a great amount of noise.

"It's a gallant effort Miss, but the creatures that have us here…" his voice gave out suddenly, his body ready to pass out again from pain. "They're not human. Me and my brother…are better left off to die."

I put my hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him, to steady him. "I'm not leaving you here for that. What's your name hon?"

"Julius." He responded, his eyes still closed.

"And how old are you Julius?" I asked softly, glancing over at his brother. The little one was passed out from the pain, but still very much alive, and in better condition then his older brother.

"I'm sixteen Miss." He tensed his arms trying to raise his head up above the thick brace they had around his neck, trying to stay awake. He looked at me and for the first time I got the fact that he actually saw me and not in some haze. Despite the current situation I saw his cheeks flush. "You're very pretty Miss. I'm rather embarrassed that we're meeting like this."

I blushed as well. "It can't be helped." I told him. "Now to find these creatures worthy of dying." I looked off into the darkness. This place was a maze, a maze I didn't want to get stuck in.

"They're still asleep." The boy told me softly. "I can tell when they're up or not. They usually sleep through twilight and go out to feed. My brother and I…prefer to be asleep when they awake. If we attract attention to ourselves in any way we end up getting a beating. I've learned never to speak out of line again." His face went red and he ducked his head. "The she-devil…she looks real enough to be human, but its always dark so I can't tell. She's come up with nasty little ways to punish me."

I ran my hands through his tangled chocolate-colored hair, over his chin. He trembled at my touched and looked up at me surprised, as if he was amazed that I could touch him and not cause him pain. His eyes…it made me want to bury my head in his chest and cry. "It'll be alright now Julius. You and your brother both. I'll get you out of here and take you home, back to your father and grandfather." I told him in a whisper; afraid my voice would crack with tears.

He looked so hopeful it melted my heart. "What's your name Miss, if I may be so honored to know it?"

"Sora." I smiled. "Sora Maiko."

"Well, Miss Sora Maiko." He managed a faint smile amidst his pain. "You've just become my new savior." He glanced up suddenly, his eyes widening in fear. "They're up. One of them is moving."

_'It's just me.'_ The voice was in my mind before I could react.

I let out a held breath. "Don't worry, it's not one of them. It's my partner, Yugo."

"He gives off the aura of a devil?" he asked, worriedly. Suddenly his emotions changed to curiosity. "Wait…its devil but it's not evil. What is this?"

"I'm surprised you can pick up on the aura of dark creatures. Not many humans can do that." I told him with a smile. "Yugo's a devil but he's contracted to me. Besides, he doesn't have the power to hurt anyone. There's no need to worry. Him and I will protect you."

_'You're getting all romantic down there with him, aren't you?'_ the voice was accusing, bitter.

**'Yugo, the boy has been beaten an inch or two within death. He's frightened. I'm just trying to comfort him.'**

_'Sounds like mush to me.'_

I let out a small agitated sigh. **'Where are you?'**

_'Coming down the steps now. Where are you?'_

**'Towards the back of the room.'** I lifted my head. All of a sudden something didn't feel right.

"I don't think that's your friend." Julius whispered.

**'Yugo-"**

_'I felt it too. Be on guard.'_

**'Are you armed?'**

_'About as well armed as I can be. …Be careful love. I'm right here, should something happen.'_

I smiled. "Yugo…" Shaking my head, I grabbed my gun. "Julius. Wake up your little brother. I'll need you both to be conscious if we have to escape all of a sudden."

"Are you going to leave us?" he asked, his eyes widening.

My heart crumbled. "No, of course not. But I can't stand here and hope to battle a devil with you too so close. You could get hurt even worse then you already are. If something happens, call for me, or call for Yugo. I'll come to you, no matter what."

I grabbed the bag off my shoulder, digging through it and finding flares. Not much use then for a few moments of light, they were the best I had to manage searching through this gigantic black cellar.

"There's two of them." He spoke up after a minute, as I rifled through my bag. "A devil and his turned-demonic lover. Though technically…" he blushed. "I'm her lover too." He shook his head slightly.

"Julius…" I smiled at him, lighting my fingertips on his bruised shoulder. There was less of a startled reaction this time. "You are anything you want to be, and nothing if that's your decision too. I would hardly call you her lover." I tugged lightly, playfully, on a piece of his hair. "I'll be back." I winked. "Be patient."

Striking a piece of the flare to light it I walked into the darkness. There was a corner there to the right and I followed. The red glow from the flare stick showed me a narrow corridor. I was worried for the boys, more then I was for myself. That hallway led me to another, and then another. Suddenly I heard an evil giggle erupt from the darkness, seeming to come from all around me. That was about the same time I heard a gun shot go off. **'Yugo…!'**

_'I'm fine. I'm the one with the gun my dear.'_ He responded_. 'The male found me. One thing I hate about lower-level devils: they're all so ugly. And this guy's no exception.'_

**'If you're fine enough to make wise cracks, I'll leave you to your demon slaying.'**

_'I'm no good in a human form. I'm just enough to stall this guy with sacred rounds till you can come and finish him.'_

**'I'll release the seal if I have to.'**

_'Not necessary.'_

**'Yugo, Julius and Chris are still chained to that wall. If we can eliminate the threat we won't have to worry about protecting them.'**

_'Alright.'_ He growled. _'I'll save your new little boyfriend.'_

**'Yugo, stop. You know the only one I feel for is you. And now is not the time for this.'**

I closed my eyes, asking for power to be released. The gem on my neck glowed blue, the silver coiled around it prying open like the bars of a cage. There was a growl in my head and then his deep voice. _'Find the female and take care of her. I'll go to the boys when I've taken care of this garbage. And Sora…?'_

My head ached, but I answered, brushing it off. **'Yes?'**

_'When we get back to the city, I want you to teach me the proper way to shoot a gun. If I can get good, I want to be able to protect you with that. I feel weak, having to revert to my true form all the time.'_

I smiled. **'Sure. It's no problem Yugo. Once we get back.'**

"That was unexpected." A female voice cut in. There was the sound of footsteps suddenly, coming toward me. "I hadn't been expecting a devil working with an exorcist."

"You just made my job real easy lady. I was getting annoyed with having to find you, but you just showed up right in front of me. Dumb move." I replied, my gun pointed straight at her.

"Bold move really. Because as pretty as you are, I can't have you taking my toy away from me. I love him to much for your dirty holy hands to touch him." She grinned. Julius was right- she was pretty, with long crimson hair and brown eyes. But her aura was that of a true demon.

"You're disgusting. If you loved that boy you wouldn't have him chained to the wall, beaten and bruised. He doesn't deserve it. Your stupid for bringing yourself before me and stupid for even believing for a minute that you cared about him." I growled. How dare she try that?

"And you're stupid church lady." She grinned, fangs showing. "Because you're flare's going out." In the next instant it got pitch black. I heard her charge and moved, firing rounds in the direction. With no light I could only guess her position by feeling her aura and with all the decay and evil filling this place is was hard to detect a moving one. Still I heard her groan when a sacred hit her and she charged again. I moved, but slowly compared to her and she nicked me in the shoulder with her claws. Scratches that would probably bleed, but nothing compared to what those kids had gone through. I went for my arm to see what she had done and probably would have gotten hit again if not for the blood-curdling scream that filled the halls in the next instant.

"Miguel, no…" she whimpered. She hissed. "That blasted devil... he couldn't have…no matter. I'll finish things here…the right way."

And her presence was gone in that instant. She had teleported away. I went for another flare. Quickly lighting it I headed back out the way I'd come. **'Yugo, she's after you.'**

_'Not me Sora. The kids.'_

My heart stopped. No… I dashed down the hall as quickly as I could. Grabbing the clip I threw it out into my bag. I grabbed another clip, shoving it into my gun. One more turn. One more hallway and I would be there. **_'Julius…Chris…please God…let me reach them in time…'_**

"Sora!"

It was Julius's voice calling out for me. I could see the light ahead, faint, as the sun had just about set, but still there. I turned sharply on one foot, coming around the corner. That's when I was sure my heart did stop completely for a moment. The devil had undone the braces around Julius's neck, arms and legs and had his head forced back against the wall, holding him there with her claws. She grinned wickedly at me as she brought her hand up, her talons slicing through his throat. His eyes closed and he slumped to the floor as she took her hand out of what was left of his mangled body.

"Brother, no!" Chris cried, pulling on his restraints, his eyes filling with tears. "Brother…"

She laughed, licking her hand, her tongue lapping up the blood. "I wanted you to see this holy woman. See how close you were to saving him. But if I can't have him, no one can! No one can have what's mine!" she grinned. "And you standing there dumbfounded, little flare in hand. How weak. How stupid."

"I told you before lady," I said softly. "I'm not the stupid one." I threw the flare straight in her face. She hissed, wiping her cheek where the fire had hit, but it was to late. I had already gone for my gun that she thought I had lost in our little scuffle when she took out my shoulder. "I wish you could find peace. But I really want you to go to hell, where you belong." That's when I began to silently cry.

The gospel shot hit her in the chest, disintegrating her into nothing but ash particles. I dropped my gun, going over to Julius's lifeless form. Blood was pooling all over the place but he wasn't dead. Not yet at least. He would be before we could get him out of here and to a doctor. I lifted his head into my lap. "I'm so sorry." I whispered, tears running down my cheeks. "I told you I'd save you but I…"

"You did save me." He said, his voice barely audible, barely a breath. "You saved me from her, being bound to her. I can't thank you enough. Please. Take Chris back to my father. He should at least have one of his sons back."

I dropped my head, my body racking sobs. If only I could enter a contract with this boy… if only I had the power of the devils… the ability to save others if they desire.

_'You don't love.'_ It was Yugo's soft sweet deep voice. _'But I do.'_ He was next to me that moment, his hand on my shoulder. One of his onyx feathers drifted off his wings, tickling my nose as it fell to Julius's chest. He looked at me. _'Is this what you want?'_

I stared back at him. **'If there's a way I can save him Yugo… tell me what I have to do.'**

He took my hand and raised my wrist up to his mouth. His fangs cut deep into my arm and I winced, but I never made a sound. He took my hand to Julius's mouth. Opening the boy's slack jaw he drained my blood into his mouth for a few moments before giving me back my hand to take care of the wound. He bit into his own wrist, repeating the same. Then he closed his eyes. He began chanting in some language I didn't know. It was hypnotic chanting, his voice beautiful as he seemed to sing the lines for a few minutes in this cryptic tongue. A crimson conjuring symbol came up underneath us, filling the area with its ruby light. It began engulfing everything in a white glow, Julius's body the brightest of all the lights.

I felt dizzy, weak and sick all at the same time. Yugo's arms steadied me as I held the boy's lifeless body in my arms. "It's working Sora," he said softly after a moment, trying to get my mind off of this disorienting spell. "It's healing him."

"At what cost?' I asked, looking up at him.

"You've entered a contract with him. It works different for humans then it does for us. His pain will become yours and yours his. Your minds will be linked, not like ours, but through the feelings and emotions you share. As much as I don't like this, it was the only way." He explained. "I'm not sharing you with anyone."

I smiled, leaning up slightly to kiss his neck. "Of course not."

He tensed in surprise but responded with kissing my shoulder, the shoulder that had been wounded.

The symbol faded, the glow leaving its host's body. Julius's cuts and bruises were gone, the slash to his throat nothing but a light pink scar now. He was breathing normally, his lashes closed as if in a sleep.

"Why isn't he waking up?" I asked.

"The contract was hard on his body too, probably rougher then it was on yours. He'll probably be out for a good day or so." Yugo explained, standing up. "He's your responsibility now Sora. No one else's."

"Two men to take care of…I better be careful or I might end up owning half the male population of New York." I grinned.

He glared at me, obviously not finding it funny. He looked over at Chris with a surprised smile. "Come on buddy, let's get you out of those." He broke the iron shackles with ease.

"Are you an angel mister?" he asked, his garnet eyes trusting.

I giggled. Yugo looked at me, his wolf ears twitching and then at the boy. "Far from it. Do you think you'll be okay riding home on a horse with Sora?"

"Yes sir." He nodded.

I took off my jacket giving it to the small child. "Put this on kid, or you'll freeze."

He slipped it on over his bare body with a great big grin. "Thank you Miss. I've been cold the last couple of days."

"Well, we'll take you back to your Papa now." I told him.

Yugo left the room and returned minutes later in his human form. The child was speechless and Yugo just shrugged. "You can't expect me to walk around with wings all the time can you?" He kneeled beside me, wrapping Julius in his gray trench coat. "I'll take him Sora." His voice was soft, serious. "You're weak, and he's almost as tall as you. There's no way you could carry him."

I nodded, standing up. "Come here Christopher." I replied, picking him up in my arms. "We'll get you out of here."

The child's eyes widened when he saw the horse. "Whiskers!" he gasped. "You're here!"

"We're taking him home with us too." I hoisted the kid onto the saddle and then myself. I almost fell once and I was surprised at my lack of strength. Gathering the reins I watched as Yugo emerged from the cellar, shirtless, wings protruding from his back.

"It'll be better if I follow you all back by flying." He told me. "It's getting to dark to see."

I nodded, trotting off in the direction that I came in. "You lead us out of here Yugo. I'll need your help."

Chris snuggled up close to my chest, resting his head on my blouse. "I still think your friend's an angel Miss."

I smiled. "You just might be right kid."

The lights were on at their house and their grandfather and father came running out to see us as we returned. "Daddy!" Chris called when he saw him. "Grandpa!"

"Chris! Julius! Thank God!" both men were crying as Chris dropped into their arms.

"I was so scared…" the child was crying too. "Brother was there for me always."

Yugo landed by my side. The grown men looked at him, swallowing.

"Don't be afraid of him Daddy!" Chris said. "He saved Julius. He's an angel."

The father stepped over to him, looking down on the boy. "Is he…alright?"

Yugo smiled. "Just sleeping."

The man put a hand on Yugo's shoulder his body racking sobs. "Thank you sir." He said between sobs. "Thank you."

Yugo blushed, surprised, but nodded. "It was no problem."

"Sir," I started, hopping off the horse. "Now might not be the best time, but we need to talk. I think you need to know what happened."

We were led inside. Chris was sent upstairs to get a bath and Julius was put to bed. The two men showered Yugo and me with hot food and drinks.

"We really, can't thank you enough." The father replied. "You all can call me Jack."

"Sora." I held up a hand between gulps of hot tea and warm muffins.

"Yugo." He said, resting against the doorframe to the living room, his arms crossed.

"Jack," I started, setting my cup down. "I'm not going to hide anything. Your sons were beaten. We found them shackled to a wall by their hands, Julius by his neck, knees, and elbows. They probably haven't eaten in at least three days, and I know Julius was the victim of sexual assault. Chris was probably only saved because he's so young."

Alex put a hand on his son's shoulder but Jack continued to look off. "Do you know who did this?" his voice was calm, but the definition of rage.

"There were two devils. Demons. A male and a female. Don't worry about them. They're both already very dead. Yugo took care of one and I the other."

"Something I found out from making Miguel squirm-" Yugo started.

"Miguel?" Jack looked up at him.

"The male devil. He informed me that his partner in crime on this the woman Clara. How much do you want to bet it was your wife, sir?"

My stomach turned and I suddenly felt like I was going to be sick. _Because as pretty as you are, I can't have you taking my toy away from me. I love him too much for your dirty holy hands to touch him. _Had she really known that was her son?

Jack hid his face behind his hands. He got up after a moment and staggered out of the room. Alex sighed. "Miguel's family used to own most of the land around here. Until the county took control of it about ten years ago, we were living in a crowded house with another family. But the county gave us this land if we could make it profitable. Clara was always on Jack's case; he could never make enough money for her. At first when they first got married it wasn't like that but lately it was all they ever argued about. She told us she was going to go live with her mother for a while and when she came back she would sort out their marriage. I never dreamed…"

"Most likely, she was after Miguel's cash. If she became like him and helped him with his scheme at getting revenge on the town that had humiliated his family, she could have just about anything she wanted." Yugo explained.

"But the boys? Surely she would have known her own flesh and blood." He said firmly. "How could she do that to Julius?"

"Not necessarily. If a devil is consumed with killing, the bloodlust will change them, slowly and surely from whatever they were to an unfeeling, killing machine. Eventually she would have turned on Miguel as well, trying to take his own life. As far gone as she was, she probably only recognized Julius as a handsome young man, not as her own son."

**'She might not have, Yugo. I remember what she said to me-'**

_'I'm trying to comfort these people, Sora, not scare them with demonic twists. I know as well as you do what Clara thought of her first-born. These people do not need to know that.'_

"Well," Alex got up, bones creaking as he got to his feet. "I'm going to call the doctor and get him to check up on the boys. Julius is probably in need of immediate medical attention-"

"Chris is the only one who needs it. I healed Julius myself." I told him.

"Thank you lassie." He told me after a minute with a smile. "Thank you both."

"Mr. Alex," I swallowed. "There's something I need to ask you and Mr. Jack. If you don't mind, when you get through calling the doctor, could you get him for me?"

He nodded. "Sure thing."

When I had them both gathered in the living room again. I let out the breath I was holding. "I was hoping to not have to break this to you, but I have no choice. I'm sorry, but I'd like to ask if you would let Julius come with us."

"What?" Jack looked at me in disbelief. "I just got my son back I-"

"Shhh." Alex replied. "Go on lass."

I gulped. "While Julius and I were talking for the first time, he let me know of his ability to sense otherworldly presences. He could feel where his enemies were and if they were awake or asleep. He could tell when Yugo entered the area or not. As you may or may not know, in my business as demon slayers, it's a very usual ability to have. It's also a very sought after ability as well."

"You want to train my son to hunt these things?" Jack hissed. "He just got out of a life and death experience with one and you want him to-"

"Jack, be quiet." Alex snapped. "Sorry miss, please continue."

"We want to protect him." I told them. "So that others don't find this power of his and use it for their own will. The next time it might be worse for Julius then it was this time."

"I don't believe this." Jack replied. He got up, heading back out the front door.

"I'll go talk with him." Yugo said, heading out after him.

I sighed.

"Don't be so upset Miss. You handled this situation very well." Alex told me with a smile.

"I'm sorry for what I'm asking. I know it's a lot." I managed a small smile.

"You are fine. You are only thinking of what's best for Julius. It's his father who now has to do the same." He stood up. "Jack was never understanding of devils and magic. He never had the ability to sense either. You can say Julius gets his talent from his grandpa."

"You." I smiled. "You're the one it runs through. He gets it from your blood."

"Devil hunters run through my family Miss. There hasn't been one in four generations now. It only seems fitting it starts with Julius again. When do you leave?"

"Huh?" I blinked, startled by the sudden change of conversation. "Oh, tonight hopefully. I don't have a lot of time. I'm needed back in the office."

"It's understandable." He gave me a smile. "Just…take good care of him."

The door opened and Yugo entered. "He's given consent." He told me. "Now come on, let's get moving."

We headed up the stairs, Alex in tow. He helped us pack some of the kid's things while Yugo lifted him carefully, blankets and all from the bed.

"Has Chris gone to sleep yet?" I asked.

"Sadly, yes." Alex replied. "But I'll bring him up to see you all regularly. Do you have room on the grounds for a horse?"

"Uh…yeah. We do have a stable." I replied.

"I'll bring Whiskers up to stay with him then. He'll probably like that. Send word soon, when you get a chance." He said as we headed back down the steps, bags and boy in hand. "And take this." He handed me a small hardwood box I had seen him pick up by the boy's bedside table. "It's his favorite."

We headed out the front door, Yugo stopping as Jack stood up. He eyed his son and leaned down dropping a kiss on his forehead. "Goodbye, Jul. I'll come see you soon, promise."

"Thank you sir. We appreciate it." Yugo said softly and then continued on. Alex followed us to our car and helped us load things inside before he said his goodbyes. I got in the car just as Yugo laid the kid's head on my lap.

"I'll drive," he said, taking the keys from me. "You watch over him."

It had been a few hours since we left and yet Yugo wasn't tiring. I was in and out of sleep for a while before I finally woke up and stayed awake for a few moments to actually have a coherent conversation with Yugo.

"You should probably call the Order. It's going on two in the morning. Remington should still be awake." He told me, watching the road.

"How do you know where you're going?" I asked him after a minute, looking up. I was running my fingers through Julius's long chocolate brown hair.

"You might not be able to see much, but I can. And I never forget a smell." He said. "We should be back to the city by morning if we don't stop."

"Really?" I leaned up, grabbing the phone in the back. "I'll call then."

Three rings and I got Sister Kate. "Hello?"

"Hi Sister Kate, it's Sora." I smiled.

"Sora! Thank God! How was your mission? Are you alright?"

"We're just fine." By her voice, something was up. "What's going on?"

"Where are you?" More questions.

"On our way back. We should be there by morning."

"Great!" she sighed. "I need your help. Rosette is on her first case as a militia member and already she's wrecked a car. I need you to meet up with her and help her out before this becomes a complete disaster."

"But-" I started, but she just laughed.

"Call Remington later to find out where was Rosette has been. Goodnight dear."

"Goodnight." I mumbled.

"Wow. That sucks." Yugo replied, still driving steadily.

"I know." I sighed, resting back into the seat. "I know…"

When I awoke again we were in the city. Yugo was on the phone with Remington, although he didn't need to be. We parked beside a crime scene.

"Rosette's over there." He pointed, the phone slipping from his ear. "Go check what's going on."

"Right." I hesitantly left Julius's side to slide over to the alley. "Hey everyone, good morning."

"Sora!" Azmaria smiled.

"What's up?" I asked looking at the back of delivery truck. Or, what was left of it and the mass of body parts from a couple humans. Blood was sprayed six feet up the walls and out onto the street. I wrinkled my nose. "Lovely."

"What do we have here?"

A lovely female voice cut in, heavy accented with German. I looked over seeing a beautiful red-haired woman standing there in a yellow dress, her crimson eyes watching us.

"You!" Rosette's eyes narrowed.

"Who's the broad?" I asked Chrono. He just gave me a sheepish grin and shrugged.

"Broad!" she scoffed, running her hands through her hair. "I am Satella Harvenheight, I'll have you know. The legendary Jewel Witch. And you, Miss, are in my way."

Author's Notes- The longest chapter to date. Yay! It dwarfs the others by eight pages. Damn, I'm good-victory dance- Anyway, who liked Julius, raise your hands-raises her own- I was only planning for a background character, but I like the guy way to much. I'm way to soft on cute bishounen I didn't mean for the mission to be so long, but it ended well. I was supposed to introduce Satella AND Sieg, but that will have to wait till the next chapter. (Sorry Sieg! I still love you-hug-) Warning, the next chapter will be upsetting: Aion comes to Manhattan for a visit and things don't end well. And cutie Julius starts his training as a devil hunter, begins to heal over his traumatic experience and develops a crush on one of the Order's exorcists! Till then, later all!

-Sora Tokumi Kazuma


	7. Chapter Seven

Forgotten Memories Chapter Seven

Chrono Crusade

Date Started: November 22nd 2004

Sora Kazuma

"And I should care because?" I looked up at this chick. Yeah sure she was beautiful, gorgeous even. But her attitude was that of a rich, snobby, spoiled brat. I could somehow see her and Andrea getting along.

"What are you doing here? Did you get any other leads last night?" Rosette asked her, ignoring the argument that was brewing between her and me.

"Of course not." She winked, running her fingers through her crimson curtain of hair. "I went home and took a long relaxing bath."

That seemed to even grate on Rosette's nerves. "While we've been out looking all night, going from one crime scene to the next." She gritted her teeth.

"You're loss." The German redhead shrugged.

"Well buttercups, why don't you join up with us?" Rosette grinned. "We're working on the same case, come on."

"Please no…" I muttered.

She looked over at Chrono and then stuck her nose in the air. "No way I'm working with a devil." She replied, walking off. "See you all later."

"Time to get crafty." Rosette grinned. "Guys, follow me."

I ended following Rosette, who was stalking Satella down the street. I waved to Yugo as we passed the car, who waved back, still on the phone with Remington. Satella sped up her pace, as did Rosette, until Azmaria, Chrono and I were dashing after the two.

"Chrono, why is Rosette chasing Satella?" Azmaria asked.

"I've been wanting to ask her that myself." He grinned.

"This is pointless." I murmured.

Our race took us to Central Park, where we all crashed on the benches by the soccer fields, trying to catch our breath. The others were complaining of no sleep, but I was still feeling rather weak from that contract the night before. I knew what it was like to be exhausted.

"That chick's a worthy rival though." Rosette replied, staring up at the sky, panting.

Satella blinked, looking over at her.

Suddenly childish, manly laughter cut in from nowhere. We all looked around just in time to see a young man materialize on the park bench behind Satella. He had short crimson hair, long bangs falling against his cheeks and dark garnet eyes. Silk fighting pants and a tank top and heavy armor covered his arms. He grinned, fangs showing in his smile. "What was the point in that Satella? It was cute though. Were you trying to get some guy's attention in NYC, cuz dashing in that dress would have done it."

Her cheeks went red. "Sieg, get out of my sight! You disgust me!"

"Aw, I'm not that bad." He told her with a smile.

"Another one of Satella's poltergeist summons?" Rosette asked.

"No, that's Sieg, the Fallen One. He was one of the Sinners, a long time ago. It's rumored he was one of God's angels who was banished to Earth." Chrono explained, wide-eyed. "He hasn't changed a bit since I saw him last."

"Chrono!" he looked over at him. "Love you're new look. You're looking …cuddly now."

"Someone shoot me…" I replied with a soft sigh.

_'Where are you?'_ Yugo's voice was amused. _'You disappeared on me so quickly.'_

**'We're in Central Park. Chrono and Sieg went to go get us food, though Sieg seems like he's had way to much sugar today as is.'**

_'Who's Sieg?'_

I shook my head. **'I'll explain when you get here. How's Julius doing?'**

_'The same. Remington says we can return to the grounds now. He's upset that Kate dragged us all the way out here. I told him that something had happened and we were bringing back a teenage boy. I left the details of that for you to fill in.'_

"Hey Sora, you want anything?" Chrono asked me.

"No thanks Chrono. I'm getting ready to go. I've been ordered back to the convent."

"We'll be back soon. I'm about to pass out." Rosette shot me a faint smile.

"Good luck you all. I'm going to meet Yugo over by the park entrance."

"Thanks." Azmaria smiled.

"Goodbye Sora! Nice meeting you!" Sieg called.

Yugo found me waiting for him. On the way back I explained my new acquaintances to him. He laughed at Sieg, saying that what he could remember of him, he had always been like that.

We pulled the car into the garage like usual; I grabbed as much stuff out of the back of it as I could. Yugo grabbed Julius and we proceeded to make our way to the boarding houses.

"Hi Sora, Yugo welco- woah. Who's Mr. Handsome?" Mia replied, sitting up off her bed to see what was going on.

"My contracted." I replied as Yugo laid him down in the bed.

"But-" she blinked at Yugo. "He-" she sighed. "I'm confused."

"Yugo and I signed a mutual contract. The price goes through on both ends. Julius and I signed a lower level of that same type. Where Yugo was the one writing the contract before, I was the one writing it this time. So Yugo has superiority over me in the contract and I have it over Julius."

"Okay… I think." She got up, coming over next to him. "So, who is he?"

"Julius Weyr." I smiled. "Cute isn't he?"

"Very." Mia nodded.

"Jesus, you two. He's not a baby." Yugo rolled his eyes.

"He's my baby, now." I said after a minute. Yugo grabbed my hand pulling me up against him.

"I'm your baby." He said with a jealous growl.

"Of course you are." I told him, leaning up to kiss his nose.

"Sora-" It was Remington, poking his head into the door. He smiled at the scene he was walking in on, leaning on the doorframe. "Sorry to interrupt." He said after a moment. "But Sister Kate is furious with you, and she is demanding to see you now."

"Good, because I'm furious with her." I told him, leaving Yugo's embrace. "I'll be back in a little while." I told him. "Mia, if you would, watch over Julius till I get back."

"Sure." She nodded.

"You know I'm on your side." Remington told me as we neared her office. "But she is kind of right. You gave us no warning you were bring another person here to the orphanage."

"I would have, trust me." I replied, slamming open the door. "You wanted to see me?" I replied with a glare.

She narrowed her eyes. "Sora. How could you bring back another person? This boy has a family, a home, from what Yugo told Remington. We are a church but we cannot house everyone."

"You should have listened to me on the phone last night, instead of trying to force another mission on me!" I snapped. "I was exhausted! In case you didn't know I used my own strength in a healing spell to save that boy's life last night. I was in no mood nor condition to be sent trekking halfway across the city to play wild goose chase with Rosette! And as for Julius, he feels like he owes me for saving him. That's why he here." I swallowed. "The boy also has a remarkable talent for sensing a devil's approaching aura. I think with the right amount of training he could be trained as an exorcist for the Magdalene Order."

"Well, that makes perfect sense." Remington said, running a hand through his hair.

Sister Kate slumped into her seat. "Sora, I'm sorry." She said softly after a moment. "I didn't know all the details of the story and I acted on impulse. I apologize."

I smiled. "It's alright. May I go to my room now? I'd like to get some sleep."

"Yes of course. You have off for the next three days as cause for my mistake." She told me.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." I smiled sheepishly.

"No, I feel bad." She replied. "Let me make up for it then."

"Okay then." Leaving the office I controlled my laughter. Three days off work. YES!

I had fallen asleep on the bed next to mine when I heard someone stir a few minutes later. Sitting up I saw Julius's gold eyes snap open. He squinted in the bright light, shadowing his face with his hand. "Where am I? Am I dead?" he whispered.

"Far from it dear."

He looked over at me, his eyes widening. "Miss Sora," he sat up.

"Sora's fine." I told him with a smile.

He blushed, nodding slightly. "Where am I?"

"The Magdalene Order Headquarters in New York City." I smiled.

"What?" his gold eyes widened. "What…? What about Chris? Did you take him home?"

"Your brother's fine. He's at home resting. Julius…" I sighed. "You don't realize you almost died, do you?"

"No, I do. I remember that woman slicing my neck and then everything went dark and I could here your voice. And then I even stopped hearing you. That why I thought I was gone when I awoke." He felt his neck, and pulled his hand away. He looked down at his arms, surprised. "I'm healed. How did that..?"

"I did it." I told him, sitting up all the way.

"You!" he looked startled.

"I entered a contract with you. You see, you wouldn't have lived if I hadn't called upon Yugo's powers to help me. I gave up some of my energy, my strength to save your life. In consequence we became sort of linked. I'm sorry, but there was no other way at the moment to save you, and I didn't want you to die." I explained.

"I see." He told me after a moment. "But why bring me here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were safe." I admitted after a moment. "Being contracted to you means that are feelings are intertwined. The fact that I care about you. I just wanted to know that you were okay. I also wanted to know if you'd like to stay here and train with me. You have a knack for finding and sensing devils. It would be great if you could Yugo and me out."

"Sora…" he blushed. "All right then. I owe you my life. I'll repay you in anyway I can."

The door opened then and Yugo entered. "Here kiddo." He tossed him a bundle of cloth. "Clothes. Unless you plan on sleeping for the rest of the day."

"Uh…no sir." He swallowed. "Sora, where's your changing room?"

"Right through that door over there." I told him.

He nodded, hesitantly getting out of bed. The kid was wearing a long knee-length shirt and he blushed, scampering into the room and shutting the door.

Yugo growled, a mere two second warning before he pounced me. Pinning me to the bed, he leaned down, kissing me. I blushed, pushing back against his strong chest with my arms. "Yugo, come on, stop. You know I'm to weak to fight you."

"I know. That's why I'm waiting for you to just give in." he hissed, nipping on my ear.

I didn't even hear the door open moments later; I was so into what Yugo was doing. I did however hear the startled "Woah."

Looking over I saw Julius standing there in khaki pants and a white button down shirt, his face completely red. His hair was tied back in a ponytail and he looked so adorable I wanted to hug him.

Yugo sighed, backing off. "We never get any privacy."

The kid swallowed. "Sorry, I-"

"It's alright. It's Yugo's fault. He should have known better.' I smiled at him, sitting up.

**'You upset him!'**

_'Oh please Sora. Don't baby him. Don't do it.'_

**'Yugo, yesterday he was chained to a wall, being tormented by demons. The kid needs to be babied a little at least for a little while. While he's coherent he has a hard time with anyone getting close enough to touch him. I found that out yesterday when I tried to touch him. The boy's got issues and they're only going to get fixed if someone bothers to help him fix them.'**

He got silent for a minute and I locked my fingers with his. **'You're jealous he's getting all my attention. Look…tomorrow we'll go out to the shooting range. Just you and me. All day. Alright? Does that suit you?'**

He looked at me hesitantly for a moment. "I have to work tomorrow."

"Well call in and ask for the day off. You can work tonight to make up for it if you want." I told him.

He nodded. "I'll see if I can do that."

While he got up to call his work, I apologized to Julius. "It's okay." He responded, his face going crimson. "I just… you know…"

"It's okay." I told him with a smile. "Come on, I'll give you the tour of the grounds."

I took him everywhere I'd taken Yugo on his tour, pointing out the same sites. I was sure the boy had never been near the city, for everything he saw mesmerized him. We were heading back to the boarding house when we met up with Rosette's group, back from their mission.

"Who's this guy Sora?" Rosette blinked at him. "He's kind of cute. Did you trade Yugo in for a newer model or what?"

"Actually guys." I put a gentle hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly, but not nearly as bad as yesterday. "This is Julius. He's like my little brother. Julius, I'd like you to meet Rosette and Chrono. They're teammates of mine."

"Hello." He bowed his head. "Nice to meet you."

"Azmaria! Come on! You're so slow!" Rosette called. She smiled at him. "I want you to meet the last member of our group. Julius, this is Azmaria."

"I'm sorry Rosette, I didn't mean it." She replied, coming around the corner. Her crimson eyes widened at the newcomer and I saw him do the same. Azmaria blushed. "Um, sorry sir. I'm Azmaria." She replied after a moment.

"I'm Julius. Don't worry about it, you're fine."

"Well, we're heading back to the room." I told them. "See you all later." I grinned as we left them behind. "I saw that." I replied.

"S-Saw what?" he swallowed.

"You blush. You like Azmaria don't you?" I teased.

"I…I do not!" he shot back, his face going crimson. "Sora?" he asked as I opened our bedroom door. This room was fast become a co-ed bedroom.

"Yeah?" I replied, collapsing on my bed.

"Why did you say I'm like your little brother?" he asked, flopping on his bed, which was next to mine.

"Because you are." I smiled. "I've never had a little brother before. I had a big sister…but she died, years back."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He replied. "I've never had a big sister before either. Only my little brother Chris."

"Well, I can be your big sister if you want." I told him with a smile.

He blinked and then nodded back at me. "Okay, then."

_'I'm going into work tonight for a few hours.'_ Yugo suddenly told me. _'David's going to give me my paycheck tonight, so…we'll have a little bit of money to spend.'_

**'Yugo, don't worry about it.'** I told him with a smile. **'It's your money. Do what you want with it.'**

_'I want to get you something nice. So you'll just have to deal.'_

I sighed. **'Fine then. I'll see you later then.'**

_'Yeah. Be careful. Don't wait up for me. You need to sleep. I'll be home sometime around midnight.'_

**'Okay then.'** And the connection was gone, Yugo throwing up a barrier like usual when he had to go to work.

"Sorry about that." I replied looking over at the other bed, "Yugo-"

My eyes widened for a second and then I smiled. Julius had passed out again on the bed facing me. His long chocolate brown ponytail slid over his shoulder, resting against his neck, his eyes closed, his breathing soft and deep. I got up, grabbing a blanket from the closet and laid it over him. He was still probably excited to have a bed to sleep in, after the way he had been treated for the last ten days of his life or so. I knew he was still tired from the bounds of the contract, I could feel it myself, the weighted wanting to jump back in my own bed and go to sleep.

"Goodnight, little brother." I told him softly, undoing the ribbon in his hair and pushing the long silky strands back over his shoulder. He didn't even flinch as I touched him and I smiled. "I'll see you in the morning."

I left the bedroom in search of food, and didn't have long to wait for dinner. I talked with Remington, Mia and Rosette at the table, telling them more about the contract then I had originally intended to. Remington agreed that I should keep Julius in my care for as long as possible, and I should be the one to train him, should he feel that he would like to stay on as an exorcist here.

"Of course, getting Sister Kate to believe that you're capable of your own apprentice is a different story all together." Remington sighed, resting his chin on his hands. "She'll probably refer the case to Mia."

"As cute as the kid is Sora, I understand that he's your responsibility. If she happens to give me the assignment of training him, I'm going to assign it to you." Mia told me.

"I appreciate it guys." I stood up. "Well, I'm heading to the bathhouse before heading back up to the room. Do try and be quiet if you head to our bedroom. Julius is asleep."

"Sure thing." Rosette nodded.

The hot tub never felt so good. I soaked in it for a good half an hour, my head leaning again the side of it. "I missed this…I so missed this…" I groaned, stretching in the water.

I felt Julius awake the minute it happened. He had had a nightmare about the female devil and had woke up gasping for breath. His entire body was shaking with fright.

_"Sora? Sora, where are you?"_ I could hear his voice echoing in my head. _"Sora!"_

I swallowed. Poor kid…I wanted to hold him to me. But maybe…if I could hear him…he could hear me. I closed my eyes, concentrating**. "It's alright Julius. It's okay. You're still here at the Order. Calm down."**

I felt him stop shaking after a few seconds, looking around the room_. "Where are you Sora? Are you here with me?"_

**"I'm actually in the bathhouse." **I admitted with a blush.

He did the same. _"How can you be speaking to me then?"_

**"It's the power of our contract. When we're apart, if we think about talking with one another, we can. It's similar to what Yugo and I can do, except we can talk to each other in our minds instead of out loud."**

_"I… see."_ He swallowed.

**"I'll be getting out now. I'll be back to the room in a few minutes."**

_"Don't let me be stop you from your bath."_ He blushed.

**"I'm already out. It's no big deal, and I can tell you don't want to be alone right now."** I told him, dressing. **"Are you hungry?"**

I felt his hunger pangs and giggled. He swallowed. _"Uh... yes mam."_

**"Well, I'll take you down to the kitchen and introduce you to Marie, our head cook."** I slipped my gun back in its holster, exiting the bathhouse. **"Give me three minutes. I'll be there."**

Arriving at our room, I found he had turned on the lights and was waiting on his bed. He looked up as the door opened, locks of silky brown hair falling over his shoulder. He smiled, and I felt my heart melt. "Hello."

"Hi there. Come on." I held out my hand to him.

He got up, hesitantly putting his hand in mine. I slowly locked my fingers with him. "Let's get you some food little brother." I told him with a smile.

His cheeks went crimson, but he nodded.

Walking beside him, I realized he was actually taller then me by an inch or two. Yugo was right; there probably was no way I could have carried him back from the cellar yesterday. He caught me staring at him and blinked his amber eyes, his cheeks flushing. "Did…I do something?" he asked.

"No, not really. You're just very handsome, you know that?" I told him with a smile.

He turned his gaze away, his face going completely red. "Thank you." He said softly after a minute.

"Huh?" I looked over at him. "You okay?"

"Yes…" he nodded, flashing me a small smile. "It's just…_she_ used to tell me that all the time too. Used to compliment me. I don't mean to shy away from people, I just…" he put a hand to his forehead, running his fingers through his hair uneasily. "I'm just a wreck right now."

I touched his shoulder and felt him flinch. I recoiled slowly. "Julius…I hate seeing you like this. I'm so sorry… I don't know what I can do to help you. But, I'm trying." I told him.

"Sora, it's okay." He told me. "It's not your fault. If it wasn't for you, I would probably still be down in that dungeon, chained to that wall. It's just… the things I went through…" his eyes were shining, struggling to keep from crying.

"You don't have to explain it to me." I put my finger to his lips, silencing him before he thought of it more. "I know hon. I saw what had happened, what they did to you. You never have to explain yourself to me, alright?" I smiled. "You take it in your own strides okay? Do what you want and at your own pace, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. If anyone, and I mean it, anyone, ever gives you any trouble, you tell them Sora's going to be on their butts for it. Alright?"

He ducked his head, his hair falling in his face. He grabbed me, pulling my body close up against his, his arms holding me tightly, strongly to him. He leaned against the wall, his body shaking with sobs. "I'm sorry." He replied, gritting his teeth, trying to fight his tears. "I shouldn't be afraid of you. I should never fear you. You're the one who saved me. You took me away from certain death and gave me back my life. I just…can't stand to be touched, by anyone now. The thought sickens me…" he whimpered slightly, swallowing. Tears were running down his cheeks and still he tried to fight his sobs. "But touching you… holding you close makes me feel…a little better."

I closed my eyes, resting my head on his chest. "Julius…"

He held me until his sobbing stopped. I made no move to touch him, waiting until he let me go. I didn't want to startle him and I didn't want to frighten him either. The boy had been through so much…

"Sorry about that." He replied, wiping away his tears, his face red. "Yugo would have probably wanted to kill me if he saw that."

I smiled. "Yugo will be just fine with it. He gets a little jealous but still I think he doesn't mind. Not as much as he shows. He likes to put on a show, that's all."

We walked to the kitchen. Marie gladly gave the boy food when she saw Julius's timid face hiding behind the doorframe. The kid ate hungrily, finishing two plates full of food and grinning happily at me as we walked back to the room.

The moment we opened the door a crimson streak hopped down from the top, back-flipping and landing a few feet away. "Ta-da!" he cried, holding out his arms.

"That guy's a devil?" Julius swallowed, looking at the redhead posing before us.

"Yeah, unfortunately." I sighed. "What are you doing here Sieg?"

"Hmmm… tough crowd." He paused, putting a hand to his chin in thought. He snapped, his garnet eyes lighting up. "I know!" he pulled a black top hat from seemingly nowhere and a magic wand. "Now watch, as I summon forth a Sinner." He tapped the hat twice, there was a blue light and he reached into the hat. Pulling up his hand a minute later, I was shocked to see that he had Satella by her hair, her head protruding from the hat.

"Sieg! What-"

"Ooops, sorry." He grinned, shoving her back into the hat. Flipping it upside down, he tapped it again with the wand, the same light appearing. "Here you go. Flowers for the lady." He said, handing me a lovely bouquet of daisies. "See you all!" he called, dissolving into thin air.

"That was immensely strange." Julius blinked, looking down at me.

"I would agree. Sieg is weird." I replied, looking down at the bouquet. The flowers fell to dust in my hands transforming into nothingness before my eyes.

"I heard that." His voice echoed throughout the room, cheerful and scarily calm. I heard him laugh, it fading into nothing.

"He's scary." I sighed.

There were no more incidents out of Sieg for the rest of the night. It was actually a normal night, Rosette, Chrono, Azmaria, Mia, Julius and I sitting around talking until the lights went out and we all went to bed. I was just about asleep when I heard someone stir in the room. Looking up, I saw Julius standing next to my bed. "I'm sorry Sora." He said softly. "Do you mind if I sit here with you?"

"Sure." I got up, scooting over to give him room. He had removed his shirt since the lights had gone out and he had the blanket from his bed wrapped around him, to hide his body. He smiled, though his face was red.

"Sorry." He told me. "I…just... The dark scares me."

I haven't even thought about that. They had locked the boy up without light for days. Darkness probably signified his enemies to him. "I'm so sorry Julius, I didn't realize."

"It's okay." He sighed, his amber eyes closing for a moment. "I'm so tired…"

"You can sleep next to me if it makes you feel better." I told him. "If-"

I was cut off by him leaning down, burying his head in my shoulder. I blushed, my words silenced by the sudden racing of my heart. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just…feel better if you're near. I'm sorry." He murmured.

I shifted, leaning back against the backboard. I held out my hand to him. "Come here." I said softly.

He climbed up onto the bed, lying himself in my lap. His head rested against my chest, his face going red. I pulled the covers up around us, leaning my head back. I could tell his body was tensing slightly from being so close to me, but he was fighting his impulses to jerk away. He let out the breath he was holding, the escaping air blowing a piece of his long dark hair onto my exposed skin.

Leaning my head back against the wooden headboard, I stared out the window. It was another pretty night, the stars evident in the sky, the moon pale and beautiful. I lifted my hand from the mattress, slowly, careful not to surprise him, I began running my fingers through his long curtain of dark brown hair, combing through the silky strands. **_'God…I've never asked for much.'_** I replied, looking out the window into the sky. White wisps of clouds stood out against the darkened sky, their color illuminating to silver when they crossed the moon. **_'I just ask that you help bring peace to those who need it, and I ask for your help in healing this boy. He's so young, and he's done nothing wrong to deserve the torture he was put through. If you could give me one thing, give him the strength to endure his darkest hour. He still has yet to reach the dawn, to return to how he used to be. Please. I ask you for this.'_**

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I did remember hearing the door open later. A shadow shifted across the window and Yugo stood by the bedside. He took off his shoes, his jacket, and slipped underneath the covers with me. He snuggled himself in, his head lying on my other shoulder. I felt his hand meet mine, where it had stopped against Julius's shoulder when I had passed out, his fingers running over the skin. His breath was soft on my skin as he whispered his goodnight and everything went back to peaceful darkness.

I was awoken the next by the door opening again. My eyes opening, I realized it was still dark, but someone was still moving around the room. My eyes focused on the small form and I smiled. "Lena."

She jumped, spinning around to look at me. "Sora, you just gave me a heart attack." She whispered, her emerald eyes blinking at me. "Wow. You look…uh, well protected."

Julius stirred against me. He stretched his legs, his amber eyes batting open. Upon realizing where he was, he bolted up. "Sora, I-" he swallowed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. At least you got a full night's rest." I told him.

"Kid, keep it down. It's way to early." Yugo growled, half asleep.

"He was out late last night." I told Julius and Lena both. "Lena, I'd like you to meet someone. This is Julius Weyr. Julius, this is my best friend Lena. She's an exorcist, like me."

He blushed at the fact that he was meeting her while he scarcely had any clothes on and pulled the blanket up over his shoulders. "N-Nice to meet you Miss Lena."

"Aw. Aren't you the cutest thing?" Lena smiled.

Yugo sat up, his thick cyan hair pooling over his shoulders and his neck. "Well so much for sleep when women are around." He said grumpily.

"You need to get up anyway. You and I are heading out this morning, remember?" I told him, ruffling his hair.

His mood lightened considerably at the thought of that. "Morning." He leaned over, kissing me.

Julius got up, not wanting to ruin Yugo's and my moment. "I'm going to go get a shower this morning. Should I meet you all here, or down at the dining hall?"

"The dining hall." I told him. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine." He replied with a nod.

"Wait." Yugo got up. "I'll go with you kid." Joining him by the door he looked back at me. "We'll see you all soon."

As soon as Yugo had left, the boy in tow, Lena pounced me with a hug. "So, where'd you find the cutie?" she asked.

I quickly explained his story while I got dressed. Lena was quite upset and quite angry about his tale. She sat on her bed, fighting tears. "The poor thing. He wasn't deserving of that, I could tell he wasn't."

"Definitely not. I did the only thing I knew to keep him safe- I brought him here." I nodded.

The bedroom door opened and Azmaria entered. She smiled at us, her eyes surprised. "Oh. Good morning."

"Wow, you're up early." I told her.

"Choir practice." She flashed us her hymnal. "I came back to drop this off before I headed down to the dining hall." She glanced around. "Yugo and Julius are gone already?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Well, I've already seen Mia and Father Remington about. I'm going to go see if they reserved our usual table for breakfast. See you downstairs!" she waved, dashing back out the door.

"We should get going ourselves." I told Lena. Kicking the foot of Rosette's bed, I smiled. "Sleepy-head, get up."

She sat up, blinked her eyes tiredly. "Wha…?"

Lena and I made it to the dining hall just as Chrono, Remington and Mia were setting our usual table with food for us. "Morning you guys." I told the others.

"Good morning. Welcome back Hirelena." Remington smiled. He looked at me. "I trust your apprentice is up and awake to eat?"

"Yes sir. He's with Yugo." I said, taking a seat.

"That's them there." Azmaria nodded with her head, her cheeks blushing slightly.

We all turned to see Yugo leading him toward us. Julius was getting heads to turn from a few other tables as well as they passed and all the girls sitting with Andrea were watching the two men like vultures.

Remington stood as they approached. "Ah, you must be Julius." He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you lad."

Julius blushed slightly, hesitantly accepting into the handshake. "You too."

"Julius, this is Father Remington. He's my boss, so to speak." I explained. "You met Mia, Chrono and Azmaria last night, and Lena this morning."

"That's right." He replied, his cheeks going even redder as his amber eyes lingered on Azmaria. She blushed, averting her gaze back to her food.

We were halfway through breakfast when I saw Andrea and her little followers get up, starting to head this way. **'Great.'** I rolled my eyes. **'They never quit, do they?'**

_'Unfortunately for us, no.'_

I know we would have been swamped with obnoxious question had Rosette not run past then with a cup of orange juice at that exact moment. She tripped over the girl's feet falling to the ground as the cup spilled all over Andrea and Katherine.

"What-" Andrea started, her eyes flashing. Then she seemed to remember she was in the presence of others. She helped Rosette up, covering up her anger. "Are you okay?" she asked sweetly.

"Just fine. Sorry about that." Rosette laughed with a sheepish grin.

Rosette went on her way, while Andrea had no choice but to head back to her room. Snickering Rosette sat down. Once the coast was clear of the younger girl's fan club, she burst out laughing. "Yes!" she cried, high-fiving Chrono who was doing the same.

"I told you it would work!" he grinned.

"You guys!" my eyes lit up. "That was brilliant!"

"Just thought we'd get her back for all the trouble she's caused you." Rosette winked.

After breakfast, Yugo, Julius and I retired to the green out on the grounds. "I could go back to sleep." I yawned, stretching in the grass.

"We're supposed to be leaving, and I hope soon, before morning mass starts." Yugo told me, sitting in the grass by my side, the breeze blowing his long bangs into his face.

Julius sat up, his amber eyes looking at me. "Where are you two going?"

I heard the disappointed sound in his voice and tried not to let it discourage me. "Yugo and I are going out for a few hours." I looked over at Yugo, who was staring off.

_'We'll come back and get him for lunch.'_ I heard him say suddenly in my head. _'He's attached himself to you. It's probably not best to leave him by himself for long until he's gotten better. Even… if it means less alone time with you.'_

**'Yugo…'** I leaned over, hugging him. **'You're really just a big sweetheart, you know that?'**

He huffed, but he looked down on me with a smile. _'If you say so.'_

"Julius, we'll be back to take you to lunch, okay? Have you ever been to the city?" I asked him.

"No." he shook his head, hair flying up over his shoulders.

"Well, we'll take you to lunch in the city then." I smiled at him.

He beamed back at me, melting my heart. "If you wish."

We asked Lena to watch over him since she would be here all day with not much to do. "Don't worry, he'll be alright." She assured me with a smile.

"I'll find something to entertain me until you two get back." He nodded.

Yugo and I took the train into town. I could tell he was happy to have me all to myself for a while. We walked through a different part of downtown then that last time I was here, hand in hand, like a normal couple. Yugo pointed out all of the prettiest shops, the most unique stores and the places that he found he liked the most.

"This is my favorite," he told me, opening the door for me. I walked in to a cuddly, warm paradise.

"I should have known." I responded with a grin. "The pet shop."

Yugo had been in here so many times he knew the owners by name. He talked with them at the counter for a moment, quietly and seriously, while I roamed the store. I had the feeling he was up to something, but I wasn't quite sure what. I became occupied with the baby bunny rabbits, whose fur felt like velvet while I waited on him, my mind leaving its worries behind the moment I saw the tiny creatures.

"Sora," Yugo spoke up after a moment. "Come here a moment."

I returned to the front counter to find him holding a small puppy in his arms. It was a small white fluff ball with brilliant crystal blue eyes. Its ears were so tiny, floppy and its tail was waging in agreement. It looked like a smaller version of one of the wolves I had seen Yugo in the woods with a few days ago. It barked at me, whining for attention.

He put the puppy in my arms. The dog stopped whining, his tail wagging. He leaned up, lapping at my chin with his rough tongue.

"What do you think?" Yugo asked, his arms crossed.

"He's adorable." I giggled, trying to get him to stop licking me.

"Well, what do you want his name to be?" he asked, staring at me.

I stared back at him. "A dog Yugo? Are you serious?"

"The little guy needs a home. And I have no intention of leaving him now that I now you like him as much as I do." He told me.

I stared down at the little guy. He was adorably cute. His tongue hung out of his mouth as he looked at me, and he whimpered. My heart crumbled. It seemed I had a bad habit for bringing home cute things. "Sister Kate is going to kill me." I muttered.

"Sister Kate doesn't need to know." He replied. "So, are you going to name him or what?" he asked.

"I don't know…you should name him. He's your dog." I replied, cuddling the snow-white puppy.

"Correct-he's your dog." Yugo told me, pulling out his wallet and paying the man at the counter.

I sighed, staring at the puppy. "Well, looks like your stuck with me. ………Fallon."

"What?" Yugo looked back at me.

"Fallon. It was my elder sister's middle name. I don't know where it came from, just… his blue eyes remind me of hers." I smiled. "I can't remember pieces of my childhood now. There are gaps in between where the price has fallen through and taken it away. Just his eyes. Crystal blue. I know they were like sister's."

"Sora…" Yugo looked away. "Come on."

We left the pet shop soon after, Yugo content after buying half the store in pet products. "Do I want to know where you got this much money?" I asked him as we headed back to the train station. It was going on eleven o'clock and it was probably a good idea to head back now that we had the puppy.

"David gave me a week and a half's pay early for bonus." He told me. "I get paid really well Sora. I felt like spending most of it on you."

Fallon fell asleep on the train ride back. I leaned into Yugo's side, my head resting on his chest, my hand intertwined with his. We hid the puppy as we got back on to the grounds. We opened the door to our room, sighing in relief.

"You're back!" Lena smiled, coming over to us.

"Lena, I got something to occupy yourself with for a few hours." I told her, showing her the puppy. Yugo hid the bags from our trip in my trunk while I introduced Lena to Fallon. Like I had expected, she fell in love with him immediately.

"How are we going to keep a puppy hidden?" she asked, giggling from his licks on her face.

"We only tell the people who sleep in this room and keep a very good eye on him." Yugo explained.

"Where's Julius?" I asked, looking around. He wasn't in the bedroom.

"He said he was going to go down to the stable for a while. Dunno why." She shrugged, busy with playing with the puppy.

"I'll meet you at the car." Yugo responded, reading my thoughts and replying before I could.

I recognized the boy's back the moment I saw him. Sitting on the pasture fence in a dark gray shirt and black pants, I smiled, hopping up next to him and marveling at his dress. "Hello."

He grinned back. "Hey."

"You like horses?" I asked him after a moment.

"Yeah. The ones they have here are incredible. See that gray one?" he said, pointing.

I blinked. "You mean that white one?" I asked.

"Gray is a term used for grayish-white horses. The only true white horses have blue eyes." He told me. "He's beautiful. My horse back home, Whiskers, he's pretty, but he's nothing compared to these guys."

I nodded. I had never been done to the stables before, and some of the animals here were really impressive. "You ready to go get lunch?" I asked him as my stomach rumbled.

We ate at Yugo's place of work. David wouldn't accept Yugo's money, telling us the food was on the house. It was no wonder why the restaurant was such a success- the food was fantastic.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the basement of the convent, in the shooting range. After teaching Yugo the proper way to hold and fire a pistol he became remarkably good extremely fast. I let Julius accompany us. He was curious as well at how to fire a gun and I taught him. Steadying his hands and standing behind him to make sure he was all right, I let him fire off a couple of rounds. The first went off the target but the two others hit their mark, surprisingly close to their mark.

"Not bad kid." Yugo told him with a smile.

We left the range around sunset, waiting out on the green for dinner to be ready.

"I had fun this afternoon. I'd never fired a gun before. Papa had a shotgun, but Chris and I weren't allowed to touch it." Julius told me, lying in the grass, looking up at the golden sky.

"Julius, you're free to join me if you wish, the next time I have a case. If you want to, you can become an exorcist too and make a job out of slaying devils." I told him.

I heard his audible sigh. "I don't know…if I could do that. But I do know… that I never want anyone else to go through what I went through. Let me think on it."

"Julius!"

He sat up and I looked up at the same time. It was Azmaria, Rosette in tow. They both looked a mess and I could tell that they had spent the day in the kitchen just by looking.

"Azmaria…" Julius's cheeks went red.

"What do you think you're doing!" Rosette demanded, glaring at the girl. "Those are supposed to be dessert for tonight's dinner!"

Azmaria's eyes wandered unsurely but she stopped in front of Julius, her face determined. A blush covered her face. "Julius… Rosette and I have been working hard in the kitchen all day making food for tonight. I helped Chrono bake cookies and I wanted another opinion on how they tasted." She held out her hand to reveal a few of the warm chocolate-chip treats. "Would you, please?"

He nodded, his face completely red. "Uh, yeah sure."

She went to hand him one and as their fingers touched, he jerked away, the cookie hitting the dirt. "Sorry." He said quickly, sheepishly. "I'm a complete klutz." He snatched the other one from her hand before she could give it to him and bit into it. His eyes widened and he smiled. "This is really good."

She beamed her eyes shining. "Really?"

He finished off the cookie in another bite. "Yeah. Just like the ones my mom used to make."

She smiled and I could tell she was close to tears with happiness. "Thanks, so much!"

"No problem. You should let me try your cooking more often." He smiled.

I heard Yugo chuckle softly and I looked over to see him watching the sky. _'They make a cute couple, don't you think?'_

I looked over at them, before leaning against his back. **'Yeah.'** I admitted with a smile. **'Yeah they do.'**

My small bed was getting awful crowded at night. Julius had decided to try and sleep in his own bed tonight, but it still meant Yugo and Fallon were sleeping with me. Like I had thought, all of my roommates loved the puppy, and had no problem keeping him a secret. We even got Remington in on the secret, crumbling after the little fluff ball sat at his feet, wagging his tail and looking up at him with bright cerulean eyes.

It was late during the night when I was awoken by Julius standing by my bed. "Sora…' he said softly, shaking me gently.

I sat up, looking at him. "What is it Julius? Can't sleep?"

"No…" he swallowed. "Something doesn't feel right. I feel like we're being watched."

"It's probably Joshua, checking up on Lena." I told him sleepily.

"I picked up on Joshua's presence earlier. This isn't him." He told me.

I blinked looking up. "Where's the red light coming from?"

"What?" he glanced around, noticing for the first time that there was a crimson glow cast throughout the room. He blinked, looking out the window. I felt his fear rise all of a sudden. "Um... maybe… that's the answer?"

I got up, going over to the window. "Was the moon that color before?" I asked.

A full moon, bright and big as ever hung in the sky; it's color a bright crimson red. Its alarming scarlet glow was a little eerie to stare at.

"No, it wasn't." Julius told me.

"What's going on?" Yugo sat up, pulling the covers off him. "The sky…?" he swallowed.

"Joshua!"

It was Lena's voice that cut through the night at that moment. I spun around just to see her bolt up, clutching her blankets.

"Miss Lena!" Julius was at her side in an instant, me not far behind.

"Lena, what's wrong?" I asked, my voice calm.

She looked up at me with wide green eyes. "Oh Sora!" she buried her face in my shoulder. "Joshua's gone!"

"What…what do you mean he's gone?" I asked.

"I was dreaming he was here and then all of a sudden he was in pain. Now that I'm awake, I can't get a hold of him at all. I try and try but he's not there." She sobbed.

"Are you sure he just didn't put up a block or something?" Yugo told her.

"No, I'm sure. I feel empty. He's gone, I know it." She said in between her cries.

"Lena, calm down. It'll be all right. We'll find out what's going on." I told her soothingly.

"I knew something was up." Julius told me softly.

"Chrono's not here." Yugo said after a minute. "You're right. Something's up." He went over, throwing on his coat. "I'll be back in a moment. Nobody leave the room."

"Should we wake the others?" I asked.

"No, not yet." He said. "Not till I find out what the hell's going on."

Lena wiped her eyes. "What's wrong Sora? Is there something else?"

"We're not sure." I told her.

"Julius, can you tell me what time it is?" Lena asked.

"Sure." He got up going over to the alarm clock on my bedside table.

"No..." he said after a minute. "This can't be right."

"What's it say?" I asked him.

He looked out the window, then back at me. "6:30 in the morning."

"It has to have stopped or something. There's no way it's that late." I told him.

_'Oh yes there is. You all might want to come outside. You wouldn't believe this even if I told you.'_ Yugo's voice was startlingly shocked.

"Yugo says we have to head outside and meet him there. You were right Julius." I shot him a small smile. "Something' s up."

We emerged from the lobby to find Yugo standing a few feet beyond, staring at the sky. "What Yugo? I see nothing out of the ordinary." I told him.

"Oh, there is." He responded, his hands stuffed in his coat pockets. "If you will all do me a favor and look to the east, where the sun in rising."

"The sun? But it's so-" I started, looking over. All words failed me for what I was seeing.

The sun was rising over the fields to the east, just like it did every morning. Only it was completely black. The center onyx, the light from the edges searing reddish-orange. It was no wonder it was still so dark outside.

"My God…" Lena gasped, her hand going to her mouth.

"Do you know what'd caused this?" Julius looked up at Yugo.

"I wish I knew." He replied.

There was a scream that cut through the darkness. My eyes narrowed. "That was Natalie."

"In the chapel." Yugo replied. "Let's go."

We made it to the chapel just as it seemed other were stirring in the main building as well. Natalie was on the floor between the rows, crying. "Natalie, what is it?" Lena asked, kneeling beside her.

My eyes were fixed on the altar in confused horror. "What in God's name…"

The wooden crucifix in front of the stained glass window was charred black as if it had gone up in flames, and the statue of the virgin that sat off the left-hand side of the altar was crying red tears. Crying blood.

"What is the meaning of this!" Sister Kate burst into the chapel. Her eyes saw what I had seen and her fingers went to her lips.

"What's going on Sister?" a few of the exorcists that accompanied her immediately silenced when they noticed it too. Rosette and Mia joined us minutes later and all of us seemed to not be able to look away from the mess that was before us.

"Sister Kate!" Remington flung the doors open to the chapel in his wake as he stalked in. "You've been summoned to an emergency meeting of the Magdalene Order council. I'll watch over things here."

"Yes, of course Father. Thank you." Kate replied.

"Do you know anything Father?" I recognized Andrea's frightened voice as she spoke up.

"It seems everywhere a red moon, and a black sun have been observed. The same thing is happening in churches all over the city." He explained, nodding to the altar.

"They're just signs." It was Chrono's voice that spoke up as he entered the chapel.

"Do you know something Sinner?" Yugo demanded, gritting his teeth.

"They're signs." He said again, his face serious. "Signs that Aion has returned."

Rosette's eyes narrowed. "Aion…"

Sister Kate stopped at the entrance when she heard, looking back on us for a moment before quickly heading out.

"Chrono, what do you know about this Aion?" Yugo asked. "Who is he?"

"You should know the answer yourself Yugo!" he snapped back, his fangs showing. His eyes went soft staring at his fellow demon. "Why is it you can not remember? And why do you constantly call me 'Sinner' when you are one in the same!"

I heard an audible gasp escape from one of the people in the room and turned to see Andrea standing there, her eyes wide with shock. "Yugo's a… there's no way!" she took a step back before turning on her heels and dashing from the chapel.

"On the bright side, that seems to take care of your little problem." Mia murmured to me.

Yugo was clenching his fists, looking away from Chrono. The violet-haired man stepped up to him. "What is it? What has happened to you?"

He ran his hands through his hair, his golden eyes looking at me, before glancing away. He paced for a minute before growling, staring at Chrono. "I couldn't enter into a contract knowing Sora would die from me using my powers."

Chrono's crimson eyes sparked recognition for a second and then died into sadness. "You used yourself as the medium didn't you? You put something of yours on the line to equalize the price of the contract."

Yugo swallowed. His eyes jumped to mine, apologizing for telling them this. He knew I didn't like to think about it. "I gave up my past, my memories so she wouldn't have to die. Instead of her life being stolen from her every time I transform, it's her memories. The more she forgets, the more I start to remember who I was and what I was capable of." He came over to me, wrapping his arms around me, comforting me, silently telling me how sorry he was for getting this out in the open. "The contract will only be over when I regain my full memory. At the time when Sora forgets everything."

"Sora…" Lena looked over at me, her eyes tearing up. Julius looked at me and then looked away, hiding behind locks of dark brown hair while Remington closed his eyes, staring off toward the altar.

"So you see Chrono, you tell me of a time when I was a Sinner, a bloodthirsty devil, but I can't remember any of it. Bits and pieces of random things have come back to me, but they're so jumbled that it hurts to think of them. So you're going to fill me in and hopefully it will spark something in my mind, otherwise, I'm completely clueless." Yugo said, his arms wrapped around my waist_. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry little one. I know you didn't want me to say anything to them…'_

**'It's all right. In a way, they deserve to know.'**

Chrono nodded, his eyes watching us with sympathy. "Alright then."

"Father Remington!" one of the militia operatives ran in then, his eyes wide. "Sir, we've been called into action immediately!"

"What? What's going on?" Remington's brows furrowed.

"Sir! Red hail the size of golf balls has been raining in downtown for a good half-an hour now. There's a multitude of damage, but what's worse is there's sites of numerous undead wandering around central park. The official on the phone from the meeting kept saying the seal was gone." He explained.

Remington ducked his head. "The Seal of the Seven Wings? Gone!"

"Father, what is it?" Rosette asked him.

"As you may or may not know, there is a lot of spiritual energy that surges in and out of the city of New York. It is why it is such a targeted place of operations for many clans of devils and their masters. A great well of this spiritual energy rests underneath the ground in central park. It is for that reason that the Seal of the Seven Wings was placed on the area. It keeps minions of the undead and dark powers from tapping into the power underneath the park and using that energy for their own reasons." Mia explained, her chestnut eyes looking up at Remington. "Is it really possible that the seal could be broken?"

"If you had a devil strong enough to break it." Chrono spoke up.

Remington nodded. "Alright. Our job is to restore the Seal of the Seven Wings. Mia," he glanced at her. "Upper-level authority granted for as long as this is a priority."

She nodded back. "Understood sir."

"Well this will be fun." I replied, crossing my arms.

"What did he mean by that?" Julius asked me softly.

"It means Mia's got just as much power as Remington for as long as this case is a case." I told him.

"Rob," Remington called to the operative who had delivered the news. "Spread the word. Get all of the exorcists and the militia members assembled in the green. Our entire team is going to be needed for this one."

"Yes sir." He told him.

"Sora," Mia looked at me. "You and Rosette will be working together for this case. It'll probably be better to keep Chrono and Yugo near one another, should something happen."

"Right." I smiled at Rosette.

"Looks like we're together on this one." She grinned, exchanging high fives with me.

"We need to move out soon." Remington told us. "You should be getting ready and quickly."

"I didn't know you'd be coming with me on this one." I told Yugo as we hopped in our car. It had been packed by Rosette's for obvious reasons; the seal barriers packed in the back. I check my gun clip, rummaging through my small bag I wore around my waist to find a full clip.

"If you're going to be in as much danger as Chrono's afraid of, then I'm sure as hell not going to let you do this alone." He responded.

"Sora!" I looked up, turning around the side of the car to see Julius running toward us. He stopped in front of me, catching his breath. "Sora, I want to go with you."

"What?" My eyes widened.

"Kid, this is serious. This isn't a small devil extermination mission." Yugo told him.

"But, Chrono said this guy Aion was a devil. If so, I should be able to sense him if he's there in the park." Julius replied, determined.

"Uh, did you forget I was a wolf demon?" Yugo crossed his arms. "Not only can I sense him, I can smell him, even if he's a few miles away."

"Oh. Right." The boy swallowed, his cheeks flushing. He looked at me, his gold eyes pleading. "Please Sora?"

I could feel my inside turning to mush from his gaze. I sighed in defeat, looking over at Yugo. "He could help us with the barrier."

Yugo growled and then shrugged indifferently, climbing in the car. "Suit yourself. Hop in the backseat kid."

Julius smiled at him. "Thank you sir."

He looked back at him, his gold eyes flashing. "The name's Yugo. Call me by it."

He swallowed. "Yes si…Yugo."

I climbed in the car, shutting the door and starting the engine. "Let's get out of here and back quickly." I told them.

With Remington's connections the roads were clear all the way to the park. As we pulled up and I parked, I heard Yugo sigh in my head. _'I have to learn how to do that.'_ He said after a minute.

I looked over at him, blinking. **'Learn what?'**

_'How to make you melt into the floor and obey my every command just by looking at you like that.'_ He growled. _'Pisses me off the boy can do it, and he does it well too.'_

I giggled. **'It's because he's so cute.'**

_'And your saying I'm not?'_

**'No…he just…Julius's personality is like that. Very polite, charming, timid and wanting to help others. It's why it works so well for him. You're more demanding, hot-tempered and sometimes difficult to work with. It wouldn't suit you to be giving me puppy eyes. And besides what are you worried about? You make me melt every time you hold me, and in more ways then one.'**

He fought back a smile_. 'Okay, I see your point… but still I'd like to get you to listen to me without argument for once.'_

**'You can try dear,'** I leaned over kissing his cheek as I climbed out of the car. **'But it probably isn't going to happen.'**

Just as I stepped out of the car, Rosette's pulled up next to us. Chrono shot me a grin as he got out of the car. "Sorry about that. Rosette almost took you out with the grill as she pulled in."

We unloaded the two cars. As I pulled open the trunk, I saw a flash of silver and blinked. They brought Azmaria with them?

"Julius!" The young girl's crimson eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

"Azmaria?" he blinked his gold eyes. "I came with Yugo and Sora. What are you doing here?"

"I'm working on this case as well." She told him with a blushing smile.

"You? You're an exorcist too?" he asked, surprised.

"Yep." She nodded. "I wanted to be just like Rosette."

"Sorry to break up the chat, but we have work to do." Yugo replied, helping Chrono with the crucifix barriers.

"And it appears so do we." Rosette pulled out her gone at the sound of footsteps. Looking around, I noticed we were about to be over run with zombies.

"Julius, Azmaria, Yugo and I will set up the barriers. You and Sora buy us time." Chrono told her.

"No problem." I said, pulling my gun off my right hip, aiming at the undead creatures. I pulled the trigger, downing one of the monsters with a bullet to the head. I wasted an entire clip on a group of them, but it was no use. They just didn't stop coming, or getting up and continuing toward us. Rosette had taken out as many as I had and still it seemed like we were getting nowhere.

There was a scream that caused us both to look up. "Azmaria." Rosette, looking at me. I left her, running back along the path that they had left in. I heard gunshots ahead and gunshots behind, the sound echoing from every part of the park as Order members tried to hold back these creatures.

I arrived on the scene just in time to see Yugo take down five zombies in the blink of an eye with the shots from a .45 pistol I was certain he had snatched from my car. Chrono was fighting them off as well with his bare hands while Julius was doing his best to set up the last cross of the barrier. Azmaria swallowed as one of the creatures swiped at her with its decaying hands, stepping back. "I got this." I told him taking the tedious job off his hands. "You take this." I replied handing him my gun. "Just like I taught you yesterday, alright?"

"Yeah." He swallowed. "Right."

The Seal of the Seven Wings barrier was the hardest seal I've ever dealt with and it took a while to set up. I watched over my shoulder as the group continued to handle the zombies. I was impressed by Julius. His hands were shaking the first time he fired off a shot, but the next wasn't so bad. He was hitting the zombies and doing a pretty good job of keeping them down too.

There was a bright red light all of a sudden, and a shower of crimson light rained down on the enemies, taking them out. I looked up, seeing Satella standing up on the craggy cliff above us. "You need some help?" she asked, jumping down next to me.

Sieg phased in behind her, grinning sheepishly. "Good morning!" he waved.

A blue light filled the crucifix I was holding, igniting the others around it.

"Good!" Yugo called, watching me as he worked. "That leaves Julius and Azmaria to finish the other one."

"Are you guys okay?" Rosette asked, running up the path. She stopped, gawking at Satella. "What are YOU doing here?"

"The New York Police have enlisted my services for help against the undead." She chuckled. "Since the Magdalene Order, can't seem to get the job done."

"Working for the New York Police isn't exactly an honor either Lady." Rosette spat back.

"Is it just me, or is it creepy that the zombies have suddenly stopped attacking?" Yugo asked, taking the down time to reload the gun.

"Something's up." Chrono replied, looking around. "Azmaria! Julius! Finish that barrier quickly!"

I knew the moment it happened. A second later I felt Yugo's power grow immensely. His eyes widened, his pupils narrowing to slits. He whirled around, looking at Chrono who had almost the same look on his face. Sieg growled, his face going serious for once. Chrono turned, staring at Rosette. "He's here."

"What?" I murmured as Rosette raised her gun.

"Sora!" I looked over my shoulder, watching Lena come toward us. "Something's not right. I can feel it!" she told me, stopping in front of me.

"I would agree." Rosette said from the opposite direction, her gun pointed at the underbrush. The bushes moved apart and a man appeared calmly before us.

He was gorgeous; there was no other word to describe him. Tall, with dark tan skin and beautiful lavender eyes, he stared back at us in amusement behind his thin-framed glasses. His hair was long, silky pale silver that shifted in his face as he moved. His ponytail was draped over his shoulder and fell back along his back with a soft thud as he turned his head. Nicely built and wearing dress clothes and a long white trench coat, it was evident he had nice style too. A large bald eagle swooped down, perching on his arm. He looked back at us with a warm smile.

My entire guard was thrown off. **'Yugo… how can this be the man responsible for planning the destruction of the world? He's so handsome, he looks so kind.'**

_'Keep your wits about you Sora.'_ It was Yugo's true voice speaking inside my head_. 'Keep in mind not everything is as it seems. Behind his face he's still just a devil, the leader of the Sinners.'_

I felt a powerful force wave over me, so strong it made me dizzy. As soon as it left, another pulsing wave struck again. I put a hand to my forehead.

"This feeling…" Satella narrowed her eyes. "You're a devil!"

"Satella, no!" Sieg barked as she powered up the crystal inside her hexor, sending the spirit of the emerald out to crush its opponent.

Aion didn't even move that I could tell. The spirit burst into thousands of pieces before it reached him, the jeweled light hardening into deadly crystal shards. They flew back toward Satella with blinding speed. I was sure that if Chrono hadn't jumped in the way, taking the hits for her, she would have been dead. As it was the devil was bleeding from wounds on his arms and legs where the glass had penetrated the skin.

The eagle left its master's shoulder, soaring off into the dark sky.

"Chrono, are you okay!" Sieg replied, grabbing his shoulder.

"I'm fine." He growled, looking up at the man in front of us.

Aion smiled. "Well, look at that. Everyone's arrived for the party, haven't they? Sieg, Chrono, Yugo… three of my own. How very nice to see you again. My, My, that was an admirable thing you just did Chrono."

"Aion…" he growled, falling to his knees in agony.

"Chrono!" Satella called in alarm.

Aion moved before it even registered in my head. He grabbed Chrono by the throat holding him up in the air in his powerful grip. "Where is the Chrono that was trying to help me change Pandemonium? Come back. Let's work together again. This world of humans isn't so bad is it? And we can live here because these people, this nation, this whole world has welcomed us through greed and avarice. It's ours for the asking."

"Sorry," Chrono replied, struggling to break Aion's iron grip on him. "I'm not like you."

"I see." With a simple throw of his hands he sent Chrono off to the side with enough power to take out a giant stone column with his body.

"Chrono!" Rosette shrieked, dashing to where the dust was settling.

"You!" Yugo snarled, charging him. "You bastard! We don't want you here! Get away!"

"Yugo, Yugo, Yugo." Aion said softly, his tongue clicking against his top teeth. "You've always been so hot-headed. It was that fire about you that I loved. Even now against such odds, you're still barking and biting."

"I don't know what happened Aion, but I'm sure I got tired of being your lapdog!" he cried, trying to land a punch.

Aion gracefully moved to the side, grabbing him by his ponytail and pulling him to him. He wrapped his claws around his throat, his smile wickedly charming all the while. "Ah yes, that's right." He chuckled. "If you could remember what you were really like."

I watched in horror as Yugo tried to break free of his grip. "I gladly gave up my memories you monster. Have you sacrificed anything for anyone in your entire dark existence?"

"More then you would ever hope to know." He replied, hurling Yugo out into the river to the left.

"Yugo!" I cried as he resurfaced, barely hanging on to consciousness. **'Yugo? Are you all right!'**

I got no answer, just the feelings of building rage in my head. "Sieg?" Aion raised a fine platinum eyebrow. "You too, defy me as well?"

"I can't have you hurting innocent people Aion." He said, unsheathing the sword he kept tied around his waist. "Not when one of them is my contracted!"

He charged, his sword stance unlike anything I've ever seen. Aion sidestepped or parried everything he used. Not even touching him he moved his hand and sent the crimson-haired devil flying back, slamming into the side of the cliff.

"I can't believe you…!" Satella snapped, looking back and forth between Aion and Sieg, her eyes filled with hatred and unexpected tears. In this fight, she had already been taken out.

My head started to pain me more and more every second. I tried reaching out for Yugo again and the power I found there was enough to make me dizzy. My eyes started spinning, and nothing was as it was. The ground was jolting and even Lena and our enemy had become blurred to my vision. I struggled to keep myself standing, but the pressure building in my head made it feel like it was about to explode. My body was beginning to feel weighted and my brain was on fire. I put a hand to my head as I stumbled and I felt my body start to give out on me. 'No! Now is not the time to be fainting!'

I felt a pair of strong arms catch me in my fall, and I knew it had to be Yugo. I rested up against him, my entire body going limp. 'It'll be okay... it has to…Yugo and Chrono and even Sieg are here…we'll win.'

A pair of soft fingertips touched my forehead and instantly I felt better. Who in our party had healing capabilities? Azmaria maybe, but nobody strong enough to hold me.

"Aion…" it was Yugo's true voice ringing through my head. "Let her go."

'Aion!' I forced my eyes open, realizing it was the devil himself holding me. He looked down on me and I swear my heart stopped beating at his gaze. His eyes were so pretty… and at the same time looked so dead.

"Stop this Yugo, you're hurting her. You don't want to put your contractor's life in danger just to be beaten again by me, do you?" he responded.

I glanced over, seeing Yugo in his true form. It had been the first time in a good while I had actually gotten to see him fully and even as things were at the moment, I had to admire his beauty.

His long cyan hair pooling over his shoulders and down his back, his black dog-ears and tail, the black-feathered wings protruding from his back. His features hard and handsome, his golden eyes like a wild animal. The black runes carved into his pale skin up and down his muscular arms and the glowing blue-green one in the center of his forehead. This was the handsome creature I had met in a cave, bleeding to death almost four months before. This was the life I had spared.

"I'll ask you one more time." He growled, fangs evident in his mouth as he spoke. "Let her go."

Aion obeyed, startlingly, sitting me down on my feet and phasing away. "I see it is you the girl would rather have then me. I will not waste my time on such trivial matters, when there's so much more I have to do."

I ran to Yugo, resting my hand on his bare chest. "Are you alright?" I asked. Somehow, Aion's healing spell was temporarily keeping me from losing my contract price. Strange. Was he trying to tempt me by showing me and Yugo what we could and couldn't have by working beside him?

"I'm fine." He assured me, his claws, running down the side of my face tenderly. "And you?"

I quickly explained the deal inside my head and he nodded. _'It's a transfixed spell. The barrier will probably disappear the moment he leaves this area. I think he's trying to keep things interesting.'_

"Well, he's having no trouble with that." I replied softly out loud.

"Aion…" Rosette rose from the scene where Chrono was lying, pointing her gun at him, her eyes shining with hatred.

He smiled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Ah, dear Rosette Christopher. You've grown into such a lovely young lady."

"Where's Joshua!" she demanded. I heard the audible gasp from Lena who was only a few feet away.

_"Sora?"_ It was Julius's whispered voice.

My heart skipped a beat. **"Julius, where are you!"** I asked softly.

_"With Azmaria. She and I are hiding back behind the stone rocks where Chrono went down. Are you guys okay?"_

**"For the moment."** I swallowed.

_'Tell the kid to keep quiet and don't make a sound. Aion would kill him should he distract any attention to himself.'_ Yugo replied.

Aion grinned, a wicked smile. "If I don't answer, will you shoot me?" he asked innocently. "I'm the only one who could know where your sweet Joshua might be."

"Rosette…" Chrono staggered to his feet, wincing in pain. He was beaten and bloodied, but not broken.

Aion smirked as Rosette's fingers faltered on the trigger. "Predictable… Mary Magdalene."

Rosette's eyes blinked wide in surprise and confusion.

"But, that's enough." Aion replied calmly. "I'm here for someone else. Come on out…" he smiled, fangs showing in his mouth. "Little Apostle girl. The disasters that occurred today, are my way of welcoming you into the fold."

_"Never!"_ I heard the words ring through in my head. _"I'm not going to hand her over to him Sora."_ Julius's tone was surprisingly harsh and cold. I heard Azmaria gasp at Aion's words while he spoke to me. _"I won't do it."_

"Why!" Rosette demanded, her gun not leaving his direction. "So you can torture her, just like you did my brother!"

"Rosette," Aion started again his voice as calm as ever. "You're so, so mistaken." He turned walking back a few feet and sitting down on a boulder embedded in the hillside. Sitting down meant he was putting himself at a disadvantage, probably trying to get us ease up around him. Even still, Rosette never took her finger off the trigger. "The truth, is that my actions saved Joshua."

I looked over at Lena, whose head was ducked, long curly raven bangs falling in front of her eyes.

Rosette's eyes widened and she lowered her gun. Yugo growled. I could tell that with Rosette dropping her guard, he was becoming more alert. So was Sieg who had picked himself out of the rock and was kneeling on the ground, listening intently.

"Saved him?" Rosette asked after a moment.

Chrono growled. "Don't listen Rosette!"

Aion barely glanced over Chrono, showing them a smile. "Listen, you who wants to kill all devils, listen my dear little apostle girl. Listen, those of you who have been trapped between memories, between the answers of right and wrong. Listen, you who has been tortured in darkness."

I felt Julius's fear grow at the fact that Aion had picked him out of the group and I did my best to comfort him.

"The truth is that this is his fault!" the silver-haired devil replied, pointing a hand straight up at the sky. "All of those tragedies that happened to you. All of the horrors that made you stumble were nothing more then traps set by the being you call your God."

_'Don't listen to a damn word he's saying.'_ Yugo reminded me sharply, his voice angry. _'He's gone insane.'_

Aion shifted his gaze, amethyst eyes looking past us, to Rosette. "Tell me Rosette Christopher. Have you heard his voice, even once?"

"Rosette you mustn't listen!" Chrono yelled at her, trying to get through. It seemed Aion's words had some type of hold on her; she had dropped her guard completely, standing there, mesmerized by his words. I could feel a slight pull from them as well, and if it weren't for Yugo's strong influence in my head, I might have been like she was.

Aion growled, holding out his hand toward Chrono. The violet-haired devil went tumbling out of the rock debris around him, pulled into the devil's strong grip, his hand on his neck.

"Chrono!" the trance on Rosette was broken for a minute as she watched what was going on. I went to move and was being held back by Yugo's strong embrace.

_'Don't do it.'_ He ordered. _'If you rush in now, he'll only kill Chrono.'_

I swallowed, my arm locking tighter around Yugo's waist. I don't think I'd ever been this scared. I glanced over at Lena who was still struggling, her fists clenched. I knew she was frightened and guilt was weighing heavily on her for the moment.

"That's it." Satella growled, charging up another jewel in her hexor.

"Satella, no!" Rosette said, grabbing her arm. "Don't kill him!" she looked away, closing her eyes. "If he dies, I'll never find my younger brother!"

Lena looked up, her emerald eyes filled with tears as she stared at Rosette.

"There's no way a devil's going to help you!" Satella snapped back, surprised, but sympathetic.

"Please…please Satella." Rosette pleaded, her head ducked.

Sieg got up then, struggling to stand, one arm weighing on his leg. He growled as Aion broke out into laughter. I was getting the growing urge to choke the life right out of him. He was toying with us.

"Isn't this fun?" Aion replied with a grin.

"You…" Yugo bit his tongue. I could feel his wanting to kill this man too, but his sense of protecting the others and me was higher then charging him again.

"Even at a time like this…" Aion replied, trying to stop from chuckling. "The one you worship won't speak one little word to save you. Believe me, this is your world as it is. He doesn't see anything. He doesn't save anyone. You understand this," he smirked. "Don't you Apostle Girl?"

I swallowed. 'Azmaria…'

_"She's so afraid Sora."_ Julius murmured softly. _"I don't know what to do…"_

**"It'll be alright."** I tried to reassure him, but I was trembling myself, even inside Yugo's strong hold.

"This, why you were cursed with his so called 'blessing'." Aion went on. "The curse that you carry every day. Such hypocrisy and deception. He's not more then a minor villain, oozing honeyed words and destruction, grown arrogant from his own inflated ego." He let out a soft sigh. "Your god." His hand tightened around Chrono's throat, claws digging into the sides. "And what about that, our young apostle girl? Your search for a place where you could be at peace. How long and difficult has your path been? And then there's you, Jewel Witch. Ten years spent searching for the family that you lost without any clues. It must have been painful. There's a pair, hopeless in their cause, one destined to forget all and one who will only remember he was once a monster. And dear sweet, raven-haired woman, who is hiding so much that, could be of so much help to another. Young wanderer of the darkness, you were trapped, tortured, and pained for no reason at all. Poor souls you are all so suffering. But I can save you all, from the curse of the almighty God!"

_"Sora…" _Julius was trembling now, and there's nothing that I could do about it. I felt so powerless… so weak.

Satella and Rosette growled, Lena turned her head away while Sieg and Yugo instantly went on guard.

Aion looked at us with a calm, serene expression, as always. "Don't you see? It was from this that I saved Joshua."

Lena's body began shaking. I could tell she was crying, hiding her tears from us and from him.

"Stop saying that, you bastard!" Rosette cried, tears in her own eyes as well. She broke down into sobs and I saw Lena looked over at her slightly.

_'This has to be torture for her.'_ Yugo said softly. _'The two women who love Joshua most and they don't both know it.'_

"You're pointing your gun at the wrong person." Aion continued, ignoring the tears on the girl's faces. "The one you need to defeat is in heaven." He smirked. "Of course, creatures such as yourselves can not defeat him. Right Chrono? Sieg?" he looked up at him, and then at Yugo. "Yugo?" I felt my heart stop as his eyes passed over me. "Isn't it the reason we became branded as Sinners?"

His claws dug into Chrono's neck and with a small shriek, the violet-haired devil fell over, blood pulling from his neck where the inside of his throat had literally been ripped out.

Sieg swore, running his fingers through his bangs. Yugo pulled me closer, turning my head away. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt the tears off of Yugo's bare skin.

"Chrono!" Rosette ran to his side as Aion got up and calmly moved away, his voice full of tears. Chrono didn't even move or make any motion that signified he was even still alive. At the sound of Rosette's sobs, I closed my eyes. What was there to do about this guy?

"He's going for where Azmaria and Julius are hiding." Yugo said softly and I jerked my head up, staring after his form. Julius was my responsibility. I couldn't let harm befall that boy, not again.

As he passed Satella, she could do nothing but clench her fists and Sieg phased in behind her, wrapping his arms around her neck from behind, trying to soothe her as best he could.

"We should work together." Aion said, softly, his voice dangerous. "That is why we should work together. Apostle, for this purpose, I need your power. Azmaria Hendric."

He was getting ever closer to where Julius and the cowering girl had hidden themselves. **'Yugo, what do I do?' **I asked, my voice on the edge of panic.

_'There's not much we can do.'_ He swallowed. _'Transformed I might be able to take him, but all he has to do is release the spell on your mind and I'm back to human form and powerless again. Chrono's out. Sieg's in no condition to fight. Julius wouldn't hold a candle to a normal demon, let alone Aion.'_

**'I have to do something!'** I struggled with his arms. **'Let me go!'**

_'So you can die? I think not!'_ he told me sternly.

**'But...'** I whimpered. **'Julius… Azmaria…'**

Suddenly there was a blue streak and Rosette dashed past him, stopping in front of him, her gun raised.

Aion continued toward her, chuckling. "Desist. You're not going to shoot, and you know it."

Rosette's breathing was heavy; I could tell she was not all there. She let out a cry as she fired the shot, at point blank range.

"Are you serious?" I whispered. "She took him out?"

"No. There's no way. He blocked it." Yugo told me.

Rosette was crying but she was determined. **'Yugo, let me go help her.'**

_'No.'_

"I won't let you have Azmaria." She said, tears falling down her face.

Aion smiled softly, his eyes softening. "But… you gave me your brother." He pointed out.

Lena spun around, looking at his back her eyes wide. **'Yugo, please'** I demanded. **'Before Lena does something stupid.'**

_'She won't. I won't let her.'_

Rosette faltered, her eyes dancing with pain.

"Oh, poor, poor Rosette Christopher." Aion said softly, his voice finally sounding a little sympathetic. "But I can save even you." He wrapped his hands around her throat and I was suddenly afraid he would do the same thing to Rosette that he had done to Chrono. Rosette dropped her gun, giving up completely. I was choking back tears.

"Rosette…" I heard a familiar voice and looked over, seeing Chrono's body stir. His crimson eyes opened slightly and he looked over at her.

_'He sensed that she had given up.'_ Yugo said softly.

Sieg's crimson eyes blinked and then filled with tears. "Chrono, you're still alive!" he said, reverting momentarily back to his goofballish nature.

Aion's hand suddenly loosened from her throat, his fingers caressing the skin he had just held so roughly. "Give yourself over to me, Mary of Magdalene." He said softly.

_'Oh…no…'_ Yugo swallowed.

"Rosette, no!" Satella gasped, her dark red eyes widening.

Aion leaned down, his lips softly touching Rosette's. Her eyes widened, her cheeks blushing despite her tears. There was a power surge, energy created from the touching of their bodies that shook the trees around us.

Sieg gritted his teeth. "Not good."

"Get away from her!" the ground shook, the wind created a cyclone and standing in the middle of it was a very pissed Chrono. He snarled, his fangs showing, his eyes glowing bright red. He yelled, and the swirling energy that had been created by the broken seal was pulled into the tornado, the black aura absorbed by Chrono's devil powers.

"The miasma…" Satella cried, watching. Sieg's arms tightened around her.

"He's pulling in the dark energy to feed off of, instead of using Rosette's soul as the energy needed for the transformation." Sieg explained.

The pocket watch around Rosette's neck snapped open, the seal broken. Aion let Rosette go, a satisfied look on his face. "That's right. It's time for you to spread your Sinner's wings Chrono." He glanced at Sieg with a dangerous smirk. "You're next my dear."

Sieg growled, his eyes narrowing, the pupils becoming like that of a serpent's. "You disgust me." He closed his eyes, the necklace around Satella's neck becoming to a crimson glow. With little more then a burst of light he changed, black and garnet wings spreading out from his back. The looked made of jewels themselves, slender shimmering wings, the feathers see through like glass. A jewel, red, appeared in the center of his forehead and his clothes melted off his body transforming. They were replaced by a long white and red flowing cloak and robe; his arms covered in armor the same material as his wings. His sword transformed, becoming a handsome silver blade, hanging from his hip by a twisted silk cord. He had to be the most regal, angelic thing I had ever seen, and just as handsome as the only other sinner I had ever laid my eyes on in true form.

"Sieg…" Satella's cheeks went crimson. Apparently she hadn't seen his true form in a long time.

"Aion…!" Chrono barked, trying to break the seal completely and transform. The ground began breaking apart from around him as he yelled, tensing himself, trying to finish what he had started.

"Chrono, no!" Azmaria called, coming out from her hiding spot.

"Azmaria!" Julius replied, following her.

"Very nice." Aion grinned. "I'm impressed." He let Rosette go, who slumped to the ground, passing out from the strain the transformation was having on her.

"Stop doing this!" Azmaria cried, tears in her eyes, "Please stop!"

Julius came up behind her, trying his best to protect her, despite the situation.

Rosette's eyes blinked open and the seal fell back together. Chrono's power immediately fell, his body reverting back to his sealed form.

"I'll go with you!" Azmaria replied, stepping away from Julius, determined and fighting her tears. "Please! Please, don't hurt my friends! I'm begging you!"

Aion smiled. "Ah, just what I would have expected from someone who's received God's blessing as the apostle of charity."

"No…" Rosette winced, trying to get up but her body not cooperating. "Don't…"

I swallowed. "This is so not good."

"Yeah, but something isn't right." Yugo replied. He was wearing the strangest look on his face... like something was missing and he couldn't place what it was.

Aion headed toward Azmaria and the girl stood there, watching him, her eyes never shifting. "Doing this won't make anything better Azmaria." Rosette said, her eyes blinking closed again.

"Come with me Apostle girl." Aion grinned his hand resting on her shoulder. All of a sudden there was a giant blue light that filled the area, expanding out into a cross.

"I don't believe it!" Yugo cried, laughing. "They activated the seal!"

Aion was blasted away, disintegrated in the blast of holy light. Six more filled the sky and transformed into six wings, each spiraling out and meeting each other in the center. The sky cleared, blue sky rising out of the evaporating black crowds and the sun returning to normal.

"Azmaria!" Satella ran, over catching the girl as she fell.

Julius was by her side in an instant. "Is she okay?" he asked worriedly.

With Aion gone the deal in my head disappeared, Yugo reverting back to normal and Sieg followed after him. I smiled up at him. "They did it!"

"No." Chrono replied, holding his battered arm.

Azmaria opened her eyes, looking at Satella with her crimson eyes and then Julius on the other side of her. She held up the last crucifix barrier from where she had hidden it under her cloak. She had used her self as the last spot in the seal.

Chrono stumbled over to Rosette, helping her up. "He's gone…" Rosette said looking off. "But will he be back?"

Chrono didn't meet her gaze, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Yeah. It's just started. That thing that we defeated wasn't the real Aion."

I swallowed. **'Is he serious?'**

_'Afraid so.'_

I sighed, putting a hand to my head. With the spell wearing off the pain was coming back, more now then ever.

"Sora?" Yugo blinked as I rested my head on his chest.

"I… just want to sleep for now." I told him softly, my eyes refusing to stay open any longer.

When I awoke I was in my bed, the sun was setting and everything had seemingly gone back to normal. I sat up, looking around. The room seemed empty. Had Aion attacked again, while I was sleeping?

"Hey there." I turned my head seeing Julius resting in the doorway, his golden eyes. He entered the room, coming toward me and I gasped.

"You cut your hair!" I demanded looking at him. The long, waist length chocolate brown curtain was gone, replaced with a shaggy cut around his face, brushing against his cheeks and his shoulders teasingly.

He smiled. "Yugo took me to have it done this afternoon while you were sleeping. It's kind of nice to have it short and at least I can still pull it back into a ponytail." He told me.

"But, why?" I asked. I was going to miss running my hands through those long silky strands.

"Because," he sat down on his bed, looking over at me, his eyes serious. "I've decided."

I blinked. Was I missing something? "Decided what?"

"That I want to join the Order as an exorcist. If Aion is your main enemy and he'll just keep coming back until he's dead, I want to help stop him. We can't let him try and destroy the world or turn this place into chaos like he wants." He smiled. "I have the power to sense devils, it's a power not many humans have, right? I should use that power to protect people, and do what I can while I can." He looked away, his amber eyes drifting out the window. "Chrono told me about Rosette. How the more he uses her powers the shorter her life becomes. And you. You lose your memories each time Yugo transforms. If I'm able to help you all out in any way possible, I'd like to do it."

"Julius…" I stared at him. His compassion had touched me, more then once.

"Mia already told me you can train me. From here on out, I'm your apprentice. So, what's my first order?" he grinned.

"To come here." I told him. "Because I want a hug."

Holding him to me, I smiled, burying my head in his neck. He didn't flinch at all at my touch and I smiled. I heard faint footsteps and looked up, seeing Yugo standing in the doorway, a smile on his face. These people were my new family, people that I now had to protect with my life.

Author's Notes: 34 Pages in Microsoft Word! Hell yeah! I hoped you all like the appearance of Sieg and Aion. Sieg is pretty scary and Aion's a nightmare so all in all this chapter was pretty creepy. But Julius's cuteness helped even it out. For Sieg fans (if there are any) the guy's got some issues, but he makes for a nice mix of comedy and twisted-romance so it's all good. This will be my last chapter for a while, so I had to make it long. Mia's writing chapter eight so I can take a break and it couldn't have come at a better time (I busted my right arm so typing has been a matter of tolerating the pain long enough to get something done.) but chapter nine will be out as soon as she finishes chapter eight, and I'll be working on a side-story for Julius X Azmaria so it won't be completely out of my mind. Until I write again!

-Sora Tokumi Kazuma


	8. Chapter Nine

Forgotten Memories Chapter Nine

Chrono Crusade

Date Started: December 5th 2004

Sora Kazuma

Author's Notes- I have seemingly misplaced my copy of Chapter Eight, which Mia was writing herself. Although not much in the way of official storyline, Chapter eight did have a decent bit of sidestory plot and a little bit into what was going to come. Since I don't have it for you guys just yet I'll go ahead and post Chapter Nine so you all can get back to what Sora's gang has been doing since the Central Park incident.

Three weeks passed since the incident in Central Park and the appearance of Aion. The weather got steadily colder, and quickly as it does in New York in early November. For a good week after the case, the Magdalene Order was put on full alert and Joshua was hanging around the compound more and more, making sure everything was okay and everyone was all right. Remington and Mia were merciless in their morning drills, but at least I was exempt from part of the torture since I now had picked up an apprentice.

Julius's shy and timid personality clashed violently with the group drills that took place before sunrise every morning so once the basics were out of the way, I steered him clear of the crowds and took him off for his own personal training sessions. Yugo was around during the morning and usually went off to the underground firing range, practicing his marksmanship. I was proud of his drastic improvement with a gun- he could fire a .45 better then I could after a week or two of daily practice and his hand-eye coordination was inhuman, causing perfect hits every time. He would constantly hang around and help Julius with his drills, walking him through the steps better then I could explain for as long as his patience could hold out (which varied between five minutes and five hours depending on his mood).

Somewhat unsure on what to do, Julius got steadily better with a gun, but I could tell that using a pistol was not his strong point. He blamed himself for constantly falling behind in the firing drills and messing up when his fingers dropped a clip of Sacred rounds on the ground, and even when I reassured him, completely giving into his teary amber eyes, I could tell he still hated himself for not being able to do what I asked.

One afternoon I was heading back from the dorms and spotted that familiar chocolate brown hair sitting down at the stables, the petite form of a silver-haired girl by his side. I smiled, preparing to sneak up on them. Julius and Azmaria made a very cute couple, whether they realized it yet or not.

I hid around the side of the building as they set on the rock porch of the building. I could tell something was up, just by the look on the boy's face.

"Don't worry Julius," Azmaria said comfortingly, sitting a safe distance away on the other side of the porch. She had quickly realized how Julius bristled when someone got close to him. "You're getting better, Sora said it herself."

"I'm still just as clumsy as I ever was though. I'm good at athletics and such, I can do that fine. But give me a gun, and my fingers get all clammy." He sighed, standing up. Grabbing the push broom resting against the supports of the building, he rested it on his shoulders. "I don't know if I'm cut out for this kind of work." He swung the staff of the broom off his left shoulder, spinning around, the pole twisting around his arm with the movements of his body. Stepping back he thrust the broom out, dropping it back to his side.

Azmaria clapped and he looked over at her, crimson covering his cheeks. "That was amazing! What was that you just did?" she asked, standing up.

"Huh?" he blinked. "That? I just… I used to practice with a wooden staff while I was waiting for my horse to finish eating during the evenings. My father gave me the weapon so that I could practice learning the art of defending myself should any of our livestock be attacked. I was eventually supposed to learn it with a sword, but-" he shrugged. "It became less and less of a priority once the demons started attacking my village. Still, I find I like to practice. It helps calm my mind."

I crossed my arms, leaning against the building. This I could use. Debating whether or not to make myself known, I decided against it, heading back to the main buildings instead. This would throw a wrench into my perfectly good training schedule, but it might give the kid an edge against his opponents. A dangerous edge. I swallowed. This type of thing wasn't usually allowed, and definitely not to inexperienced untrained units such as Julius. Still, at least if I talked to the right person, I knew I would have a chance.

I knocked lightly on a particular door, hoping he was still in his office. "Can I come in?"

"Yes." I twisted the handle, and entered, closing it behind me.

"Ah, Sora. What can I do for you?" Remington replied, setting down his pen.

"I know you've done a lot for me, Father Remington, and I already owe you a lot-"

"Sora, you owe me nothing." He smiled. "Come on, sit down."

I nodded hesitantly, sitting down in the chair in front of his desk. "I need a big favor of you Father Rem." I paused. "It's about Julius's training. He's not doing to well with his marksmanship. It's like he's not made for guns."

"That's understandable. Everyone is different, and their skills and tastes differ too." He nodded.

"I know. I was watching him just now and he was down at the stables, practicing defensive moves with a wooden broom. The way he moved…some of our most skilled militia operatives could not pull off the technique I saw him do, and it was fluid, solid too. He told Azmaria that his father was teaching him in order to train him with a sword." I explained.

He sat back, running a hand through his long golden bangs. "It's entirely possible. He is from the country and the most advanced weapons out in the fields with the exception of an occasional shotgun are pitchforks, spears and swords. And coming from a village ravished by demons, it was probably best to teach the boy some type of defense." He nodded slightly. "The moves drilled into him were probably a better learning experience then the training that we give to militia soldiers who desire to learn blades, so it is at all possible that a sword would be the best choice of weapon for him."

"I knew I should take this to you, only because I have not been on Sister Kate's good side lately. The last time she gave me a mission I was practically screamed at." I admitted after a moment.

He chuckled. "Yes, she's not to happy with you training Julius, yet she understands it. Still this…would not have been a good topic to bring up to her. Sora," he paused. "You do realize that all the swords we keep here at the convent are for experienced militia operatives and not for training use only. These blades all have some sort of magic integrated into their metal- their not normal weapons."

"I know. I was thinking of a simple Excalibur sword- the power level of its attack is equal roughly to the power of a Sacred round, correct?" I smiled sheepishly. "Forgive me if I'm wrong- I never took the training for blades."

"No, no, you're right. I believe that would be the best choice." He stood up. "Come with me. I'll open the vault."

We walked down to the underground-restricted level and Remington took a set of keys from his pocket and picked one for the slot on the massive door. "You know if you make this decision, effective immediately Julius's weaponry training will be handed over to another member of the militia."

My eyes widened. I hadn't even been thinking about that. Because I wasn't experienced in swordplay, I wouldn't be able to continue the most laboring and lengthy part of his training with him. I felt a pang of jealousy. After taking the boy as my own apprentice could I just willingly hand him over to another person? And would Julius be able to handle a stranger teaching him, especially when I'm not around?

Remington laid a hand on my shoulder. "Look, I know you love the boy, and I realize that being able to train him is what you wanted and you alone, and the decision is yours."

I blushed at his words. "Even though I've only know Julius for a little over a month, he's like family to me." I admitted.

"I know. I understand if you would rather continue his training as is, but if you go through with this I will personally make sure that his new instructor is aware of his quirks and his personality." He told me, his voice sincere.

I swallowed. "I have to do what's best for him, don't I?"

He smiled. "If that's your decision then." He affectionately ruffled my hair. "I will let it known you are still his master teacher and that the new instructor should report to you. Come on."

We entered the large storeroom, and Remington turned on the lights, revealing a massive room filled with all types of armory.

He walked over, picking a sword from a pile on the rack and holding it up. "This should do just fine." He handed me the blade and I stared down at it. The scripture designed with it was the same as those written around the Gospel bullets. I gave it back to him and he sheathed it in a scabbard he had picked up from somewhere else in the huge maze of weapons. "I'll give this to his new instructor. Julius will get it first thing tomorrow morning. I'll do the paperwork transferring him from one unit to the other and everything should be ready by sunrise tomorrow."

"Thank you Father Remington." I smiled as I headed back out of the underground levels. "Thank you very much."

"It's no problem Sora. You should be getting back to the boy. He's probably looking for you by now." He told me.

I was heading back across the green when I heard him call out for me. "Sora!"

I turned, spotting the handsome young man. "Julius! Have you been having fun?"

He ran behind me, using me as a shield. "Hide me." He replied, his amber eyes wide.

I felt him shaking and I looked over my shoulder at him. "Julius? What's wrong?"

"There's this girl…she won't leave me alone! She grabbed me by the arm, and it was all I could do not to throw her off me." He said, his voice trembling.

"Julius!"

My eyes narrowed. I was silently hoping it was Andrea so that I had an excuse to hall off and hit her.

Molly rounded the corner, her cerulean eyes going wide. "Oh." She huffed seeing me, Julius cowering behind me. He laid a hand on my shoulder to reassure himself and my heart melted. "It's you, Dog Eyes."

I gritted my teeth. "How-"

"Hey!" Julius stepped out from my shadow. "Don't you dare call Sora that!"

I blinked. The kid had a way of surprising me that was for sure.

Molly seemed unfazed by his sudden angry outburst. Her cerulean eyes shined at him admiringly. "Oh Julius, you are bolder then I thought you were. You always seem so shy…"

"Don't call Sora that again." He demanded, his cheeks flushing hotly.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say." She replied, yet again, off in her own dreamland.

"Molly!"

I glared in the direction of the voice, watching Andrea walk up. She regarded me with the same look I was giving her. "Let's go." She responded, her voice icy, her eyes never leaving mine. "He's not worth it right now."

"Uhm, okay." The girl seemed to snap back to attention. "Later Julius." She smiled, dashing off to join her friends.

Julius let out a held breath, his head sinking, and locks of shaggy chocolate brown hair falling in his eyes. "What is their problem?"

"They have…clingy issues." I told him. I reached out, resting a hand on his shoulder. He never flinched when I touched him anymore, something that I was proud of. "Come on, it's getting late."

"I know. I'm going to the bathhouse. I'll be back in the room in a little while." He smiled, heading off.

I went back to the boarding house to find the room empty. Rosette and Chrono were out on a mission, Azmaria was at choir practice, Lena was out on a mission and Mia was off only Remington probably knew where. I collapsed on my bed after changing into my long night shift and closed my eyes. Fallon jumped up on the bed, licking me in my face. Giggling I pushed him away and he settled by snuggling in by my side, resting his head on his small paws. I was practically asleep when I heard the door open somewhere in my head. Fallon lifted his head and then snuggled closer to me, letting gout a set of whimpers. I opened my eyes and bolted up just as I realized there was figure standing at the edge of my bed. He had long onyx hair and crimson eyes and was dressed in a long flowing cloak. "You…" I swallowed. "You again."

Fallon let out a sharp bark and I picked him up, cradling him in my lap as to not let him make another sound. My eyes never left the man standing at my bedside. "What do you want?" I asked, my voice soft. If Yugo knew something was going on, he would be here in minutes.

He made not a sound but sat down at the end of my bed.

"Are… you going to talk? Or at least say something?" I responded.

"I…" his voice was soft and eerily sweet when he finally spoke. Fallon calmed at once and he reached out, running his hands over the puppy's head. "I just wanted to see you, that's all."

I swallowed. "You said your name was Aidan, right?"

He looked up at me, his garnet eyes watching me seriously. "Yes, Mistress."

"You're attitude has changed since the last time I talked to you. You… were so arrogant, confident then. What now?" I told him.

He huffed softly, glancing back to Fallon. "Lord Aion… ordered me to kill off Yugo. That's my job. But I couldn't do that to you… not when I've already caused you so much suffering."

My heart skipped a beat. "W-What!"

His eyes found mine once again and they seemed to bore straight through me, looking completely into my soul. "I've known you for a long time, Sora Maiko. You…just haven't realized it."

My eyes widened. Crimson eyes…filled of extreme fire. I had seen them somewhere before. The gaps in my mind couldn't hide the truth that was staring me blatantly back in my face. "It was you…" My body trembled with the accusation. "You were the one… who killed my sister… you were the betrayer!"

All at once I tried to jump back to my gun, which was lying on my bedside table and was pinned down to the mattress by his strong grip. I gasped, fighting back, squirming under his weight, but to no avail. His arms were like iron bars holding me down. Not caring how much my head would hurt I tried breaking through the barrier to Yugo and found myself paralyzed, unable to move through my mind. _'You will not call him, little one, I won't allow it.'_

I cried out. If I couldn't get a hold of Yugo then someone nearby would hear my screams. The figure on top of me leaned down, silencing my cries with his mouth.

I felt the heat rush into my cheeks, my eyes widened as I saw his dark lashes flutter close. The wave of guilt hit me so strongly I felt like I was going to gag, but my heart was racing a million times a second. _'There now,'_ the voice said calmly. _'Will you keep silent if I pull away?'_

The thought was in my head and I retaliated trying once again to get through to Yugo. Aidan ran his tongue along the edges of my lips and I felt myself freeze once again. _'You will not call him Sora, I forbid it.'_

I swallowed, my eyes shutting tight. **'Get off of me.'**

He pulled away slightly, his raven ponytail tickling the skin on my cheek and neck as it slipped over his left shoulder. His breath was warm on my face and I opened my eyes looking up at him. "What do you want from me?"

"To see you. I wasn't expecting this." He said softly, his voice sincere. "Your sister-"

"You killed her!" I raised my tone sharply. "It was you, wasn't it? She trusted you-"

"She left me no choice. There was more about your sweet elder sister then you think." His voice was bitter, full of quiet rage. He let out a soft sigh. "If only… things had turned out differently… you would be my contracted, like you were supposed to be."

"Supposed to be?" I scoffed. "Yugo is the one I was meant to be with. Him and no one else."

"Yugo is a dog barking his best he can at the bottom of the Sinner chain. At least before he left us he was a good assassin, but that was before his brother stepped in." he hissed, his eyes flaring.

"Get off of me." I demanded, pulling again to free myself from under him. "You Sinners disgust me! At least Yugo had the courage to leave! Aion is a twisted, demented being who has grown way to powerful off his own insane schemes! I heard the man talk- I know just how crazy he is!"

"Lord Aion is in the right, you'll see soon enough!" he spat back. "Oh, Sora…" his voice dropped again, his anger disappearing. "If only you could see the truth."

"I've had enough of this!" I retorted, trying to break free. **"Julius!"**

Aidan blinked. "Wha?"

_"Sora?"_

**"Julius,"** my voice was soft, above a whisper. **"I need your help,** **now!"**

_"I'll be right there!"_

Aidan blinked again, his garnet eyes widening. "What did you?"

"Things have changed since the last time you were here." I told him with a satisfied smirk.

"Sora-" The door burst open and Julius entered. His amber eyes widened. "Sora!"

Aidan dissolved right in front of me into a mist that vanished from sight in seconds. I sat up, grabbing at my wrists as Julius rushed over to me. "Sora, are you okay!"

_'Not a bad move, calling your friend to you. I'm a little shocked by it, but I'll be ready for it when I come to see you again. Until then, love.'_

I let out a sigh. "WHAT IS IT WITH THESE DEVIL GUYS?"

Julius blinked. "You seem okay…?"

I broke the barrier to Yugo. **'… come home NOW!'**

_'What's wrong?'_

**'I'll explain when you get here.'**

With that said and done I stood up. Fallon scampered out from his hiding spot under the bed, whimpering at my feet. I picked him up, scratching him behind the ears. "Joshua." I replied into the room. "Joshua, get here this instant! I know you're hanging around, I've been sensing you through Julius all day!"

Joshua shadowed into the room, startling Julius into jumping back onto my bed. He blinked his cerulean eyes at the boy. "If you know I'm around, there's no need to be frightened."

"I-I know… it's just…you've never shown yourself to me before…" he replied timidly.

"Joshua, what is the story about this Aidan? And I'm serious! The man just kissed me; I should deserve to know what I'm stuck in the middle of!" I replied, trying not to break into hysterics.

"I've known Aidan for four years. He's apparently one of the Sinners who has fallen out of Aion's close circle as the time's passed. He hasn't been taking cases until recently, but he has always had an interest in you. I'm not sure why; there's things about him he won't talk about. I do know that he's hell-bent on stealing you away from Yugo. There has to be something in your past that ties you all together."

"Great… in a past that looks more like a stack of Swiss cheese." I muttered.

"The more you forget, the more Yugo will remember. Between the two of you, the truth should surface." He said with a slight smile. "As harsh as it sounds Sora, it is the truth."

"One more thing Joshua," I said after a minute. "Do you know anything about Yugo's brother?"

He shook his head. "Sorry to say, I've never heard anything about him. He might have died or has gone into hiding. But I'll see what I can find out. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to be getting home to Fiore."

"Fiore?" I furrowed my brows. "You better not be cheating on Lena."

"No, of course not. Fiore is my sister." He smiled. "I will be back later. Goodnight." And with that he was gone again.

I blinked. Fiore? I had never heard of her before. There was more then just one thing that wasn't adding up.

Just then the bedroom door slammed open and Yugo entered, feathers falling off his gray trench coat in his wake. "Where is he?" he hissed. "I can smell that scum…where'd he go?"

"He's been gone." I replied.

"Did that blonde pretty boy take care of it? I can smell his scent too." He asked again.

"No, I just wanted to ask him a few questions." I replied.

"You should have gotten Remington in here immediately." He demanded.

"I don't want Remington to know about this. There's… more to this guy then we originally thought." I told him. I was having a hard time looking at him with the events of this evening and I was trying to keep my thoughts buried but all at once I felt him shatter my spell and recoil at being hit with the tremendous wave of guilt. He stalked over to me and jerked my chin up to face him. "His scent is all over you. Sora… what happened?"

I blushed, trying to pull away to no avail. What was it about male devils and utmost strength? "He…" I swallowed. "He kissed me."

Julius ducked his head, looking away. "Sora…"

My eyes teared up and still I struggled to break his gaze. "I tried to get away from him…I tried to call you but he blocked me… I didn't want him on me…I feel so ashamed."

He pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly. "He will pay for his actions with his life, I can assure you." He growled, his true voice speaking to me as he fought the change in his severe anger. "No one dares lay a finger on you unless I allow it and this… Sinner will answer for his crimes, I swear it."

"Yugo…" I sobbed, burying my head in his chest.

He carried me over to my bed where he collapsed next to Julius, me still crying in his arms. I felt so safe when he held me close that I wished I could stay here forever. I felt Julius's soft touch on my back and I smiled. These two…always taking care of me.

Pulling away, I looked up at Yugo and then at Julius who was leaning against him, watching me. "Thanks guys." I said with a blush.

"It's what we're here for." Julius smiled.

"I agree." Yugo nodded, running his fingers through my hair. "Will you be alright if I get up and change? I don't want to leave you if you'd prefer I stay here."

I blinked, realizing he was still in his waiter's clothing, his trench coat pulled over it. I giggled. "No, you can go. I need to talk to Julius for a minute anyway."

He got up, dropping a kiss on my forehead. "Alright then. Be back in a minute." He got some clothes from the trunk and headed to the changing room, Fallon following behind him.

"What is it Sora?" Julius asked me, blinking his bright amber eyes.

"Julius…" I hesitated. I didn't want to break this to the kid, but there was no other choice. "Tomorrow… you won't be reporting to me for training after the drills. You've been transferred over to another member of the miltia."

"But why!" he furrowed his eyebrows.

I reached out, ruffling his dark hair. "Pistols aren't your strong point." I admitted with a weak smile.

"But I'll get better! I'll practice all day if I have to! Please…" he sided closer to me. "Don't give up on me…"

I sighed in defeat, hugging him to me. "Julius, I was down at the stables this afternoon, and I saw you with Azmaria."

His head jerked off my shoulder, his face blood red. "You were!"

I nodded. "But more importantly I saw that little trick of yours with the broom. You weren't cut out for guns kid, not when you can wield a sword in your hand."

"You…" he swallowed. "They're militia operatives who use swords instead?"

"Yep. You can talk to Remington if you like, he's one of them." I smiled as he rested his head back on my shoulder. "Just give it a try Jul. If you're too uncomfortable with it, then we'll go back to the way things were, all right? But if you feel better working with swords then… try and be strong. For me, okay? Nobody here is going to hurt you."

"I'll…" he sighed, ducking his head, strands of chocolate brown falling in his face. "I'll try." When he spoke again his voice was determined, not scared at all and I blinked in surprise. He hardly ever spoke in that tone. I imagined it was the way he was before the incident that had scarred him so badly… confident and proud in whatever he did. I ran a hand down his back. I had already seen changes in him since he had first arrived here. I was just hoping he continued to get better.

"You'll be fine Julius." Yugo emerged, wearing normal khakis and a white shirt, Fallon in his arms. He sat down on the side of the bed by the boy, the puppy hopping out of his arms to comfort the one who needed it the most right now. The devil smiled as Julius fought laughter at the puppy's small tongue lapped at his hands and face. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder reassuringly. "You are a man after all, and despite what's happened to you, you know what's best for you. You just have to believe in your own inner strength and not falter."

Julius looked up at him with a smile, cuddling Fallon in his arms. "Yes sir."

I tried to hide my yawn, but Yugo saw it and blinked at me with his gold eyes. "You need to sleep."

"It's been difficult the last couple of nights because you haven't been around." I told him and he smiled.

"Well, I'm here tonight and you're going to get some sleep." He told me.

"It is getting pretty late. I should head to bed as well." Julius told us, hopping the five feet or so over to his bed. Picking up the brush on his bedside table, he began to run it through his damp hair. Fallon jumped off my bed and over to his, wagging his tail expectantly. "Oh, you want up here?" He looked at me. "Is it okay Sora?"

I nodded. And he scooped the puppy up onto his bed. The small husky decided to make a game out of trying to pounce the end of the brush as Julius ran it through his hair and I giggled. It was at that moment, I felt Yugo's hand on my shoulder and looked back over at him. "You need to be getting to sleep." He replied again, his tone more serious.

"Okay, okay, I get your point." I sighed, looking around the room. "Wow, this place is empty. We need someone else to come home."

"They'll be in later." Yugo replied, going over to cut off the lights. He undid the buttons on his shirt as he came back to the bed, and I fought a blush.

**'Must you do that?'** I asked him, trying to keep it quiet so that Julius could get some sleep. He had laid down the second the lights went off, and I knew he was probably exhausted from multiple drills this week.

_'Just so you can blush? Yes.'_ He replied, lying down by my side. _'Sora… I miss you when I can't be around you.'_ He sighed into the pillows, his cyan hair falling over his shoulders.

My face got red and I hid my head in the crook between his neck and his shoulder. **'I miss you too Yugo. It seems you've been around less and less lately.'**

_'I know, and I'm going to make that change. I should have been here when that creep showed up. You were in danger and I was nowhere near to stop it. I thank Julius for risking his life coming in here like that when you needed help. The boy's not as helpless as he looks.'_

**'No… he's not. I have a feeling he will be a great asset to the Order as soon as his training is done and hopefully his timid mood will change.'**

_ 'It already has started to. He's become more talkative among your friends and he and Azmaria have become friends. The kid was not meant to live dwelled up in a hole with his emotions. You've done a great job with him so far Sora.'_ His arms wrapped around my waist then. _'But no matter_ _what, you'll still mine and I'm not sharing you with anyone. Not Julius_ _and definitely not this…Aidan.'_

I smiled into his chest.** 'You are to much Yugo. But…I wouldn't have it any other way.'**

The next morning, Julius, Yugo and I waited around for Julius's new instructor to show up. Mia had informed me upon waking up that morning where we were supposed to meet him and we were there, in the underground training room number two, awaiting the boy's new orders.

Yugo lifted his head suddenly, his eyes watching the door oddly. "There's someone coming." He told me.

The door opened and Father Remington walked in, papers and sword in hand. "Uh, good morning Father." I swallowed, afraid something had happened and they couldn't find anyone to train the boy. "Is there something wrong?"

"On the contrary," he replied, folding the papers and putting them in his pocket. He tossed the scabbard to the boy, flashing him a smile when he caught it in one hand. "Julius, let's get started."

Yugo smirked, crossing his arms. "I see." He turned heading for the door. "Let's go Sora."

"Sir?" Julius blinked.

"Come on, we don't have to much time. Sora come and get him in about two hours?" Remington looked over at me, waiting for an answer.

I smiled. "Yes sir." Leaving the room with Yugo I was silently thanking the lord. Remington had decided to take him on, as his own apprentice instead of handing him over to someone Julius had never met before.

"So what now?" asked Yugo as we left the training hall. "We have two hours alone."

I hesitated. There… was something I wanted to do in my spare time. "Yugo…" I swallowed. "When Aidan attacked me last night, he… mentioned you had a brother."

The devil by my side stopped in his tracks. He looked over at me, his golden eyes wide. "I… what?"

"He said that if it hadn't been for your brother that you would still be an active part of the Sinners. You… don't remember anything about him, do you?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Nothing. Everything is just a blank."

"Well, come on then," I grabbed his hand, locking my fingers in his. "We're heading to the Order Library."

"The… where? Hey, you never mentioned that place before." He barked as I dragged him into the main hall.

"That's because it's off limits to most Order exorcists. Need I repeat 'most'. The librarian more then owes me." I winked at him as we entered a long corridor on the second floor and passed through a set of tall wooden doors.

The woman behind the desk looked up and her brown eyes widened. "Sister Sora-"

"It's alright Lizzie, we just came to do some quick book hunting. We'll be out as soon as possible." I whispered to her.

She nodded. "Yes mam."

I led him through the massive aisles of shelves, careful not to distract attention to us. This was a famous hanging spot of Sister Kate when she wasn't in her office so if we were caught, we were done for.

I went down a particular aisle, my eyes glancing at the shelves. "Ah-ha! There you are!" I smiled, reached up on the sixth shelf for a massive book kept together with a handsome brown leather cover and binding.

"What do you have there?" Yugo whispered, his eyes keeping alert of the scenes around us.

"This book lists all the known demons that Aion had in his armies when he originally tried to remake the world years ago. Basically it's a listing and biography of all the Sinners." I replied with a whisper. "The Order keeps all this stuff in here, that's why normal people like me aren't allowed in here," I blinked at him. "And definitely not you. This was the book I used when I was doing my research on you."

"I'm in that book?" he asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

"You have your own chapter." I told him, sliding closer to the shelves as I heard footsteps in the next row. "We need to get out of here. If we're caught-" I swallowed. "Well, I don't want to think about the consequences."

Yugo raised his head, his eyes narrowing. "I don't think that's going to be a problem." From the link in side of Yugo's head I heard a faint voice pick up. An annoying, nagging voice from out in the hall. 'But Sister Kate, I swear it! She dragged Yugo into the library with her! Aw, the poor thing, I feel so bad for him!'

I growled. "Damnit… Andrea." I shoved the book up against his chest. "Here, you carry this. If we can get down to the front desk, we'll be fine."

"Oh yes, give the demon the mystical forbidden book, so I look like even more of an ass when Kate catches us." Yugo replied.

"Shut up!" I hissed. "Come on." I led him back out of the maze, trying to bypass Remington's team who had been given permission to be in the library that afternoon. As true as they were to the Father, I had a feeling that most of them would crumble under Kate's deathglare.

I jumped down the steps, rushing over to the front desk. Lizzie regarded me with surprise and fear as Yugo fell in step behind me. "Whatever you do, act like we've been in conversation the entire time." I told her with a whisper as the doors to the library open on the far right. "-So then I told Rosette that there was no way that could have happened, she was just overreacting, but you know how she is-"

"Sister Sora!" Kate demanded the moment she saw me, Andrea, Molly and Katherine in tow. Her face was crimson red and I knew she was two inches away from exploding. "What are you doing in here!"

"Oh, Sister Kate, you shouldn't worry. Lizzie looked bored to tears in here with all these men, so I figured I'd stop in here and give her something interesting to talk about, like the last time Rosette screwed up a mission." I told her with a grin.

"Ah, yes I know the one your talking about. She killed that brand new car we had just gotten to." Kate replied letting out a sigh.

"I know, it was terrible, wasn't it?" I smiled. "Poor Yugo though, he's been standing here all this time. I feel bad for the guy, having to endure womanly gossip." I winked at Andrea, knowing she was just about ready to lose it. She hated how I had turned the tables on her so easily.

"I see." Kate swallowed. "I apologize for yelling at you. Andrea, you and your friends should ask before you start accusing someone of breaking the rules."

"Yes," I replied, trying to keep from laughing. "You should. Aren't you supposed to be in the kitchen anyway, cleaning up from breakfast?"

The color drained from her face and my teeth clamped together to avoid laughing. She had been caught hooking duties just to get me in trouble. "Yes, but I... I saw you and I thought…"

"Enough of this foolishness. Come on, I'll walk you girls back to the kitchen then." Kate said, shooing them out of the library.

The moment they were gone I busted out into giggles. "Oh, that was to great…"

"Sora, that was close. You probably shouldn't come in here anymore." Lizzie said, her face flushing from embarrassment. "I don't want to even know how you knew she was coming…"

"It was him, but don't say anything. And you're right. I'm sorry to get you into trouble. Yugo and I won't be back any time soon." I smiled as we headed for the door.

Heading down the hallway I let out my laughter full force.

"You're crazy, you know that? You're a nun. You're not supposed to lie to your superiors unless it's a life or death situation." Yugo told me, his voice full of mock anger.

"That was a life or death situation. Kate would have had my head if she had known I was snooping around in the books." I told him with a grin.

"Okay, then what about stealing?" He replied, pulling the book from underneath his coat and holding it up to show me.

"Technically, it wasn't me who stole it, it was you, and you're a devil, so rules don't apply anyway. And besides we didn't really steal it, because it's not really going anywhere. We're just…borrowing it for a while." I said as we exited the hall. "Now put that away until we get back to the room."

When we got back, Fallon was ready to pounce us and I pulled him up onto my bed with me, taking the book from Yugo and setting it down on the blankets. "Someone's in the changing room." Yugo told me as soon as we entered. "Hello?" he called, rapping lightly on the door.

"Hi Yugo!" it was Lena's voice that echoed back to us, and I paid no attention flipping through the book anyway. Lena wouldn't care, we were holding secrets for her sake as well.

"Hey!" I stopped on a certain page, staring at the right and the picture. "It's Chrono…or what Chrono used to look like, a long time ago." I smiled. "Not bad."

Yugo huffed, turning to look down on the book as well. "What's it say?" he asked.

I blinked looking up at him. "You can't read?"

"Of course I can." He responded. "The swirls… aren't what I'm used to though."

I smiled. Cursive. "Chrono, the Broken Horn, was a devil responsible for many deaths back in biblical times." I blinked. "Wow. He doesn't look that old."

"Continue reading." Yugo snapped.

"He was a close friend and strong supporter of Aion's cause until…he fell out of the war mysteriously, as if he never existed. He has yet to resurface in this day and age." I turned the book over, finding the copyright date to be 1914. Rosette was two and I was four at the time. "Makes me wonder how Rosette and Chrono met, if fourteen years ago, no one had still never heard of him."

"Maybe you should ask her." Yugo replied. "I guarantee you she'll probably tell you."

"What are you all looking at?" Lena asked, reappearing from the changing room.

"A book with the listings of the Sinners in it." I told her. My eyes couldn't leave the ink sketch of Chrono. If this truly was what he looked like…

_'Sora,'_ Yugo spoke up, his voice bitter. _'Continue in the book,_ _please.'_

I flipped a few more pages finding no text that I recognized until I came to a page that had been previously marked. "Ah, here we go. Yugo, the Fanged Raven."

"Wow Yugo, you're in a book?" Lena said, her emerald eyes shining.

"Apparently." He shrugged.

"He was a major cause of the chaos throughout the 1500s in what is now known as England. It's said it was him that put a halt in the crusade's name as he began torturing and picking off their ranks one by one. He then turned and fled Europe in the early 1600s and has not been seen since." I looked up at him. "You're over five hundred years old?"

"If I fought with Chrono and Aion long before that, I'm probably going on a thousand years or so, wouldn't you say?" he told me with a proud smile.

I sighed. "So my boyfriend's as old as time itself. At least I can say you look good for your age."

"Your boyfriend?" Yugo raised an eyebrow.

"Well with our relationship what it is, I couldn't really call you otherwise." I replied.

"Sora… that's the first time…" he leaned down, stealing a kiss from me.

"Come on guys." Lena giggled.

I pulled away feeling like I was flying instead of sitting in the middle of my bed. "Yes, research. That's what we should be doing." I replied, flipping a few more pages until a familiar name quickly ended my dreamy mood. "Aidan." I said, staring at the page. "The Destroyer With a Heart of Ice."

"Who is this guy?" Lena blinked, checking out the book. "He's kinda cute." She admitted with a blush.

"About as cute as an insane vampire can be." I snapped. "He was responsible for the deaths of many of the religious fanatics back in Egypt and continued to hunt people of the church up into to 17th century. He's known for slaughtering his victims like cattle and leaving their massacred bodies on the doorsteps of people the victims once knew. No one has ever seen him come and go but rumors say that he arrives with the evening fog itself." I sat back as I finished the paragraph. "He's a water devil. That would explain his ability to transform into fog. And his sickening way of killing people backs up my theory that he's completely crazy."

"Does it say anything about what he's been up to in the last hundred years?" He asked.

I skimmed down to the bottom of the page. "The last known attack he was accused of was in… Korea in 1860." I looked up at Yugo and realized that what I had said had registered. We both knew that Yugo thought Korea was his homeland. "Since then he has disappeared, like many of the Sinners who have since fallen from their status. Many think he may have died in battle." I swallowed. "But he didn't die because he was the one who attacked and killed my sister, six years ago."

Lena gasped. "Is that true Sora?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"Most of the Sinners didn't die," Yugo pushed off the bed support, walking to the window. "Granted, some probably did, but those of us who freed ourselves from Aion's grip went on to live rather peaceful, solitude lives. Those who are still shackled to Aion are just biding their time, like he has been, to strike down at the humans once again."

"Yugo…are you…do you remember something?" I asked him.

He turned to look at me, shaking his head. "Just what my feelings are telling me and my mind's formulating together."

"So this devil, Aidan, works for Aion?" Lena asked after a minute, staring at the book. "And he killed your sister Sora?"

"He attacked here last night." I told her.

"What?" she blinked. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. But he gave us some interesting information, Information we are trying to find more about. And before you ask, I already asked Joshua for his input." I explained.

"That's fine. He's not feeling to good today anyway. I think I'll let him sleep." She smiled.

"I'm going to take Fallon out for a walk down to the stable. We have to go pick up Julius soon." Yugo replied, scooping the puppy up into his arms. Because he was still a secret, the only place we could take his is where we knew he wouldn't be found…at the stables.

"Alright." I nodded, watching him leave.

"So, you got this book to look up Aidan?" Lena asked, staring back at it.

"No, actually I got it to see if we could find Yugo's brother." I said, flipping through pages.

"Yugo has a brother?" Lena asked with a giggle.

"Yeah, that's what I said." I replied. "Actually… I think I'm going to wake up Joshua for a minute, and see if he found out something for me. I won't bug him long." I responded when I saw her distressed look.

**'Joshua, I need to know if you found out anything.'**

**_'…What time is it Sora? Is it night yet?'_**

I blinked when he spoke. He sounded like he was in pain.

**'It's only morning here. I don't know what it's like where you are.'**

**_'It's night then. Thank you… for the wake up call.'_**

**'Did you find out anything hon?'** I said, not pushing him as hard as I had the first time I asked.

**_'Just a name. Seung Jin.'_** He sighed. **_'If you don't mind, I'm going to sleep some more.'_** He said and the connection was gone.

"He's asleep again." Lena responded. "That's how he's been all day."

"He's probably just worn out." I told her looking through the book. "Now we can get somewhere though. Seung Jin seems to be a piece of this gigantic puzzle."

I scanned the book three times and nothing, nowhere, said anything about a Seung Jin. I sighed. "Another brick wall."

"Hey what's that there? A dog?" Lena said, pointing to a page in the far back. She pulled it onto her lap, staring at it. "Wow! He's pretty! The White Wolf."

I blinked. "What? Where?"

"Right here." She pointed to a page that I looked upside down at. "The legendary White Wolf has been spotted at everyone of Aion's attacks. No one knows if it is a possessed creature of his dark army or simply a angel of the dead. After Aion's armies were beaten back it simply disappeared. Whether it felt its mercy was fulfilled or its bloodlust comforted, no one knows." She ran a hand over the page. "He's so pretty! What do you think Sora?"

I stared at the page. A white wolf…staring at the picture, I felt like I was staring at something utterly familiar.

Author's Notes- Chapter Nine is done! Unfortunately, I've fallen behind in my story telling, but that's okay (Ch 9 doesn't sync up with episode nine of Chrono Crusade), oh well. Aidan, came back and spilled a little more of his sob story past. I don't know whether I like him or not…as crazy as he seems I kinda feel bad for him… but he's still nuts. Handsome but crazy. In the next chapter Remington gets to show off some of his flashy moves with his uber-cool cross light saber and Lena gets kidnapped! Fun times! Till I write again,

-Sora Tokumi Kazuma


	9. Chapter Ten

Forgotten Memories Chapter Ten

Chrono Crusade

Date Started: December 8th 2004

Sora Kazuma

Julius's training went very well. He had no problem listening to Remington's orders and Remington was surprised with how fast the boy accepted and executed his attack. They both showed a great interest in further their studies as swordsmen and I was more then proud of Julius for taking up the courage to tell me he wanted to stay under Remington's wing as his apprentice.

"I hope that doesn't upset you Sora." He said with a blush as we headed back across the green one afternoon.

I ruffled his hair with a smile. "Of course not. It's no big deal."

The wind blew by us then and I looked up to the ever-darkening skies. "It looks like it's going to rain buckets." I sighed. "I hope that means we don't have to go bail out the storehouse. I could do that in September. There's no way I'm going to do it now."

"I wonder when we'll get the first snow. It is the third week in November." Julius's amber eyes lit up.

"Yeah, it should be any day now." I replied. I could see the boy's eagerness for snow, but I hated it, especially when I had to drive in it.

"Well, I'll see you later Sora!" Julius said, heading off toward the stables.

"Where are you going? Dinner's going to be ready in an hour or so." I told him.

"Azmaria told me she'd meet me down by the stables when I got through training. I'll see you at dinner!" he smiled.

I watched him go with a sad smile. He'd been here almost two months and now he was starting to pull away from me and have his own life again. I was happy, but I could say I missed him following me around like my little lost shadow. I guess it's what all parents hated about their kids growing up.

I went back to my room, finally getting a chance to sit down. I had been on a case all last night and instead of coming home and going to bed I had had to come back, explain my debriefing and then go pick Julius up from his training. The days had past so quickly I hardly believed it was late afternoon already. Then again twenty-four hours without sleep will do that to you.

I heard the rain when it started falling against the window. The soft pitter-patter that got steadily louder as the heavens seemed to open up and slosh buckets on the ground below. I sighed, grabbing the book out of my bedside table and snuggling with Fallon for a while while I just read.

"Hey," there was a knock at the door some time later and Mia poked her head in. "Dinner's ready. Come on downstairs."

I lifted my head from the book, blinking at her. Had I fallen asleep? "Okay, sure." Closing the cover, I slipped it back inside the drawer, my eyes momentarily glancing at the book I had 'borrowed' from the library. That thing was practically useless. I had read it from cover to cover twice and nothing anywhere mentioned the name Seung Jin. I was beginning to think Joshua had given me a false lead, but with him barely around lately, I couldn't ask him about it and I couldn't contact him any longer for some unknown reason. I had a feeling something was going on with him, and it wasn't good.

Leaving Fallon asleep on my bed, I ran to the dining hall, thankful for heat when I entered the crowded, brightly lit room. The rain was as cold as ice. I collapsed in a seat next to Mia. She and Remington were the only ones not on a mission tonight in this hellish mess.

"Have fun dodging hail?" she asked with a grin as I let out a sigh.

"Yeah, loads." I said, warming my hands with the steam rising off my soup. I glanced around. "Where are Julius and Azmaria?"

"Haven't seen them yet." Mia looked at me strange. "He wasn't with you?"

"He's been with Azmaria since he got out of his training this afternoon." I told her.

"Ah, looks like somebody's developed a crush for our lovely choir girl." Remington smiled between sips of his food.

"I think the feeling's mutual. She's hanging around him all the time too." I replied.

"Ah, there they are!" Mia nodded past me and I turned, seeing the couple come in.

Julius's white shirt was soaked and Azmaria was wearing his coat, which went down past her knees. They both looked like they had been standing out in the rain for quite sometime but they were in the middle of conversation as they made their way towards us and I blinked when I saw Julius laugh.

"Sorry we're late." He spoke up with a grin.

"It's not a problem at all. Come on take a seat." Remington motioned them to sit.

Julius sat down next to me and he looked over at me with a slight blush. "I'm sorry Sora." He said softly.

I swallowed, looking back at my food. I just didn't feel like I wanted it right now. "I'm not hungry." I replied, getting up and leaving the table.

"Sora!" Julius called after me. I was almost to the door when I heard him race around the corner, trying to catch up with me. "Sora, I really am sorry." He replied.

I turned, staring back at him. He had a way of acting bold and he never even realized it. "No, Julius, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I-" I swallowed. "I've been taking care of you all this time, much like a parent would have and now that you're starting to pull away from me and do your own things I'm feeling further and further left behind." I smiled. "You are like family to me, little brother. I just don't want to lose you."

"Sora…" he came over to me, slowly at first and then wrapped his arms tightly around me. "Sora, no. I didn't mean to, honest I didn't!"

I smiled, hugging him tighter. There he went, reverting back to his timid child-like form again. "I know you didn't. Julius, it's okay. I just miss spending time with you. Once you pass the exorcist exam, you can come and work cases with me, then we'll spend time together all the time."

"What do I have to do to pass the test?" He asked me, resting his head on my shoulder.

I blinked, trying to remember. I took it when I was fifteen and if I recalled, it wasn't that hard. "You could probably pass it now. If you want, I'll talk to Remington about it."

"Please. I… don't know if I'm ready, but I'm going to try." He told me after a minute.

"Wait right here. I'll be back." Stalking back into the dining hall, I made my way over to the table.

"What's going on?" Mia asked, looking up at me, more then a little confused.

"Father, is there anyway that Julius could take the exorcist exam?" I swallowed. "Now?"

He blinked his cerulean eyes. "He's more then capable." He responded after a minute. "The only problem is, is he willing to? He hasn't been placed in the spiritual energy chamber yet and we have no clue how he's going to take it."

"He wants to try." I replied.

Remington stood, brushing his fingertips across Mia's hand. "Alright then. I'll be back shortly."

I followed him out into the hall where Julius was waiting. The boy looked up blinking his gold eyes. "Come with me." Remington responded.

We crossed the hall and went down into the underground, further down then all the training rooms. I felt Julius shiver and wrapped my jacket around his shoulders. He blushed, slipping his arms into the sleeves. The coat barely fit him and the arms stopped a little further up his arms, but at least he'd be warm.

Remington unlocked a set of large doors, sliding them open. "This, is where the exorcist test will take place." He replied, switching on the light switches.

We laid eyes on the rough maze of obstacles on the ground below. Shadowed and with sharp corners all around, it was a death trap waiting to happen. "This is where a majority of the exorcists practice. The machines that are used in this room create synthetic and artificial devils and demons. We've… been avoiding this part of your training, due to your history." Remington stepped up next to him. "Julius, you don't have to do this. Not until you're ready. If you can't do this tonight…then don't worry about it."

"I'm to going to at least try." He smiled, weakly at him. I squeezed his hand. He was trying to be strong, but I could feel his fingers trembling.

"Come on then." Remington led us into an armory room. "Julius, your sword, if you would?"

The boy unclasped it from his belt and handed the scabbard to him with a puzzled look. The Father responded with giving him a beautiful silver sword, runes engraved down the center of the blade. "Since your not an apprentice anymore, you don't need a training weapon." He told him.

Julius stared at the blade and then Remington, not knowing what to say.

Meanwhile I was trying to get through to Yugo. He responded immediately. _'What's going on?'_

'Julius's taking his exorcist exam. Thought you might want to be here.'

_ 'I'll be there are soon as I can. Downstairs?'_

**'Of course.'**

He was gone again but I smiled. Yugo worried about the boy as much as the rest of us did.

We set up a set of headsets and Remington walked him to the steps. "You've got two hours to take out all the assigned targets. Sora and I will be up in the control room, should you need to pull out. If something happens, report it to us immediately." He responded over the headset, flipping switches on the control panel. The lights dimmed, and the area quickly filled with mist.

"Right sir." The boy's voice quivered slightly. I looked across to the elevator where he was standing, sword in hand, watching us.

"Julius," I spoke up. "If something happens, I'll be there, alright? And you can reach me on the headset should something go wrong. Good luck."

"Thanks Sora."

The light on the elevator kicked on and the lift slowly dropped to the ground below.

"And now we wait." Remington leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms out behind him. "I really don't know if he was ready for this Sora." He said after a minute.

"As long as he thinks he's ready, he can do this." I swallowed. I was uneasy about this, my hand gripping the control panel. He leaned over, his hand wrapping around mine.

"Hey," he said softly. "Relax. We're here if he needs anything. The room is set on the easiest it can possibly be for the test; there are only fifteen targets. If he doesn't do it this time then there's nothing wrong with that. I just don't want to push him to hard."

I blushed at his touch on me. "Yes…Father."

"Will you both stop worrying about me?" Julius spoke up. His voice was still shaky but he was speaking confidently.

"Are you okay?" I asked, hearing his breathing through the speaker.

"I'm fine." He said softly. "I'm-"

The line cut out and my eyes widened. "Julius? Julius are you there!" I started to get up, but Remington pushed me back into the seat.

"Calm down." He barked, his voice cold. He sighed and his cerulean eyes softened. "Sora, I'm beginning to think you might have been the one not ready for this." He pointed to a flashing light on the board. "He's fighting one of the targets right now. Give the poor kid a break."

I ducked my head, pieces of crimson hair pulling around my face. This was unlike me at all. I exhaled a soft breath, tucking the stray strands behind my ear. My feelings for the kid were getting in the way of reason.

Remington put a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be alright. Julius can hold his own, I'm sure. The poltergeists seem to pose him no problem." He pointed to the flashing light which in a second or two flashed red. "One target down. The only thing that might give him problems is the artificial devil that is waiting within the maze."

"Father? Sora? Are you there?" his voice cut back in.

"Julius…" I swallowed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. That…was different then anything I've ever done before."

"You did a great job lad." Remington complimented him with a smile.

"Thanks. I'll be cutting out again. I'll contact you should I need help." And he was gone again.

I sighed, closing my eyes for a minute. He could do this. I had complete faith in him. I could tell he was scared. He was probably terrified but he was trying. I had to believe he could do this.

"Are you a little more at ease now?" Remington asked me and I nodded. Now, all we had to do was wait.

The half hour marker passed, and then the quarter hour. One by one the lights fell red as he passed through the maze. Six…then seven then eight, nine and ten. Eleven came just as the hour marker passed and Remington told him his current score as well as the time. "I must say, I'm impressed. He adapted to his surroundings relatively quickly." He said, crossing his arms. "He's doing better then I thought he would."

"I agree." I told him. I guess being around Chrono, Yugo and the random appearances by Sieg and Joshua had toughened him up a little without me realizing it.

Yugo… where was that dog anyway? He said he was going to be here soon and yet he still hadn't shown up.

"There's thirteen." Remington shook his head slightly. "Incredible."

"Sir, I'm beginning to pick up on something else up ahead. Should… I be aware of any surprises?" Julius asked after a minute.

Remington blinked, and then he leaned forward staring at the board. "Yes." He swallowed. "Be careful. Be very careful."

"What is it?" I asked.

"The devil's started moving on its own. It's not trained to do that." He motioned to a yellow rapidly blinking light. "This… could be bad."

There was a low demonic growl. I don't know whether it echoed through the room or whether it was through Julius's headset. I heard him gasp after a minute. "What the-" Then there was the sound of a massive weight hitting the rock wall of the maze.

I threw my headset off, jumping out of my seat. That was it. That was the last straw.

"Sora!" Remington threw off his, grabbing my shoulder. I whipped around, my gun pointed at his face.

"Remington, that's the last of my family. I won't lose him to another devil. It won't happen damnit. You are like my brother, but if I have to shoot you to get to Julius, then I'm going to do it. Just let me go Ewan." I told him, looking him straight in the eyes.

He let his grip off me, his hands raised. I turned, dashing toward the door. "Sora," he spoke up, stopping me at the doorway. "If you kill that devil, he won't pass."

I hesitated for a moment. "His health comes first. As long as he lives, he can have another chance at the test." I told him as I started down the hall again at a dead run.

I knew where to go in the maze that would get me the quickest to Julius. I had trained in here so many times, that nothing they could throw at me surprised me anymore. Dashing down the steps, I scanned the place. I could hear the creature breathing and quick footsteps scurrying away. Julius was trying to run from it.

Coming around a corner I found him, holding his sword arm, blood dripping from a wound in his shoulder. The creature was right behind him, a bloodthirsty hulk of a devil, powerful but slow moving. It raised its arm, its claws scooping around Julius's waist and throwing him into the opposite wall.

I gasped. "Julius!"

The dust settled and I saw him lying against the wall, slumped over onto the rock. I raised my gun at the drooling stupid creature, preparing to shoot it right between the eyes.

"Don't."

I blinked, looking over at the form struggling to stand. The monster was catching up to where he was and moving as fast as its tiny feet could carry it. Julius's amber eyes looked over at me. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, but I had never seen him look so serious. "This… is my fight." He spun around just as the beast was practically on him, thrusting the blade straight up into the creature's throat with both of his hands. The monster screamed, shaking its head furiously, dissolving into blue smoke.

"Julius!" I ran up to him, wrapping my arms around him. "Are you alright?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked a bit of anger in his voice.

I swallowed. "I-"

The lights came on, blinding me for a moment. We looked up to see Remington standing out on the balcony by the control panel, clapping his hands. "Brilliant!" he yelled.

I blinked, seeing Yugo standing by his side, arms crossed. How could I not hear him come in?

Julius and I walked to the steps where we were greeted by the two on the porch. "Excellent work." Remington beamed at him. "This… is yours." He handed him the gold badge all exorcists wore on their shoulders, a symbol of their place and rank.

He smiled. "Thank you very much for your help Father. And you too, Sora." His cheeks went red slightly. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I know you were just worried."

Yugo, ruffled his hair. "You did it kid." He handed him the box that had been sitting at his feet. "This is for you."

Julius blushed. "Yugo… you didn't…" Opening it revealed an outfit of bright scarlet, a coat, pants and a black shirt.

"Figured you would look good in red." He shrugged.

Julius smiled, hesitated for a moment and then hugged Yugo. Yugo's eyes widened and he looked over at me for some type of response. I giggled watching him fluster at the boy's show of emotion.

He ran his hand over the boy's shoulder. "You're a mess." He told him. "You better go get cleaned up."

"Right." Julius nodded. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go try on these clothes as well." He undid the scabbard from his waist, holding the sword out to Remington. "Here sir."

"Why are you giving it back to me?" he smiled. "It's yours now."

Julius blinked. "But…" He swallowed, finally attaching the scabbard back to his belt. "Thank you sir. See you all later!" He waved, heading off.

Remington looked at me and Yugo. "I'll have the paperwork in tomorrow and notify Sister Kate of the changes. Next case your assigned, you have yourself a new exorcist apprentice Sora." He said with a smile.

"Father…?" I swallowed. "About earlier…" I bowed. "I apologize."

"You were just doing what you thought was right. There is no reason to be sorry. The boy took quite a beating. You interfering with the test might have saved him. Still, I think his determination to pass would have caused him to win no matter the obstacle." He explained. "Well, I must be heading off. I have work to do tonight at Grand Central Station. Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight." Yugo replied. As soon as the door shut, his gold eyes looked at me and then narrowed. "You have to stop this."

"Stop what?" I blinked.

"You've been babying him for far to long and it's causing bad effects. You went to him in the middle of his test? Did you ever stop to think that at your order Remington would just turn the damn machine off?"

I blushed. I hadn't even thought of that, but the answer was right there in my face. That would have been the most reasonable thing to do.

"He's getting better Sora. He's trying different things and he's pulling away from you. You knew you wouldn't be able to keep him locked to your side forever, did you?" he stared at me seriously.

I swallowed. "No…I… just…" I sighed. "Maybe I did."

His arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me up against him. "I've been around less lately so I could give you both your space. Whether I've shown it or not, I really like Julius. He's a sweet kid, and I know he needed you so I backed off and let him have you. But now that he doesn't so much anymore I'm stepping back in to claim what's rightfully mine."

I laid my head on his chest, my eyes closed. His heartbeat was so strong... No matter what, being in his arms felt so right. I didn't even realize the glow of the crystal go off, didn't even feel his body change. I was to far buried in my own guilt. I had pulled a gun on my superior…ignored the one man I had ever felt for and been way to over protective of a kid who didn't need to be smothered. I hadn't even realized I had gone wrong, and I had had people all along telling me what I was doing was wrong and the worst part was, I hadn't even really listened to them.

_'Don't be like that.'_ His deep voice rang through my head and my heart started picking up speed. _'Nobody blamed you for anything. You care about Julius. They understand that. Still-'_

His fingers pulled my face gently up to his, his claws on my face strong and still soft. His golden eyes stared down at me, the most beautiful things I had ever seen. His dark hair tickled my neck and chest as it touched my skin and his chest was so rough that I wanted to run my fingers over his soft tan skin. We just stared at one another for a minute, me taking in his gorgeous form, his true form. He knew how to make me melt that was sure. My knees were weak just looking up at his face. _'Still,'_ I felt him falter in his mind as well. _'You are mine, and only mine.'_

He leaned down, his mouth sweeping in to meet mine. His arms held me tighter, squeezing my firmly up against him. I could feel his abs, his hips, his thighs…my body was pointing out all the spots we were touching but my mind was swirling. I didn't even feel like I was in my own body anymore. His lips were pressed up softly against mine, his tongue slowly making its way into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck, silently asking him for more. My fingers slipped off his shoulder to explore his bare chest, feeling his mouth jolt as my fingertips danced over his muscular body. His lips left mine, trailing down my neck, fangs scrapping teasingly across the skin as his hand fell off my waist and under my shirt, his claws brushing up against my stomach. I nuzzled my face on his shoulder, my eyes closed. I was afraid if I opened them now that this would all fade into some delusional daydream. The pain in my head was excruciating, but I had never felt so good. A soft gasp escaped my lips as his tongue lapped at my neck. 'Don't let this end…'

His hand went even higher, caressing against my left breast. My eyes snapped open. That was one thing I hadn't been expecting. Yugo pulled away with a soft sigh, his hand dropping back to my waist. He kissed my neck softly standing back up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so straightforward."

"It's my fault." I closed my eyes. I was the one that had ruined things.

"Sora, I was moving to fast. I apologize. It's not…" he swallowed, his face going red.

I blinked at him, watching him blush and giggled. "Still, it was fun." I stood up on tiptoe, kissing the teal rune in the middle of his forehead.

He smiled, his arms wrapping comfortably around my waist. "I'm glad. I'll have to remember that for next time. The dos and don'ts of making you feel good."

I smiled resting my head on his chest. He transformed back to his sealed form. "Sorry, I know I probably just cost you a lot of your past."

"It was well worth it." I told him leaning up to kiss him. He responded by deepening it. Seems like a repeat of the past couple of minutes was in order.

"Good evening!" I smiled, throwing open the bedroom door. Lena and Mia looked up.

"You're awfully chipper." The blonde said with a smirk. "Remington told me Yugo had come back for Julius's exam. Where is he now?"

"He had to go back into work for a few hours." I replied, pouncing my bed. My knees were still weak and my heart was still racing just from the minor thought of being in Yugo's arms. "Now I know why you like two have your alone time with Remington and you with Joshua. It sure is nice."

Hirelena giggled, blushing. "What were you doing Sora?"

I blinked, blushing. "Hey don't get the wrong idea! We were just kissing!"

"Uh-huh, sure you were." Mia smirked.

"Hey Miss Militia lady, at least I didn't have to have my friends cover for me so I could take a swim with Mr. Blondie in the bathhouse!" I cried.

"Hey, keep it down!" she hissed, her cheeks flushing. "And that was only once!"

"Still, I can't imagine what the two of you were doing." I replied.

"You…!" I couldn't tell whether she was seriously pissed off or just teasing me and I laughed.

The door opened and Julius entered, dark hair still dripping wet, but gorgeous in the red and black. He blushed and blinked his amber eyes at all of us girls as we stared at him, tempted to pounce him and hug him. "Uh, hi everyone?" he swallowed.

"Wow Julius, you look very handsome!" Hirelena said with a giggle.

"Yes, I agree." Mia said her eyes not leaving his form.

I smiled at him. He knew what I thought of him, as always.

"I really do like these clothes. Sora, is Yugo around? I want to tell him thank you again." He said, sitting down on his bed and running his hairbrush through his hair.

"He went back into work. He'll be home in a few hours or so." I told him. Fallon awoke from the foot of my bed and bound up to my side, his tail wagging. I giggled as I stroked his soft fur. The more I looked at him, the more I saw Yugo's fuzzy black wolf ears and tail.

"Sora?"

I looked up, blinking. Julius, Mia and Hirelena were all staring back at me with the same puzzled look. Mia laughed. "Wow, you're really in deep here. I just called you three times and you finally show some sign of answering when I practically yell at you."

I blushed. "Deep into what?"

"Must I answer that?" she grinned. "I could say his name, but I think you'd get the picture if I said that he's about 6 feet tall with teal hair and gold eyes and a nasty attitude."

My face got even worse. "Hey, leave me alone!" I replied, lying down. Why was I acting this way? I swore Yugo's kiss held magic in it, and the more serious I kissed him the harder I fell into the spell.

They all laughed, but I pulled the covers up, trying to hide my crimson face.

Yugo came in later, when the room was dark and the rain was the only comforting thing pelting softly against the window. My eyes opened at his presence in the room and he wordlessly came over, slipping off his shoes, throwing his trench coat on the ground and climbing in the bed next to me. He gathered me in his arms, his lips softly touching my neck as he let out a soft sigh. _'I have never missed you as much as I have these past few hours.'_

I could agree with that. I breathed in his scent relaxing completely in his embrace. **'I know the feeling.'** I was still drowsy with sleep, but the fact that he was here was putting my mind at ease.

His fingers stroked the back of my neck, his chin resting on top of my head. _'You know…I never thought we would end up this way.'_

I let out a soft giggle. **'-You- thought that? In the beginning I thought there would be no us. I would admit you were gorgeous, but feelings for you were a completely different story.'**

_'This afternoon…'_ he swallowed. '_I can't believe there's anything better then kissing you. If just being close to you with my lips on yours can awe me like this I don't even want to think about…'_

I blushed, badly. **'Getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't you?'**

_'No, not really. Just pondering the thought.'_ He said, giving off an aura so innocent I wanted to laugh out loud.

My fingers ran over his arm, feeling the strength of his biceps beneath the white cotton shirt. **'As good as you look in clothing, I like you better without it.'**

He raised his head, surprised. _'Where did that come from!'_

**'Don't be thinking completely perverted!'** I cried, face going red. **'I-I…I like it when I can run my fingers over your skin. Your chest…I… just…'** I had a feeling my stuttering wasn't making me sound any better.

He laid his head back down his eyes closed. _'You can undo the buttons if you'd like. I don't mind.'_

I swallowed but moved back, my fingers lighting on the top button of his white dress shirt. **'You sure you don't mind?'**

He opened one gold eye, staring at me. _'Honestly,' _he said, gazing at me. _'Do you think I care? I would sleep naked if we had our own room. I keep clothed for the respect I have for the others that stay here as well.'_

I blushed at the thought, but started undoing the buttons down the front of it, revealing his tan skin underneath. He pulled the bottom of the shirt out from beneath the waistline of his pants not bothering to open his eyes. _'Do you want it completely off or me, or are your little fantasies fulfilled?'_ he asked.

I glared at him though my mind filled with the guilty feeling of being caught. **'It's up to you.'** I told him finally.

_'No, it's up to you.'_ He replied quickly. _'You're the one who's going to have to deal with me sleeping shirtless.'_

My immediate thought was that that didn't sound bad at all and I heard him chuckle, reading my thoughts like lines in a book. I covered my face, not believing what my impulses had gone off of, my face so hot I felt like my cheeks were going up in flames. _'Guess that solves that question, doesn't it?'_ he responded, sitting up. He shrugged the white cloth off his shoulders, throwing it on the floor on top of the trench coat. He leaned over, kissing me on the cheek._ 'Don't sweat it. This is me you're thinking about here. As much as I tease you I'm honored that your thoughts are that way. You don't have to get all embarrassed.'_

I swallowed. There he went, acting all noble again. The heat in my face lessened a little bit, and I looked over at him. His golden eyes were watching me with adoration, his smile melting my insides. I rested my forehead against his shoulder, letting out a soft sigh.

He grabbed my chin with his hand, bringing my mouth up to his. I deepened the kiss, putting my other arms around his neck before I even realized it. I felt him tense in surprise and backed off, blushing. "I-"

He covered my mouth with his fingers, smiling. '_Don't worry about it. You just shocked me that's all. You're not one to initiate things.'_

**'Your kisses are like drugs. I keep finding I want more.' **I replied sheepishly.

_'The feeling's mutual.'_ He told me with a grin. He leaned in again and then pulled back._ 'I need to stop or we're not going to get any sleep tonight.' _He collapsed back onto the mattress, his head hitting the pillows. _'But if you will lay beside me, little one, I'll be eternally happy.'_

How could I refuse an offer like that? I laid down by his side, pulling the covers up around me. I was surprised to find my body fit comfortably closely up against him and I laid my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. I could get used to this.

_'Get some sleep love,'_ he replied softly, his voice calm. As happy as he was, the fact was evident that he was exhausted.

**'I will.'** I responded, dropping a playful kiss on his chest.

He looked down on my, running his fingers over my cheek affectionately before resting on my waist.

I awoke the next morning as Julius shifted in the bed next to mine. Lena was still asleep; Mia was probably most likely in Remington's room and Rosette, Chrono and Azmaria had yet to return from their mission last night.

I leaned over Yugo, watching him sleep for a moment. He was so good-looking…my heart always skipped a beat when I stared at him. My body couldn't seem to get enough of him. Whether he was in this form or his true form, I couldn't help but just inwardly drool over his body. My eyes fixed on his lips and I just seemed to act on my own. I leaned down my mouth brushing across his.

He stirred with a soft moan, stretching. His amber eyes fluttered open and I pulled back, staring down at him. He smiled, his arms tightly wrapping around me. "Good morning. That was a wake up call I could get used to."

"I bet." I smiled. "Get up sleepyhead. You have work later today but I have the morning off because Remington's not around and I figured you, Julius and I could do something, if the kid doesn't have plans already of course."

"Well, out door plans are killed." He pointed over to the window, where it was still pouring buckets.

"It's –still- raining?" I whined.

"Looks like it. Sorry love." His hand came up to the back of my head, pushing more of my weight down on him. "Course, I could think of a few things we could do to pass the time." He replied deviously, his tongue caressing my neck.

I blushed. "I would love to lay around with you all day, but I've got things to do and I think Sister Kate would have a cow if she saw some of the things that involve your kisses."

He grinned. "We haven't even gotten bad yet, dear. Wait until those days."

"I –will- wait until those days." I replied, pushing myself off him. My self-control was already willing to crumble at the thoughts of his mouth on mine and I had been awake all of ten minutes. "I'm heading to the bathhouse. I suggest you do the same."

He sat up, the sheets falling off him and revealing his entire chest. "Alright then."

I looked over at him and then turned, getting out of there as quickly as possible before my mouth started to water.

I plunged into the hot water with a sigh. What had I become in the last twenty-four hours? My mind wouldn't get off of Yugo or his body. Every thirty seconds a passing thought would cross my mind and I was blushing, tying to shield him out so he couldn't see how weak I was being and trying to get rid of the thoughts. Lying here in the hot tub made me daydream about him in the shower and I let out a breath in defeat, conceding to my thoughts. **'All right!' **I shouted into my head. **'I give in! What is it that damn well want to show me! Is it Yugo who's doing this to me, or just this desire over him!'**

'_You're quite temperamental this morning, aren't you?'_ Yugo added with a laugh and the color slowly drained from my face.

**'…You heard that?'**

_ 'Of course I did. I've been in your mind ever since you woke me this morning. And I have to admit; I'm not doing anything. Your body's just reacting on its own.'_

I swallowed. **'I swear your kisses are magic.' **I replied accusingly, not knowing what else to say.

_'If they were, don't you think I'd be trying to get more out of you then just kisses?' _he added arrogantly.

I blushed and he laughed. _'Here, since your so wanting to see me right now.'_

The image appeared in my head and my face went completely red. I had no problem staring at him naked in the shower, steamy water pouring off him. **'You tease me.'** I told him, trying to keep from melting into the hot water.

_'If it's a tease, then you should do something about it, eh?' _he snickered. _'If seeing me unclothed is so much of a tease, then perhaps you'd like to touch?'_

My heart stopped. **'YUGO!'**

He laughed. '_That's right. You wouldn't, nun girl.'_

I growled, slamming a mind barrier up. He was being a jerk but my heart had gone from a complete stop to racing in my chest. I looked down at the water, feeling more then a little ashamed. I needed to stop drooling over him or else I was just going to continue to act like this blushy naïve maiden all day. I closed my eyes, wondering what type of work I would have to do this afternoon. It would be mine and Julius's first case together and I was curious to see what the boy could do.

_ 'I'm heading over to the main hall. I'll se you whenever you get out love.' _Yugo responded and then was gone.

I leaned my head back on the side of the tub, eyes closed. Well, that took care of part of my problem. As nice as the water felt I slowly got out as well. I could hear the talk in the shower room pick up next door, meaning more and more of the girls were showing up. I towel-dried my hair, getting dressed in one of the changing stalls near the tub in the room. My stomach rumbled and I grinned sheepishly. Only eating part of my dinner last night hadn't satisfied my black hole stomach, and it was protesting earlier this morning then usual.

I ran through the rain over to the main hall just as a car took of across the gravel road. I recognized the blonde behind the wheel as Rosette, but she was alone. I blinked. Chrono wasn't with her?

I headed into the corridor just in time to see Yugo standing around with Chrono and Azmaria and about half a dozen bags of cooking supplies. "Where's Rosette going by herself?" I asked.

"She's got to go pick up Father Remington from Grand Central Station." Chrono replied.

"Which is odd because I thought he drove out to the city himself yesterday." One of the other sisters replied.

"Maybe he got a flat or something." I shrugged.

"That's a possibility." Another one of the girls responded. "Yugo, Chrono, could you help us carry these bags to the kitchen?"

"No problem." Yugo responded, lifting two bags full of wheat up into his arms like they were nothing. Chrono managed a big one by himself and Azmaria and one of the other girls managed to carry one by themselves while the rest of us each carried one. Marie was so happy to be receiving new supplies and she smiled, offering us warm tea and biscuits before she sent orders to the chiefs for this morning's breakfast.

We met at the table normal time for breakfast and I grinned as Julius and Mia joined us along with Rosette, Chrono, Yugo and myself. "Where's Lena?" I asked upon glancing over the table.

"I tried to wake her up a little while ago, but she didn't even respond." Mia told me. "I think she might be sick or exhausted. It is the time of year for the flu."

"I'll go see if she needs anything." I told them. Lena, sick? She never got sick. And even with a fever, she was going to miss out on flapjacks? Something there wasn't right.

"I'll go with you." Yugo added, standing back up.

As soon as we had turned the corner in the hall, out of view from everyone else, I was pulled into his arms, my lips locking with his. My eyes fluttered closed and then I pulled back with a sigh. He was going to drag me down with him. "Now is not the time for that." I reprimanded him, heading back down the hallway.

"Yes, but I couldn't help myself." He said with a grin. Suddenly his head jerked up, his eyes narrowing. "There's a demon around," he growled. "And it isn't Joshua, nor Sieg."

I dashed up the hall, my hand on the trigger. Bursting through my door I came face to face with a gorgeous woman with long silver hair and blue eyes, holding Hirelena's unconscious form in her arms. "Well, if it isn't Yugo's pretty master."

He glared at her, his anger rising, his temptation to take her face off evident. She blinked and then let out a haughty laughter. "Speak of the devil," she said with a smirk. "If it isn't Aion's little lapdog."

"Who are you?" he hissed.

"Me? Yugo, I'm hurt." She pouted with her full lips, an evident flirt directed at him. "You don't remember me, Ashleigh? I was a friend of yours and Chrono's way back when."

"Your not a sinner." It was more of a statement then a question.

"No, I'm not. But enough bout me, I must be going." She said with a smile.

"Put Lena down!" I cried, raising my gun.

"Sorry, honey but I can't do that. Rizel and Aion have ordered her sent to Joshua, and I'm to carry out my orders." She disappeared into nothingness, her voice echoing as she left. "However, if you'd like to try to do something about it, you can meet me at Grand Central Station."

I looked at Yugo, who was giving me the same look. Grand Central Station it was then.

Julius met us in the lobby as we were leaving the boarding houses. "Where are you two heading off to in such a hurry?" he asked.

"Lena's been taken by one of Aion's goons. We don't really have time to talk." I said.

"Grand Central Station, right?"

I stopped, turning to look at him. "How did you know that?"

He swallowed. "I overheard Chrono and Azmaria talking. Apparently, a demon has taken everyone in the station hostage. They headed out immediately after hearing the news." He smiled slightly. "So, are we going?"

I nodded. "Alright then."

Even with my fast driving we still wouldn't have made it. By the time we got there, Chrono and Azmaria had set up a crucifix barrier over the entire building. We dashed in just as the demon was making her exit. Remington was standing there, cross saber in hand and Rosette, who was struggling between tears and anger.

"Rosette!" I called, running up to her. "Have you seen Lena?"

"Lena?" she blinked. "No. Was she here?"

"Damnit!" I cried, rushing past her as the crucifix barrier faded. The people began waking up one by one. I dashed down the steps toward the train platform, but there was nothing there.

"That's quite odd." Remington followed behind me. "There was a train here just a few minutes ago."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "They got her. Damnit to hell, they got her!"

"Sora, what's going on?" Remington asked, confused.

I was on the verge of tears. "Lena…was attacked by a demon called Ashleigh."

"Did you say Ashleigh?" Chrono's garnet eyes widened in recognition.

"Do you know her Chrono?" Rosette asked.

"Yeah, we've met. She was a friend of Rizel's the spider demon you were fighting a while ago. She's in Aion's inner circle; a servant to the sinners. A close companion of Aidan's." he explained.

"This demon attacked Lena?" Remington's brows furrowed worriedly.

"She was knocked out when I got to them and Ashleigh took her with her when she left, saying she'd be at Grand Central Station, if I could make it in time. They got her…" I cried, tears falling down my cheeks. Yugo put his arms around my shoulders, silently trying to comfort me.

"We had no idea she was on the train…" Remington cursed softly.

"That makes no sense. Azmaria is the one Aion was after. What could he possibly want with Hirelena?" Rosette told me.

"It's not Aion who wanted to see her." I swallowed. "It was your brother, Joshua. They couldn't take you to him, so they would take her."

"And what would Joshua want with Hirelena!" she snapped back.

"Because-" I started and hesitated. I closed my eyes for a minute. Mine as well get this out in the open. "Because," I stared at her. "Hirelena and Joshua are lovers."

Her ocean blue eyes blinked wide. "What?"

"They met back in August in the city, and he's been seeing her off and on ever since. Lena's been wanting to tell you so badly, but she couldn't bring herself to say it." I told her. "She knows little more then you do; Joshua always comes to see her so she doesn't know about his work or where he's been staying."

She sank to her knees, Chrono beside her, his hand on her shoulder. "I…"

"We didn't tell you Rosette, because we knew you would make Lena's life miserable if you knew. She really loves your brother and she doesn't deserve everything that's coming down on her because she loves him so." I added.

"Rosette…" Chrono said softly. "We'll find Joshua. Lena was no help to us because she was in the same position we were. Don't be angry at her for something that she couldn't control."

"I'm not mad. I just… all this time… he's been so close…" she closed her eyes, tears running down her cheeks.

"I think, this is best if you open this." Remington handed her a sealed envelope. "This was the report my operative was supposed to return to me. You all may or may not have known this but I've been conducting my own case into the matter of Joshua Christopher. It's been four years since his disappearance."

Rosette opened it, pulling out the papers. On top was a photo of Joshua, walking through the streets of New York City. She gasped, running her fingers over the picture. "Joshua…"

"We finally got a lead Rosette." Remington told her softly.

Azmaria smiled, sinking down by her side. "That's it Rosette. They found him."

I saw Julius smile, his hands in the pockets of his pants. I even nodded, my head leaning against Yugo's. This was the way it needed to be figured out. As a team.

"Rosette, Chrono," Yugo raised his head off my shoulder, catching their attention. "If… it's not to difficult, would you mind telling Sora and me how you met and how all of this happened? We'd like to help you all in anyway possible."

The two looked at one another and Rosette nodded finally. "Alright then."

Author's Notes- Chapter Ten is finished! -claps hands- I feel like I've accomplished something now! Julius passed his exam, I got back onto the actual Chrono Crusade storyline and Yugo and Sora's relationship is more solidly starting to come together. I can't wait until I get to do a fight with Yugo, Chrono and Sieg all transformed The eyecandy will be so great I don't know if I'll be ever to finish the battle scene! (Much rather leave it as is, drooling over Sinners. Oh well…I'm so bad) ; Speaking of Sieg, he and Satella will be MIA for another chapter as we recap Rosette's past and exactly how she and Chrono became to be how they are now. But don't worry! The insanely huggable crimson-haired fallen angel will be back in Chapter Twelve. Geez with all the planning and the hoping of getting Chapter Thirteen out on Christmas Eve I better started speeding these things up! Until I write again!

Sora Tokumi Kazuma


	10. Chapter Eleven

Forgotten Memories Chapter Eleven

Chrono Crusade

Date Started: December 15th 2004

Sora Kazuma

Author's Note- The storyline and events that take place and are explained in this chapter are taken from the manga, not the anime. I have yet to get DVD 3 (I'm flat broke…) and so it's based off the books that I do have instead. I don't know if there are any changes but there might be, so disregard them.

Chrono, Rosette, Azmaria, Yugo, Julius and myself left the train station that morning and headed out of the city, out of the state itself. Our destination was Michigan; why we going only Rosette and Chrono knew.

After four days of country, towns, sleeping crowded in the car with Yugo and Julius and eating at whatever restaurant we found, we finally reached our final stop.

We had to park the cars in the woods, as the stone path turned into a dirt pathway, overgrown with weeds and plants. The gates were fixed closed at the entrance so we had to climb over them, and still it was a good mile walk to where Rosette told us we were heading.

"So… where are we going?" I asked finally. Rosette had been really upset the last couple of days and so nobody had dared press the issue of why we were heading all the way out into the middle of nowhere.

"The orphanage where Joshua and I grew up." She said softly.

I felt the Yugo go alert the second we stepped onto the accursed ground. He growled. "Nothing's moving. Time has been stopped here." He replied.

"You're very correct." Chrono nodded.

"There it is up ahead!" Azmaria pointed out, up ahead to where you could see the steeple of a giant building.

"I'm warning you all right now; this is sacred ground." Rosette told us. "Maybe…you and Julius shouldn't have come with us, Azmaria."

"No! I want to know!" she cried and Julius nodded with agreement.

"Just don't get to upset when you finally lay eyes on it." Chrono said.

There was a fence ahead of us at the top of the hill and we hopped it, entering through a huge door that read DO NOT ENTER in bright big bold letters. There we came face to face with the situation that was at hand. Azmaria gasped, her crimson eyes widening before she turned, burying her face in Chrono's side. He blushed, running a comforting hand down her back. Julius laid his head on my shoulder and even Yugo was at a loss for words. "Wh-Who did this?" he asked finally.

The side of the building had exploded outward as if by a terrible blast from inside and then had become frozen in midair. Pieces of wood and siding hovered magically in the air as if by invisible strings. A group of children and their older teacher had been trying to get away and were now stopped, paralyzed in place, like stone statues, their souls trapped in that frozen state for all eternity. Were they alive? Yes, very much so. But time had been distorted here, stopped, so that they would never move again. My eyes teared up staring at these poor victims. They were all just children, some not more then two or three years old.

"This?" Rosette sat on the fence railing, staring out at them with a calm, serene look to her. "This…was Joshua's power." She sighed. "Joshua and I… we lived here. This was our home, and these people were my family. My brother…never was very strong. He actually was quite weak, bedridden for most of his life and taking several medications. But you never could tell. His smile was also so bright and his eyes so full of life… and he talked excitedly about all the things he wanted to do in his life, as soon as he got better. He loved to read- sci-fi and adventure novels were his favorites. All I ever wanted, was for him to get better, to be able to play with the other kids."

We all realized Rosette was spilling out her story to us and even Chrono listened closely, his crimson eyes not even leaving her face.

"We were twelve when this happened. It was known throughout town that Joshua was a mysterious healer; he could touch someone and instantly heal them of a wound or a internal pain." Her blue eyes met the small girls. "Just like you can, Azmaria. The rumors of my brother caught on to the Magdalene Order and they sent out someone to try and adopt him. That someone was Father Remington."

"So you knew him all that time ago?" Julius asked before he had realized he had spoken up. He blushed, hiding more behind my shoulder. Rosette smiled at him.

"Yes, and at first, I hated him. He was trying to take my twin brother away from me… how could I not dislike him? One afternoon, when he was coming to see Joshua, I decided to take my brother away from the orphanage so that he wouldn't be seen by anyone. We were in the forest when a hole opened in the ground below and the two of us fell in. We had without knowing it, entered Chrono's crypt. Joshua and I explored the tunnel trying to find a way out and came across a massive door with a sealed lock. Joshua's powers reacted with the door, causing it to open. We thought it might have been an exit but we found a tomb and with it the demon Chrono." She giggled slightly. "At first I was thinking ' who is this guy? And who would call themselves a demon.' That was my first impression of you anyway Chrono."

"That's mean!" he cried with a blush. "You and Joshua were pretty strange too you know. You're brother couldn't believe I was a demon. He kept asking if he could shake my hand!"

She laughed, sweatdropping. "Yeah well Joshua was always into the occult stuff."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He smiled. "After that, Joshua and Rosette came to see my on a daily basis. The more I was fully awake the more I started to remember about my past and the more I started to remember who I was. I lived in the sealed tomb, often coming outside to explore the woods and the lake around my home. They always brought me food, or something with them that they had a feeling I would like, and I repaid them by telling them stories I had remembered of battles that had past and things in the demonic world they had never known about. Rosette used to always get scared of my stories but Joshua couldn't get enough of them. Rosette," he smiled over at her. "It was during one of those afternoons that you braided my hair for me, and I've kept it like that ever since."

She smiled, crimson filling her cheeks. "It was nothing."

"Those days were fragile, peaceful days, that I know could have lasted forever. However everything changed once Joshua decided that he was better off if he went with Remington. Having thought on the matter long enough, he decided that the Order was probably the safest place for him. Rosette was heartbroken and that evening she came to find me at the tomb to tell me the news. However, Aion had his own plans and he would not let a child with possible Apostle powers slip out of his hands so easily. He appeared before Rosette and me and tried to call me back to him, just like he did when we met him in New York a few weeks ago. He told me he'd give me back my horns, if I obeyed him again."

"Your…horns?" Azmaria blinked.

Chrono nodded, his deep red eyes meeting Yugo's gold ones. "For a devil whose life clings to astral power, our horns are our way of harnessing that power. It gives us an infinite amount of strength for as long as we need it. Without them we are practically powerless, practically human. Aion ripped out my horns long ago, during a battle that will not be named. Yugo, you tore your own out when you left Aion's ranks, vowing to never be used by such horrible power ever again. What you did with them not even Aion knows and it's lost in your memory whatever happened to them. For your sake and others, I hoped you destroyed them. Mine…were not and their the cause of all this."

"Aion went before Joshua and promised him strength by giving him Chrono's horns. The last time I saw Joshua, he was struggling with himself and the power he had been given, standing there inside the orphanage, right before the light went off and this happened." Rosette explained.

"We don't know where Joshua is, only that Aion has him and that he has my horns as well as his own power." Chrono replied.

"An apostle with a demon's power? And not just any demon, but the Sinner Chrono." Yugo ran his fingers through his hair. "How do you plan on stopping this kid? It would be like fighting you as well as one of God's messengers."

"We're not planning on fighting him. We're planning on saving him." Rosette told him. "Somehow…I will get my brother back."

"Can… I ask another question?" Julius said timidly and we all looked over at him. He swallowed. "What exactly is an apostle?"

"An apostle has been blessed with powers a normal person would never have. The power to heal seems to be the most common. These people have tremendous untapped power as well and are stronger when used for plans of evil. We believe there to be seven apostles- one for each of the seven virtues. Azmaria," Rosette smiled. "Is charity, or love. We believe Joshua to be hope."

"Aion's true goal seems to be collecting all the apostles as a means to bring forth his own end of the world." Chrono replied. "That's why we've been tracking him. To stop him from this as well as getting Joshua back.

"Sora and I would like to help." Yugo told him. "We know it's really not our place to ask, but it seems our paths have been intertwined again for yet another reason. And I…have to stop Aion so that the world isn't destroyed and so that I can learn the truth about myself. I don't even know what I'm truly capable of, or where my horns might actually be."

"I want to help too." Julius smiled at her. "I want to be able to get stronger and not remain as helpless as I've been."

"Me too!" Azmaria beamed.

Rosette smiled, her eyes shining back at us with happy tears. "Thanks guys." She looked off at the situation with a small smile. "We'll make the time that's stopped move forward again, I promise."

On our way back down, I grabbed Chrono's arm, keeping him behind the others. He blushed, flashing me a sheepish grin. "Uh, what is it Sora?"

"Seung Jin. Does that name mean anything to you?" I asked him.

"No…" he blinked. "Why?"

"How about the white wolf?" I asked again.

His crimson eyes narrowed. "How do you know about that?"

"I borrowed a book from Sister Kate's private library. Do you know what it is?" I swallowed. "Or was?"

"The White Wolf was a spy of Aion's a long time ago. It was a shape shifter; and no one really knew its true form. It was used as a lookout and a diversion when the Sinners were going to attack. Why is it an interest to you?" he explained.

"Aidan came back for a reappearance a couple of weeks ago, and let out some information he shouldn't have. Did you know Yugo's brother?"

His eyes widened. "Yugo has a brother!"

"Apparently, but nobody's heard anything about him for decades. Apparently he wasn't well known. I can't find him in any of the books. I think the reason I can't find him is because he's been hiding himself."

"You think Yugo's brother is White Wolf, don't you?" he asked after a moment.

"It would explain why I can't find him."

He looked off, where the others were just about down the massive slope. "Why don't you try contacting him?"

I put a hand on my hip. "How? Call up the operator and tell her to find me a shape-shifting devil? Not going to happen."

"No, no." he shook his head. "You have a very strong psychic link that awakened when you became contracted with Yugo. It gives you the ability to talk to other devils, correct?" He smiled when I gave him a shocked expression. "I thought so. You can speak to Joshua as well, and probably Aidan. All devils have a psychic link, you just have to find the right path." _'Like this…'_ I heard his voice echo into my head and my eyes blinked wide. "Finding Yugo's brother's path shouldn't be to hard. You just have to look through Yugo. But be careful." He put a hand on his shoulder. "All of Yugo's connections have been down for so long because he shut them out. If you're careless you might cause him pain or reopen links you don't want to even imagine." He walked past me, continuing down the hill. "Because all of us Sinners, former or no, have a connection to Aion."

I swallowed. He was one person I didn't want in my mind. But the idea was interesting. I mine as well give it a shot. I caught Yugo's gold eyes looking back at me as I headed down the hill. "You coming Sora?"

I smiled. "Of course!" I ran down, gathering speed on the slope and dashing straight into his arms.

"Twenty four days until Christmas…" I counted the days in my head, laying on my bed.

"Yeah and still no snow." Julius told me with a teasing smile, playing with Fallon on the floor.

"And a week since Lena's been gone." The word's echoed in the silence, hung heavy there for a moment and then fell into a black hole of depression.

"We'll find her Sora." Julius said softly after a moment.

"I know we will." I whispered. The words sounded so strong and at the same time, completely false.

The boy got up from his spot on the floor and climbed up on the bed by my side. He seated himself in my lap, his arms around me, silky locks of dark brown hair tickling my chin as he snuggled up with me. I smiled, hugging him to me. He sure knew how to make me feel better, that was for sure.

He lifted his head from my shoulder after a few minutes, looking up at me with his golden eyes. "How's your head?" he asked.

"Better now." I smiled at him.

"You should take it easy. You've been trying to contact that guy for the last twenty-four hours straight and all it's giving you is a headache. Here." He got up, flashing me a smile that made my insides melt. "I'll go make you some hot tea and sweet talk Maria into getting something to eat. You wait here and rest."

"Thanks love." I told him, leaning my head back against the pillows.

He blushed. "It's nothing, really." And with that he was gone.

I sighed, closing my eyes. Last time tonight. This would be the last time tonight I tried to find Seung Jin, or White Wolf or whatever the heck this guy's name was.

_'Back again?'_ Yugo greeted me with an amused tone as the psychic link connected again.

**'I'm going to figure this out, even if it kills me.'**

_'It better not kill you.'_ He said, his voice teasing.

**'And why not?'**

_'Because I couldn't live without you.'_

I smiled. 'Not right now Romeo. I've got work to do and so do you. Aren't you supposed to be cleaning tables or waiting on people, or something?'

He let out a sigh. 'Of course Master.'

I went roaming through his head, looking for sparks of a connection. Chrono had told me I would know immediately if I got a link because it would pick up immediately... but still… nothing. I couldn't tolerate doing this for very long either and it gave me a massive headache. **'Come on, where is this loser? He has to be here somewhere…'**

"I don't appreciate the continuous calls."

My eyes snapped open and I jerked my body into a sitting position as I stared up, somewhat in awe and confusion at the gorgeous young man standing in front of me. His arms were crossed over his muscular chest, a long white trench coat pulled over his form, the collar trimmed in a line of beautiful thick white fur. His eyes were golden, pupils narrowed like that of a devil, locks of bright crimson falling in his eyes and his cheeks, cut short in the back, stray strands falling against his neck. He did not look happy at one bit and it probably didn't help that I was gawking.

_'Sora? Did something happen?'_

**'I…think I found him. Or he found me. My God Yugo, sexiness must run in your family.'**

_'I'll be home as soon as I can.'_

"Well," he said after a minute. "Why have you been bugging the hell out of me the last twenty four hours, why would a mere human have a psychic link as strong as yours and most importantly, why does the scent of the Sinner Yugo choke this room?"

"You're… you're the White Wolf. You're Seung Jin, right?" I asked when my voice finally finished freaking out.

His eyes widened. "I have not been called that for many years. Yes, I am the man you're looking for."

"Are you really Yugo's brother?" I asked him, not hiding my eagerness at all.

He swallowed. "Yugo is… my older brother."

"YES!" My feet moved before I had realized and all of a sudden I was hugging the crimson-haired stranger. Yugo was not alone in this world. He still had a family. "I'm so glad I found you! Yugo will be so happy to see you, I know he will."

The door swung open then and Julius entered, cup of tea and a plate full of muffins in hand. He took one look at the scene and almost dropped everything. "Why is it that every time I leave the room, something important happens?" (Author: Sorry Julius, nothing against you sweetie, it just makes for a good scene opener. ;)

The man sweatdropped. "Uh…Miss…who are you?"

"I'm Yugo's contractor, Sora Maiko." I stepped away, holding out my hand. "Nice to meet ya."

"You…" his golden eyes lit up. "You…! You're the one my brother's been waiting for all this time!" This time he grabbed me in his strong arms. "He's been waiting his whole life to meet that one girl… and he finally found her." He suddenly huffed, letting me go, his cheeks flushing as he tried to regain his composure. "I've been nameless for a long time, but I suppose you can call me Jin, it was what my family called me."

"Nice to meet you Jin. This… is my apprentice, Julius Weyr." I said, holding out an arm in the boy's direction.

"Hello. Would you like some tea sir?" he smiled at him.

The redhead devil blinked. "Uh…sure."

"Alright, I'll be right back!" He sat the tray and my cup down on the table by the door and headed back out again.

I smiled at him. "Wow…Sorry about this, it's pretty bad weather outside and you had to travel through it to get here. I really didn't think I would be able to get a hold of you."

"It's no problem Miss Maiko." He said, his hands in the pockets of his coat.

"Please, call me Sora. I don't like formalities." I told him, sitting down on my bed. "How long has it been since you've seen you're brother."

Jin ran his fingers through his long crimson bangs. "About… twelve hundred years."

I blinked, thinking that he must be joking with me, but he just stared back with a blank expression. I swallowed.

"Look, Sora, I can't be staying around here. I have to get going." He said after a minute.

"But Yugo's not here yet!" I told him.

"Yes, that's the point." He huffed. "I don't really want to see him."

"Why!" I cried, getting up off the bed. "He's your brother and you haven't seen him in so long!"

"There's a reason for that!" he snapped back.

"And you haven't forgiven him for that!" I laid my grip on his arm and suddenly I was picking myself up from the other side of the room. My head slammed back into the wall and I winced, my vision blurring for a second as I looked up. He had tossed me a good fifteen feet as if I had weighed nothing. I started to stand, my hand's fumbling on the windowsill for support. I had lost my breath and I knew I would be feeling the hurt from that one for the next week or so.

I went to walk and everything swirled, my legs feeling like they weighed a ton. I thought I would hit the floor but a pair of gentle, strong arms caught me.

"I'm sorry." It was Jin's voice, softly whispering to me and I could feel him lower us both to the floor. "That was no…There's never an excuse to harm a lady."

"Seems like the hot temper runs in the family." I said, looking up at him.

He chuckled, a smile playing on his lips. "She was beautiful, you know. Her hair…the color of silver dancing in the sun. Her eyes were like amethyst and her smile could light up the night."

"Jin…who…?"

"Rei-Xi, my wife." He told me. "She was one of the beauties of Aion's army, a succubus dancer, a temptress of dark magic. She could have anyone twisted around her finger, and I do mean anyone. It didn't matter whether you were devil or human, male or female, no one was safe from her once she decided you were her target. She was a close friend to Aion and one of the best the Sinner's could trust. I was just a spy, not particularly happy with the plan and biding my time until I could get out. But she set her violet gaze on me and I…" he shook his head slightly. "I fell so hard for her that I became unaware of much else. I was so happy when I knew that I could make her happy. I wanted to get her out of the war and away from all of this so we could settle down on our own, but she had other plans. When Yugo decided to flee, right before Sinner Chrono defied him, I was planning to make a break for it as well, but Rei, she…" he pursed his lips together, helping me to the bedside. I leaned against the posted frame as he sat down beside me. "She called us both traitors and said that she was going to report us to Aion. That she and I were no longer together. Yugo flew into a rage; he was angry that she would leave me after so long and shove my feelings back in my face. He tore her apart right in front of my eyes, so angry and driven by bloodlust that he hadn't realized what he had done until his urge to kill had been conquered and he was holding her mangled body in his arms."

He got up, going over to the window, looking out beyond the foggy rain pelted glass to the grounds below. "That was the day he ripped out his horns, so sick of wanting to feel lives die by his hands. A noble deed, especially for a Sinner. He hadn't meant to kill Rei and I know that…but there's a part of me that can't forget what he's done. I wanted to spend eternity by her side. Now I spend an eternity of internal pain." He looked back at me. "My reasons, I hope are clear now. I hope, you're not to upset with me."

I shook my head. Looking at his pain-stricken eyes made me want to comfort him and reassure him it was going to be okay. "It's alright. No, I'm not mad."

"Thank you." He nodded. "I'll be leaving now, before my older brother gets home."

"Jin," I started quickly. I didn't want him to leave now, more then ever. "Yugo's in trouble. I can't help, but I know you can."

He raised an eyebrow. "What sort of trouble? I'm not as strong as Yugo is so if you're talking about some sort of other problems with the Sinners then-"

"Sort of." I told him. "We're planning on going after Aion."

"WHAT!" his eyes widened. "Are you insane! If Chrono wasn't able to do it, you think my brother can! He is nothing compared to The Broken Horn and Aion."

"It's not just me. We have a group. Chrono and his contracted and my apprentice and an apostle. We possibly have the help of Sieg and his lady as well." I explained.

"Three Sinners…" he ran his fingers through his hair. "All eight sinners couldn't take out Aion. That's how strong he is."

"We're going to try." I replied stubbornly. "Anyway, that's not the immediate problem. When Yugo enter contract with me, he gave up his own mind-"

"In order to save your life from being used as payment." He finished with a nod of his head.

"But he can't remember anything. His memory is bits and pieces, jumbled fragments and sounds. We don't know what to tell him and what to let him figure out on his own. We figured... his brother might be of help, if we could find him."

"He has to remember on his own. If someone tells him, it's not going to help any of us and you're just going to forget quicker. He's in good hands. Trust me, he'll be fine." He explained. "Now, I-"

The door was thrown open and Yugo stood there, his eyes widening at the sight of the other man. They just stared at one another for a minute. Two pairs of amber eyes meeting in complete silence. Suddenly Yugo winced, putting a hand to his head. He collapsed to his knees, the pain evident as it pulsated into mine. "Yugo!" I got up, going over to him.

"What…is…ah…" he gritted his teeth, fangs biting into his lowers lips. I looked that Jin had gone while nobody was watching him. The headache slowly vanished and he sighed. "Brother…" he said softly.

"Yugo?" I looked over at him.

He leaned against the doorframe, pushing strands of wet cyan hair over his shoulder. "That was…my brother…Jin." He smiled. "I know that to be the truth." He pulled me into his arms. "So, are you going to tell me what you two were talking about?"

At that moment Julius came down the hall with a silver platter, teapot and china cups. "Huh?" he blinked. "Oh, hi Yugo. What's…going on?"

Author's Notes- I am…so sleepy…-passes out on keyboard- Chapter Eleven is done! Yay! The shortest chapter to date…. But a lot of storyline stuff happened in it, so it's all good. Poor Julius! -cuddles him- He got left out on all of the storyline stuff. But he's so cute! Jin turned out to be a pretty cool guy for being anti-social. He's really a sweetheart, he just doesn't like to show it…hmmm… sounds like someone else I know… -cough-YUGO-cough- Anyway… Chapter Twelve is the Christmas chapter -cheers- and I will bring Sieg back for this one so it's going to be great fun. Until I write again!

Sora Tokumi Kazuma


	11. Chapter Twelve

Forgotten Memories Chapter Twelve

Chrono Crusade

Date Started: December 21st 2004

Sora Kazuma

Days flashed by in the blink of an eye. The convent was readily getting ready for Christmas- there was a gigantic tree in the dining hall, everywhere was covered in gold garland and silver tinsel and the choir was practicing almost 24/7 for the Christmas Eve and Christmas Day masses. The kitchen staff was working over time on food and the entire main hall smelled like gingerbread and cinnamon. I don't know how many times I helped Remington and Mia hang decorations throughout the buildings, or ran to the kitchen to check on Julius and Azmaria who had been put in charge of baking cookies and were doing more fooling around and joking then baking.

Yugo was asked to work twelve to fourteen hour days and he was never home, so between orders from Sister Kate and helping around home, I never saw him. We would talk psychically for long periods of time while he was at the restaurant but I missed having him by my side. He promised me he would have Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off, but with as much as he was working, it just didn't seem like it was going to happen.

On top of everything else I was doing, I tried to contact both Joshua and Jin. Trying to get a hold of Joshua had been impossible now; it was almost like his connection was completely severed. I wondered if something serious had happened to him. I had talked to Jin on several occasions however and was trying to get him to spend Christmas with us, but every time he refused. I was beginning to think he was more stubborn then Yugo himself and I had thought that was impossible.

It was exactly ten days before Christmas when Rosette, Mia, Julius, Azmaria, Chrono and myself were called to Sister Kate's office. Remington let us in and he shut the door behind us without another word. Something had to be going on.

Sister Kate stood up, her amber eyes dancing over us for a minute with sadness. I blinked. What was going on? "After the first of the year, both of your teams will be transferred out of the New York office here." She said after a minute.

"What!" Rosette gasped. I looked over at Mia, who stared back at me with the same shocked expression.

"But why?" Julius asked

"You have been given jurisdiction over a case on the west coast. We got a report that Aion was seen out in Nevada a week or so ago. The San Francisco department has asked for help in the matter and since the circumstances have shown in your favor, they're handing the case over to you." She narrowed her eyes. "Find Aion and Joshua and get Hirelena back. Those are your orders." She swallowed. "Special Militia operative Mia and Father Remington will be meeting you there. You will be working under Commander Bryant Sera for as long as you have authority over the case. Should something happen and the case turn back to the San Francisco department you are to return here immediately. Is that clear?"

"Yes mam." I nodded.

"We should be leaving right away then!" Rosette spoke up. "Why wait for New Year's? The sooner we get there the soon I can get my hands on Aion-"

"Rosette." Chrono put a hand on the back of her collar to keep her from dashing back out the door. "Did you forget that this is Christmas? The worst travel time of the whole year?"

"I don't care! We know where my brother is! We're leaving now!" she cried, breaking out of his grip.

"Rosette!" Remington spoke up over her cries and she immediately fell silent. "Even if you leave right now, it will take you almost two weeks to get there. Not only will you miss Christmas but you'll have gotten nowhere in the process. Wait. We need to receive more detailed information from the west coast anyway."

"Yes Father." She said softly.

"Rosette, can I talk to you and Sora for a minute?" he asked. He motioned for Mia to follow as well. "We'll just be a minute." He flashed a smile at Sister Kate.

Out in the hallway, he put a finger against his lips for us to stay quiet. "Do you realize that for the two younger kids in there that Christmas is probably something they're not looking forward to?"

"Huh?" Rosette blinked. I was surprised too.

"Every year Azmaria has been shuffled through relatives and friends of her family. She's never really had a home. You can bet what Christmas must be like for her when you can't spend it with anyone you care about. And Julius… is an amazing lad. He's been so strong all this time but you have to know he's upset. This will be the first year he hasn't spent Christmas with his family. Sora you're like his sister, but it's not the same. So you all should be working on how to make their Christmases special, because we're not exactly their family," he smiled. "But we still care too and we want them to have fun for the holidays."

"I guess you're right Father. I never thought about it." Rosette said. She winked, flashing a big grin. "I'll do everything I can to make Azmaria's Christmas a good one."

"Me too!" I smiled.

The next day I took Julius into the city to do some Christmas shopping. New York still excited him and he couldn't believe he was there every time I took him into downtown.

He blew hot air in between his gloved hand, rubbing them together. Outfitted in his heavy red coat and black pants he had tied his hair back so it would stay out of his face and had pulled up his hood.

"Okay, so I got something for Mia…and Rosette…Father Remington…Azmaria…I just have Yugo, Chrono and…you." I said looking over at him. "And what about you?"

"Everyone but Azmaria." He replied, picking up the six bags he had been carrying with him all morning. "I don't know what to get her. Something pretty I think, but I'm not sure."

"I have an idea." I smiled at him. "Come on."

"This?" he blinked as I handed him a thin, leather bound book, the gold word Messiah written on the front of it.

"Trust me, she'll like it." I told him. We had been keeping the fact that she was the choir's best soprano a secret from him, so that he would be more then surprised at Christmas mass. "And here, these too." I pulled a pair of lovely green and red glass hairpins from a bag of things I had bought earlier.

"But this was your present to her!" he gasped, looking at me. "I couldn't!"

"You will, and that's an order." I told him with a smile. "Besides, I think it would mean more if it came from you anyway."

His face went red. "Y-You think?"

"Definitely." I nodded. "Come on, pay for the book and we're out of here."

We made a stop at the restaurant where already my wolf boy was hard at work. Mr. McHopson looked up at us as we came in and he smiled. "Well, well, it's been quite a while since I've seen the two of you."

"Hello sir. Is Yugo around?" I asked him, sitting down at the bar.

Michael came up, as always, as if he had suddenly appeared from thin air. "Let me take your bags lad, and the misses as well." He told Julius. The boy responded by nodding, dropping the bag so that their hands wouldn't have to touch one another.

"Yes, Yugo's in the back." He was already making us drinks, a light wine for me and my companion.

"I'll get him Father." Michael responded, his hands full. "I'm going to put these in the back so you don't have to worry about them Sora."

"Thanks Michael!" I smiled at him as he disappeared behind the bar.

"So, what brings you here to the bar? Something must be going on." Mr. McHopson said after a moment.

I took a long sip of my wine.

"Yes, I agree."

I looked up at that voice, smiling at Yugo in his waitering clothes. He looked so handsome in his white dress shirt and black slacks- they really brought out his unique cyan hair and gold eyes. "Morning dear." I told him.

"What's going on Sora?" he looked at me warily. "Has something happened?"

Straight to the point, as usual.

"Actually, yes." I said after a moment. "We were given new orders yesterday."

"Yesterday?" he raised a fine eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Because the orders don't go through until the first of the year." I replied. "We-" I swallowed. "We've been transferred."

"Transferred?" There was confusion in his voice, and a trace of anger too, I could tell. "To where."

I pursed my lips together. I didn't like this either. "San Francisco." I told him, my voice barely a whisper. I knew he had heard me though and the bartender too.

"What!" His mouth fell open slightly. "Why! What's going on!"

"They think…that they've found Joshua and Aion." I said softly. I didn't know how many devils might be in the place but I didn't want any of them eavesdropping on my conversation.

'Worry not Sora. I've put up a sound barrier. Nobody can even sense that you and Yugo are talking.'

I blinked. **'Michael…thank you.'**

Yugo cursed softly, running his fingers through his hair. "They found them?" he asked after a minute.

"They're pretty sure. We, along with Rosette's team and Remington and Mia are in charge of the case out at the California convent. We're working under a Mr. Sera with the orders that should the case revert back to that team we are to return immediately to New York. But who knows how long this will take?" I explained.

"I agree, this might take a while." He looked past me to Julius. "You okay with this kid?" he asked him.

He smiled back bashfully. "I'm a Magdalene Order Exorcist Yugo. I go where they order me to, regardless of my own feelings."

Yugo blinked in surprise. "Kid…" He turned to the bartender. "I am so sorry sir. I'll have to accompany them. There's no way I…could leave Sora's side for so long."

"You do not have to explain yourself to me lad. I understand all to well. Wait here a moment, please." His dark eyes shined mischievously behind his glasses as he went back into the back room. He returned moments later with an envelope. "Money, for the trip."

"Sir-" I started but was cut off by Yugo.

"David, I can't take this!" he cried, his eyes widening.

"You can and you will. Think of it as a Christmas bonus of sorts." He said, slipping the envelope in his hand.

"But I…" he swallowed.

"You all are going to need help taking care of yourselves. California is a long ways a way. It's on the other side of the country. I know you can take care of them lad; you're quite strong. But to get somewhere in this world today you'll need a few dollars, and your strength can not keep a car moving when it's completely out of gas." He smiled at him. "Take care of yourself."

"David…" he ducked his head. "Thank you, so very much."

"We'll miss you around here Yugo." Michael said, walking in from the back. "You're one of the best we got."

He smiled at the other devil. "Thanks Michael. I'll be back."

"I'm sorry this had to happen, right before Christmas. You must need all the help you can get this time of year." I told them.

"There are more important things. The store was fine without him before; we will manage without him now. He has been a great help to us, and we wish you all well. Besides, today is his last day before his requested holiday time off, so it's not that big of a deal anyway." He told me with a smile.

"Yes, I'll be home later tonight." Yugo told me with a smile. "Early."

I smiled back. "Alright then love. Until later."

Having Yugo home with me all the time wasn't really something I missed until I realized how much I loved having him by my side. He was there when I awoke the next morning, he came down to the dining hall and ate breakfast with us and talked and laughed like we had when we first had arrived back at the convent. He went into the city for a few hours but he came back later that afternoon with a guest who I hadn't seen in a while.

"Afternoon Sora!" A pair of big scarlet eyes stared at me as the door burst open.

"Sieg…" I sweatdropped. "How have you been?"

"Okiday!" he beamed. "Do you wanna know what Yugo got you for Christmas? You-" he was silenced by the wolf demon putting a hand over his mouth.

"Quiet." Yugo hissed as I broke out into laughter.

"No, that's okay. So, what are you doing here anyways?" I asked him with a smile. "Shouldn't you be with Satella?"

"Yeah…but she's being cranky, so I thought I'd find somebody to play with." He replied, hopping onto Julius's bed and folding his legs butterfly-style. "So where's the rest of the gang?" he blinked.

"All over the place. Julius and Azmaria are helping with the festivities, Mia and Remington ran into town and of course, Lena's gone…" I swallowed at my words.

"Eh?" He blinked his crimson eyes, picking Fallon up off the floor and setting him in his lap. "Where'd she go?"

"Joshua…" I forced a smile as he looked at him. "She's with Joshua right now."

"Well, she's gotta be happy then." He smiled, petting the puppy's head.

Yugo sat down next to me, casually wrapping an arm around me. I smiled over at him, leaning up to kiss his jaw. I felt him tense for a second and I wanted to break out into laughter. Teasing him was quite possibly the best thing on earth.

Sieg cleared his throat, cheeks flushing slightly. "Uhm…I think I'm gonna go and give you guys your alone time." He grinned. "I'll be here on Christmas Eve, promise!" And with that he vanished in thin air, Fallon whimpering as he fell the couple of inches or so onto the bed.

"At least he gets the point. I literally have to pry you away from Julius." Yugo said softly, jealousy evident in his voice. I smiled, nipping at his neck. The next thing I knew I was lying on top of him on the bed, staring down into those bright gold eyes. "Don't worry," He replied softly, leaning up to kiss my neck. "I just want you close for a while."

I rested my head on his chest. Better enjoy the solitude now because who knew how busy we might be once we got to San Francisco. His heartbeat was so strong, comforting, soothing. I sighed softly, sleepily. Being able to just relax with him was heavenly. Knowing we didn't have anything to do right now or have to be anywhere.

"Yugo…" I asked him softly, lifting my head slightly. "How long do you think this will last?"

He didn't open his eyes but he spoke up after a moment, his childishly deep voice husky as he talked in a half-sleep daze. "What?"

"This…peace. Nothing has happened in a couple of weeks. Yeah I've still got normal cases, but nothing from Aion, Aidan or Joshua. Things for the most part have been quiet. Do you think this will last?"

"I think California will be the test." His sighed. "I don't think Aion is going to wait around forever. Most likely he's biding his time. Things aren't going to stay quiet for long, and when they start up again they're going to be ten times worse. We should enjoy this right now." His arms squeezed me against him in a hug. "I know I am."

I giggled. "Me too. I just…" I laid my head back on his chest. "I don't know if I want to go to California."

"I don't." He swallowed. "I don't know if it's true or not but my instincts are telling me I've been there before and I don't like it. The feeling of uneasiness has been bothering me since you said something to me about it."

"Really?" I blinked. "I haven't noticed."

"I didn't want you to know." He replied. "You've been getting so into the Christmas thing, I figured I wouldn't ruin your mood."

"Christmas is my favorite holiday." I admitted with a smile. "It was a family holiday."

"I've never celebrated Christmas before." Yugo replied. "I didn't even know what you all were going on about until Remington told me."

"Really?" I blinked. "Wow…you and Azmaria both…"

"Do you think it's okay for devils to be celebrating Christmas?" He asked after a minute, uncertainty running clear in his voice.

"It's alright. Chrono and Rosette have been doing it every year and they always try to make it a bigger and bigger deal each time. I think this year's going to take the cake though." I smiled.

"You're hiding something." He replied.

"Maybe." I giggled, burying my head against his chest.

And so after all this anticipation, Christmas Eve finally arrived. I was awakened that morning to the smell of evergreen and candle wax. Sitting up, I blinked at the room, decorated in holly and tinsel, cinnamon-scented candles lit on every one of the bedside tables.

"We were wondering when you were going to get up."

Looking to the source of the voice I smiled at Mia who was fixing boughs that were tied to the footboards of the beds. "What time is it?" I asked blankly. Everyone was gone already, their beds all made.

"A little after ten. We were gonna wake you but Julius and Yugo both practically jumped me when I told them I was going to get you up." She explained.

"Hmm… probably just an excuse to hog the bacon at the breakfast table." I replied, standing up.

Mia laughed. "Pretty much."

I went to my closet to get some clothes and a towel. "Hey…Sora?" I turned to look over at the blonde. She was holding on to a dress I recognized all to well. It was the elegant yellow ballroom gown Joshua had bought for Lena back on their first date. I swallowed at the sight of it, my eyes immediately wanting to tear up. I could tell Mia was trying not to do the same thing as she held it.

"Lena…was going to wear it on her next date with Joshua. They…were going to go to the movies, or something." I told her softly. "She left it hanging on the headboard of her bed that night, so it would be out for the date. I couldn't bear the thought of moving it because I've been believing she would come back, just like she used to."

"I know…" He lips pursed together. "But the poor thing is collecting dust and Lena would probably be pretty mad at us if her favorite dress is messed up when she gets back. If you don't mind, could you put it in her closet?"

"Sure." I nodded, taking it from her. As I opened her closet door and hung it up I heard Mia move over to the window, looking out at the overcast sky and the grounds below.

"Christmas was always her favorite time of year. I hope her Christmas is going to be alright this year." She put a hand on the cold pane, her breath fogging up the cold glass. "We'll be seeing her soon. We're going to California in two days, and we'll get her back. I don't want to go but we'll do what we have to to get our friend back."

"Right." I nodded, closing the door and turning to look at her. I felt the exact same way. Leaving New York would be hard but getting Lena back would be well worth it.

"Hey, Sora, are you up yet?" Sarah poked her head in the door. She smiled at me with a mischievous grin. "You have a couple of unexpected guests. Sister Kate, Father Remington and Yugo are waiting for you in her office."

I blinked and then looked at Mia who looked back at me equally surprised and shrugged. "Alright…"

I quickly got dressed and walked to the main building, puzzled. Who exactly was here and what was going on?

Opening the door I swallowed. "Sister Kate? Father Remington?" I said as I pushed open the door.

Yugo's gold eyes were what I saw first. He looked back, ponytail sliding over his shoulder as he looked back, a slight smile lighting his lips.

"Miss Sora!"

Two seconds later I was pounced by a crimson streak, pushed back against the wall by the impact. I immediately recognized that childish face and bright scarlet eyes. "Chris!" My jaw dropped slightly, reaching up to ruffle that spiky dark reddish-brown hair of his. What was Julius's younger brother doing here?

"I missed you Miss Sora! Mister Yugo too!" He grinned, missing two of his baby teeth in his grin.

"It's been a while, Lady Exorcist." A haggard old voice spoke up as an old man stood from the seat placed in front of Sister Kate's desk. Those dark brown eyes or scraggily gray beard hadn't changed one bit.

"Mr. Alex!" I smiled. "It's been a while."

"I know we're intruding, but it wouldn't be Christmas without seeing our Julius." The old man smiled. "The head sister and Father have been too kind."

"It is not a problem." Sister Kate said softly and I blinked. That was one of the few times I had seen her sincerely smile.

"Julius is an accomplished exorcist now. He's a hardworking and sweet individual. We should be thanking you for letting him be here." Remington told him with a smile.

Yugo stared at me for a second as I hugged the boy back and my cheeks blushed slightly. **'You seem happy to see them.'**

_'They're Julius's immediate family, and you know he's missed them. He's going to flip out.'_

I smiled at his words. 'Yeah.'

There was a knock at the door and we all looked at each other, knowing who it is. I leaned over opening the door and poking my head.

"Sora?" Julius blinked. "Whats-"

I pushed the door open so he could see past me into the room beyond. "You have visitors." I grinned.

He stepped in the room and then past me, as the younger boy ran to him.

"Big Brother!" The boy laughed pouncing him.

He swallowed. "Chris…" His arms clutched the child tightly to him. "And Grandpa…"

Alex walked to the teen, his hand running through the shoulder-length chocolate brown hair. "Your hair was your pride and joy. You must have changed a lot to cut this off." He laughed lightly, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"Grandpa…" He smiled, hugging him tightly. "What are you all doing here?"

"We were just in the neighborhood and decided we'd stop by…it is Christmas after all." The old man replied.

"Woah! Wow Brother!" Chris was gawking at the sword sheathed to Julius's side. "Is that real!"

Julius laughed. "Yeah, of course."

Alex cleared his throat. "Well, let's let these good people get back to work. Is there someplace we can go to talk boy?"

"Sure." He nodded. He looked back at Remington and Kate with a slight bow of his head and then at me. Those gold eyes stared at me, and I could tell he was holding back tears. His feelings were making my heart race and I smiled at him. **"Go."** I said softly, just barely audible and I know he heard me.

_"Thank you."_ Was his response as the group left. I watched them walk out with a smile. Chris had yet to let go of his brother's arm and Alex was trying to keep from crying as well. I shut the door, leaning against it with a relieved sigh.

"His family is incredible." Remington murmured softly.

"They're be leaving tomorrow morning, so it's not a problem that they stay for the evening." Kate told me with a smile, sitting down in her chair.

"Thank you." I bowed to them. "Both of you. For letting them stay."

"The boy has grown on me, Sister Sora. I do not mind helping out someone who has helped me out so much in the past." She replied warmly.

"It's amazing to see how the younger brother had recovered after such a terrible incident. The Weyr family is amazingly strong." Remington said softly, before looking at us. "I figured you two would want to be here to see that. We'll see you tonight at the festivities."

"Sir," Yugo started immediately, catching both his and Kate's attention as well as my own. He swallowed. "Am I really going to be allowed in the main hall tonight, and the chapel afterwards? I mean I am a-"

"Yugo," Remington cut him off quickly. "Regardless of what you are, you are still a member of this convent. Would you really want to be apart from Sora on tonight, of all nights?"

I felt his wave of shock and awe hit him and I smiled.

He lowered his head. "No… sir." He said after a minute.

"Then we'll see you both tonight." Remington replied again.

I grabbed his shirtsleeve, tugging him out of the room. "What was all of that about?"

"I didn't want to wreck any of their plans by showing up." He huffed.

"Yugo, since when did you care?" I laughed. "You've changed, and I think it's for the better."

"I have not!" He snapped. "These people have just become more tolerable."

"I guess we're making progress then, for someone who swore up and down he hated humans." I teased.

He glared at me. "I can't hate them when I'm in love with one. It kinda defeats the point."

"Yeah I guess that's true." I smiled hopping down the steps. My mix-matched eyes spotted a familiar head full of silver hair and I smiled. "I'll see you later." I said softly. "If I don't see you for the rest of the afternoon I'll meet you in the main hall around 6."

"Alright." He leaned over kissing my forehead.

I stepped up to Azmaria who was making a bouquet of Christmas flowers to go in a ruby red vase.

"Good morning." I said with a smile.

She looked back at me, crimson eyes lighting up. "Morning Sora!"

"What's up? You're shaking a little bit. Are you alright?" I asked her, blinking.

"Yeah. The Christmas Play is tonight during the service and I'm really nervous." She admitted with a small smile. "And I have to go shopping this afternoon too."

"You sound busy." I grinned. "Where's Rosette and Chrono?"

"Oh! They're out. Rosette's doing her orphanage run." She smiled.

"That's right! I forgot!" I grinned. "Julius's little brother and grandfather showed up this morning and they're staying for Christmas."

"Really!" She nearly dropped her bouquet. "He was so upset because he wouldn't see them…do you think he'd mind if I met them?"

"Not at all. I think they're in the lobby." I told her. "I've got stuff to do this morning… but I'll see you this evening, alright? Dinner's at six."

"Kay!" She put the bouquet in the vase and then dashed off toward the building's entrance.

I headed back to my room and after making sure no one was already occupying it, opened my closet and pulled out a stack of shoeboxes, which were conviently hiding my presents that I had bought, tape and wrapping paper. Stacking it all on my bed, I went over and opened the bathroom door, letting Fallon out. When no one was around we locked him in the bathroom to avoid getting caught and him wrecking the dorms and he never barked, somewhat because I think Yugo had trained him that way. Letting him run around and explore, I sat on the hardwood floor, unwrapping a roll of paper and starting the present wrapping. The small husky-like puppy found it entertaining to wrap himself up in a coil of green ribbon and while he occupied himself, I got two or three presents done before I had to give him something else to distract him. Eventually after half an hour or so he got tired out and crawled under my bed to sleep.

**"You know," **I said out loud into the silent room, although I was connecting to a mental link in my head. **"You should really just quit being stubborn and talk to me. Was I really that bad the first time we met that you wanted to completely ignore me?"**

A figure shimmered into view, shadowing over my work as he stood a few feet away. "Don't even play like it's you I'm mad at." That strikingly similar voice spoke up.

I felt Yugo's cautiousness pick up at that moment and I silently reassured him looking up into a pair of matching gold eyes shadowed by brilliant red hair. "Afternoon Jin."

He huffed. "What do you want? You've been annoying the hell out of me."

I tossed a small package at him. "Merry Christmas."

He caught it in one hand, staring at it like I'd handed him a bomb. "What is it?" He asked after a minute.

"Why don't you open it and find out." I responded with a smile, tapping up the side on another box.

"What's… the point?" He said blankly, looking it over.

"Tomorrow is Christmas." I told him matter-of-factly, looking up at him. When he just blinked I sighed. "Another one who doesn't know. Christmas is the holiday to celebrate the birth of Christ. It's a day to give presents to the people you care about, your friends and family. And since you're close enough top being family…" I smiled. "Just open it."

He silently did as he was told, slitting the paper with his talons and opening the white paper box underneath. Holding it upside down he caught the long silk white ribbon that fell out, the silver wolf embroidered on it catching the light.

"I figured that would be perfect in your hair, to match your trench coat, Mr. White Wolf." I grinned.

He looked at it and then down at me, the emotions crossing through his eyes drastically. "This is…" He swallowed. "I don't know what to say."

"Let's see how it looks." I stood up, taking it from him and tying it around his forehead, moving his bangs out of the way. He blushed slightly as I stood back, admiring my work. "Not bad. You definitely look handsome." He grinned.

"Why…?" He huffed, looking away and not meeting my gaze. "Why would you do something for me? You don't even know me."

"Because it hurts to look at you." I responded. His gold eyes widened and then he jerked over to look away. "You don't seem to be an anti-social guy, and yet you're all alone. You look lonely, and upset and no one should ever have to look that way."

He snorted. "You're way to kind." He said after a minute. "I don't have anything to pay you back for the gift. What should I do?"

"You can pay me back by managing to talk to your brother for a few minutes." At the look he shot me I still managed a smile. "You do owe me, you don't have to stay and I'm sacrificing my own memories so you guys can fight over the past. The least you can do is respect my word and stay for a little while."

At that he couldn't argue. "Fine." He snapped. "That was your plan all along, wasn't it?"

"Maybe." I grinned. **'Yugo…it's about time for you to make an appearance.'**

_'I'm heading up the steps now.'_

Jin's eyes blinked and he looked at the door. I knew he could sense his presence but when the door opened, his eyes narrowed.

In his sealed form Yugo stood almost half a foot shorter and like a toothpick compared to the man with crimson red hair. Still the resemblance was remarkable.

"And you're my brother Jin…" Yugo replied after a minute. "Are you my older brother, or my younger brother?"

I could see Jin was thrown off by his appearance and his voice. He swallowed, his eyes not leaving the other man's for a second. I could tell he hadn't been expecting this, but with Yugo in sealing away most of his astral energy to keep himself safe, what else could he do? "I'm…your younger brother. By almost two hundred years."

"Sora said you hated me." Yugo continued after a moment. I could tell he was excited; both his mind and heart were racing but he was refraining from showing it. "Can I ask why?"

Jin swallowed, his head lowering slightly. "You killed my wife." He said softly, after a minute.

Yugo blinked. "What?"

My mind was starting to hurt from the two's conversation. The burning pressure was coming back and I think it was playing tricks on me. Had Yugo just gotten taller? He didn't seem so insignificant standing in front of the crimson haired man.

I think Jin noticed it too; he blinked as he watched the shock register on Yugo's face. "She…was one of Aion's devils, as were we at the time. When we decided to leave her ranks, you went into a rage."

The feeling got worse and I got dizzier. And yet…Yugo was transforming. The crystal around my neck began to glow, dim at first, but it got brighter and brighter as Jin revealed more of the story. The teal-haired devil got taller; his body more muscular. By the time Jin had finished he was staring wide-eyed at a man his height and build with waist-length dark cyan hair, black wings, ears and tail, tattoos carved into most of his arms. His jaw was hanging open slightly in awe. "Heaven above…Yugo…"

He smirked slightly. "Let's see you're true form. I know that's not necessarily what it is. You're hiding your true power and concealing your aura."

He bowed his head slightly. "Alright then, I guess I deserve that."

I couldn't really tell how it happened through my pounding head but the next thing I knew Jin was standing there with white fox-like ears a matching tail. "It's not much different, is it?" He said after a moment.

"Guys…" I said a hand to my head. "I'm going to start drooling right now… don't mind me."

"Sora…" Yugo suddenly clicked as he realized that him being in his true form was killing my memories. He came over to me, reverting back as he stepped over. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I think." I swallowed, trying to pretend that my head wasn't hurting as badly as it was. Everything looked blurry right now.

"It's my fault." Jin said after a moment, stepping closer. The ears and tail were gone now…had I just been imagining them? "I said to much."

"No, she asked for this." Yugo said quickly afterward. "Sora…rest for a bit. I'll wake you up later."

"The presents…" I said weakly, clinging to his shirt. "Yours and Julius's are wrapped but…can you finish them for me? Ask Mia if you need help."

"It'll get done. Promise." He said, laying me back. "Rest for now."

"I'll stick around until this task is done." Jin said softly. I could still hear the guilt in his voice but my eyes just wouldn't stay open.

I awoke sometime later and my head was still pounding but not nearly as badly. Glancing to the windows I realized it was growing dark and I bolted up. Where had the afternoon gone!

_'Don't worry.'_ Came Yugo's calm voice. Apparently he had felt my distress.

**'What time is it!'**

_'A little before five.'_ He paused_. 'All of your things are out underneath the Christmas tree in the main hall. You've got about an hour before dinner. Rosette and Chrono just go back and I'm outside helping them.'_

Relief swept over me. **'Where's Jin?'**

_'He left shortly after you fell asleep. He didn't say much more to me, but I don't think he hates me as much anymore. At least he wasn't acting like it.'_

**'He's your brother Yugo. He can't hate you. Next…where's Julius?'**

_'With his brother and grandfather. Apparently they brought him his horse and he's been down at the stables all day. He's complaining that it hasn't snowed yet.'_ There was an amused tone in his voice.

I got up, walking over to the window. The whole place was lit up like a Christmas tree and I couldn't help but grin. Going to the closet I reached in and pulled out my dark navy blue dress I had bought along with my militia jacket that was about the same color. I had decided to look good and still keep it in Sister Kate's dress code, since today was a special day. As I started toward the bathroom, I felt a wave of uneasiness come over me, as though I wasn't alone in the bedroom. I glanced over at Fallon, but the dog was still lying curled up on the floor.

_'What are you up to?' _Yugo asked questionably. He had felt it too, through me.

**'Nothing.'** I replied, heading towards the bathroom. **'Just getting ready, that's all.'**

_'Ah. Well then I'll leave you then. See you soon.'_ And with that he had pulled away.

I slipped on the dress, brushing back my long red hair as I slipped my jacket on, leaving it unzippered. As I reached for the doorknob that uneasiness came over me again and as I opened the door I realized why.

The second I saw him I put up defenses in my mind so Yugo couldn't tell that my heart had momentarily stopped beating.

Those dark red eyes on me and he smiled, long raven hair swishing behind him as he stood. "Don't worry, you're not under attack. There's no reason to call for the dogs- I'm not staying and I really shouldn't be here. But since," He held up his hand a beautiful black rose, the thorns cut off the stem. "It is a holiday, I wanted to say, Merry Christmas. And I had to do it before Yugo had a chance."

I blinked, totally taken back by his attitude. Was this really the same guy who had nearly assaulted me the last time we had met? Then I remembered he was probably psycho. And yet, still, some part of me was touched. He brought me a present for the holiday.

I took it from him hesitantly. "Why?" I asked after a minute.

"For the same reason as last time. I just…wanted to see you. I don't mean to hurt you, but I…" He looked away, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his black duster. "I'm not really all there, I guess. And my temper is dangerous. I had never meant to hurt you and yet that's all I've done by showing up in your life." He smiled at me and something inside of me melted despite my immediate dislike of him. I went weak in the knees and I didn't know why. Or maybe it was just my head and the way it was pounding still from earlier in the day, and keeping up a barrier was exhausting my strength again. All I know was that I started to fall and the next thing I knew I found myself in a pair of strong arms. "Little one, are you alright!" His voice was sincerely worried and I wanted to reassure him but as weak as I was feeling, and I wasn't going to drop the barrier not on my life. Yugo would kill him the instant he knew he was here.

He sat me down on the bed and I rested against the post trying to steady myself. "Aidan…" I swallowed and he jerked his head up looking over at me. "Last time you were here you said that it was my sister…who has caused you to kill her. What did she do that was so bad? Was she going to tell on you and give you away, like Rei was going to do to Jin and Yugo? What was so wrong that she deserved to die?"

He sighed. "Little One…now is not the time for that. Drop your barrier your holding- it's killing your strength. I can cloak myself easy enough."

I was hesitant on it and he immediately sensed that. _'It's okay. Drop it.'_

Doing as he commanded, my eyesight immediately cleared and the pressure lifted. I smile over at him. "Thank you."

"No problem." He smiled. "I'm going to get going. Enjoy your holiday. I'll visit you soon." He leaned over, kissing my forehead and as he did so turned to fog and evaporated from the room.

I sighed, staring at the black rose I still had in hand. Every time I saw him my opinion of him changed. I wondered what the next encounter would bring?

I headed downstairs praying that Yugo wouldn't find his scent on me and when I came up behind him wrapping my arms around his waist, he made no remark nor did I feel anything happen between us psychically. I sighed. I felt so guilt but I thought I was safe.

The entire hall was set up as a surprise Christmas party for Azmaria. When she came walking in at six she nearly burst out into tears as we all yelled 'surprise!' Julius was at her side in an instant and I smiled at the two as I stayed by Yugo' s side. The presents piled up around the girl's feet, Julius of course was the first to be opened and I watched him blush hotly when she leaned over hugging him. Then it was onto dinner, where I probably ate as much that meal as I hate for the entire month. Chrono and Rosette took off soon after and Yugo and I parted our own way as we waited for the midnight service.

As we headed back to the dorms I looked over at him with a smile, but he didn't meet my gaze. I blinked. Something…suddenly wasn't right.

"Yugo?" I stopped.

He stopped a foot or so in front of me. "What did he want?" He said after a minute. "I know he was here."

My heart hit the floor and I was so overcome with guilt my eyes starting tearing up. "He didn't try anything…he just stopped by to wish me a merry Christmas, if you'd believe that. I didn't call you because I didn't want to fight on Christmas Eve."

"I figured. I…If you'd have been in trouble you would have called for me, right?" He turned around to look back at me.

"Of course!" I gasped. How many times had he saved me now?

He smiled slightly. "His head **will** be mine. But I'll respect your holiday and save it for another day."

I swallowed. "Thank you Yugo, for understanding." I went to him, wrapping my arms around him. "You really have changed."

"I doubt it." He snorted, squeezing me tighter. "But if there was a reason that I might, it would have to be you."

"So are you ready to head to the chapel for the midnight service?" I asked with a grin.

"It's only ten." He blinked at me but I just giggled.

"You have to get really good seats. And we're reserving a lot." We went into the massive sanctuary and I got markers, taking out the whole back row.

"These are good seats?" I blinked.

"Reasons, reasons." I smiled. "Take a seat; it's gonna be a while."

The rest of the place starting filling in around eleven and everyone who came in was envious of our seats though Yugo couldn't figure out why. Julius and his family joined us, Mia too. The service had just started when another seat was taken in the corner by our late arrival.

"Sieg?" Yugo blinked. "What are you-"

"Shh?" The devil put a finger to his lips. "You're interrupting."

The nativity play went off perfect, and Azmaria didn't mess up a single line. Towards the end of the service the lights dimmed and everything went dark. I turned toward the back of the chapel, grabbing Yugo's hand and watching the small stage back against the back wall.

The candles lit around the platform gave the glow to a young girl with long silver hair, pulled up emerald and ruby hairpins. "Azmaria…" I heard Julius breathe and smiled over at him.

"Oh holy night…the stars are brightly shining…" She began to sing in that heavenly soprano voice of hers and I swear the entire room was silent in awe. Julius's cheeks flushed bright red as he watched her and even Yugo's heart flutter momentarily at the sound of her voice. 'The voice of an angel…' he murmured through my thoughts. 'She has the voice of an angel…'

The applause afterwards thundered the chapel and everyone was so excited and upbeat afterwards that Remington had a hard time calming everyone back down. All except Sieg, who seemed to have gone off and become cold and distant-looking. As soon as the service ended he was gone without a word and Yugo and I exchanged looks at one another. Maybe inviting him to the service wasn't such a good idea.

Heading back to the dorms hand in hand I looked over at him with a smile. "So what do you think of your first Christmas?" I asked him.

"I could handle doing this once a year." He replied, looking down at me.

"Do you think next year, we might be celebrating in San Francisco?" I asked hesitantly.

He looked at me, those gold eyes glowing even in the dim light, melt my insides with their hot gaze. "What's it matter, as long as I get to spend it with you."

I leaned up, kissing his neck. **'You always know what to say at the right time.'**

_'I practice.'_

"Hey, Sora!" Mia called to me. I turned as she came toward me, Remington by her side. "We're heading back to the dorms to unwrap presents. You guys coming?"

"Sure." Yugo nodded and I smiled. This had to be the best holiday to date.

Author's Notes- Finally! It's finally done! Yay! This chapter has taken me nearly three months! I know they say a lot of planning goes into making a holiday great, but damn! -grins- Everyone was there at some point; Aidan, Jin and Sieg. Aion doesn't matter because if he was there it would be a bad thing and Joshie and Lena are still gone. Okay Chapter Thirteen! The group finally heads to California only to find out their commander Bryant Sera is a complete and total jerk. Things…aren't looking up for Sora and Yugo and it seems to be all downhill from here. Until I write again!

Sora Tokumi Kazuma


	12. Chapter Thirteen

Forgotten Memories Chapter Thirteen

Chrono Crusade

Date Started: February 12th

Sora Kazuma

I sat on the edge of my bed, staring down at the heavy crystal pendant around my neck, hand clasped around the clear stone. This was it.

The last six months had flashed by too quickly; summer had turned to fall and now to the dead of winter. The convent hadn't changed at all and yet it had. And I was leaving now and returning maybe never.

June and July of 1928 had been spent in the woods in upstate New York learning to live with a devil that I hated and absolutely hated me while I recovered from a massive accident. The end of August we were back at the orphanage, Yugo accompanying me as I returned to work and I found myself just hitting the beginnings of a possible relationship with a creature a year ago I would have never even thought possible. Late September brought Julius to us, and October our encounter with Aion. November got Julius through training, took Lena away from us and let us in on how Chrono and Rosette had met four years ago. Christmas had just flown past and now it was three days until January 1st 1929. I was supposed to be reporting to the San Francisco office on the 5th.

I sighed, running my fingers over the smooth polished stone of the necklace, tracing a line through the beautiful jewel. I had just noticed a day or so ago, but a huge crack had occurred inside the stone, stretching to the top and bottom. I figured it had something to do with our contract since I had begun to forget things faster lately. Anything before the age of ten was foggy and the last couple of days I had woken up to not recognize the surroundings around me before my mind would suddenly clink and I would realize where I was. I figured it was a lag since Yugo had regained a chunk of his memory Christmas Eve and my body was taking the blow from it, but it still had me worried.

Yugo himself was trying to figure things out in his head. It had taken a few days for the shock to set in about what Jin had told him, but when he did finally accept and realize that it **was** the truth and he _had_ killed Rei Xi, he hit a state of depression and he got very temperamental and frustrated. I had been trying as best as I could to get him out of it, but I think the trip to California had something to do with it too, because he was just irritated about everything.

The door opened and that childishly handsome face poked in, amber eyes lighting on me with a smile. "Hey Sora." He opened the door farther and walked in, shutting it behind him. "Are you about ready to go?"

Julius has been a pillar of utmost strength the past few days. Between letting his brother and grandfather head back home and then watching Chrono, Rosette and Azmaria leave ahead of us, he had had every reason to be upset and yet he had shown no signs of it whatsoever. I think he knew something was going on between Yugo and me and that he would have to stay strong for us. Whatever it was that was keeping him from crumbling, I admired him for it.

I stood up, grabbing for my suitcase, which was sitting next to me. "Yeah." I managed a smile at the kid, reaching out to brush his shoulder length dark hair off one shoulder. "Thank you. Have you said goodbye to Fallon yet?"

"Yep, and Whiskers too. It's really kinda mean that I finally get my horse back and then I have to leave him again, but Sister Kate said she'd make sure he was taken care of until I get back." He went over to the bathroom door and opened it far enough to let the little white puppy scamper out before scooping him up in his arms. "How much do you think he's gonna grow while we're gone? He's already gotten pretty big and he's only five months old. He might be a full grown dog when we get back." He grinned at me as he brought him closer. "I want to take him down to the barn when we get back."

I hesitantly placed a hand on the dog's head, staring down at those ice blue eyes. Julius didn't understand…that we might not be coming back. Aion was a powerful foe…maybe to powerful even for us. We were marching off to battle and there was a chance we wouldn't return. This…might be my last chance to see my little puppy, the only real pet I had ever owned.

"Don't." Julius snapped suddenly, looking down at me. "Don't do that. Don't think like we're just going to die out there."

My eyes blinked wide. Had he possibly been able to read my thoughts?

"You were overcome by a weight of despair for a moment and I felt it. I bet Yugo did too. The three of us are connected, remember?" He smiled, placing the dog in my arms. "I'm not going to die. I'm not going to let Aion get that victory over me. We're going to take him down, and we're going to get Miss Lena back. Mr. Joshua too, for Rosette and Chrono. Don't worry."

I leaned over, hugging the boy to me. "Julius…thanks, for believing in us all. I…don't usually get so depressed or discouraged. I wonder-"

"I think its Yugo." He said quickly. "The two of you have really really powerful psychic links to one another. I think because he's so down it's starting to affect you."

I grinned, ruffling his hair. "You really are quite incredible."

He smiled, blushing hotly. "As long as I can make you happy, big sister."

I glowed, squeezing his shoulder, before looking back down at Fallon who was resting in my one-armed embrace. "Well little guy, I'm going to miss you. You listen to the girls and have fun alright?"

The puppy panted as it looked at me and I walked back to the bathroom, locking him away behind its door.

"Let's go." I nodded, picking up my suitcase again.

Julius nodded. "Yugo's waiting for us."

We left the dorms, trudging through the three inches of snow that was lying around on the ground. It had started on Christmas and snowed off an on the last couple of days, satisfying Julius's need for it. We walked into the garage where Yugo was packing down the car with luggage. He turned to us, that long gray trench coat of his sweeping behind him as he looked at us. "You ready Sora?" He asked after a minute, watching me.

I hesitated under his gaze, my inside automatically melting even though he was still upset. "Yeah." I said, my voice cracking as I tried to speak up. I handed him my suitcase and silently got in the car. Julius climbed in beside me, flashing me an odd look, but I just smiled at him and waited for Yugo.

The back slammed down and then he arrived at the driver's door, opening it and sliding in on my other side. He took the keys out of his pocket and put them in the ignition, revving the engine as he closed the door.

"Let's get out of here." He murmured as he backed it out of the garage.

We left the car at the train station with an operative who was waiting there for us and then got help loading out things by the attendants. Walking on board we found the seating compartment that had been reserved for us and at down, Yugo next to me and Julius across from us.

"I've never ridden on a train before." The boy admitted after a minute, smiling at us.

"You're in for a real treat then." I replied with a grin.

"It's not that big of a deal." Yugo muttered.

I snorted, looking over at him. "You be quiet. Do you remember what happened the last time we rode a train?"

"How could I forget?" He snapped back, his handsome voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It won't be happening again! So stop being all moody and depressed and deal with a nice quiet train ride!" I reached over, tapping my finger to his nose.

It was at that moment that the train rumbled to life, trembling below us as it started up. Startled by the sudden shaking I practically jumped in Yugo's lap. Clutching the side of his coat sleeve I heard him chuckle softly and I couldn't pinpoint whether it was out loud or in my head. He looked down at me with those gold eyes of his, smirking. "Do I have to save you from everything?" He replied, and I couldn't tell whether he was playing around with me, or not.

I let go of him, pretending that what he said hadn't hurt, even though inside I was recoiling from what he had said. "Damn Devil…" I hissed, scooting over to look out the window. "You run you're mouth way to much."

I could tell Julius was surprised and confused from the emotions radiating off him, but he wasn't going to say anything. Instead he undid the clasp on his scarlet coat and slid it off of him setting it down on the seat beside him. Silence fell between us and the only thing that broke it was the whistle of the train as we rolled out of the station and the thunderous pistons working underneath our feet to keep the engine moving.

A few hours passed and we were still keeping quiet, distance, between ourselves. Julius was watching out the window as was I on the other side and Yugo was facing toward the hallway, those eyes staring at the compartment door. Neither one had made any motion to say anything, neither out loud nor in my head and I wasn't going to be the first to speak up. Yugo had irritated and annoyed me by trying to drag me into his depression and he had ridiculed me like I was nothing but a child. That jerk…who gave him the right?

Julius finally stood up an hour or so before dusk, stretching. Yugo and I both looked over at him, but he just smiled at us. "I'm hungry. I think I'm going to go head down to the dining car for a while. I'll be back in a few, alright?"

"Sure." I nodded as he slid open the door, closing and latching it behind him.

I huffed looking over at Yugo who wasn't going to meet my gaze. I knew what Julius was doing- giving us time to talk so he didn't have to be bothered by the silence. I was starting to get dark, and although he would never admit it, the kid got really nervous still from the dark quiet. He was tying to help us so that we could help him, and I wasn't going to let his effort go in vain.

"…That was really mean you know." I told him after a minute. He sill didn't even acknowledge me there and I gritted my teeth. "Yugo, stop being an ass, damnit!"

His eyes blinked and he jerked his head up, cyan bangs falling in his face as he looked over at me. "…What?"

I stood up, standing right in front of him. "You have been like his for almost week and I'm getting sick and tired of it. This ends now." I swallowed when his eyes narrowed slightly. "You have been so oblivious to everything else but your own self guilt that you haven't been doing anything then making everyone around you depressed. Look at me- I never get like this. And Julius has been feeling it through me, because he can read and sense my emotions too. You've been drowning in your sorrow and you're taking everyone else with you. Well, I'm telling you right now I'm not going." I crossed my arms. "This happened over a thousand years ago. There's no need to fret on it now. You have to-"

"Will you shut up!" He snapped suddenly, fangs showing as he glared at me. When he realized he had caught me completely off guard by that one, he looked away. "…I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, since I believe what Jin told me to be true. I killed…my sister-in-law. By my own hands. Right in front of my little brother. It makes me wonder how many other people close to me I slaughtered, and I never even realized."

"What?" I blinked. I tried touching him through his mind, but he had a barrier up, blocking me off from his true emotions.

"I've hated humans because you all care so much…about everything. And you're so weak yet you fight…you try so hard. You fight for things that in any other case wouldn't even seem deemable to fight for. Honor…faith…love…human emotions and feelings I'd never felt before…until I lost my memory. They were things I felt through you and because I didn't know any better, about who I was or what my own thoughts or feelings were on the matter, I clung to you and adopted those rights as my own. They seemed right in my mind, and yet now that I'm starting to piece together things of the past I'm left confused as hell." He stared down at his hands, face hidden by his hair. "The only thing I ever fought for was myself. To become stronger. But…how many people did I kill to get the level of strength that I had before I left Aion's ranks? How many friends died by my hand? The past is still so blurry…there's a lot I don't understand and a lot I need to find out. What was this pandemonium Aion spoke of? What exactly are the sinners? Why are Chrono and Rosette important? The more I think about it, the more my head hurts, and the more I think back on the incident Jin spoke of…the more my chest begins to hurt. I've been so lost these last couple of days…"

I collapsed beside him on the bench, wrapping my arms around his neck. His body shuddered slightly in response, in shock too, I think. The barrier in his mind dropped and I took the opportunity to see what I was up against. Latching onto his thoughts I realized he really was torturing himself over this. I held him closer. **'You don't have to figure everything out on your own. We're a team. Stop trying to burden all of this on your shoulders, because you can't take the weight.' **My hands clutched the back of his coat as I suddenly shook, tears falling. **'I'm sorry. I really am sorry that I've done this to you. I've ruined everything you ever knew but taking it away from you. I know…that you hated humans with a passion before you met me. And now…slowly you've begun to tolerate us more. But that meant tolerating our way of life and I'm sorry that I unknowingly pushed my ideals on you.'**

I had begun to realize that the more Yugo learned, the more like a true devil he became, and now it was starting to seriously affect him**. ' A devil with human compassion…I'm sorry that it hurts.'**

I felt his hands slowly wrap around me, holding me to him. _'This must be how Chrono feels. Why he acts the way he does. When I first met him again, I thought that he had grown weaker then my initial memories of him, but now I understand…he's gone through the same thing I have. I've never had a contracted before you, but Chrono has known Rosette for some time now. He was already like this when I met up with him again…I see now…'_ "Sora," His voice spoke my name softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh. You're right…I should stop trying to figure this out by myself and let you help me. I don't want to hurt you too." He pushed me back, wiping at my face with his fingertips. "Just…don't cry anymore. I don't like it at all."

I smiled at him. "It's a deal then."

The door opened then and Julius blinked at us, before blushing hotly. "Oh…sorry…was I interrupting?" He ran his fingers through his chocolate brown hair sheepishly. "I figured I'd come back and see if you all wanted to eat. Food looks really good, I can tell you that much."

I grinned sheepishly as my stomach growled in response. I hadn't eaten all day…

"You talk about food and you've got her attention." Yugo shrugged. "She eats like a-" His words were caught off by his own rumbling stomach, which caused his face to blush slightly.

I laughed. "And you're making fun of –me- because –I'm- hungry?"

He growled. "Don't even start."

"You two seem to be in a better mood. Come on. I'm hungry too and I want to get some dinner before it's all gone." Julius grinned. "I'm stealing your plate Sora if you guys don't get moving."

"H-Hey! That's not fair!" I cried, hopping up off the bench. The kid laughed racing down the hallway. "Julius Weyr, that's not funny! How dare you even think about taking my food away from me?" I raced after him. I heard Yugo chuckle in my mind and I smiled. I knew he was right behind us.

My eyes blinked in the dark and I got that overwhelming panic again. I didn't know where I was. My heart began racing and I shut my eyes again. Think…what had we been doing….

_'You're still on the train.'_

My eyes opened and I looked up and over. I had fallen asleep laying against Yugo, and Julius was huddled up beside me on the bench, his head resting on my hip as he slept. Our coats were pulled up around us, the gray duster tucked in around me.

**'Yugo…'** I spoke in my head to avoid waking the kid up. **'What time is it?'**

_'It's about 7:30 in the morning. We had a lay over in Chicago a few hours ago but we're still moving on. The attendants told me we had about another 56 hours or so until we reach San Francisco.'_

I stretched slightly, my arm coming around to wrap around his. **'Man another two days on this boring thing… and all we literally have to do is watch the scenery roll by.'** I gestured to the window and then blinked. **'Wow…looks like a rainy day for whatever part of the country we're in.'**

Yugo nodded. _'Foggy and overcast.'_

**'Maybe they'll get snow. I hope New York gets more. Fallon should have fun playing in it.'** I smiled as I thought about the convent. I wonder what everyone was doing right now. Probably at mass no less. **'Hey Yugo…do you think Rosette, Chrono and Azmaria made it okay?'**

He blinked. _'Yeah…probably. Unless Rosette did something to wreck the train, which is kind of expected when she left in the mood she was in.'_

I smiled**. 'Yeah… she had to make a big deal about leaving the day after Christmas. They just better not find Joshua and Lena without us!'**

_'I doubt.'_ He huffed, staring out the window. For a second I felt a ripple of fury within him and then it was gone.

**'Yugo…?'** I looked up at him, but he just shook his head.

"Don't let your doubts fool you Yugo, you're sharper then you think."

I bolted up. **'That voice!'**

_'Did you miss me sweetheart?'_

Mist filled the compartment and then took form…Aidan was sitting right across from us.

"Owh.. Sora… what…" Julius muttered sitting up. The second he saw what was going on he gasped, eyes widening. "You!"

"Such rude manners boy. I do have a name after all." The handsome devil replied, brushing back a strand of long onyx hair.

"Aidan…" Yugo hissed. His entire body was shaking with rage, those gold eyes narrowed.

"You do remember names. I'm surprised, since you seemingly forgot everything. I have to say I'm impressed." He grinned.

Something was different about him then before. Unlike the last time I had seen him, he was cold, distant and dangerous. It felt like he could crush us all and he wouldn't even be trying. I swallowed. His strength… he had been hiding most of it. "What do you want Aidan? Did you finally come for a fight?"

His crimson eyes widened slightly. "A fight? No, not really." He stood up. "I came… for a beat down of sorts."

Before I could even register it he had grabbed Yugo by the throat, holding him off the floor and up to his height. "You're not worth her time." He growled, his hands squeezing tighter. "You're not worth much anymore anyway. You're a traitor to Lord Aion and a fool. I won't let you stand in his way, or mine!" With that he casually slung him to the side, taking out the compartment door and throwing him through the hallway and through the door across from us.

"Yugo!" Julius cried, unsheathing the blade at his side. "You bastard, who do you think you are!"

"Julius, no!" I cried as he rushed him but the sword was knocked carelessly out of his hand as Aidan grabbed the boy's wrist.

"Do you think a mere human can stand up against me if that pathetic excuse for a demon isn't even a challenge!" He grinned.

"Don't you hurt him!" I pulled my gun, pointing it point blank at the back of his head. "I swear to the god above, you harm him and I'll send you to meet you friends in another life!"

Aidan chuckled, looking over his shoulder at me, those bright red eyes amused. "That fiery spirit of yours is what I love about you. Go ahead…shoot. Don't you think I deserve it anyway?"

"You're the betrayer…you're not even worthy of life. You killed my sister…it was you." My hand shook, my aim getting shaky. "Why are you so hell-bent on hurting everyone close to me!" I asked him after a moment. "What did I ever do to you that sentenced me to have my friends and family slain by your hand? You say that you want to be close to me, and then you honestly want to kill these people!"

I felt a wave of jealousy ripple through my mind. At least Yugo was still feeling well enough to get overprotective.

Aidan's eyes widened and then he let go of Julius. His hand reached up to touch his forehead his eyes closing slightly. "The pain…doesn't go away…" He muttered. "She…it just doesn't… He's the one who deserves it! It's all his fault!" He yelled before vanishing straight in front of me.

"Sora…" Julius said, clutching his arm to his chest. "Behind you…Yugo!"

I turned around to see the black-haired devil grab Yugo's body again. "You're the cause of all of this!" He demanded, holding him up in one hand. "Everything is your fault!"

"What did I do?" Yugo replied raspily, trying to get out of the death hold that was wrapped around his throat. "Why is it my fault? How did I ruin your life?" His hands tried to pry Aidan's off him, to no avail. "Honestly…"

"You took her away!" He screamed. "We had everything planned and you…you and her sister…always in the way…I should have killed you back then…" His other hand was clutching his forehead…he seemed to be in pain and he wasn't making much sense. I was prepared to shoot him…but my body wasn't moving. The gun was pointed but my arms were trembling so much I was afraid I'd miss and hit Yugo. He deserved it. He really did deserve to die. But…I couldn't. Not when he was already in pain and I could remember that cute half smile of his. I was frozen and if I didn't do something Yugo was going to…

My mind kept telling me to unlock the seal. It was the only reasonable way to win this. But I could feel the dread of that coming too, and Yugo's insistent 'no.' He was going to fight me if I tried that, even in the position he was in.

"I'll fix it…I'll fix it all…" Aidan's soft mumblings were getting worse, as it seemed so was the pain in his head. His body began shaking. "I'll fix the problem!" There was a bright crimson light and it left the true form of a sinner in its wake. Horns exposed, fangs, talons and the crimson mark in the center of his forehead, his body had transformed, giving him tremendous power. He was going to crush Yugo in a matter of seconds. The teal-haired devil stared at him, still clawing at his hands but I could see he was running out of time and strength.

Aidan grinned, bright gleaming fangs exposed in his creepy smile. "I can fix this…I just have to rip out your heart first!"

"Yugo!" Julius cried from behind me. I wanted to do something, anything, but I couldn't move. I was paralyzed and I could do nothing more then watch him die. I called for the seal to break, begging in my head, but I felt Yugo's barrier grow stronger, more stubborn.

**'You're just going to let yourself die!'**

_'This way keeps you from hurting.'_

**'Yugo, you can't do this!'**

_'I probably deserve it.'_ I could hear the sound of an awkward smile in his voice. "Sora, I-"

His words were cut off as Aidan's other hand left his head and tore straight through Yugo's chest, a shower of blood splattering all over the car.

I gasped, the first sign my body had made to get over the shock. And then the tears started falling. My cheeks felt the warm water as they continued down my chin, dropping to hit the ground below.

Yugo's body had tensed and then gone limp, but I could tell Aidan was not done there. He grinned, pushing his hand further in. Nothing could be done at this point. He was gone.

"Yugo…" My head felt empty, as did the rest of my body. The fear was gone. Feeling was gone. And where my head had ached there was now nothing. "You bastard…" I gritted my teeth, tasting the salty aftertaste from my tears. "You will pay for that, I swear it!"

I started to rush towards him and was stopped, shoved to the side by an incredibly fast-moving force. By the time I had hit the ground, the figure had punch Aidan, upper cutting him straight in the face and was now holding Yugo's lifeless body over one shoulder. I stared in awe at that form, those same amber eyes, brilliant crimson hair and white wolf ears and tail. "Jin…"

The man glared at Aidan, watching him recover from the blow to the face. "I think you've done enough damage for today, wouldn't you say, Destroyer?"

The raven-haired demon was holding his face in his hands, but even still he grinned, cackling slightly. "The White Wolf…my it's been a long time Jin. Seems like time's been good to you." He stood up straight, wiping at his face and smearing the blood that had splattered there. "I thought you and Yugo had a falling out. I'm surprised you'd come to his aide, not that there is much to aide in. He's as good as dead."

"I didn't do this for Yugo." He replied. "I could care less what happens to him." His gold eyes glanced to me. "But I owe someone for risking her own memories for me and I always pay back my debts."

"I see…so Sora was playing the sweetheart again was she?" He huffed. "No matter. You're not a Sinner so I have little to worry about from you. There's no way you could beat me in a fight."

"I can't." He admitted after minute. "But I can guarantee the Broken Horn can."

"Chrono?" His eyes widened. "That's impossible. Rizel went after them days ago. He should be nothing more then ash and that brat of his should be with Lord Joshua by now."

Jin smirked. "Rizel's dead. You should keep up on your information more often."

"What?" He blinked and then smirked. "You always know to be the best when it came to gathering information. The shinobi of the Sinners. I guess I'll have to take you're word for being true."

"Sora has a psychic link with Chrono, as she has a psychic link with all devils who were once connected to my brother. All she has to do is say the word and you'll know he'll be here. And between him and me…there's no way you can win." He glared at him. "I'm giving you a chance to get away."

He huffed, but glanced between the two of us. "There's no need to rush then. Since Yugo is no longer a threat I can do this at any time. I think it's better for me to fall back now. Sora," He grinned. "See you soon." The fog within the train cleared and he was gone with it as well.

Jin took Yugo into one of the empty compartments. "The rest of the passengers on the train will be waking momentarily. Aidan's spell will wear off and someone will quickly notice what's happened if we don't take care of this immediately."

I got up, my legs still shaking. "Julius, how many other compartments on this train have people on them?"

"Two, I think." He got up off his knees, wiping at his tear-stained face.

"Go tell the passengers to move to the next car. Some thing has happened and that this car it off limits. Then lock the doors." I headed towards Jin. "This is going to be bad."

"Right." He dashed up the hallway while I walked into the small room with Jin, who was stripping what was left of Yugo's tattered shirt off of him. The wound was not pretty. About the side of a man's fist and you could see straight inside…I had to look away as tears started falling again.

"He's alive, but just barely. He's not gonna make it for much longer though." Jin had transformed back, ears and tail disappearing along with the marks, claws and fangs. "The only chance we have is that we break the seal and hope he has enough strength to heal his internal organs. If he can't do that, he's done for."

"I can do that." I nodded to him. Without him to fight me I could unlock the seal myself but with him hanging on my just a thread…we'd just have to wait and pray.

"You'll need about fifteen minutes, which will be hard on you. Have you ever had the seal broken for that long?" When I shook my head, he swallowed. "We'll just have to try and go with what we got."

I closed my eyes, holding the chain of the necklace. The clear stone began to glow, the wire around the jewel prying open. Immediately my head began to throb and I gritted my teeth, opening my eyes slowly so I wouldn't get to dizzy.

His body was incased in a blue light and he was in the middle of transforming. The tail, the ears…his wings folded up behind him. The rune in his forehead began to glow and he gritted his teeth, his body tensing. He began trembling; shaking, and he tossed his head from side to side, long wild teal hair falling over his shoulders and face.

"Jin, what's going on…?" I swallowed as his brother watched him.

"He's trying to heal, but with so little energy he doesn't have enough strength. I'm afraid…he might not be strong enough to get through this."

"No." I huffed. "Don't give up on him just yet." I went over to the bench he was laying on, sitting down beside him. I picked his head up gently, sitting it on my lap, an arm on his shoulder to steady him as he thrashed about and one hand running through the silky strands of his hair. "He can do this, I know he can. He's stubborn. Just as stubborn as me, and maybe even more so. And I know," My eyes began to tear up again as I watched him struggle with this, teeth clenched, groaning and growling as he tried to find the power to get through this. I leaned down, my lips softly brushing against the rune in his forehead, before resting my forehead against his. "I know he won't leave me behind. He has to much to accomplish now to die here." I closed my eyes. The pain in my head was getting worse. "Jin…he wanted to tell you he's sorry. Sorry for what happened all those years ago. He's been feeling really bad about it the last couple of days and he wants to make it up to you." I smiled, looking up at him, still crying. "I know these are things he wanted to say, so don't tell him I told you, alright?"

He stared at me, those gold eyes wavering as if he was going to burst out in tears. "Fine." He said coldly after a minute, trying to regain composure. "I won't say anything."

"Yugo…" I looked up at the sound of that voice, seeing Julius standing in the doorway, crying. "He always has to play the hero, doesn't he?" He said coldly though he was trying hard not to break down. "He's saved me so many times…"

"That's just how he is." I smiled over at him.

"Yeah…I have to become stronger…so we can keep a running score." He grinned through his tears.

"He's…" Jin blinked. "He's settled down. I think he's going to be okay now."

I looked down to watch him. He seemed to be resting more peacefully now. I smiled, brushing the bangs out of his eyes. "I'm glad."

I leaned my head against the wall, watching him. My eyes were getting heavy and my head was still pounding. Right now…all I wanted to do was sleep…and make sure Yugo was okay.

I opened my eyes with a start, bolting up. Sunlight was shining in the compartment and I was the only one there. The train had stopped moving too. Where…were we and what was going on?

I panicked, thinking maybe Aidan had come back while I was asleep and finished them all off. No…that couldn't be possible. I would have woken up if a fight had broken out, wouldn't I?

I threw open the compartment door, looking down the hallway. All the other doors were open and the place was empty. The door at the end was open and I could hear voices.

"Hello?" I called, taking a step forward. "Is anyone there?"

"Huh?" A pair of big gold eyes looked around the corner, shadowed by dark brown bangs. "Hiya Sora, you're finally awake!" He smiled.

"Julius, what the hell? I thought you were going to help me carry-" Another familiar voice spoke up and then stopped as he stepped up the steps into the hallway. Another pair of big gold eyes, and a bright cyan ponytail, outfitted by a long gray trenchcoat. He blinked and then smiled slightly. "Afternoon."

My heart had stopped along with my breath at the sight of him. He was…okay. Relief washed over me as I dashed toward him with enough forced to slam him back against the wall. "Yugo, I was so worried! If you ever do something like that again I'll kill you!" I demanded, pounding my fists into his chest.

"And that's supposed to be a comforting thought?" He replied, grabbing my wrist. "Watch it will ya? I'm still very weak at the moment."

"Oh…" I swallowed. "Sorry."

"Are you gonna help me out Yugo?" Julius headed down the steps to the platform outside. I saw him lift one of the bags with one hand and then noticed his other was wrapped up in a splint, close to his side up against his chest.

"Julius!" I rushed down the steps wide-eyed. "What happened?"

"Aidan did it when he attacked the other day." Yugo, explained, stepping past me to grab three of the bags.

"I broke my arm in two places." Julius added with a smile. "The first near the wrist when he grabbed and apparently further up from having my strike repelled."

"…" I lowered my head. "We have to find Azmaria. She's about the only person I know who can heal injuries quickly. Are you okay?" I asked him weakly.

"I'm fine, really. I've developed a tolerance to pain." He replied. "Don't worry about it to much Sora. I'll be okay."

"You'll need to grab the other two bags yourself. Sorry, but my hands are full." Yugo told me, heading for the steps. "Let's get going."

"Okay…" I grabbed them, pulling them with me. "So, where are we? Are we on another lay over? Do we have to switch trains?"

Julius laughed. "Sora, this is it. We're in San Francisco."

I blinked. "WHAT!"

"You've been asleep two days, lazy." Yugo huffed as we headed through the lobby.

"LAZY! I'm LAZY!" I glared at him, but he just smiled back at me. He was picking on me for the sheer purpose of doing it and it caused me to smile back.

We hailed a taxi and asked him to take us to the Magdalene Order West Coast building. The city was completely different from anything I had ever seen. In many ways it was like New York and at the same time…

I gasped at the building. The New York office was nothing in comparison to this castle. I would be happy staying here for a while.

We were met at the front gates by officers who took our bags for us and directed us toward the main building. Walking down the hallway toward the main door, I glanced at Yugo and then Julius. Who knew what our new boss was going to be like.

Opening the door, I bowed my head slightly. "Excuse me," I replied. "We're the team from the New York Branch. The operatives outside told us you were waiting for us."

_'Sora…this is weird…'_ I could hear the confusion catch in Yugo's voice.

"Please my lady, raise your head. You shouldn't be bowing."

That voice made a hot blush spread to my face, but I did as I was told. Staring at my new superior I couldn't help but let out a small gasp. **'He looks like…'**

He was watching us amusedly, his chin resting in the palm of his hand as he leaned on the desk. He had dark tan skin, golden blonde hair that fell in his face and unsettling orange-gold eyes that seemed to reflect every color in the room. He smiled, lifting his head as he sat up straight. "Well, well, well, I'm surprised. You must be Sora Maiko from the looks of it and you're team. I was thinking Rosette's team would get here first."

**'…Remington.'**

"You mean, they're not here yet?" Julius's eyes widened. "B-But-"

"They're train, or what was left of it, was reported to us about a day or so. We have no clue where they've gone." He shrugged. "We're just waiting now."

I immediately thought the worst but then I remember what Jin had said…Rizel was dead. They must have escaped and been okay. "I'll pray for them." I said softly.

"Excellent idea." The blonde-haired man nodded. His pale orange eyes widened slightly. "Oh…forgive me. I'm Bryant Sera, top Militia officer here at the West Coast branch."

"I'm Sora Maiko." I nodded. "And these are-"

"So it is true then." I was cut off as the man grabbed my hand. "You are quite beautiful Miss Maiko if I may say so myself. It's seldom we see women like you here."

The wave of jealousy coming from Yugo at the moment could have choked me and everyone else in the room, but I just smiled through my blush. "Thank you, for the compliment, but we really have a report to give sir."

"Oh?" He blinked, dropping my hand. "And what of it?"

"The sinner Aidan attacked us on the train." I replied. I reached back, fingers locking with Yugo's. "If it hadn't been for Yugo and his brother Jin we probably wouldn't have survived."

"Hmmm…I see." He headed back to his desk. "So what are you doing this evening Miss Maiko?"

"What?" I blinked.

"You're new to California, are you not? I could take you out on the town and show you the sights." He grinned.

Yugo was shaking, gritting his teeth. "She's-"

"Sir!" I snapped, cutting Yugo off before he could say anything. "We have an emergency situation right now! A Sinner is tracking my team and you want to go out on a date!"

"Precisely." He leaned back in his chair, feet resting on the edge of the desk. "Sister Sora…we do not know where Aion is nor we have the current power or ability to track him. It's already two in the afternoon and starting a search today would not be wise. You would like to go out sight-seeing, wouldn't you?"

I swallowed. "Well yeah, but…"

"Then why don't you go out with me for a little while?" He said, resting his hands behind his head.

"There's no way I'm letting her go away with a pervert like you! I don't care if you are our superior! You're not putting one hand on her!" Yugo hissed before I could shut him up.

Bryant leaned forward, taking his feet off the desk. "And there's no way I'm taking orders from a devil, nor am I losing to one when it comes to a girl's heart."

Yugo's growled. "Bastard…"

The blonde ignored it. "Let her decide, shall we?"

I swallowed. "Sorry sir, but I think I'd rather spend the afternoon with my team."

He sighed. "I see. Well, then I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow morning. Your rooms are already prepared."

"Wait…rooms?" Julius looked over at me.

"Yes…three rooms." Bryant blinked. "For the three of you."

"We only need one." I spoke up, glancing at our superior. With a full-sized bed and a twin bed."

"Sister Sora are you saying that-"

"If I don't get it, I'm sure there's a hotel somewhere in the city where I can get what I want." I said, my voice not wavering. I knew what he was going to come back with and I didn't feel like telling him the reasons why Yugo and I slept in the same bed, or why Julius needed to be close to us. He might look like Remington, but he didn't act like him.

"Fine." He snapped back. "Consider it done."

"Good." I headed for the door, practically throwing it open. "See you tomorrow morning, Father Sera."

So far, this trip was turning out to be just loads of fun.

Well, that was fun…I cried when Yugo got hurt… it made it hard to type. Wow I am such a sap Anyway Chapter thirteen turned out okay. It was sad and all but I plan to make up for it. Fourteen will be a tour of the city and some stupid fun stuff. Pretty much a dumb chapter with a lot of storyline, romance and history stuff. It'll be cool I promise. Meanwhile Rosette's team and Sora's team will meet up and that means the alliance between the pursuers and the Magdalene Order is going to take place. But I'm spoiling too much of the next chapter! Until I write again!

Sora Tokumi Kazuma


	13. Chapter Fourteen

Forgotten Memories Chapter Fourteen

Chrono Crusade

Date Started: March 30th

Sora Kazuma

"Yugo, Julius, come on!" I called, racing down the boardwalk, my footsteps leaving loud thunks on the wooden pier. It was almost sixty degrees, warm enough that I didn't have to wear my heavy winter coat and it was a beautiful sunny day. We had taken a trolley into downtown and had decided to stop by the harbor to see the ocean and get some food.

"Sora you don't have to be so loud." Julius told me with a sheepish grin. He had rolled up the sleeves on his white t-shirt to right above his elbow, his slinged arm pulled up tightly across his chest. As casual as he looked he still had his blade sheathed at his side, silently telling me he was still wary of his surroundings. Yugo too, who was wearing his white shirt practically unbuttoned from the weather, had his pistol holstered on his hip, belted to his khaki pants. He caught me staring at him and turned his head, ponytail swishing behind him as those gold eyes blinked at me. My face went red and I waved at him before turning back around taking a step forward-

-and tripping over a ball, falling flat on my face.

"Miss Lady, are you okay!"

"Owh…" I whined, rubbing my butt. "What the heck-" I blinked, realizing there were two little boys probably not older then six or seven standing in front of me.

"We didn't mean it Miss, honest!" The first of the boy's said, his gray eyes tearing up. "We were just kicking it back and forth while we were waiting for our mother! Please don't tell her we were being bad!"

"Is this what you were looking for?"

I looked up at Yugo, who was holding the ball in his hand.

"Our daddy gave us that ball…" the second boy spoke up timidly hiding behind his brother. "Can we have it back please?"

"Here." He handed it to him. "Be more careful next time."

"Yes sir." The first boy nodded.

"I used to play kickball with my little brother all the time. Do you mind if I play with you all for a few?" Julius smiled at the two.

The boys grinned. "Sure. We're waiting for our mom to get out of the bookstore."

"There's a bookstore around here?" My eyes lit up.

"Yeah, right there." The first boy pointed to a small quaint shop across the street from the boardwalk.

I started to get up when a firm hand wrapped around my waist. "Don't even think it."

"Aw, Yugo, please?" I looked back at him. "We have more then enough money at the moment. Why not spend a little?"

"We're going to have to if the weather keeps up like this. I didn't bring any springtime clothes and this is pathetic. It's January. It needs to be snowing, not hot enough to head to the beach." He replied, irritated.

The elder of the boys laughed. "Are you two married?" he asked with a grin. "You fight like my mommy and daddy."

My face went three shades of red and I couldn't hide my blush. "M-Me! M-Married! N-Not right now…I mean we have things to accomplish first before I can even think about that-"

"Sora, you're rambling." Julius told me, trying to keep from laughing.

"So you're not married?" The kid blinked.

"We pretty much are." Yugo responded before my mouth would speak and I downcast my head to hide my crimson face against my crimson hair.

"There are reasons why we are and were not really. It's confusing." I admitted after a minute with a smile, before realizing that the boys had walked off with Julius and I sighed.

"Why are you so uptight all of a sudden?" Yugo blinked.

"I wasn't even thinking about getting married. It wasn't even a thought that had crossed my mind." I leaned my arms on top of the wooden railing, looking off at the ocean. "I take it devils don't have weddings?"

"It's a religious thing. Of course we don't." He leaned his back against the rail, looking over at me.

"Well, what do you do to establish a link between soul mates? Is there a big ceremony or anything?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure…but from what my instincts are telling me-"

"I figured." I cut him off looking over at him and blushing slightly. I could tell by the swirl of emotion in his head what he was getting at.

He didn't meet my gaze. "I made that promise to you…" He said after a moment. "And I intend to keep it. One day I will make you completely mine."

"I know." I whispered, barely audible but I knew he heard me. The more the thought crossed my mind, the less it bothered me. Six months ago, I wouldn't have even thought it possible.

"Sora! Yugo!"

I looked back, realizing Julius was calling for us. He was with the boys and a young woman with strawberry blonde hair and tan skin.

"Better see what's up." Yugo pushed off the railing, heading toward them and I followed.

"These are my teammates." Julius said as we walked up, flashing us a smile.

"I see." The woman replied. "Thank you for looking after Maxwell and Jacob for me. I left them outside hoping they'd stay out of trouble, but you know boys…"

"I have a little brother about their age." Julius nodded.

"It was no problem." I replied.

"Boys, say thank you." Their mother told them.

"Thank you." The older one grinned.

"Thank you mister for giving us our ball back!" the second looked up at Yugo shyly, hiding his mouth behind the ball.

"It was nothing." He said, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Come on." Their mother told them heading off down the walk. "We need to be getting home. Your dad will be there soon."

I watched them go smiling, before my stomach began growling and I sighed. "How bout we stop for dinner? I'm hungry."

"Sure." Julius smiled. "There are tons of restaurants here along the boardwalk."

"Let's see if we can find a place with some Spanish cuisine!" I said, eyes darting at the shops as we headed up the boardwalk.

We found a vendor and got food while we continued walking. We stopped to watch the sunset set over the water and I resisted the urge to go check out the carnival further up the walk.

"It's getting late." Yugo reminded us as I sat staring at the ferris wheel lights.

"I know but I wanna go…!" I whined, looking back and forth between the carnival and Yugo.

"We have time Sora. We have a few days before we're expected to begin work. We'll get a chance." Julius told me, putting a hand on my shoulder. Immediately I felt the draw from him, the fact that he was really exhausted and frustrated with his arm and that he wanted to get back and go to bed.

"We need to get going. Let's find the nearest trolley and get back to headquarters." Yugo spoke up, probably sounding colder then he had intended to, but I knew he had felt Julius's emotions through me and he was worried.

The poor kid practically fell asleep against me on the ride back and we shooed him off to bed as soon as he got there.

"What are you going to do?" A pair of gold eyes and a handsome voice asked as I took off my shoes and socks, collapsing in the lobby of the dormitory building.

"I think…a bath is in order." I sighed, leaning back on the couch before I grinned at him. "Care to join me?"

"You're just not happy unless you're causing trouble are you?" He huffed.

"I think Father Sera deserves it." I snapped back. "Asking me out like that…honestly. He's our commander! If he catches us, what's he gonna do, send us back to New York? He needs us here and besides maybe it'll get the point across."

"And that point is?" He raised an eyebrow.

I stared at him. "That me and you are…well…close."

He lowered his gaze. "As long as you don't mind, I'll go with you."

"Of course I don't mind." I smiled, getting up and toting my shoes with me.

Grabbing towels out of the closet by the bathhouse door I went in first and undressed in one of the stalls.

_'You're fine.' _I heard the splash in the jets of the bath along with his reassuring voice in my head and instinctively I grabbed for my towel I had set on the rack behind me. As my fingers touched the material I wondered if it was even really worth it. Yugo had practically seen me naked more times then I could think of at the moment…I don't think a towel would really save me from his sensual gaze anyway.

I opened the door and walked out, my long crimson hair pulled up over my shoulders, the only covering on my body. I hid my face, as I knew it was going the same color as my hair but I couldn't help it. I could feel him staring at me and it wasn't helping.

I stepped into the bath water quickly settling myself so that everything lower then my shoulders was hidden by the foam. Yugo shook his head, a tigerish smile lighting his lips. "You're just a glutton for punishment you know that?"

"Oh?" I looked up, blinking my eyes innocently. "Did you say something? I didn't catch that."

I heard him growl in my head. "Don't play games with me. There's no chance-" His words were cut off as a wave of water smacked him in the face.

I laughed. "Looks like I win this round."

He hissed, racking his long cyan bangs out of his eyes. "You…!" He lunged at me from all the way on the other side of the circular tub and I kicked off the bottom of the floor, swimming away from him and spraying him in the face.

"Sora 2, Yugo 0. Is this the best a devil can come up with? And you're supposed to be a sinner?" I taunted him through my laughter.

"You better be glad you're my contractor. Anyone else would be dead!" He hissed, but his face was showing pure amusement. Those gold eyes were watching me hiding laughter behind them and I could tell he was enjoying this. He tried pouncing me again only to get another wave of hot water straight in the face.

"That's strike three!" I cried as he sank underneath to brush his hair out of his eyes like he had before. "Looks like you're out!"

"I doubt."

I tried to turn around when I heard his sweet voice whispering into my ear only to be pinned back against him, his arms holding me to his right side.

"Hey that's no fair!" I cried, trying to break free, but I couldn't get out of his iron grip. "How'd you do that!"

"You just left your guard down. You assumed I wasn't going to attack you from underneath the water because I hadn't before and that's where you made your mistake." He smirked. "Looks like I win the war. Can I claim my prize now?"

"Wh-" Before I could even reply he had leaned down locking his lips with mine. The feeling of his body against mine, his scent and his touch. I closed my eyes, savoring them.

He felt my hesitance and my relief and he pulled away, looking down at me. "Sora?"

"Nothing, nothing." I replied quickly shaking my head. "I'm just…I was so afraid I was going to lose you back there on the train. I'm so glad to have you by me still."

"…When I came to, I was lying in your lap and Julius was sitting on the floor by the bench asleep, his head laying against my arm. I knew that it was the two of you that had taken care of me." He huffed. "I was more worried about the two of you."

"We were fine. At least I was…Julius's arm was bad by that point, but once Azmaria gets here I know she'll heal him. I…" I laid my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my fingers in his hair. "I was just so afraid I had lost you…"

"Hey," He grabbed my chin, tilting my head to look up at him. "You'll never lose me."

_"Sora?"_

Yugo sighed, lowering his head and letting me go.

**"Yeah Julius?"** I spoke up, swallowing slightly. **"Are you alright?"**

"Yeah. I'm just…I woke up and you guys weren't here…" 

**"Did you have another nightmare?"** I blinked.

"Yeah. It's been a while. I thought I was over them. I just have a bad feeling…"

"Are you sure you're alright? There's no devil around is there?"

"No. The only aura I feel is Yugo's and I can sense he's with you. Can you guys…just hurry back?"

"Tell the kid we'll be there in a minute." Yugo replied, wringing out his hair.

**"We'll be back in a few. Just hold on, alright?"**

"A-Alright…" 

By the time I was done talking with Julius Yugo was already out and getting dressed. I sighed. It was a failed attempt at getting time to ourselves.

_'Don't think like that.' _Yugo immediately scolded me. _'You love playing big sister.'_

**' I know.'** I got out, heading over to the stall I had left my clothes in. **'But I don't like having you pull away from me.'**

'I'm allowed to be upset that we don't get time to ourselves.'

I shook my head, pulling my sopping wet hair back into a ponytail. I pulled the chain out from underneath my dress, staring at the clear stone pendant. The crack in the stone had spread from the other day, forking out into two other directions.

_'Don't worry about it little one.'_ Yugo responded as the stall door next to me opened. _'There's nothing you can do about it. I'll be waiting by the front door when you get out.'_

**'Wait a sec and I'll be right there.' **I swung open the stall, catching him by the arm and smiling up at him.

Julius was waiting on his bed and he sighed in relief as we came in. I could tell he had been shaking and I went over to him, wrapping my arms around him.

"Give me a sec to get changed, alright?" I told him soothingly, running my fingers through his hair. I dug through my bags, pulling out a nightshift and running back into the back room.

When I returned I found Yugo collapsed on the bigger of the two beds and Julius still sitting huddled on the smaller one. I blew out the candles lit on the table, letting the moon fill the room with its pure silver light.

"Come here." I held out my arms. The boy grabbed his own blankets with him, collapsing in my arms, his head resting on my chest, his bad arm still tucked in a sling around him. "I'm sorry Julius. This trip is taking its toll on you."

"It's alright." He said softly into my neck. "I was aware of the consequences when I left." He lifted his head looking over at Yugo. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to steal Sora away from you."

Yugo looked at me and I exchanged the glance. The boy was getting more and more perceptive about sensing and feeling our emotions. "You're okay kid." He replied, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You guys…" He closed his eyes. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Get some rest." I replied, running my fingers up and down as his back, just like I used to when he first came to the convent. Yugo snuggled up to my other side, his fangs scrapping along my neck for a second before he dropped his head on my shoulder, content to sleep like this. I rested my head against Julius, convinced to nod off like this. Though we were three thousand miles away from home, not much had changed.

I woke up thinking I had heard a door open. I was having horrendous neck pains from sitting like that and my left arm had fallen asleep, but I was in bed with two incredibly good-looking young men…and I had no clue who they were, or where I was. I looked around the room, trying to figure out exactly what this place was, and what exactly had happened last night.

'Sora…? Are you alright?' 

"Sora…" I repeated out loud. Had I heard that voice in my head?

"Sora," Fingertips grabbed my chin and I looked over into a pair of brilliant gold eyes shadowed by damp cyan bangs. The second my eyes met his I blushed but a shot rang off in my head and I was struck by a wave of dizziness so bad I put a hand to my forehead. My vision got blurry. I knew him, I know I did…the pounding in my skull was getting worse as I searched for the answer.

"Sora!" He had his arms around me in an instant.

"Sora…" I murmured despite the pain I was in. "Is that my name? And you…"

"Hmmm…?" The boy laying in my lap moved, another pair of gold eyes looking up at me before they blinked wide. "What's going on?" He asked, bolting up. "Sora, are you okay!"

'Sora, I'm here.'

**'Who…are you? And why can I talk to you like this?'**

'Calm down. Try to remember where you are…and who we are. Just think. Take it easy and think.'

As if my mind had been lagging, blocking me off, the pain finally lessened and it was as if everything clicked. I was Sora Maiko, sent here from New York on a case for the Magdalene Order, and the two next to me were the people I cared for most.

"Yugo…Julius…" I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment trying to stable myself. The pain was gone but I still felt a little dizzy. "Thank you. I'm sorry about that."

"You scared me." Julius wrapped his arms around my neck.

"And so it begins." Yugo murmured, before shooting a murderous glance over to the door. "Come on in. You can't even try and hide from me. I know you're there."

The door opened and Father Sera entered in a sheepish smile on his face. "I was just going to see how you all were doing this morning. I didn't mean to intrude."

"Wow, Yugo, how'd you know he was there?" Julius looked over at him in awe.

"I can smell his aftershave." He looked over at the boy. "Wolf demon remember? One of my best skills is tracking using my nose."

"Are you alright there Sora?" Sera asked me, those pale orange eyes lighting on me.

"Yes sir. I-"

"She has times where she's going to get like this. Her memory is being eaten away and it's becoming harder and harder for her to remember things." Yugo replied before I could respond.

"Because of your contract." He leaned against the footpost of Julius's bed. He smiled. "If you guys are hungry the cafeteria's open this morning."

"Yeah, food!" Julius grinned. His cheeks flushed slightly. "Actually I want to go take a shower first. Yugo…will you come with me?"

"Yeah kid, get your stuff." He nodded.

Julius got up and grabbed his thing from his suitcase, Yugo following behind him. "We'll be back soon Sora." He smiled at me.

"I'm trusting you alone with her." Yugo said sharply, looking at Sera. "Don't do anything stupid."

Sera waited before they had left before he let out an exasperated sigh. "He sure is an over-protective one, isn't he?" He looked over at me and his arrogant smile disappeared. "I actually came here this morning, because I owe you an apology for the way I acted. I looked into your team's records and the things I found out about the young boy, Julius…no child should ever have to endure that. And after that devil-"

"His name is Yugo." I said cutting him off, my eyes narrowing.

"Alright, alright. After Yugo explained about your condition, I can see why you all requested that the three of you share a room. I acted without thinking over things and I want to say that I'm sorry." He grinned. "How bout I take you out to lunch to make up for it?"

I huffed. "Commander Sera, please."

"Call me Bryant, if you would, at least." He said defeatedly, smiling at me.

"Alright then. Bryant, Yugo and Julius are my family, and they're the only ones that I have. Julius is like the brother I never had and Yugo-"

"Is your lover?" He said, crossing his arms.

My face went completely red before I could even reply. "Yugo is…is…"

"I get what he is to you. You don't have to explain." He cut me off again.

"Well if you understand, then you have to realize that I don't take it lightly when you brush them off as nothing and insult Yugo. If you're our commander then, sir, you should act like it!" I looked up at him. "I know you would stick up for your family too sir if someone was bothering them. Don't pick fights with Yugo please, that's all I'm asking."

He stood up, heaving a sigh. "I didn't mean to be offensive. I don't take lightly to devils, but I figure I'll tolerate this one at the sake of a pretty woman."

"Thank you." I managed, heat flushing my face.

"Commander Sera?" Someone in the hall was calling his name and we looked up and over to the open door. "Sera?"

The father turned his head, pale eyes looking to the doorway. "Si?"

Two operatives appeared in the doorframe and immediately the second backed off while the first bowed his head, muttering what seemed like an apology to me as he was barging in to my bedroom while I was without proper dress, but I couldn't understand what he was saying.

Bryant spoke up sharply, casting the boy's attention away from me and clearly asking what he wanted…though I was guessing. The handsome commander's tongue had switched over into another language that I was assuming was Spanish.

The boy answered back, a sheepish tone to his voice as he answered him in the same language. I saw the commander narrow his eyes while the operative gave his report and he said two or three words to them before they left, shutting the door behind them.

"Wow." I smiled at him. "I'm impressed."

He looked back at me, a golden eyebrow arching slightly. "To be honest I can't tell you what language I spoke first- Spanish or English." He stood up straight. "Anyway, I have matters to attend to-"

"What happened?" I asked. I could tell something was bothering him.

He blinked at me. "A case just came in…a very weird case. I'm going to go look in on it."

"If you give me a couple minutes, I'll go with you." I told him, pulling the blankets off from around me and standing up. "It doesn't have anything to do with Aion or Joshua does it?"

"It's to early to tell, but I doubt it. Still…we don't see things like this very often." He responded. "I'll wait for you then."

I smiled. "Alright then."

I got dressed as quickly as possible before joining Bryant out in the hallway. He was silent as we walked to his office and he let me in behind him, closing the door quickly. The two agents from before were there as well.

"Jose, Alberto, this is Miltia Operative Sora Maiko from New York." He said, heading over to his desk. "Try and stick with the English please Jose. She can't understand Spanish."

The man's cheeks blushed slightly and he nodded over to me. "Very well. I'm sorry for entering your room earlier Miss Sora." His voice was heavily accented, almost slurring his words together, but at least now I could partially understand him.

"So boys, what do we have?" Sera collapsed in his seat, opening the folder that had been set on his desk along with several other ones I could only thin to be other cases.

"One of our apprentices, apparently out last night for an evening stroll." The second man, Alberto responded. He yet again, had the heavy accent but his English was more defined in his voice. "He was found this morning in an alley. His heart had been ripped out of his chest and there were multiple wounds on his arms, chest and neck. We think he was still alive at the time and that he tried to fight back. His pistol was found next to him, the clip empty."

"It's Aidan." I spoke up, glancing between the boys and their commander. "If what you said is true then there's no way it isn't. The injuries are way to similar." I looked at Bryant. "Is this the first case like this? Or have there been others?"

Those pale orange eyes stared at me and I shivered. I had never gotten chills from him but the way he was looking at me right now… "You mentioned this Aidan when you arrived yesterday. What is he?"

"He's a devil, more overly known as one of the sinners. He's been tracking me and keeping tabs on me for a while now. He has some little obsession with me and I'm truly beginning to believe he's insane. There are times when he's calm, quiet and surprisingly friendly and cute, but equally he has a bloodthirsty, murderous side that seems to crave mutilation and death. If that side of him appeared while he had run into this kid…there's no doubt that he could be capable of doing this. He actually tried to do the same thing to Yugo when he confronted us on the train and he barely survived. Bryant," I looked at him. "Have there been other cases like this?"

He sighed, glancing down to the folder. "We've lost three operatives in the last month or so. This makes four, but this is the first time it's been like this."

"I want the chance to make up for this." I told him and he jerked his head up, long blonde bangs falling into his eyes.

"You plan on fighting him yourself?" He asked, racking back his shaggy hair.

"No. He's a sinner at full strength. Chrono is not here to back us up and Yugo is still recovering. Getting other operatives involved is only going to mean more people are going to get hurt in the process. I'll do this alone." I explained.

"You want to confront a sinner, alone?" He sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Very well. I'll leave it to you then. I owe you anyway."

I smiled. "Thanks Bryant. Don't let Julius and Yugo know I left without them, alright?"

"Are you trying to get me killed?" He said, his voice serious but a smile was playing on his lips. "You better come back alive or that devil of yours is gonna start planning my funeral."

"Yes sir." I nodded before turning and heading out of his office and down the hall. Maybe Father Sera wasn't so bad after all.

I took a trolley downtown, putting up a barrier in my head. The plan was simple- I was going to get this over with as quickly as possible before the others even knew I was gone. I was going to call out Aidan myself.

The city was still half asleep. It was overcast outside and fog was still settling heavily by the harbor. It was probably only seven am at the latest, but my body was still programmed on eastern time, making it nine-thirty, ten maybe in my mind.

I cut across the boardwalk to one of the observatories and leaned against the wooden railing, looking out on the ocean blanketed in white. The connection was there in my mind…I had found him and he wasn't blocking me off which meant that he heard me when I called for him.

It took me a minute or so to realize someone was standing behind me and I turned around to see him there, hands stuffed in the pockets of his black duster. Despite the calm look on his face, his clothing and neck were covered in blood, smeared up the side of his jaw and matting his long onyx bangs to his cheeks. My stomach lurched, but I refused to crumble now. "Aidan…"

"You called, my dear?" He smiled at me, those crimson eyes glancing over me.

I swallowed. "Aidan, you really did kill that kid last night, didn't you?"

"Kid? Oh, you mean the choirboy?" He smirked. "I got hungry."

"What?" My eyes widened and my wall crumbled at that. Despite how calm he was acting, I could still tell he had yet to revert back. Those eyes were watching me as if I was his next target and that dark smirk was unsettling. "I can't believe it…you…feed on humans?"

"Only when I want something different to eat. And the kid knew I was a demon. I couldn't possibly let him go whining to the higher-ups about me. Besides I figured you would know it was me when the case finally came in." He shrugged. "Oh well."

"That…" My eyes were tearing up despite how I was trying to hold up. "That boy had a home, and family and friends! And you decided you wanted to throw his life away? How are you to decide that? You're not God!" I wiped at my face as the tears started falling, but I didn't dare take my gaze off him. "You really are a monster, aren't you?"

His scarlet eyes widened and then closed and he heaved a sigh. He put a hand to his forehead and for a moment I was ready to recoil, thinking that maybe he was going to snap but he just racked back his dark bangs before looking at me again. "Sora."

"Don't even start," I stepped back before I had even realized it. "Aidan, I don't even know…why? Why do you kill people for me?"

"I don't do it for you." He hissed. "Not intentionally. I just…can't get you out of my mind. Every possible thought in my head, everything that flashes through my mind…if I can do it just to get to see you for a few minutes…it's worth it."

"That's cruel logic. Nothing should ever make you have to take someone's life!" I shot back. "That really doesn't mean anything to you does it?"

"I've been a killer for thousands of years. To try and feel something for a child…"

"You're horrible!" I cut him off. I knew I probably wasn't helping his already unstable condition, but my mouth refused to stay shut, and the tears wouldn't stop rolling down my face.

He vanished in front of me and before I could even register it had pulled me into his arms. "Do you honestly believe that?" He asked softly.

I wanted to jerk away from the smell of blood drenching his clothes, but my body froze at his affectionate touch and his pained voice. This was the Aidan that had visited me on Christmas Eve, bringing me a single black rose. This wasn't the killer who had nearly massacred Yugo two days ago. "I…I do!" I tried to sound defiant and angry but my voice faltered, and I knew he had picked up on it.

"You're lying." He responded and his voice sounded so wounded my hands clutched the thin, soaked material of his shirt. "If you believed what you were actually saying you wouldn't be hurting so much."

"You're the one who's lying!" I snapped back. He had been able to read my emotions through my mind, and I realized my guard had completely dropped. I pounded my fist into his chest half an anger at him and half angry with myself. "You're the betrayer! You feel you have to destroy everyone close to me-"

"Only out of bitter jealousy." He caught my hand in his one, stopping me from beating it into him a second time. I glanced up, surprised at his iron grip, afraid I had woken up the murderous side of him, but he just smiled down at me and raised my hand to his lips, softly kissing my fingertips. "Hirelena, Mia, Remington, Jin, Julius, Chrono, Rosette, Azmaria…they're all people you care about deeply. You hold them close to you, and you think about them when you can't seem them. I don't have that luxury. For me, this is as good as it gets. And Yugo…" Even with his voice calm, I could hear the bitterness there as he said his name. "Yugo is one hell of a lucky bastard. He beat me to it and stole away with what should rightfully be mine." Those crimson eyes stared down at me and for a second it felt like my heart had stopped. "You."

"Aidan…" I swallowed. My cheeks were flushing despite my own attempts to hide everything away where they couldn't be used against me. "You keep saying that. And that…you had no other choice but to kill my sister. Still she was all I had left. And you knew that…why? Why won't you tell me anything?"

"Because of my demonic pride." He said with a hint of a smile. "I'd rather you hate me for what you think I've done, then have pity on me when you find out the truth. Believe me the day will come when you will find out everything…and the day soon after that where everything you found out will be lost. I'm waiting for the day when you lose everything, so that we can start out with a clean slate again." His hand left mine, tracing up the side of my neck to my chin. "Memories come and memories go. You'll forget more and more but you'll make new ones along the way. I want to forget about the old ones in the past and start again."

"Aidan…" I blushed even though I was trying not to. My defenses crumbled. I looked away from him, pulling out of his hot gaze. I needed away out of here quick, because things were starting to steam up. "Aidan," I steadied myself, looking up at him with a smile. "I need you to do a favor for me."

Evidently that caught him off guard because those scarlet eyes of his blinked wide and he looked so taken back that I wanted to hug him. "W-What is it?"

I giggled. "Please, stay out of the San Francisco area right now, and stop this killing. I've got enough on my hands without worrying about you running around slaughtering people."

"You just want me to back off until your pet puppy is finished licking his wounds." He shot back suddenly, venomously. I know he was saying it in all seriousness but he sounded like a small child throwing a temper tantrum.

I smiled at him before reaching up, tugging on a piece of his long onyx hair. "I'm telling you this so that the order doesn't do a city-wide search to hunt you down. Apparently Aion's been stirring up trouble with them recently too and their not happy. Keep yourself out of trouble. That's all I'm asking."

He shot me a wary look but when I wouldn't budge from my stubbornness he sighed. "If I lie low for now and don't do anything will you not cry anymore?"

"As long as I know you're safe and that everyone else is free from your wrath." I nodded.

"Then consider it done." He replied. "I'll withdraw for now."

"Thank you." I leaned up, ruffling his thick black hair and as I went to pull away he pulled me back in, his lips kissing my forehead. I blushed hotly, pushing against his chest, but the only thing my mind was registering at the moment was the rock hard muscles of his chest underneath that shirt and it wasn't helping my situation at all. "Aidan…" I was suddenly feeling overly guilty and I hadn't even really done anything. "I have to get going…"

He let me go silently without an argument, stepping back, shoving his hands in the pockets of his coat. I turned away from him, back towards the boardwalk and the main part of town.

"Does he mean that much to you?"

I swallowed when I heard him speak up as I took a step away. I looked back at him, but his face was a mask and he had blocked me off from talking mentally to him. My face blushed and for a moment my mouth failed to answer.

He huffed, down casting his head. "No answer, eh? Is it because he's not worth one? He means-"

"More to me then my own life." I practically snapped back, cutting him off. "If I had been paying in days like Rosette is to Chrono, I'd be happy to go if he was right there with me when it happened. Don't you even dare try to put a label on my feelings."

"I'm sorry." He said after a minute, looking at me apologetically. "Sorry that I'm going to have to hurt you again when I sever his head from his body."

"I'd like to see you try." I hissed before turning and marching away from the boardwalk.

I could hear the echo of his laughter in my head as I maid it up the concrete walk. 'That fiery personality about you is probably what I love most.'

My cheeks flushed as I gritted my teeth. Damn Aidan! He had just done it to piss me off before I left!

"Sora are you alright!" Julius asked, rushing to my side as I entered the lobby of the dorms.

"Yeah, don't worry, it's not mine." I told him, looking past him to the devil leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. He looked absolutely livid and his eyes were staring straight through me. I smiled though. I knew he was going to be mad, but I mine as well deal with it now. "What, no 'welcome back'?" I asked him.

He growled before pushing off the wall and heading up the steps. "I don't even want to look at you right now." He spat.

I cringed from the hit. No matter how much I had been prepared for it, it still hurt. "I'll be taking a bath if anyone wants to know where I am. If Sera asks, I'll give him my report when I get out." I told Julius. "Also, can you make sure Yugo brings a change of clothes down to the bath with him?"

"Uh, sure thing." The boy nodded.

"Kay." I smiled heading off in that direction. "Oh…Julius…you're not mad at me too, are you?"

"No…I probably would have just gotten in the way if I had gone. You guys didn't fight, did you?"

"Nope, we just talked." I told him.

"I figured." He smiled. "I think that's why Yugo's so mad…that you don't really hate Aidan despite all the thing he's put you through."

"I…don't like him, but I'm beginning to understand him more and more the more I talk to him. There's seems to be a reason for everything he does."

"I think Yugo thinks there's more going on between you two. I don't know whether he's just mad or if he's upset too. For a while he seemed like it."

My stomach lurched and I felt completely guilty again.

"But Sora," The kid started again. "I know you wouldn't do anything like that. You care about Yugo to much for that."

I smiled. "You're right. Thanks Jul, I'll see you when I get back."

"Alright!" He nodded. "I'll send Yugo down to see you too!"

I was enjoying my bath about twenty minutes later when the door opened and slammed shut. Yugo came in, tossing a stack of my clothes carelessly in the stall I had been using, leaning against the wall. "Is there anything else you want before I head back upstairs?" He replied, his voice as cold as ice.

I tried my best to ignore it. "Yeah, stay a few. I want to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say."

I snorted. "Oh really? I figured you'd be screaming at me about him by now."

He growled. His hot temper couldn't stay locked behind that cool figure forever.

"What?" I went on. "Are you just jealous?"

"I am NOT jealous of him!" He snapped and the dam broke. "Why you even stand him I have no clue! He's been all over you more then once, he's nearly killed me and yet you keep finding yourself going back to see him. I'm really starting to wonder where your feelings for him lie, Sora."

"If I hadn't said something to him he was going to continue to kill people to try and lure me out to him!" I found myself yelling along with him despite my attempts to hold back. "And taking you and Julius with me would have put both of you in danger! Julius can barely fight in his current condition, you're still weak and I knew the two of you would be at each other's throat in an instant! I needed to talk to him and convince him without world war two going on!"

He growled, hissing at my remark. "Still…you could have at least said something to me about it…"

"And we'd have been having this conversation before I left instead of now." I leaned up against the side of the tub. "You worry to much."

"About you." He responded. "If something had happened to you-"

"I think you're just worried that Aidan's better looking then you are and that you're going to lose me to a stereotypical tall, dark and handsome." I replied teasingly, turning my back to him.

His face flushed. "He is NOT better looking then me!"

I turned and laughed at him, attempting to splash him, but he saw that coming and moved out of the way. "No, he's definitely not better looking then you." I got out of the tub, heading into the stall. Since last night I had gotten a little bit more confident about being in front of him naked and I wanted to see the awed expression of his jaw dropping again.

We walked into Sera's office in conversation and he immediately bolted up, those pale eyes flashing. I could tell he was ticked.

"Sora, you were supposed to head right back and report to me!" He snapped, slamming his hand down on the desk.

I glared at him. "Sorry to inconvenience you but I didn't feel like walking around covered in blood. It's kinda sickening if you ask me." I snapped. I could feel Yugo's hot temper beginning to boil and he squeezed my hand tight in his.

Bryant must have realized this was a fight he could not when because he backed off, dropping back into his chair with a sigh. "What do you have to report?"

"Adian's retreated with his word that he will not kill anymore innocent civilians." I replied.

Our commander ran his fingers through his golden blonde hair. "And how can we take this demon's word as being true?" He said after a second, leaning back on his desk.

"Aidan would not do anything that would have Sora go against him." Yugo spoke up before I had a chance to. "As much as I hate to admit it, he seems to be in love with her."

That caught Sera's attention. He smirked, hiding that smirk behind his hands as he rested his face on them. "I see. So Miss lovely, you're caught in the middle of a demonic love triangle."

"Not like I wish to!" I snapped back blushing, but he just chuckled.

"What are your plans for today?" He asked after a second.

Yugo and I looked at one another. "We were going to head downtown to do some shopping, if that's alright."

"Go, go." He waved it off. "You're still on vacation time."

The late morning became afternoon and afternoon faded into night while the last rays were or a brilliant sunset. My feet were killing me in the end, but this had to have been the first time in almost two years I had actually went shopping for clothes for myself. I normally just got by with my convent outfit, but after staring at the lacy forest green dress downtown I decided to crumble and actually by something for myself. But…was that okay?

_'Will you knock it off?' _Yugo muttered. _'You're gonna kill yourself with guilt.'_

"So which way to the next trolley?" Julius asked, gold eyes peering up and down both sides of the street.

"That way." Yugo motioned with an elbow since his hands were full of bags.

"I think we bought to much." Julius said, struggling to carry three bags in his unbroken hand, which also happened to be his non-dominant hand.

I looked over at him. "You think so? I knew I-"

"Sora, give it a rest." Yugo replied. "Lets just get back to the convent."

We threw the bags on the floor as we entered, me dropping by them as I finally caught my breath. "Wow it's late." I murmured as I realized most of the other rooms already had their lights out curfew.

"I know. If we were home, Father Remington and Sister Kate would have grilled us!" Julius grinned, sitting on his bed.

"We need to get some sleep. We're supposed to start official work tomorrow." Yugo said softly, undoing the last few buttons on his shirt.

"Do…you think Father Sera's going to give us orders without Rosette's team being here?" Julius asked, looking over at me.

"…Huh?" I was finding it hard to concentrate on anything else while Yugo was stripping off his shirt. When Julius broke into laughter I blushed, glaring at him. "Don't even start on me, or else I'm gonna tell Azmaria how much you've been missing her."

His face instantly flushed. "W-What! I haven't-"

"Kid, it's written all over your face." Yugo huffed, untying the black ribbon that was keeping his ponytail together.

The boy hung his head in defeat. I smiled, leaning over to put a hand on his shoulder. "I dunno what Sera has planned for us, but I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

"Yeah, guess you're right." He looked up at me with a sheepish smile through his flushing cheeks.

I was sound asleep when I suddenly felt panic rush through my head. It wasn't mind, but it was someone close to me…and I could here the frantic beating of their heart.

"Sora! Sora, she's-" 

I bolted up at the same time Yugo did, going for a candle while he lunged from the bed across the room, taking down a shadowed figure who was waiting out of the moon's pale light.

I got a candle going and then immediately rushed to Julius's side. The boy's body was shaking so badly his hands couldn't firmly grab mine and he was crying silently, hiding his face through his hair. I pulled him into my arms, hugging him tightly and running my fingers through his hair.

At the same time I hear Yugo growl and then let the figure go. "Jin! What the hell-"

A wave of relief washed over me as I could feel Yugo relax to and even Julius's stopped shaking so much.

"Jin, you can't come creeping around at night like that." I snapped at him. In the amber glow of the candlelight, his eyes shined like jewels, matching Yugo's with their pale luster.

"I…am sorry Sora. I didn't mean anything by it." He sounded sincere but at the same time urgent. "But I had to find you as soon as I heard the news. The pursuers have found Chrono, and they're willing to make a deal."

Sorry to leave you all at such a cliffhanger but if I went into anymore, I would be spoiling what I want to do for the next chapter. The more I write about Aidan, the more he grows on me. I dunno why…I just…kinda…like him. Anyways, next chapter is all story, more about Yugo's, Sieg's and Chrono's past and how Jin played into the assault on pandemonium. And of course we meet the pursurers, Count Dufeau at the top of the list. Until I write again!

Sora Tokumi Kazuma


	14. Chapter Fifteen

Forgotten Memories Chapter Fifteen

Chrono Crusade

Date Started: April 27th

Sora Kazuma

"The what?" I blinked. "Pursuers? And why have they found Chrono?"

Yugo glanced back and forth between his brother and me, evidently just as lost.

Jin stared at Yugo but when it seemed he got the same response from him, he sighed softly. "I was hoping he would start to remember on his own, but since it's not coming back…"

"It's not like I can control it!" Yugo snapped.

The red-headed demon glared but continued on. "The pursuers are an association of devils who have dedicated themselves for hunting down the sinners."

"Oh." I said before I even realized I had spoken. Now it made a little bit more sense. My head suddenly had begun pounding, so I could tell Yugo was taking the information and processing it, trying to find things that may lay dormant in is mind.

"You said the pursuers had Chrono. What's this deal?" Julius spoke up, pushing me back a little as he fought to regain his composure.

"The pursuers don't have Chrono. Duffau is more or less afraid of him-"

"Duffau?" Yugo raised his head slightly, looking at him, a hand pressed to his forehead.

"What?" A smirk touched Jin's lips. "Name sound familiar?"

I watched him growl hiding a smile. My head was killing me, which meant he was trying his hardest to figure this out.

"Duffau is the leader of the pursuers, if you can say they have a leader. He's an old enemy of Chrono's and yours Yugo. At the moment though, he's willing to call a treaty."

"If we do what?" I replied before Yugo could speak up.

"They've decided that your group is the lesser of two evils and are prepared to join forces with the Magdalene Order to fight against Aion."

"What?" Julius's gold eyes blinked wide.

"Devils…are willing to work with us, to defeat Aion?" I swallowed.

"We don't have much choice. He's pretty much a threat to us all and the pursuers are looking for a good excuse to take out the sinners." Jin huffed. "Things are about to get really ugly. If the Magdalene Order accepts this alliance, you can almost bet that the sinners are going to retaliate." He turned his head, looking at his older brother. "Yugo the least you can do is remember your old comrades who you swore to fight with."

He growled and my eyesight went dizzy, head throbbing from the pain. "Aion…Sieg, Aidan…Chrono…" He hissed and I could tell he was getting mad, frustrated with himself. "R-Rizel…G-G-Genai, V-Vi…"

"Yugo…" Despite my state I heard Julius call out to him, and I reached for his voice, my fingers latching onto his arm to try and stable myself.

"Damnit!" Yugo snapped and my eyesight immediately cleared. I couldn't help but let out a loud gasp as the pressure released in my head. Those gold eyes lighted on me for a minute and his temper flared. "You had me hurting Sora to try and find the answer, bastard! Knock it off!"

Jin blinked, eyes shifting to me. Apparently he hadn't remembered Yugo's memory affected me as well because his normally cold composure was thrown off for a minute. "…I'm impressed you could remember what you did. If you can recall names on your own now by just thinking about them, it seems you're getting better." He looked at me again and I knew what he was thinking as if he had spoken. And she's getting worse.

"In any case, Rosette is going to most likely contact the Order, which means you all should be called in soon." Jin went on. "There's no way she can make this decision herself."

Yugo lifted his head slightly. "Seems your right."

Footsteps dashing down the wooden hall stopped at our door just before it was thrown open and two young operatives stared at us. "M-Miss Sora!" the first one said, looking at me, but his dark eyes seemed to be showing fear of the two standing closer to him. He was still watching them warily and the more timid of the two couldn't stop staring at Jin as if he was suddenly going to attack him. "Commander Sera and Reverend Gilliam have asked for you in Father Sera's office as soon a possible!"

"Gilliam?" I blinked.

"Yes mam. He just returned this evening!" The boy called, before bowing. "We'll be going now."

"Well, let's see what we've heard on this end." Yugo sighed, buttoning up his shirt.

"I'll wait here." Jin responded.

"You might as well come with us Jin." I smiled, grabbing clothes from my bag and headed for the changing partition. "I know you don't want to get involved, but at this point-"

"It's pretty much a lost cause." He cut me off. "I know. I would have eventually had to take sides anyway."

"And joining Aion is the side you wouldn't wanted to have been on, right Mr. Jin?" Julius's voice picked up and I smiled. I think that was the first time he had actually spoken up to him. I could sense Yugo's surprise too.

"You have that right kid." He huffed, but I picked up the hint of a smile in his voice.

Entering Sera's office put us in the middle of a zoo. Three agents were gathered around the commander's desk while an older man with dark brown hair rambled on the telephone and the handsome blonde-haired leader silently spoke with his team.

The man on the phone looked up and his eyes blinked on us. "I have someone here who would like to talk to you." He replied, holding it out in my direction.

I stepped up next to him, taking the phone from him. "Hello?"

"It's nice to hear you're voice Sora."

My heart skipped a beat. "Remington!" I was so happy to hear him…so relieved to hear from someone that I knew. Then my mind clicked. What was he doing on a phone? He was supposed to be on his way here. "Ewan, what's going on? Aren't you and Mia supposed to be on a train right about now?"

"Things came up, and the central council has ordered that I stay here for now. Mia however, has gathered a miltia team and has left already, so she should be out there within the next couple of days." He explained. "Anyway, Sora, we have an interesting matter at hand."

"The pursuers have asked for an alliance with us. I know." I responded and watched Sera and the older man beside look over at me in surprise.

"I'm not going to ask how you now that, but it's true. Rosette has contacted us here with the news. Apparently she is staying at the Harvenheit Villa on the outskirts of San Francisco."

"The Harvenheit Villa?" My eyes widened. "That means-"

"She's with Miss Satella." Julius spoke up, catching on.

"And with Sieg." Yugo added.

"What's going to happen Ewan?" I asked, swallowing slightly. "No doubt the council is going to fight this."

"Kate thinks the same thing. She and I are scheduled to meet with them any time now. We're hoping to persuade them, but there's only so much we can do. We'll keep in constant contact with you to let you know what's happening. I've already talked with Jack as well as Bryant and they have agreed to send you to the Villa early. Meet up with Rosette and Chrono and stay on standby until Sera and Gilliam join you there. They'll have the answer at that time."

"Yes sir!" I nodded.

"Sora…" There was hesitance in his voice. "Tell Julius and Yugo I say hi, and the three of you be careful."

I smiled. "Will do Father. Take care."

"It seems you and Father Remington are close." Sera said with a smile as I hung up the phone.

"He's like a big brother to me. I've known him since I came into the Order." I replied, looking at him. "We have our orders sir. If there's anything else you'd like to inform us of before we leave-"

"I would actually like to introduce you to the head of the San Francisco branch." Bryant stood, motioning to the guy who was standing closer to me. "This is Reverend Jack Gilliam, who's been away on assignment during your stay here."

"It's an honor to meet you Sister." He bowed his head slightly, offering me his hand.

I put mine in his with a nod of my head. "You too. I thought Father Sera was a little young to be running the convent all by himself. I'm glad to know there's someone above him to keep him in line."

"H-Hey!" Sera growled, his tan cheeks flushing as he glared at me but Reverend Gilliam just laughed. "No fair…I'm twenty-one you know…"

"Bryant has his moments where he gets carried away but he is a very capable leader and his men trust him. He's a good kid." Gilliam smiled.

"K-Kid!" Again the blonde sighed. "Anyway Sora, while we're introducing people, perhaps you would inform us on who your red-haired friend is."

I blinked, looking back at the group I had brought with me. "Oh…that's Jin. He's Yugo's little brother and the one who told us about what's going on with the pursuers. He's been a big help to us." I replied. Before he could go on about another devil in the place, I smiled. "Well, we'll be heading out now. Let us know what's happening as soon as you hear word from New York, alright?" I ushered the boys out of the office, shutting the door behind me. If we had just continued talking we were going to get nowhere.

I got the keys from the main desk and headed for the garage. "Jin, are you going to ride with us?"

"I prefer not to. I'll meet you there." He said, disappearing before I had even realized he had vanished.

Yugo snatched the keys from my hand. "I'll drive."

The reason you really shouldn't let Yugo drive is because he doesn't care what the speed limit is in the city limit. After getting directions to the Villa from an operative at the convent, it should have taken us about an hour to get there under normal standards. We were pulling up to the front gates in a little over half an hour and my hands were cramping from holding onto Julius and the seat so we weren't thrown all around the inside of the vehicle.

It seemed the entire place was lit up and the front porch lights were blinding as we headed up the walk. Rosette was waiting on the front porch and she came rushing down to me, her arms wrapping around me. "I wasn't expecting you all to be here so fast." She said softly but she couldn't hide her grin.

"It's what happens when Yugo has control over the car." Julius replied sheepishly, running his fingers through his hair as Yugo glared at him.

"Come on in…we have a lot to talk about."

"That's for sure." Despite the situation, I was awed by Satella's mansion. Everything was so beautiful…and so deadly expensive. I didn't want to touch anything because I was so afraid I'd break something.

"Yay! We have more company! More company!"

"I'd know that voice anywhere…"Yugo muttered.

Sieg came sliding down the mahogany railing on the elegant steps, his crimson eyes lighting on us. "Hiya everyone! Are you all okay?"

"It's starting to feel like old times." Jin came down the steps, followed by a butler with kind eyes and dull gray hair.

"Master Sieg, please refrain from roughhousing so late in the evening." He told the scarlet-haired mass of energy.

"Sure Steiner!" He smiled back at him. "Everyone's in the dining room. Come on, come on!"

"So, how'd you get in before us?" I asked Jin as he joined us.

"I was going to wait out front but Sieg came and found me and he's been showing me around ever since. Apparently Duffau and his men are waiting in living room and Satella, Chrono and Azmaria have holed up in the dining room with a telephone close by." He replied. Leave it to Jin to be gathering information in any situation.

Rosette and Sieg both pushed open the heavy wooden doors and we were led into a massive hall with a long elegant dining table surrounded by thirty or forty oak and velvet chairs.

Satella and Azmaria were sitting down at the far end in complete silence, cups of hot tea in front of them, while Chrono had his head resting on his arms as he laid on the table. They looked up as we came in, Sieg dashing ahead.

"Everyone's here! We can have the meeting now, right?" He said with a grin, waving his arms around. He was like a hyperactive child stuck in a man's body and I giggled despite everything, watching him. He was wearing baggy pants and a long oriental robe-like shirt, the front closed by clasps and the sleeves extending longer then his arms so his hands were hidden underneath the cloth. Throw in his messy dark red hair and he was just begging to be cuddled.

_'That's not funny.'_

I smiled, not even going to answer.

Satella looked at him and then sighed. "Let's get this over with. There are three…" She stopped when she saw Jin and blinked. "make that four devils here, and I want some answers."

"Story time! Story time!" Sieg pulled out a chair and hopped in it with a smile. "Who wants to go first? You, Chrono?"

I sat down next to Sieg watching the violet-haired devil as he dropped his head slightly. "Chrono, if you don't want to say anything then-"

"No." He shook his head. "I'm just wondering about you. The more I say, the more Yugo's going to remember and-"

"We're willing to take the risk." Yugo cut him off.

"Right." I nodded.

"I'll help if you need it." Jin spoke up.

Chrono nodded slightly. "I said…something to Satella earlier. This news should not come as a surprise to Jin, or Sieg and Rosette knows a little bit more then the rest of you, but for those of you who are in the dark, I'll explain…why three of us are labeled as Sinners."

I was bracing myself for the news. Yugo had distanced himself a little bit in my head to try and numb some of the pain, but I knew just as well as he did that he couldn't get rid of it.

"There were nine of us. Nine…who went against everything. Aion, myself, Sieg, Yugo, Genai, Rizel, Viede, Shadar and Aidan. We…attacked Pandaemonium, and took down its queen. We destroyed our own kind, massacring millions of devils, anything that sought to oppose us. And at the top of the list was Duffau. He raised an army to go after us, hunt us and track us down, and he called that small army of his the pursuers." Chrono's voice was practically monotone and quiet but in the silence of that great hall, we all heard him crystal clear. My mind was on fire, my eyesight blurring over, but I didn't need sight to listen and I could bear with the pain in exchange for this information. I felt Yugo wrap an arm around me for support and my other hand found his on the table, fingers locking with his. "Yugo, Sieg…we're still on his hit list, just not the top priority right now. Duffau has named Aion as the number one threat and he wants to break up the rest of the Sinners before they're able to cause any more trouble. We'll be fighting old comrades from now on."

"It's something that we decided though, right?" Sieg, spoke up, smiling. "We all left because of our own reasons and we knew…if we weren't with Aion, we'd be against him. It…was just a matter of time. I'm…looking forward to seeing everyone again. Shadar and Genai and Viede and Aidan. It's been so long. Even if it means we have to kill them, it'll still be nice to see them one last time."

"I honestly don't know if Duffau will double-cross us, but from the look of things, it's highly unlikely. He's teaming up with us because he's looking at avoiding a fight with you three at all costs." Jin said after a moment. "Chrono, you alone are enough to put him on an edge. Despite the Pursuers original intent, I think this alliance would be a good thing."

"Are you honestly asking that we trust those horrid things!" Satella snapped. "They're devils…devils who are after your lives and you want-"

"Shut it!" I shot back, cutting her off mid-sentence. I don't know what it was, but every time she opened her mouth I had the urge to slap her. "Don't you think we know that! We're taking a big risk here and we damn well know it, but the more help we have against Aion the better!"

"They're devils!" She came back, standing up as if to challenge me. "The same flesh and blood as that damned creature himself! Would you put your life in their hands!"

"Satella, that's enough!" Rosette barked, standing up as well.

I was shaking so bad I was fuming. Even with the migraine I stood up, slamming my fist into the table. "And you're saying you wouldn't!" She had struck a nerve with me and she was going to pay for it. "If you were in a life-or-death situation, you wouldn't let Sieg save you!"

Her bright crimson eyes widened slightly at that and I smirked. "You're pathetic. You really are pathetic. Pathetic…and rather disgusting Despite that pretty face and body you're really horrible. I feel bad for you. You have the one person's who's always by your side and you can't trust him. That's pitiful!"

"How dare you judge me!" She snapped back.

"Satella! Sora!" Rosette yelled.

Satella glared at her, before stalking out of the dining hall and slamming the door behind her.

I plopped back down in the chair with an audible sigh. "You can't say you don't agree with me Rosette."

"That maybe true, but at the moment, you two aren't helping matters." She replied, sitting down next to Chrono, who was watching her worriedly.

_'You said nothing I didn't agree with.'_ I immediately got a response from him and I rested my head on his shoulder. He would support me until the end.

"You…" I blinked and looked over at Sieg who had been quiet the entire time. "You all just don't understand her. She…has reasons for being the way she is, like everyone." He smiled softly. "I think I'll go try and cheer her up. Be back in a little bit." And with that he vanished in his seat.

As if caused by his sudden disappearance, the phone on the table rang. We all stared at it for a minute and at each other, before Rosette picked it up. "Hello?"

Her eyes sparked recognition and we all listened in silence before she hung up. Something was bothering her and there was something she wanted to say.

"Rosette?" Azmaria said softly, looking at her.

"Father Remington and Sister Kate are out of the meeting. The council has decided…to leave the decision up to us." Her blue eyes stared at mine.

"It's a risk." I repeated as I stood up. "But I think a risk we're willing to take."

"I agree." Rosette smiled. "Mr. Steiner!" She called, directing her glance to the open door that led to the kitchen.

"Yes, Lady Rosette?" The butler appeared after mere seconds.

"You might want to start up a car, and let our guests know that we will meeting up with a group of officials from the Magdalene Order. Oh and find Sieg and Satella too." Rosette grinned. "We have an alliance to go work on."

The pursuers left once they heard the news, heading out to the meeting point, while Yugo, Julius and I headed out to our car. There was no way I was going to be near Satella unless a dire situation broke out and maybe even then I would leave her to her own demise. I was fed up with her haughty attitude and I really felt bad for Sieg. He was by her side always and she didn't even really seem to notice him at all. When I thought about all Yugo and I had been through there was no way I could just totally ignore him like that.

_'Little One, you don't seem to realize…that Sieg doesn't mind things that way.' _Yugo said as I started up the car. I had stolen back the keys to avoid almost dying on our way there.

**'Because Sieg's actually a nice guy who gives a damn about his contractor. The way she went on in there…honestly. She doesn't see him as anything other then a devil.'**

He sighed. _'I'm not saying that she's in the right because she's not, but hurting her means you're hurting Sieg too. You might want to be a little less spiteful on your words.'_

I huffed, pulling away from the driveway. Satella honestly deserved it.

We arrived at the lookout just as the car from the Magdalene Order did, the head beams of their vehicles falling on the tall forms of the pursuers who were standing there in the road.

I stopped the car, turning the ignition off. "Julius, are you-" I started as I turned to look at him. He was curled up on the backseat asleep, long locks of dark hair falling into his face. "Sleep then." I said softly as we got out of the car.

The three men standing in the middle were watching us, rather then watching the group from the Order. "Sinner Yugo. My, it's been a while." The one in front said with a smirk. He was rather intimidating with a jaggedly-cut beard, dark hair and unsettling eyes.

"I would say the same thing, except that I can't honestly remember you." Yugo snapped back, his voice cold and arrogant. "I'm guessing you must be Duffau."

"Eh?" He blinked. "Your memory's been wiped clean…" He glanced to me and I grabbed onto Yugo's shirtsleeve, despite my attempt to keep up a strong front. He was really creepy. "I see now. The power of a contract. You always were the compassionate one, weren't you?"

"As compassionate as he is deadly." A form dressed in white materialized between us and the sinners, standing to his full height.

"Ah, White Wolf. I thought I smelled more then one dog around." He replied, but Jin said or did nothing, other then stuff his hands in the pockets of his white trenchcoat.

"Sister Sora." Gilliam came up to us, passing by the pursuers as if they weren't even there. "We're here to see this through as mere witnesses, nothing more." He turned, looking up at Duffau. "I'm Reverend Jack Gilliam from the Magdalene Order, San Francisco Branch. It's nice to meet you."

For a minute the devil did nothing but then he gave a slight nod of his head. "Duke Duffau. Likewise."

Another car pulled in behind us, signaling Rosette's arrival. Sieg appeared by our side with a goofy grin. "Hey Hey! Long time no see!"

Duffau's eyes widened. "Sinner Sieg…"

Satella was apparently with them, but she, Steiner and Azmaria hung back while Chrono and Rosette came forward to talk with the pursuers. Though we didn't make the final decision, all of us stood around watching as Rosette shook hands with him. In a way we too had been a part of the debate and at the same time we were out of it. Only one thing was clear among all the people present- we all wanted Aion dead, and the sooner, the better.

"Sir, the Magdalene Order is at your disposal. You are more then welcome at our convent." Gilliam told him.

"Thank you for the offer." Duffau responded. "We will be there first thing in the morning."

"I wanna go too! Is that okay?" Sieg asked the Reverend with an eager smile.

With the pouting crimson eyes even the Father had to give in. "Yes, of course!" He smiled.

"Yay!" Sieg grinned.

"Until tomorrow morning then." Duffau nodded, disappearing before us.

"It's late, and I'm really tired." Rosette stretched. "I guess it's alright to restart things in the morning. I can't keep my eyes open much longer."

"And this time, go to your own bed and sleep." Chrono reprimanded her and I blinked. What was he getting at?

"Miss Sora?"

I turned, as Steiner walked up to us. "Master Julius has already retired for the evening. Why don't you stay at the villa for the night? There wouldn't be much point in traveling an hour back into the city and risk waking the lad up."

"Oh, no! We couldn't stay! We don't want to cause any more trouble or anything!" I told him. I had a feeling the longer I was around Satella the more the urge to strangle her was going to be.

"But Lady Satella has already requested it Miss. Won't you please reconsider?" He replied.

I looked over at the car where Azmaria and Satella were. Well that was a surprise. I wasn't expecting her to be willing to play hostess. I had been shocked that she hadn't ordered I was thrown out of her house earlier.

"If she's going to the trouble to invite us, we might as well stay." Yugo snatched the keys from my hand. "One night at the villa won't hurt and besides-" He glanced behind him to the purple-haired devil. "Chrono, there are some things I want to ask you about."

Those crimson eyes widened slightly. "Sure." His voice sounded surprised but I could tell there was something going on. Something they had been planning to talk about.

"I am in love with this bed!" I cried, snuggling the silk sheets to my face. "Can I keep it? Honestly? Can I take it home with me when I leave?"

Steiner chuckled softly as he blew out the candles on the bedside table across from me. I watched as he adjusted the blankets over Julius's sleeping form and smiled. "Get some rest Jul." I whispered as I laid down.

The next morning I awoke with the same foggy feeling but at least I knew where I was. I reached out in my mind to find Yugo and I got an answer immediately back. He was with Sieg out in the garden.

I got dressed, finding Julius's bed empty and headed out into the main part of the building. The sound of a sweet voice reached my ears and I knew Azmaria was serenading someone with that soft soprano of hers.

Walking out into the courtyard I found the handsome wolf demon in conversation with the redhead sinner, sitting on the circlar edge of the massive marble fountain. Sieg looked up at me with a bright smile. "Morning Sora!"

I smiled back, blushing slightly. "Morning Boys. What's the situation this morning?"

"We're to meet Reverend Gilliam and Father Sera sometime later at the Order to discuss battle strategies. Duffau's supposed to be there…Jin already arrived and is helping out in the library with a couple of the pursuers." Yugo explained. "I've been waiting for you to get up."

"Sorry." I grinned sheepishly. "Where's Julius?"

"Did you even have to ask?" He responded. "He's been with Azmaria since he woke up this morning. She took care of his arm so he's feel really grateful right now."

"They're really cute." Sieg smiled and I had to nod in agreement.

"Man…I kinda want to head to the Order already. I hope Duffau has a lead…I want to find Lena, kick Aion's butt and get home." I said after a minute. I was really getting tired of the constant waiting around for something to happen.

"Why you are so happy to work with those devils is beyond me."

I blinked, turning around. I knew that heavily-accented voice anywhere. Satella was up and dressed, and seemingly in the same bitter mood she was in last night. I swallowed. "Satella…" I had to at least thank her for coming to our rescue last night. I might not like her or her attitude but I was grateful for a night's sleep in a mansion.

She looked at me for a minute and then huffed. "Don't even say it. I know what's going to come out of your mouth. I was going to tell you this morning that Rosette has asked that you all stay here. Of course I objected but if you all are going to fight Aion I would rather be informed on the details in my home then have to go into town to that lowly convent. I'll have someone bring your things with you when you return later this evening. " A smirk touched her lips as she haughtily turned her face away from mine. "If you'll excuse me, I have better things to do then sit around and converse with you. Later!"

I sighed as she walked off. Just when I thought she had a shred of decency she killed that off too.

"I…"

I glanced over at Sieg, who had furrowed his crimson eyebrows as he watched the lady of the villa saunter off. He looked like something was bothering him but as soon as that flickered through my mind he smiled over at me. "I'll see you guys later, kay? I'm gonna go with Satella."

I blinked. "Okay…"

I heard Yugo make a slight smug reply and I looked over at him. **'What?'**

_'Sieg is really taken with her. He was talking about Julius and Azmaria but he seems blind to the fact that he follows Satella around like a puppy.'_

**'She hardly deserves it. She can't even see him for what he is. Sieg would be much better off with someone else.'** I huffed. I hated how she could get everyone's attention just by acting like a spoiled selfish brat.

_'Yes, but for Sieg it doesn't matter.' _He lifted a teal eyebrow. _'What, are you jealous?'_

**'It just bothers me…she has all this cash and talent and beauty and she…'** I sighed. **'She acts like that.'**

_'All creatures act the way they do for a reason. There is no doubt some history with Satella and devils.'_

**'I can't believe you're sticking up for her!'** I snapped, turning away from him, crimson staining my cheeks. Yugo hardly acted this way towards a person and Satella was pretty. She was beyond pretty. She was rather intimidating that way and I knew that if she tried hard enough she could easily win over any man she wanted, and it seemed like Yugo was no exception.

_'It's no different then you protecting Aidan.'_

**'It is different! Aidan's a lost soul! He's stuck between sanity and insanity and right and wrong!'**

_'And under different circumstances you couldn't say the same about Satella?'_

I growled slightly. I hated it when he won, and he usually did**. 'I just feel bad for Sieg.'** I said after a moment, slightly changing the subject.

_'So do I. But I feel bad for his contractor too.'_

"You just like her, don't you?" I spoke out loud, spinning around to look at him.

He grinned tigerishly at me, as if I was suddenly his prey. Those gold eyes glinted mischievously and I knew he was up to no good. "If I said yes, what would you do?"

"Push you backwards into the fountain." I reached for his shoulders as I said it, shoving him back off the stone side. Unfortunately I wasn't counting on his arms to wrap around my waist and I was pulled into the freezing cold water as well.

"You jerk! I don't believe you!" I cried, pushing back soaking locks of crimson hair. My dress was now weighted down and stuck to my skin and I grabbed his ponytail, pulling his head down under the water as he resurfaced before letting him go. Trying to get up I realized his grip around me hadn't let up and I was now trapped in here with him.

He came up laughing, long bangs plastered to his face and hiding his eyes. "That completely backfired on you, didn't it?"

"You truly live up to your kind, devil! That was awful!" I snapped back but I was hiding a smile behind my fake anger.

He removed one hand from my waist to brush back his hair, looking up at me. "Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment." He smirked. Suddenly his troublesome air seemed to fade away and he leaned up, kissing at my neck, his tongue lapping at the beads of water falling from my drenched hair.

"Yugo…" I pushed my hands against his chest, but that wasn't helping me either…I could feel right through his paper-thin shirt to the hard muscles underneath.

_'You know there is no one else for me but you…right?'_ His voice was in my head again as he didn't even bother to stop his soft kisses. _'Or do I have to show you?'_

My cheeks flushed hotly at that remark. "I believe you." I whispered. My skin was beginning to gather goosebumps and my body was beginning to shake, but whether it was from his hot caresses on my neck or the ice-cold water I honestly didn't know. Yugo seemed to sense it too because he let up with a sift sigh and lifted me up as he stood, setting me down on the fountain's edge. "We need to get you out of those clothes before you catch a cold. Come on, I'll walk with you back inside."

We had barely made it to my bedroom when I heard footsteps behind us. "Yugo! Sora!" Turning at that familiar voice I managed a smile at Julius.

It took him a second for him to process us standing there in soaking wet clothes but suddenly his face flushed. "Um, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything…" I could tell by the spark in his eyes that something was up. "But we got word that Miss Mia and her team have made it to the San Francisco branch and that she will be at the meeting with Mr. Duffau this afternoon."

"Come on in kid." Yugo told him as he unlocked the door. "You can explain what's going on while Sora gets something to wear."

As I stood in the middle of the bedroom, a thought occurred to me. "Guys," I swallowed, looking at them. "All of our belongings are at the convent. I have nothing here to change in to."

Yugo blinked, staring at me. "You have to be kidding."

"I'll go find Mr. Steiner and ask his advice." Julius rushed out of the room, a crimson flash before I could protest.

I walked over to the window, standing in the bright sunlight. At least there I didn't feel so cold. A few seconds later a pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me back against him. I blinked at the gold-tan arms holding me to him and it took a second to click before I realized he was no longer wearing a shirt. He had to be freezing holding me in those soaking wet clothes bare-chested. "Yugo-" I started, attempting to turn and look at him but he silenced me with a simple 'shh' in my ear, leaning his face against my neck.

"You're so cold you're shaking, little one. Give it a rest."

I sighed, leaning my head back on his shoulder. Despite the plunge into the water his skin was dry and surprising really warm. My hands wrapped around his, holding onto him as if I was trying to keep a tiny fire from going out. Closing my eyes from the sunlight I felt amazingly relaxed and comfortable even with the wet clothes. The dripping icy water was a constant reminder of how warm Yugo's body was.

"Ahem."

My eyes flew open and I turned to see Steiner in the doorway with several dresses draped over one arm while Julius's hovered behind him. "Sorry to interrupt," The butler replied amusingly. "But I thought the sooner we got the lady into something warm, the better."

"Please." I told him with a pleading smile.

"…If Satella saw me right now, she would kill me."

I stood admiring myself in a pale blue sundress that went down to my ankles with slits just up to the knees. It was a very cute, very expensive foreign gown and I knew Satella would be livid to see me wearing it. Still, I had to admit it fit pretty well, and with one of the maids taking the time to pull my hair back and up I actually looked a little bit more like I belonged here in this fancy mansion. Meanwhile Yugo had borrowed a pair of Sieg's loose black silk fighting pants and a matching black silk Chinese-style shirt, only because Chrono and Julius were insisting that he change out of those cold clothes and that Sieg would hardly care.

Sitting in the living room with the others I felt awkward and out of place. They were all in their normal everyday clothes and here Yugo and I looked like Lord and Lady of the manor. I was glad when my clothes finally dried a few hours later and I could return to my normal state as well. Yugo too, seemed to be relieved when he returned the fancy silk clothing to their proper owner's room. It was not long after that that we left the villa, heading back to the convent and leading the way for Rosette and Chrono, who hadn't visited the place yet.

The place had come alive it seemed as everyone was rushing out and about. The library was packed with people and among the humans I recognized the two devils that had been with Duffau last night. Jin was at a table piled with several books and surrounded by several officers, deep in conversation about something. Out of the fifteen or so soldiers standing there I recognized one with long golden blonde hair. Smiling I ran up to her, wrapping my arms around her from behind. "Hello."

Mia spun around, her dark eyes widening and she smiled slightly. "Hey. You didn't tell me you had a brother Yugo. He sure is a great help when it comes to research."

"I'm sure." The cyan-haired devil replied with a simple shrug.

I let go of Mia, blinking. Something seemed to be bothering her. "Mia, are you okay?"

She nodded to me between listening in on Jin's conversation. "Yeah. Give me a second though. I want to talk to you."

"Okay…" I waited for her and then we left Yugo, Julius and the others to find Reverend Gilliam and Father Sera as we took off down the long hallway.

"I'll get straight to the point," She said after we had walked a couple of minutes in silence. "Father Sera filled me in on everything that had happened and I have to say I found a little bit more then what I originally thought was going on." She glanced at me. "Why didn't you tell me about this Aidan guy?"

My heart skipped a beat. "Did you read the report? That was ages ago." I feigned innocence. On top of that I could feel Yugo's increasing interest with eavesdropping through my mind.

"Don't play games." She snapped. "I know he was here, in San Francisco. He nearly killed Yugo on the train here and then he showed up again after murdering one of the order's students. How many times has he been to see you Sora?"

I gritted my teeth. "The last time was the fifth. He came to see me twice at the convent in New York." There was no bother trying to hide it now. She would grill me even worse if I tried to lie.

"And Yugo knows about this? What the hell is going on between you two?"

"Honestly, nothing." I snapped back. "My feelings lie for Yugo and always have. Aidan…" Why was I the only one who could see something good in him? "He's a lost soul, that I think can still be saved."

"He's a devil Sora."

That hit a nerve. I glared at her, stopping in the hallway. "So what if he is! So are Yugo and Chrono! So is Duke Duffau. Just because they're devils doesn't mean we should immediately assume every one of them is an evil bloodthirsty monster! Aidan is confused, and probably in all normal rights insane, but I've seen a side of him no one refuses to believe. He can be calm and gentle and I know there's something I can do to help him out. Don't sit there and immediately assume he's a lost cause just because of what he is!"

I saw Mia swallow, her gaze dropping slightly and I huffed, looking away from her. I knew in my mind that I would never have said anything like this half a year ago and that my views and opinions had changed completely, but I also felt that for the first time on the subject I had Yugo's sincere sympathy when it came to Aidan. He was being quiet and I could tell he was thinking about what he had heard, deciding what he wanted to believe.

"That fact still remains," Mia spoke up, regaining her composure quickly. "That you didn't tell me about this. Or Ewan. We could've been of help if we had known. It hurt that you would neglect to tell us. I'm more then just your boss. I'm you're friend."

I sighed softly. "I honestly didn't want any help. And I didn't want to worry you two." I looked at her. "I don't want the two of you fretting about me in the long-run."

She blinked, as if she didn't understand what I had said. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want you two to worry about me any longer. You don't have to." I smiled slightly. "When this mission is over and I know for sure Aion's dead, I'm leaving the Magdalene Order."

That caught Yugo's attention immediately. _'Sora what the-'_

**'I've made up my mind, and you're not changing it.'**

Mia cringed as if I'd attempted to hit her and her head dropped. "What brought this on?"

"To tell you the honest truth, I'm not sure. I'm not sure that when all of this is said and done if I'll still even be alive. The battle against Aion is looking grimmer and grimmer as time passes by. I've seen the powers of the sinners… and if Aion is the strongest then I'm afraid to see what he can truly do. If I do live, I know it will be because Yugo is going to have been fighting at his strongest, and I will probably not remember anything." My head dropped slightly and I smiled. "The days of my past are becoming numbered. My memories are leaving faster and faster. I keep having moments where I blank out, where everything goes away and I don't realize where I am. The other morning I woke up and I didn't even recognize Yugo and Julius. It was…frightening. I know that if this is how I am now then how am I going to be after Yugo has had to fight in his true form for hours against Aion and the others? One way or the other I'm going to lose it all. It's just a matter of time. And then it hit me. Something Aidan had actually told me…the moment my total memory is gone, the contract will end. And if I live after that, I will have a chance to make new memories, start a new life. I don't want to come back to this life. It's all I've ever known. Yugo will live on for years after I die, but my life is still only a set amount of time, and I don't think I want to spend the rest of it fighting the same thing I fell in love with."

"Sora…" Mia looked like she was fighting back tears, but I knew she could tell from my voice that I had already firmly decided on this. She took a step toward me and stopped. "Promise me…even if you lose all your memories…that we can still be friends? Even if you don't remember how it was before-"

"Mia you're more then just my friend." I smiled. "You're like my older sister. If it comes to that and we both survive, that's how I want to remember you."

She came up to me, wrapping her arms around me tightly. "I'm sorry for getting on your case earlier. I…I had forgotten how much you've been through lately…forgive me…"

"Of course." I replied. "Anyway, those days are still a little ways off. I have a job to finish before I can relax, one way or the other. We have to save Lena and we have to get Joshua back."

"Right." She smiled with a nod of her head.

Entering the library again we found Rosette with Duffau, Father Sera and the others. Chrono blinked his bright red eyes at me. "Where's Yugo?" He asked after a second.

"I don't know…I thought he stayed in here with you guys…" I glanced around but I didn't seem him among the chaos crowding the usually quiet room. I reached out to him through my mind and he simply wasn't there. He had a barrier up as if he was at work or at sleep. Weird.

"We can't wait around for him. We have matters that need to be with dealt with now." Duffau responded before I had a chance to crack through the shield Yugo had set up in his head. "Miss Maiko you can fill him in later."

We were led to a back room away from all the noise. A round table with several chairs was set up and we all took seats, silence falling between us for a moment. I was really wishing Yugo was there with me, but for some reason if he had purposely skipped the meeting, it wasn't my right to confront him about it.

Duffau started the conversation and overall it sounded simple enough. They were convinced that someone was summoning devils just outside the city and they had a suspected target. It was about that time that my mind suddenly caught on fire and I ducked my head. What the hell was going on? Was Yugo trying to remember something?

"Sora?" I looked up through my blurred vision, catching Julius's bright gaze falling on me worriedly.

"I'm-" I started to say and then stopped. The pain was unbearable and as I stared at him I was torn between recognizing and having absolutely no clue who he was.

"She's having one of her lapses." A man's voice spoke up, oddly familiar. I saw a flash of gold and then red and I clutched my head as even those swirled together. Somebody…someone was calling my name but I couldn't pinpoint who. Then, everything faded into silent darkness.

The next thing I knew, I was lying in a bed. Crimson light was coming in through the window…where the hell had the day gone?

There was the gentle touch of someone's fingertips combing through my hair. Someone was sitting there beside me. Opening my eyes I saw the tall gorgeous form of a young man with intense amber eyes and long cyan hair pulled back into a ponytail, the bottom of his head shaved to short fluff, which highly contrasted to the rest of it. He was watching me and I was staring back at him. "Sora…?" His voice was soft, husky and trembling slightly. You couldn't tell by the look of him but he sounded so afraid.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I flashed him a smile. I was so exhausted…and I didn't know why. "Yugo." I spoke his name and I watched those eyes of his light up. It suddenly seemed like life had returned to his still body. His fingertips left my hair, trailing up the side of my neck to run across my cheek. I watched him bit into his lower lip and I blinked. He had never acted like this before.

"Yugo…" I managed to sit up but even that seemed to take all I had. "Yugo, you look like you're going to cry. What…what happened?"

He huffed slightly, arrogantly, but the raw pain didn't leave his eyes. "You don't seem to realize the danger you've been in. You passed out the other day during the meeting. You had another fit and this time it triggered a seizure."

I swallowed. "What do you mean 'the other day'?"

"It's been almost three days." He said after a moment, his voice very quiet.

"What?" I had a gut-wrenching feeling like I was going to be sick. "What about the mission we were supposed to take? Did they postpone it? What happened?"

"Rosette and Chrono went without us and they took Julius with them. Satella was there…had arrived before hand with Sieg. We didn't see it coming, but apparently Aion showed his face."

The urge to gag was growing stronger. "They made it out okay, didn't they?"

"Yeah. But you know Aion- he loves to play head games and he held the trump card between Satella and Sieg and flaunted it in their faces. Apparently Satella's elder sister, the one who taught her jewel magic, is alive. And Sieg has known all along." He sighed, turning on the bedside a little more to look at me. "Satella's in bed. She has been since they brought her home, and Sieg hasn't come out of his room. Apparently Aion did something to Satella's jewels…she can't summon. Chrono took some damage but he's recovering and Julius took a nasty scrape to the forehead but it was nothing Azmaria couldn't fix. Duffau's been working around the clock. He's determined to find Aion more then ever at the moment. And we've been going on the last few days trying to take care of our wounded. The…" He trailed off after a moment. "The worst part is…news has come in from New York. They want you off the case and to return to the convent there immediately."

I just about stopped breathing at that news. "N-No way. Remington wouldn't allow it. He would fight-"

"He has been fighting the decision for the last couple of days relentlessly. Father Sera and Reverend Gilliam have been giving their full support and Sister Kate is completely backing you up. But the council doesn't seem to be letting up on their decision. As soon as you're well enough to walk we're to take the next train home."

Before I even realized it, I was crying. "It's not happening." I shook my head furiously even though it was causing me a great migraine. "I'm not going to give up on Joshua and Lena. I'm not going to give up until Aion's dead. I might lose all my memories trying but I-"

"I don't care about that." His arms wrapped around me and he pulled me against him. "I don't care about Aion, or your friends, or even the damn world itself. Not on the level I care about you." His body was shaking and I couldn't tell whether in anger or from tears but I guessed a little bit of both. "I'm hurting you way to much. I never wanted to see you suffer. My own memories aren't worth all the pain I'm causing you. I was so afraid I had lost you…"

"Yugo…" I wrapped my arms around him in a feeble attempt to comfort him through my own tears.

"This isn't you. You don't belong kept in a bed, looking tired and worn. You're supposed to be stubborn and happy and running around the place like you own it. I'm sorry for everything…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to destroy your life. I meant to save it."

"Yugo, you are my life. Regardless of my memories, I will always have you, and Julius, and Mia and Remington and Jin and Rosette, Chrono, Azmaria, even Sieg and Satella. I will still always have you all. Even Joshua and Lena too, and that's why I have to save them. If the council orders me to come back, then I'm defying orders. I will see this through to the end, and I know you'll be there with me."

He didn't say anything, didn't argue or didn't agree. His mind felt heavy, empty, dead. "Sora, you know how you said you wanted to live your life differently after this was all over because you only had so much time with me left? I'm not going to go on living without you. When you die, so will I. That's all there is to it."

That hit me somewhere and caused something inside me to break. To know I wouldn't die alone…

The tears started falling for a different reason know and I buried my face in his neck. "I love you, Yugo." I said softly, face flushing as I spoke up.

I felt him swallowed and could hear his heart start racing from where I was resting. "I… love you too, little one. You need to get some sleep though." He pried me off of him and made sure I laid back down like an over protective parent would do to a child. I smiled at him as his fingertips wiped away my tears. I hated it when he was right. My eyes were getting so heavy… "Yugo…?" I managed before I drifted off. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

The only answer I got was the only answer I needed to hear.

_'Of course love. I will always be by your side.'_

Author's Notes: -bursts out into tears from all the mushy stuff- that was so sappy I was really gonna cry. -cuddles Yugo- Things got really serious, really quick, but I would have rather done it this way then deal with Aion. I really don't like Aion. He creeps me out. Okay! Before I get into my obsession with wanting Aion dead…-grins- onto chapter sixteen! Wow, we're getting up there in numbers too…Alright. While Duffau and the Order are preparing another attack, things aren't to good at the Harvenheit Villa. Sieg manages to spill his past as well as his true feelings and neither are taken well by the head of the household. Meanwhile Yugo and Sora have found a temporary way to stop her fits…but it costs both of them energy and time that at the moment they don't have a lot of. Going against the Order's wishes of returning to New York, Sora has stayed in California with the wish to rescue her friends but when the next call for battle comes and it's Genai and Viede answering, will Sora have the strength to make it through this fight alive? Until I write again!

Sora Tokumi Kazuma


	15. Chapter Sixteen

Forgotten Memories Chapter Sixteen

Chrono Crusade

Date Started: May 21st 2005

Sora Kazuma

Despite how I had slept for the last couple of days, it was rather a chore to stay asleep for another mere eight hours. I was waking up constantly, having trouble getting comfortable and having problems with remembering where I was each turn. Yugo was there by me all night; he never left my side and he never said a word. He laid there by me in and out of cat-napping himself and every time I reawoke he was there in my head, assuring me everything was going to be okay. When my mind blanked I still knew who he was and that was a comforting feeling.

The thing that was bothering me the most wasn't my own memory but the way he was looking at me. I had never seen such hurt in those gold eyes of his…he was acting as if I were in extreme pain or something. There was also a touch of guilt and regret there that made him seem so lost. He was talking about me not acting myself…where was the arrogant and teasing devil I knew so well?

When I finally did manage to get a few hours sleep, I awoke in the bed alone, and for the first time since I had come back I knew where I was. I wanted to sit up but I heard a soft sigh and felt a soft sigh in my head.

_'That isn't necessary.'_

I blinked, watching a form appear in the chair, the figure of a handsome redheaded devil. I swallowed. "Sieg…"

"Yugo…asked me to watch you for a while. He has gone to the Order for a meeting on your behalf. He thought…it might do me some good to get me out of my room." His voice was soft, hollow, and empty. For a second I stared at him, wondering if I had the same person. Could this really be the same goofy demon?

A flicker of something Yugo had told me came back…they had been attacked…Aion…

I bolted straight up in the bed. "Sieg is Satella okay? She's not hurt is she? How about you, are you all right? Yugo told me Aion attacked you all. Is everything alright?"

His crimson eyes blinked and a soft smile crept upon his face. "You're retaining some of you short-term memory. That's good. From my judgment it seems like you're long-term memories are leaving first, taking with them anything that may be related to your short term memories."

"Sieg…?" I was now a little frightened. He was making sense. Everything he had said sounded correct and intelligent, sensible answers from a level-headed mind, not at all like the illogical, half-crazy talk Sieg usually bubbled over with.

He grinned slightly, fangs showing in his smile and I swallowed. That wasn't helping my sudden dislike of this new Sieg. "Don't worry. I wouldn't dream of attacking you. I trust you as a friend and comrade, Miss Sora, and Yugo has been like family to me. You are safe with me, despite my urges for bloodlust at this point and time."

"You don't seem like you're self at all right now Sieg." I admitted softly, my fear of him dissipating slightly. I could feel Yugo was now a little bit on edge, but he had spoken nothing to me since I had woken.

He chuckled softly. "I don't think any of us are acting like ourselves at the moment. I've never seen Julius so afraid…the boy has feared for your life the past few days. Apparently things are going on between Chrono and Rosette right now and he's not telling her everything he should be. Yugo has literally turned to mush by your bedside, Jin has done everything from swearing to watching you sleep and Satella…" His voice dropped slightly as he said her name. "Has locked herself away in her room and wants nothing to do with me."

There was that wave of pain that I had recognized so clearly the night before in another devil's eyes. "Sieg, what happened? What did you do?" I asked him after a moment, trying not to pry.

"It's what I didn't do." He combed his fingers through his messy scarlet hair, sitting forward slightly. "Miss Sora, I feel as though I can trust you and I would like to inform you both of what really happened down in the mines. This should not cause you any pain, because most of my past is been kept to myself. Yugo," He raised his head slightly, as if he had walked into the room. "I hope you're listening."

_'…I hear you Sieg.'_

"I was…put here a very long time ago, to watch over a certain person. It was my job to protect her, guard her with my life. I was one of several and I did my job correctly and efficiently and wanted nothing from no one. I stayed by myself, a loner, that was until I met Dax."

"Dax?" I blinked and I could feel Yugo's confusion too.

"Daxkatrios. He was a guardian, like I was, and he became like an older brother to me. I had never had any really family or friends, no real purpose besides protecting my charge and Dax showed me all about life here on earth, the ups and downs of it. He really was my best friend, and I felt I could trust him with anything. Unfortunately at the time I didn't realize I was being used." He sighed slightly, eyes glancing away. "Dax was planning on leaving, on starting his own life and finding his own reason for living and he wanted me to go with him. We planned our escape and of course, I was not complaining at the time because I truly believed our trust went both ways. I was used as a decoy while he got away and I was caught by the other guardians. As you can guess, going against our set rules was excruciating painful…I don't know how more how long I was tortured because I lost all track of time between the times of passing out. All I know is that when I awoke the last time, the guardians who had been taking care of me were all murdered and Aion was there. He got me down from the wall, all the while telling me that he thought it was wrong that I was being hurt to such lengths for just wanting to live my own life. He said that if I came with him he would let me find my own reasons for life and that I would never have to suffer again. Grateful to him for his help and not that I had much of a choice, I accompanied him. I was a priest before I met Aion. Afterwards I became a devil." His voice trailed off for a second and then came back full circle. "During my torture, as you can bet all mortal men do, I lost a piece of my sanity. After becoming a demonic beast I became highly unstable and Aion liked that in me. I wasn't the only one with the same dark past…apparently Aidan's is surprisingly similar to my own."

"Aidan…" I swallowed, and I could feel Yugo's immediate comfort as if he had wrapped his strong arms around me.

"The first thing that was done was to go get my revenge. With Aion watching on, I slaughtered Dax, and at the time was furious and silently crying. I didn't realize I was only playing Aion's game, another little pawn on his chessboard. I became the ninth sinner because I still felt like I owed Aion something, and so I followed his exact orders, slaughtered everyone he asked me to and never gave him any complaints. …Yugo, you and Jin were the first to leave us, you leaving because Jin wanted to start his own life with Rei. Chrono was next to desert and yet again, with good reason. Aion was furious on both accounts, but he was still assuming you all would come back to him. You would eventually have to. The rest of us waited with him, strategizing and biding our time."

"Aion has no right to control the lives of so many." I hissed, anger rising inside of me. "He is sick and he is twisted and he has toyed with the lives of so many just because he finds it amusing."

"He is toying with Satella's life at the moment." Sieg said coldly. "And I cannot help but think that it is because of me."

_'What happened Sieg?' _Yugo replied when he stopped talking. _'Why would you believe that? Finish what you started saying.'_

"Ten years ago, I was asked to monitor a family in Germany for a while. I was to keep my presence a secret and just watch them, under Aion's orders. A simple enough job for me, as it seemed anyone I got close to I lost control around and killed. It was a family of jewel summoners. The father and mother were gracious, generous and wealthy people and they had two beautiful daughters."

I felt a lump build in my throat that wouldn't go away when I swallowed. "The Harvenheits."

He nodded slightly. "I followed their every move for a little over two months, knowing the girls' favorite spots, their parent's jobs, the pets, the layout of the house. Everything I sent straight back to Aion in detailed reports, including the amazing ability they had to summon the spirits laying dormant inside jewels. I followed every order to a T, except for one afternoon…" He shook his head. "It had been snowing all day and the girls had been out playing in the garden. The older sister had gone in to help the servants make up something warm to drink and left her sibling out in the yard. Satella had a cold and she had been trying to hide it all day because she knew they wouldn't let her outside. The poor thing passed out in a snowdrift and I felt so bad, I just couldn't leave her there. So I picked her up and snuck into the second floor through a window, determined to put the child to bed. The maids were trying to find out for days how she had managed to slip past them to get to her room, and they believed Steiner had rescued her from outside. I felt good, knowing that I had helped the child out…she was only nine years old. However, as little as it had been, I had gone against Aion's orders and he was going to make sure I paid for it. His following orders came in immediatedly after and they were ruthless- kill off the Harvenheits and anyone left in the house.

For the first time, I defied Aion, telling him I refused to do it. He got angry at me and swore that he'd do it himself and he carried out his promise. He had the other Sinners watch me while he destroyed the house, caught the mansion on fire and killed seemingly everything. Yet again, I was being forced to do nothing but endure pain while he tormented me." He took in a small breath. "I won't deny that I snapped then…I attacked Genai and Aidan who were holding me back and went straight after Aion. By the time I got there, he was done with having his fun. Not quite there and filled with rage I fought him just off the burning grounds but it was yet again what Aion wanted. He showed his true strength, ripped me to pieces and then disappeared with a laugh, going on about how he had known my sympathies would overcome me in the end.

I managed to get to the ruins safely, and that is where I found Steiner, with little Satella in his arms. Steiner really is amazing…despite everything he didn't mind my presence or hate me for what I was. I felt lost…disgusted with myself that I could let this happen to a family of loving, innocent people. I promised myself, that I would save Satella from ever being hurt like this again, that I would protect her. And that promise…became an unspoken, unbound contract that I didn't even know I had created until later on."

He smiled. "I had to learn to control myself, control my murderous desires, my cold voice, my harsh attitude. The way I am today is a completely like and not like how I was a thousand years ago. I've always been the goofy one, to mask my pain with a grin because in my life as a priest I had been a silent loner. I'm still not all-together here…there are times when I think I'm entirely crazy. But being crazy and happy is what I'm good at. If I can make Satella smile with my dumb, wild, antics, then to me everything's gonna be okay. I just wish…I could outwit Aion somehow. It seems everything I do falls completely into his plans…and the fact that he's still using her after he's already caused her so much pain is infuriating."

_'Why is she mad at you Sieg?' _Yugo asked, insistent. _'She already knows you're a devil and she knows what you're capable of. What would shock her so badly she's locked herself away from everyone like this?'_

He lowered his head, eyes closing. "Her older sister is still alive."

"That's great!" I managed with a smile, looking at him. "So she's-"

_'Sora.'_ It was Yugo, his voice threatening me into silence.

Sieg huffed. "I've known about her older sister being alive for almost two years now. I had a clash with Viede sometime back and he informed me of what was going on, still trying to pull me back to the sinners as always. I do not know where she is, but I suspect Aion has her under lock and key somewhere, and I've been trying to find things out on my own. Because Aion couldn't keep his damn mouth shut, Satella now knows her older sister is alive and has turned on me since I regarded to let her know the information."

My stomach twisted at the sound of that. I could see both sides of the problem…why Sieg hadn't told her and why Satella would hold it against him. This was bad.

"Sieg," I started after a minute. "Satella knows you care about her a lot. There's no way she can stay mad at you, I just know it. Sure, she's a little hurt about finding this out but she will get over it."

He raised his eyebrows at that remark. "How can you be sure?" His voice was trying to remain strong and yet still crumbling with a silent plea.

I grinned. "Because Satella acts as if she's queen of the castle, but in reality she thinks of everyone as her friends, and you can't stay mad at your friends. Come on. Do you think she'd really let me stay here in her mansion if she didn't like me? And she acts as if she hates me. She tolerates you the most Sieg, I think that's proof that she cares about you a lot."

His cheeks flushed at that remark. "I don't think so. There's no way."

"After all the grief you cause her and all the times you follow her around like her shadow? She's never raised her voice at you. I really think she likes having you by her side." I smiled at him.

His eyes changed from pain-filled to hope-filled and he smiled sincerely. There was more of the Sieg I knew. "Miss Sora…I don't know what to say."

"She'll get over it Sieg, and when she does, she'll realize she needs you by her more then ever. It's just going to take a while and it might hurt a bit. Just be strong enough to deal with it. I'm sure after your long lifetime it will be nothing for you." I told him confidently.

"Kay." He nodded his head, messy locks of dark crimson hair falling into his eyes. There was that same innocent playful tone back in his voice, but I could still pick out the understanding one too.

He got up and stretched. "Welp, I'm gonna go check on the others. The kids are probably gonna want to see ya and I'm gonna tell Steiner to fix you something yummy to eat." He grinned. "See ya later Sora!"

He disappeared into thin air and not moments after he left did the door burst open and Julius and Azmaria enter. "Sora!" The boy was at my side in an instant, arms wrapped around me tightly. "You've had us all so worried…I was so scared…"

Those bright amber eyes looked like they were going to burst into tears and I smiled, holding him to me, cradling his head on my shoulder. "As you can see, I'm fine. I'm awake, coherent and I know who you both are." At seeing Azmaria's trembling eyes I took her hand and pulled her up into my arms too. The girl's face flushed, her eyes widening. "You looked like you needed a hug Azmaria." I told her softly.

"I just…I feel so helpless!" She burst out after a moment, her tiny hands clutching my night shift. "You're hurting and for once I can't do anything to stop it. I…"

"Azmaria," I started gently, brushing back her glossy silver hair. "You have been a great help to us all. You are like Rosette and Chrono's little sister and a friend to every one of us. It was you who brought Julius back to life after he was tortured last fall."

She sat back, those big bright eyes getting twice their normal size. "Oh no Sora, that was you! You were the one who spent everyday with him, training him to become an exorcist. I-"

"You were the one to give him back a smile. To give him back light in those eyes of his and not fear. To give him back touch." I smiled at her. "Julius has come a long way in such a short period of time. He still doesn't like contact with others outside of Yugo, you and me, but he has opened up the most to you and learned from you. Whether you realized it or not, you were working as hard as I was to bring him back to a normal life. You have saved him, and I would hardly call that being helpless."

"Sora…" Her face was crimson and she hugged me back this time. "Thank you."

"You guys could have waited till I wasn't in the room or something…I'm still here…" Julius murmured, trying to hide his crimson face behind an annoyed front.

"No you needed to hear it. You try to not think on things like that, and you needed to hear it, because you have changed Julius and for the better." I ruffled his dark chocolate brown hair, pushing it back from where it was falling against his face, tickling the bare skin on his neck and shoulders. "And anyway, stop acting as though I was on my deathbed. You're supposed to be an exorcist, ready for anything. You bursting into tears is highly unacceptable for a man of your position." I scolded lightly.

"I was worried you were going to die!" He shot back, gold eyes wide.

"You very well knew I was NOT going to die. You were panicking." I replied calmly. "Could you reach out and touch my mind at anytime? Yes. Could you tell what kind of state I was in from being in my mind? Yes. You and Yugo both were acting like wimpy little boys."

_'You could hardly blame us.'_

**'Oh, yes, I could.'**

He huffed softly; cheeks still bright crimson, this time in embarrassment. "I hadn't thought of that. I'm sorry Sora."

I smiled, pulling him closer. "I expect you to watch after the others when we have to fight the sinners, and you can't do that if you go all rubbery on me. I trust a lot from you Julius. Don't let me down."

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Rosette!" Azmaria turned, flashing a bright smile to the door where the blonde and her contracted devil were.

"How ya feeling?" Chrono asked me, his bright crimson eyes watching me warmly.

"Much better, thank you." I told him with a smile. "So what have I missed?"

"You mean besides the long, boring meetings?" Rosette slumped on the bed beside the kids and me. "I didn't think that Father Sera could possibly run his mouth as much as he did this morning."

I giggled. "Yeah, well…"

"We're just trying to come up with strategies at the moment, something that Aion's not going to see coming." Chrono replied, taking the seat Sieg had been sitting in earlier. "We're pretty much waiting on incoming news, and so far, nothing."

I nodded. "Well, I guess I can be thankful for the downtime."

"Are you sure you're feeling okay Sora?" Rosette asked, her cerulean eyes watching me.

I thought for a moment and then answered. "I feel a little weak, but my head's not bothering me, and I haven't had any dizzy spells. It comes and goes. It all depends on Yugo too…if he's tapping into some of his power or if he's finding out his memories then I feel it. I really thinking my last lapse was caused when he retained that piece if his past the other night, when we all gathered around to talk about it."

"That's entirely possible." Chrono said with a nod. "But then that would put the blame on my shoulders."

"Chrono, no." I said quickly, watching the others register the same thing. "You did what was necessary at the time. Yugo and I told you we were willing to take the risk. It's hardly your fault."

"You know you've been ordered back to the New York convent." Rosette blurted out suddenly.

I huffed. "I'm not going back, at least not until I finish my mission. The council can moan and complain all they want, but I'd like to see them come all the way out here to try and stop me."

"We agree with you." Rosette said with a smile. "We told Father Remington that we would support you until the end, as he and the others are doing." The bright smile changed to a devious grin. "Mia gave them an ultimatum- they change their minds or we cease contact with the New York council on all matters. Fun, huh?"

"She didn't have to do that for me." I replied, wide-eyed.

"No, but she did it anyway." Rosette smiled. "Don't worry…we all have you covered."

"Thanks guys." I told them, watching them all. This was the family I had built up around me.

We talked for a while before Steiner arrived with hot soup and shooed everyone out of the room for me so that I could eat in peace. The usually gentlemen butler was unusually strict, demanding that I get plenty of bed rest and that I was not to leave my room. So I spent a good deal of time lying there and teasing Yugo.

For a while he had shut me out, but when he came back I got an apologetic piece from Jin who was glad to know I was feeling better.

**'So, when are you planning on coming back?'** I asked, trying to keep my voice light. I was rather lonely in here by myself, though I wasn't about to admit it.

_'Soon. Why?'_

**'Do I need a reason to want to see you?'**

_'…No, I guess not.'_

I huffed. **'Why are you being antisocial all of a sudden?'**

_'I am not.'_

**'Are too.'**

_'Am NOT!'_

I laughed, hearing him growl in my head. **'You are so much fun to get started Yugo.'**

_'Wait till I get home. You haven't even seen the beginning of 'getting started'.'_

My face flushed at that, but the idea didn't sound all that bad. I found myself smiling against the pillows**. 'Oh yeah? Like you would even try it.'**

_'Woman, don't tempt me. You don't want to go there.'_

**'And what makes you so sure I don't?'**

My head was filled with pictures of the two of us lost in the bed sheets, me trapped underneath his lean form. My face felt like a volcano and I swore my face had never gotten so red, but still, the thought wasn't frightening. In fact it was like he was issuing a challenge to me, and I couldn't very well just back down.

The thoughts I sent him back were small and straight to the point. He liked the feel of water…and the shower seemed like as good a setting as any. He swore softly as the images passed through his head and I laughed.

_'Sora…do you have any idea of what you're doing?'_

**'I know you need to get home. I miss you.'**

He seemed startled by that but I could suddenly feel his touch as if ghostly fingertips were brushing along the side of my neck up to my chin. _'I miss you too. I'll be home soon, little one. Be patient.'_

I don't know exactly when I nodded off, but sometime shortly after I lost contact with Yugo, I drifted off to sleep. When I reawoke it had grown dark and I bolted up, only to have a hand rest on my shoulder.

"Hey, easy." Yugo said, instantly by my side.

"How long was I out? Why didn't you wake me up when you got here!" I demanded.

"Because you need all the rest you can get. You've probably been asleep about seven or eight hours." He said softly. "How are you feeling?"

I sighed. "I feel fine. No dizzy spells, no headaches, and this time I don't feel weak at all. It seems like I've recovered completely."

His hand left my shoulder, trailing up to cradle the back of my neck. "That's good news. I wasn't sure I could take it if you didn't get better soon. I was really worried that I had lost you."

I leaned up against him, scooting closer so that I could lean my head up against his chest. "I told you you wouldn't lose me, at least not yet anyways. I've still got another…sixty years or so?" I smiled into his shirt.

His fingers slipped underneath my night shift, running up and down my back and leaving goose bumps in their wake. I sighed, my eyes closed, enjoying the feeling, the simple contact.

"Sora," He started softly, raising his head. "Do you think… after you forget everything…that you could find yourself falling in love with me again?"

"What?" I pulled away from him, eyes wide.

"Knowing that I've put you through all of this…knowing how I am and if we weren't bound by a contract…do you think if you lost all of that that you could still honestly say you'd be able to love me? Because I'm not going to be able to leave you, not even after the contract's over and I think I might go crazy if you end up chasing after another guy or freak out because you realize that I'm a devil, or something to that nature. I don't think I could stand you not accepting me for who and what I am."

I didn't even think of that possibility. When I lose everything Yugo will be gone from my mind too. I wouldn't know who he was or what he meant to me…I could see the pain in his eyes already and I knew that in the end this was going to tear him apart. I was suddenly afraid…not for myself but for the two of us, what we meant as a couple. Knowing that my feelings for him were now in jeopardy, everything else that had me afraid now seemed obsolete. Aion wasn't even a priority compared to this.

Yugo could sense my mounting fear and panic. He pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly in his lap, arms keeping me pressed to him. "I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to frighten you like that."

"I can't forget you Yugo. There's no way. There's no way I could…" I spoke softly into his chest, knowing very well he could hear me. "I will remember you, I promise. I'll do it…somehow, I'll make it work."

He pried my trembling hand off his shirt, bringing it to his lips to gently kiss the back of it. "Do not make promises you know you can not keep little one. As much as I would like to believe you, we both know that's not possible."

"There's no way I could forget you Yugo." I repeated determinedly staring up at him. "I love you…despite everything I know I'll still love you when this is all over. Even if I don't remember it right away it'll come back to me."

His eyes flickered with pain in the pale light and I leaned up, wanting to comfort him, to reassure him. I knew everything would be okay, but he looked so lost and confused.

The moment my lips touched his, I knew it was over. I don't know how I knew, but I did. This was it. I could no longer deny him. He had been waiting for my fear to dissipate over time and just like he had planned, it had. Where I had been scared before desire had overcome and now I was really in trouble. All those little fantasies of his were going to come true and I wasn't going to do anything to stop him.

It felt like fire had consumed my body and that volcano I had been standing in earlier had come back full force. His arms were holding me to him, fingers locked around my waist underneath my nightshift. His mind was questioning, puzzled and a little dazed but his body was reacting like mine was…alive with need.

He pulled us back onto the bed, leaning back into the pillows and the headboard. His lips left mine, trailing down the side of my neck and send jolts of electricity into the fire. I couldn't stop my face from flushing hotly but I wasn't scared. I was more curious by this point and still wondering if I was even in my own body. Yugo had a way of sending me to cloud nine with just a simple touch.

_'Little one,'_ He found the control to speak to me, despite the red-hot kisses he was laying against my shoulders and collarbone. _'You know what you've started. Do you have any idea of what's going to happen?'_

**'I know that I want the same thing you want Yugo.'**

He grabbed my chin, forcing himself back to look at me. "Sora, you're killing me here. Don't play mind games with me…I don't have the sense at the moment to figure them out." His body was tense, every muscle in him tightening, his eyes as hot as liquid gold. He was trying to understand me.

"I want you to be happy." I told him softly, being sucked in by those dark amber eyes. "I just want you to be with me, to love me. If I'm going to lose that then at least I want to say that I loved you with everything I had, holding nothing back, so that when I do start to remember things, it's things like this that come back to mind first. I will admit, I was scared and that feeling hasn't entirely gone away but I know that the thought of losing you scares me more then this. I want to be with you. Yeah, I'm inexperienced…I'm a nun for crying out loud… but I want to try and I want to learn, because there are things you've made me feel that I never thought were possible."

He sighed slightly, crimson hinting those golden tan cheeks. "I'm just as inexperienced as you, and I'm reacting off instinct, but I guess we'll get through this, eh?"

I giggled. "No getting pointers from Jin either."

His eyes widened. "I was not!"

"Uh-huh, sure. I felt the thought there in your mind. You can't hide anything from me." I grinned.

"You…!" He pulled me closer, watching my face as my mouth was just mere centimeters from his. "There's no going back you know." He whispered softly.

I smiled, brushing pieces of his long spiky cyan hair back from his face. "Just shut up with the nonsense already and kiss me."

I was lost then in the heat of flames. I don't even think I consciously knew what I was doing. My hands had found the buttons on his shirt and were unconsciously unfastening them while my mouth locked with his. The thin cloth felt like air as I slipped it off his rock hard body, fingers resting firmly on his broad shoulders. His dark skin was hot to the touch, so much so that I wondered why I wasn't burning. The temperature in the room had to be over a hundred and yet I was perfectly fine. I was more then fine.

My lips left Yugo's and I kissed the side of his neck, working my way down to his collarbone and his shoulders. One hand was tangled in my long crimson hair, the other trying to keep him stable on the bed as if he was afraid it might dissolve beneath us and we'd hit the hardwood floor. Small moans escaped his throat, his head tilted back slightly as I assaulted him with my mouth. There was a sense of satisfaction that flooded over me as I touched his body. I had tried for so long not to be so aware of how ungodly he was, of how badly I wanted him and now that I wasn't hiding it it felt simply nice to know that I no longer had to run from my feelings. For the first time in a long time, it felt like I was living my own life, not the one of the devoted Order exorcist or the human contractor to a sinner, playing the roles of one of the only links between the mortals and the devils.

_'You were never that to begin with. Those are titles, jobs. This is not work little one. This is pure emotion and feeling.' _Yugo's voice echoed through my head and I realized he had been there the whole time, reading my mind, hearing my thoughts.

**'Eavesdropping is like playing with fire, love.'** I told him amusedly as my tongue lapped at his chest. **'The more you do it. The more chance of you getting burned.'**

_'I'm already going up in flames. A little extra heat is only going to make things even more interesting.'_ He replied casually, though I heard the deviousness there in his tone.

**'I bet.'** I bit down on one of his flat dark nipples and laughed when I watched his body jump. He stared at me with a shocked grin his brilliant eyes dancing.

"That's it." Before I could even get away I was pinned down to the bed by his powerful grip. "No more playing games. You're going to eat me alive if I let you continue."

"Yes, but I think you'd enjoy it." I replied teasingly.

He huffed but I saw him swallow, turning the idea over in his head. His mouth found mine again, one hand keep my wrists firmly bound over my head while the other kept pushing the nightshift higher and higher. The next thing I realized after his dreamy and steaming kisses was that I was sitting in his lap, the nightgown discarded on the floor by the bed, forgotten in the night.

Yugo was trying to go about this without startling himself or me with a sudden movement. Every touch, caress, lick of his tongue was simple and yet sure. He worked slowly, almost torturingly over my body, resisting the impulsive urges his body was throwing at him. He wanted to transform for a while and let his more demonic side take over. He wanted to rush into things and just up and take me. Every kinky idea flashing through his head was showed to me as if I was reading them out of a picture book, and he was restraining all of them, keeping the utmost control. There was fear for me, of what he might do and he was trying to hide that fact from me. He was afraid he might force the seal open himself and cause me to go into another lapse and that was scaring him out of his mind. More then that I felt an overwhelming wall of love and loyalty, eternal commitment and passion. I don't know why, but why he was affectionately assaulting me with his hot touch and my body hungrily responding, I watched his mind, touched and amazed at what I found there.

His fingers fell on my breasts and I gasped, face flushing hotly. He regarded it with another tempting yet experimental touch, thumb sweeping across my aching nipple, which gave my body a slight shudder. I leaned my head on his bare shoulder jus succumbing to the feeling of it all. I could feel him throbbing against my legs as I sat in his lap, his entire body tense like a cat stalking prey. He was trying to keep himself in check, in control but his touch and the aching feeling against my thighs was driving me insane. It was all too much…I couldn't think for myself. I felt all of him, everything that was him, and nothing matter but him. The room, the bed, all around us was just a mere whirl of color and darkness.

His teeth found my breasts just as his fingers had moments before and I let out a soft moan, which caused his entire form to tremble. I felt like I was going to melt into nothingness. **'Yugo…'** It felt to good to stop but I wanted more. I was craving more. I didn't just want him anymore, I needed him, and I was afraid if I didn't have him I was going to lose the air around me and suddenly stop breathing. **'Yugo…please…'** It was my sudden plea, the only thing that could escape in my mind.

I heard him swear slightly, whether it was in my head or out loud I wasn't sure. My hand swept across the throbbing bulge restrained in his pants and I heard the air die in his throat. Another stroke and he moaned slightly, his hands dying off my body a little a bit, holding me by the waist. My fingers pressed harder and he swallowed, bringing his liquid gaze to stare at me. For the first time in the last couple of minutes I seemed to really look at his face, gaze at his handsome face with those dangerous eyes. His dark teal hair was falling messily against his face and down his back, the ribbon keeping it into a ponytail lost among the sheets. Before I could even think, my mouth moved on it's own. "My god Yugo, you're gorgeous."

He raised a fine cyan eyebrow and then grinned. "I'm glad I have such an effect on you."

I snorted, lifting a hand to smack him across the face, which he easily caught and brought to his lips, my fingers disappearing into the furnace of his mouth. Need slammed back into me hard and hungry as ever. "Yugo…I started this. You need to finish it."

"Gladly love." He let go off my hand and instead forced me back into the covers with another series of his hot kisses. His mind was alive again with worry, more so then before, but he was trying to keep somewhat of an anchor within his own self-control and I admired him for that.

He worked my underwear off my hips and threw them carelessly behind him and out of sight into the darkness. His fingers trailed down my stomach to my hips and then over my thighs while his kisses developed a red-hot trail over my breasts. My body was merely clay in his hands, worked by his firm soft hands. He suddenly dropped lower, planting a kiss right above my hips. His fingers slipped in between my legs, forcing them apart slightly as he gently explored.

I shuddered at his touch my mind starting to panic while my hips rocked hungrily with the feel of his fingertips. This was way too much. I was lost in the fire already…burning through endless flames. If I didn't stop now, there was a chance I may never get out of this inferno.

_'You will be fine love. I can assure you nothing will happen to you, not while I'm here. We'll do this together.'_

**'Yugo.'** I found I could call out to him, grateful for his voice. **'Yugo…I'm afraid.'**

_'Of what, little one? Me?'_ He huffed. _'This? What this means?'_

I swallowed. **'I'm afraid of getting hurt.'**

His laughter was light and full of arrogance. _'You should know by now I will not allow you pain if it is within my power.'_

I snorted, not at all believing him, not when he spoke like that.

His fingers immediately left me and my body cried out so badly I gasped slightly. The hunger increased so badly I reached out to touch his face and he snatched up my fingers in his mouth. _'Would you want to be left like this?'_ He asked sincerely, his voice husky and rough. His hand led mine to the throb bulge in his pants. _'Would you want to leave me like this? You asked me to finish this. And I will. Put some degree of trust in me Sora. I will not fail you.'_

He leaned up to kiss me, and my hand dropped from his. His fingers undid the buttons and then he slid off the bed to drop the slacks on the floor, the last garment of clothing gone.

He wrapped his arms around me as he leaned over me, gingerly and affectionately kissing my face and neck. His knee slowly pried my legs apart again and I felt my heart begin to race in my chest, throbbing in my ears.

_'Listen to me.'_ His voice was soft, echoing there in my mind. _'Don't think and don't start panicking on me. I want you to take shelter in mind. You can do it, I know- you've subconsciously been doing it off and on. Go there now. I'll protect you.'_

**'Yugo, I don't think-'**

_'Trust me. Please. Find the strength to trust me.'_

He sounded hurt and on the edge of control. Despite my own feelings I reached out and touched his thoughts, and startling finding a comforting emotion, a calm, and his undying love. I held onto that, trying desperately to clear my mind on everything else. I was still aware of my body but from here I didn't think anything could touch me. Hurt me.

I felt his fingers testing me and my mind started to panic. I was losing myself again in my own thoughts and pulling more and more away from his.

Before I had time to even react I felt him thrust hard into me. My body shook, the air left my mouth but I was all right. I was stuck half in and out of my own mind and from here I could sense no pain. I was unhurt. I could feel Yugo's guilt slamming on me like a weight. He had wanted to get it over with and had panicked himself when he felt me start to pull away.

The way he was acting was making me laugh and I could sense his sudden annoyance when he had caught the sound of my giggles. I hesitantly returned to my own mind…there was confusion there and dire curiosity. I opened my eyes to look up at him, coming face to face with those brilliant gold eyes. We just stared at each other for a second before I leaned up to kiss his mouth and that was it…we were lost in a tangle of bed sheets and our own red-hot passion. I liked traveling into his mind, especially during this. The feelings I found there were incredible, strong and true and incredibly sincere. I stayed there despite our bodies' desperate wantings, hearing his words echoing to me as we fell into the covers content and satisfied with each other. _'There is no one else Sora. Just you. Always and for eternity. I could not love anyone else.'_

His words were almost childish as he said them, catching his breath, but I giggled, excusing them. They, like everything else this evening, were feelings from the heart.

"Yugo…" I started listening to my voice crack as I used it for the first time afterwards, the vocal cords strained from moans and gasps. "Thank you."

He found the strength to lift his upper body off my chest, looking at me, just staring at me for a few seconds. He rolled to his side taking me with him, but not daring to leave me. "Why in the world are you thanking me?" He asked lazily, resting his chin on top of my head.

"For not giving up on me." I rested my forehead against his sweat-covered chest. "For not giving up on me for being such a coward."

"You're not a coward. And I couldn't possibly give up on you." His arms wrapped around me gave me an affectionate squeeze, all the strength he could muster at the moment. "I love you to much."

I laughed quietly. "Well then thank you, for this evening."

"You shouldn't be thanking me for that either…there are going to be many more nights like this one." He replied dismissively.

I leaned on one elbow, sitting up slightly. "Yeah, and who says?" I challenged him teasingly.

He opened one gold eye to look up at me. "And you're saying you never want to do this again?" When I snorted he sat up defiantly. "Come on. I wasn't…that bad."

I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck. "No, definitely not." My hips pressed down on his, pushing him deeper inside of me. He let out a long moan, his body reacting the same way mine was…with encouraging throbs. "Then again the evening's not over with."

"That is very true." He growled, snatching me back up into his arms and stealing me away again into fiery desire.

I awoke the next morning thinking all of last night's events had just been a long, satisfying blissful dream, but I didn't even have to move to know that it was a reality. I had fallen asleep on top of the handsome Sinner, my naked body still pressed firmly against his and my head lying on his chest against his heart. Dawn had been on the horizon when we had collapsed in exhaustion and now that ghostly beams of sunlight were shining in the wide windows through the overcast skies I knew it had to be late morning.

I went to move off of the devil's rock-hard body and a firm arm tied around my waist, pinning me to him. "Enjoy your sleep?" By the time I had looked back up at him he had opened those bright amber eyes, watching me affectionately.

"Sleep? What sleep? I passed out after what-"

There was a swift knock to the door, which silenced my words. My eyes widened and I glanced over to it. "W-Who is it?" I called, praying they wouldn't just walk in.

"Miss Sora, Master Yugo…I'm preparing breakfast in the courtyard. Will you be joining us or is Lady Sora still to weak to get out of bed?" It was Steiner's voice just outside.

"Yes Steiner, she's still weak. After la-"

I clamped a hand over Yugo's mouth, shutting him up. "We'll be there in a few moments Steiner, thank you." I replied sharply.

"Very good Miss. I'll let the others know." And like that he was gone.

I let up on Yugo's face with a shocked stare. "I can't believe you were going to say that!"

"Why not? They'll know soon enough anyway." He grinned.

"Only if you tell them!" I hissed, attempting to pick up a pillow and whap him in the head with it. He disarmed me in a second with a slight yawn.

His smirk dropped and he looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think Chrono is going to know. And Sieg too. Just about any devil."

"Great." I slumped against him.

"Sarcasm speaks bounds love. They won't mess with you now, that's for sure. They'll know they'll be asking for their own death sentence."

I unpried myself from him and slipped out of the bed. My legs were rubbery and at the same time stiff but after a few steps I had balanced myself out. "I'm going to take a bath. You better be up and dressed when I get out."

"Or else what?" He smirked.

I picked the pillow up by the doorway and chucked it at him before grabbing my robe and stalking out of the room.

Despite my own orders I had three maids attending to me in the bathroom, insisting on checking the water and washing my long red hair. I just sighed, silently accepting the assistance. Another maid had rushed to my room to get me clothes and reported back that the bedchamber was empty and that Master Yugo had joined the others outside. I was dressed and ready to go in my normal Magdalene Order attire, my glossy hair sweeping behind me as I dashed out to the garden in the direction of food.

Yugo had been waiting by the door in simple black slacks and a white shirt and offered me a hand as I descended the steps into the backyard sanctuary.

Rosette, Chrono, Azmaria and Julius were gathered around a stone table busily eating and I watched Chrono's face as we entered the room. His bright scarlet eyes went from confused to shocked and his face flushed hotly.

"Chrono are you alright?" Azmaria asked him, but he was just staring dumbfound at Yugo and me. She turned and caught the blush on Julius's face too. "And Julius…?"

I hadn't thought the kid would have picked up on it, but then again his psychic link with Yugo and me was getting stronger and stronger. The fact that he knew what had happened was proof of that. I just hoped he hadn't been listening in…

Rosette scarfed another bite of her food before looking at us. "What is it? What'd they do?"

"Chrono's just facing the truth that's all. And Julius too. Last night I asked Sora to marry me." Yugo shrugging with a casual smile.

I tried not to stare up at him in shock. **'Marriage? Are you nuts?'**

_'We've done things my way love. If you want, I'll be more then happy to do them by your standards.'_

That thought hit me like a crashing wave. To Yugo, we were already bound together forever. A wedding…I could really get married to this man…I could really sincerely have a wedding.

_'When we return home to New York.' _Yugo continued. _'Feel free to start planning.'_

"You're really getting married!" Azmaria stood up, hardly containing her grin. She leaned over, placing an arm on Julius's shoulder. "You knew, didn't you?"

"Yeah…" The boy said after a moment with a slight nod and a smile in our direction.

Rosette tackled me with a bear hug. "A wedding! You're going to have it at the Order in New York right? With the chapel all jazzed up! Tell me I can be in it!"

I laughed. "Of course."

Chrono got up, walking over to Yugo. Their sealed forms were much different…Yugo still nearly had a foot on Chrono, but he smiled up at him affectionately. "You found her."

Yugo nodded slowly. "I have."

Chrono held out his hand. "Congratulations. It took a very long time and you've been waiting so long… you deserve this."

Yugo shook with him, a smile lightly his face. "Thank you."

"We have to go tell Satella the good news! If this doesn't cheer her up, nothing will. It's a wedding for Pete's sake!" Rosette grabbed my hand, dragging me toward the steps. "Come on everyone, let's all go break the news!"

Somehow I didn't think Satella would be all that supportive of a devil and a human's marriage, but Satella had been known to surprise me on more then one occasion.

As we neared her bedroom, I became aware that Yugo was more and more cautious. The door was open and shouting could be heard from inside.

"I don't want anything more to do with you! You might have saved my life at one time, but you've lied to me for the past ten years! My sister was still alive! And you knew!" The heavily accented female voice was no doubt Satella, in hysterics about something.

"I didn't tell you because she's as good as dead! Aion has her somewhere! Why should I cause you so much more pain! You were just a little girl at the time…it was just easier to keep it from you!" The second voice was Sieg, as serious as he had been yesterday when I had talked to him. His voice was dark and handsome and at the same time utterly dangerous. I swallowed, recalling what that was like.

"She was my sister Sieg!" Satella snapped, her anger blurring her English and her German so that his name came out a blend of the two, pronounced with a distinct 'Z' instead of an S. If she was aware of the aura he was giving off she was blatantly ignoring it. "My elder sister! The only family I have left in this world! I would go through hell itself to get her back and you knew all this time! You disgust me!"

"Well, I love you!" He retorted as soon as the words had left her mouth. "So at least we're exact opposites on yet another standpoint! You are…" His words trailed off for a second. "You are incredible. Invincible. A lone army. And it kills me every time you run off on your own, decide to do something without anyone else and preach how bad devils are. I'm a devil, Satella, have been since the day you met me-"

"Don't start!" The woman hissed, panic in her voice.

"Have been since the day you met me, and have shown you nothing but utmost compassion. The fact that you choose to ignore me and my feelings for you, that you throw everything you can between you and me, that's what disgusts me!" I could sense from the air that he was gone from the room, maybe even from the estate. The silence fell heavy in the hall and in the bedroom.

_'We'll come back later. Now is not a good time.' _Yugo told me as he grabbed my shirtsleeve. He snagged Julius by the arm, toting him with us as we backtracked through the corridors.

"Wow." Julius murmured as we neared our own bedrooms. "I have never heard Sieg like that."

"It was his outpouring confession." Yugo said, casting a small glance at me. "And different people prefer to do it differently. Sieg probably thought he had a better chance in the heat of argument because at least then he was sure he would get the last word in. And it worked."

"Mildly. At least he knows he's got her attention now." I replied, opening the door to our room. Yugo arched an eyebrow at me, a simple sign for a silent invitation. I leaned up, kissing him, before shaking my head. "Not now. I want to know what's going on at the Order." I blushed as I looked at the kid. "I'm sorry Julius, if we…kept you up last night."

His face went three shades of red. "Oh…uh, no. I've learned to block you out if I need to and most of the time I felt you gone from your own mind and in Yugo's. How can you do that by the way? I tried and not even I could move to your mind."

I blinked. "I'm not sure myself either. It just kind of…happened last night. I don't know. It might be an after-effect of last night…"

"Most likely. A stronger psychic link developed. That simple." Yugo shrugged.

"Did you find any interesting books in the bookstore the other day Jul? You went with Satella and Azmaria, right?" I asked him suddenly, wanting something to read to pass the time.

His eyes sparked. "Yeah…give me a few moments. I'll be right back." He took off in the direction of his room.

Yugo's strong arms wrapped around me. "You sure I couldn't get you to reconsider? We've got a few minutes to ourselves."

"I don't want a few minutes of you, I want a few hours. And you're just going to have to wait." I told him with a small elbow to the stomach, stepping out of his embrace.

He let out a soft pitiful whine, his last resort. "But-"

"But nothing. You'll live. You lasted…what, a thousand years waiting for me. A couple more hours will not kill you."

"You're not so sure of that." He murmured.

The pictures started filling my head and my knees went weak. "That is not fair and you know it!" I snapped at him but he just blinked innocently.

"Miss Sora." Steiner was walking up the hallway toward us. "There is a call for you and Miss Rosette. Urgent news from the Order."

I glanced between him and Yugo. "Wait here for Julius. Then you two come join me in the dining room."

"Got it." Yugo nodded and followed the butler off, through a maze of corridors to the steps and down them to the dining hall.

"Hello?" I asked picking up the receiver.

"Sora, this is Bryant."

I nodded, recognizing the Order's commander. "Afternoon Father Sera. What's going on?"

"We've pinpointed the Sinner's location it's a beach house outside San Francisco." His voice was all seriousness and even a little grave.

"How far from here?" I asked.

"From the Order, about an hour. From your villa, about two. We've sent help to help you get there. He should be arriving shortly. Duffau and his men have insisted that we wait for you and Rosette to arrive before we move. We will be eagerly awaiting your presence Miss Maiko."

Just as I hung up the phone the dining room door opened and Steiner entered followed by a very familiar handsome face with bright amber eyes and red hair. I smiled. "Jin!" I had had a feeling the white wolf devil would be our guide.

He blinked at me, stopping about two or three feet from me. His eyes were registering shock but the rest of his face was emotionless as always. He bowed gallantly, eyes lowering. "Good afternoon, little sister. This time we meet as family."

I grinned, striding forward to catch him in a hug as he stood back up straight. "Thank you Jin."

His arms hesitantly wrapped around me, holding me loosely to him. "I can't say that I haven't worried for you." He said softly. "You gave us all quite a scare. I will be more careful from now on about how I talk to Yugo and how it will effect you."

I blushed. "I appreciate it, brother."

His arms pulled me closer at that in a content embrace. There was the sound of someone clearing their throat and a wave of jealousy in my head that signaled Yugo and Julius's arrival. I pulled away from Jin with a smile, going over to the teal-haired sibling and wrapping my arms around his waist.

Yugo still hadn't lowered his guard and just stood there for a second, staring at him before he smirked. "Afternoon little brother."

Jin nodded, the same arrogant gesture touching his own looks. "I see we have a new addition to the Seung Family. There hasn't been one of those in near-…since Rei died."

Yugo's gaze didn't change. "Do you plan on getting revenge for her death by killing my own?"

The smirk dropped off the redhead's face and his eyes narrowed slightly. "No." He said after a moment. "Because not even you need to go through that torture."

Yugo smiled. "Good." He stepped forward, clasping his brother on the shoulder affectionately. Jin responded with the same.

"I'm truly happy for you, elder brother."

I grinned, watching them both. It seemed we were finally getting through the family hatred thing. Then I remembered what was going on. "Sorry to break up the mush, but uh, Father Sera just called."

Yugo turned, looking at me. "And? What did he want?"

"They've found where the sinners are. We've been ordered to follow up an attack." I explained.

"About time." Yugo huffed. "I take it that's why you're here?" The question was thrown back at his brother, who just simply nodded. "Steiner, where's Rosette and Chrono?"

"They're visiting with Lady Satella." The butler called from the kitchen.

"Couldn't leave her alone, could they?" He snorted, dashing off. I found myself following behind him and heard Julius's footsteps behind me.

The devil had memorized his way to the spacious room on our first trek there a few minutes earlier and led us straight to the door and into the room. "We've got orders Ladies and Gentlemen." I called, grabbed Yugo's arm before he threw out a smart remark. "They've found the Sinner's hideout. We're attacking today."

Rosette's blue eyes lit up while Chrono recoiled as if he'd been struck in the face. I blinked. Well, that was different.

_'Something's not right…'_ Yugo agreed with me. _'The air in the room is very tense. Rosette's been bleeding.'_

**'What?'** I looked over at him.

_'I can smell it in the air. It's her blood.'_

"We should get moving soon then." Rosette started around the side of the bed.

"I'm going with you." Satella had started out of the bed, throwing the covers aside, revealing her smooth bare legs beneath the long white night shift.

"No." Rosette snapped, glaring at her.

"And who do you think you're talking to?" Satella retorted.

"In your condition you'd only be getting in the way!" The blonde hissed. "You need to get some more rest and figure things out." Her cerulean eyes fell on the silver-haired choirgirl. "Azmaria I want you to stay here."

"Julius, you too." Yugo replied.

"But!" The kids started at the same time.

"Azmaria, I need you here to help out Satella. She's going to need someone here with you." Chrono told her with a smile.

"And Julius, someone needs to be here to protect the ladies. You wouldn't want them in danger, would you?" I grabbed his shoulder. "You'll be fine little brother, that I can be assure of."

He sighed, nodding slightly.

"Let's get moving. The sooner we get there, the better." Rosette swept past me and I turned to follow her out.

"Yugo."

It was Julius who had called out to him. He had unbuckled the sheath from his belt and tossed it to him. "Take that with you. Let me know how it handles." The boy grinned.

Yugo nodded, walking with me out. "What was that all about?" I asked, staring at him. "Isn't that just Julius's normal sword?"

He swallowed. "Eh…no. This is an experimental blade the Elder sent with Mia specifically for Julius. We don't know what it's capable of because it hasn't been properly tested yet. But, we're about to find out." He smirked.

"I'm glad it's you then and not Jul." I huffed as we headed down the steps.

"What's that mean!" He snapped.

I smiled at him. "You can heal if the blade happens to explode the first time you use it. Julius can't. I don't always trust the Elder's latest inventions…most should be handled with extreme caution."

He laughed softly. "Okay, okay, I see your point."

As we turned the bend and the car came into view I nudged the wolf devil slightly. Jin was waiting for us in the car, but another redhead devil was leaning on the driver's door, hand's shoved in his pants pockets. He looked up at us, face emotionless. "I'm going with you." Was all that he said as we got close enough to hear him.

"Sieg…" I swallowed. I was going to try and talk him out of it, but I felt Yugo's resistance to that.

"Fine. Keep yourself in check." Yugo's words were casual and calm but orders all the same.

"Fine." Sieg snapped back, turning and hopping in the back seat next to Jin.

"Are you driving, or am I?" the handsome demon looked at me questioningly.

I shoved the key up against his chest. "You drive. We need to get there and as soon as possible."

The car drive was almost excruciatingly silent. Jin was giving directions to Yugo through telepathy and Sieg was leaning on the windowsill, staring out at the scenery as it flew by. I was grateful when we began slowing down through the wooded path and a line of Order-issued cars came into view. There was a crisp blowing in that smelled of salt. We had to have been close.

As soon as we parked, we were met by Father Sera, Reverend Gilliam and ever-reliable Mia, who were filling us in on the small details. It had been decided that Duke Duffau, Rosette, Chrono, Yugo, Sieg and myself would led the team to infiltrate the beach house while the rest of the forces stayed back, waiting for our word while setting up a crucifix barrier strong enough to eliminate an upper-class devil. Jin would scout the area while we were gone, keeping us in constant contact with the others. Barely fifteen minutes after our arrival we were on our way to the site.

The beach house was huge and spacious with a gorgeous view of the ocean from its overview on a wide flat-topped hill. How such a beautiful retreat could be the headquarters of the Sinners was beyond me.

Yugo had been on alert since we started up the walk he took one sniff at the air and growled. I looked up at him, half expecting a devil to emerge from thin air. He shook his head slightly, his ponytail slapping against his neck. "This is the place. Joshua's scent is drenched all over this place. I could pinpoint that aura anywhere."

Sieg just looked at him, eyebrows raised in surprise while Duffau seemed unaffected by the comment. Chrono was trying to seem unphased too since Rosette's eyes had flashed hopefully.

"What about Lena?" I asked after a second as we walked up the wide porch steps, pistol raised as we made sure nothing was going to fly around a corner at us.

"Can't tell." Yugo's voice was a whisper as he grabbed one of the double doors. Chrono grabbed the other. He glanced over at him. "One, two, three."

As soon as the third word left his lips they both simultaneously stepped back and kicked the doors in. The locks gave way with creak and the wood flew back on its hinges, slamming against the wall.

"Nice entrance guys. Like they don't know were coming now." Rosette cried.

"They won't." Duffau stated calmly. "They're not here."

Glancing at the lobby revealed a wide living room that was completely void of everything. No pictures…no furniture…nothing but bare white walls and polished oak floors. The place was spotless…no dust… no dirt. It was as if somebody had packed the place up overnight and left this morning.

"You have to be kidding me." I replied in shock.

Yugo and Chrono entered first, Rosette and me right behind them and Sieg and Duffau bringing up the rear.

"They were here." Yugo swallowed. "Don't know how long ago… the place reeks of power."

"Lena?" I asked him again, grabbing at his shirtsleeve.

He just stared at me for a second and then slowly nodded. "She was here." His head jerked up as if someone has called out to him, eyes wide. Confusion filled his mind and he turned, looking back toward the door. "Something's not right. The-"

His words were cut off as a loud explosion rocked the ground, causing the gigantic house to shudder. Before any of us could reply we were all out the door as the trembling stopped, staring at the sky. Smoke was piling through the trees into the overcast sky west of us. Were camp was.

"Damnit! He got us again!" Sieg snapped as the explosion settled and hazy images of winged demons could be seen up in the air. The campsite had suddenly burst to life with the sound of gunfire and horrific cries as it turned into a battleground.

The redheaded sinner's body glowed crimson, wings bursting forth from his back as his black clothes melted away into robes of pure white. Duffau was right beside him with his own transformation, black and gray steel-like armor hardening over his tall lean body. "We'll meet you there!" He looked back at us, fangs showing as he spoke before he took off, leaving us in a cloud of sand.

I took another clip out, having it ready as I followed Rosette and Chrono at a full run across the beach. "Yugo, transform and follow Sieg and Duke Duffau. They're going to need all the help they can get."

"No." His answer was a mix of speech out loud and in my mind.

I gritted my teeth. "Look, we don't have an option here. You're brother's over there. My best friend's over there. You have to do something and you know you can't do it unless you're at full power."

He glared at me and I could tell he was offended. "I will protect my own without transforming. I'm not going to risk hurting you again Sora. I just got you back from almost death. I'm not putting you there again."

"We still don't have too many choices Yugo." I told him, practically yelling now over the droning noise of combat.

_'Trust me.'_ There it was again, soft in my mind. The faintest of whispers that could throw everything else around me into a black hole and cause me to go weak in the knees.

"Sora!" I looked up, seeing Mia wave a hand. She and Sera were standing by amidst a group of cars and exorcists.

"What are our orders?" I asked as we got closer.

"Buy time until the barrier is completed. The devils seem to be holding their own." Sera pointed to the sky practically over head where Sieg, Duffau and his two men Gurio and Carv were locked in battle with a hundred or so smaller devils and two others that stood out among the mass.

"Genai and Viede." Chrono said almost emotionlessly.

"How long until the barrier's operational?"

"Twenty, twenty-five minutes." Mia replied.

"Once we give the order you all will have literally 45 seconds to get out of there. Anything still trapped in the barrier is going to be toasted by that point if it's within a five foot radius of one of the walls and even if you're not it's going to be hell. Be listening." Sera added, looking at Chrono and then Yugo. "Jack's up on the front line, along with your brother Yugo. I suggest you head there."

"Yes sir!" I nodded, zigzagging through people, weaponry and vehicles to get to where the mass of soldiers were holding a front line against the on coming devils.

"Sora!" Gilliam called out to me as I brushed past him, catching my arm. Yugo growled but it was lost in the roar of noise. "You don't need to be out here! Not after sustaining the injuries you have over the last couple of days."

"I'm a Magdalene Order exorcist sir!" I told him, jerking out of his grip and shooting him a playful smile. "And I'll be until I die or Aion does first!" With that I was gone again, moving closer and closer to the chaos.

Winged devils were flying at the soldiers, ripping and tearing at them with their claws and teeth. Among the gunners we got a glimpse of swordsmen who were hacking away at the demonic forces. This was where we found Jin, fully transformed and having thrown his coat in a nearby tree, sporting only the mesh fishnet shirt. His talons were shredding through creatures unlike anything I'd seen before; carcasses lay in a 360-degree radius around him spread out in a ten-foot circle. He didn't even stop but I heard him huff in my mind, adding a sarcastic _'Glad you all could make it.'_

Yugo smirked, unclipping the leather sheath around the sword from his waist and drawing the blade Julius had leant him. _'Yeah, Yeah.' _He responded in mockery to his brother as he stepped out, slicing at a devil as it flew overhead. The creature screamed as it fell in half, disintegrating into ash before it hit the ground. His gold eyes widened and he looked like he had fallen in love all over again. I snorted, firing off rounds into the sky and watching as devils screamed in agony, dropping lower as they lost various limbs. I felt a familiar pair of eyes watching me amused and sent him a picture of me strangling him amidst the fighting. All I got back was laughter.

The familiar presence of Chrono's aura got closer as he and Rosette moved up, joining us in battle. I was about to call out to the couple when a giant force whizzed by my head almost knocking me over. "Well now, Yugo. And Chrono too. This is turning into one happy reunion!"

I looked up just to catch one of the sinners in a blur of white and black as they were shoved higher into the air by a crimson streak. Sieg had saved us that time.

"Genai!" Chrono called out spitefully, his tone almost bitter.

"Why don't you two throw off the baby costume and come join the real men in battle! Or are you simply afraid?" The voice roared again teasingly and I was sure I had memorized it into my head by then. It was sickeningly dark and almost like Yugo's sealed voice only with the ability to make my stomach twist. I swallowed.

The second of the sinners made a dive at Chrono only to be shoved away by Carv and Gurio. Duffau taunted the two, stating that their battle was simply against him. His eyes were watching us as he said it and for a second I felt a flicker of worry radiating off the pursuer's form.

"Sora, watch out!"

I had strayed for two seconds and had almost gotten dive-bombed by a devil, which now lay in the ground with a mighty slice off its left side and the other ripped to shreds by Jin's claws. The two brothers shared a momentary glance before they got back to fighting. I picked myself up off the ground, firing shots and grabbing another cartridge for my gun.

I felt Yugo's anger rise the second it started happening. Mist began filling the field from seemingly nowhere, blanketing the area in thick fog. I swallowed my heart racing in my chest. Minor devils I could handle. But we all knew what this meant.

"Sora! Yugo!" It was Chrono calling to us but I could hardly see him anymore. Our advantage over the demons has just plummeted drastically.

"Aidan, why are you here!" That sick demonic voice sneered as he flew lower, his wings cutting through the mist like a knife, only to be lost seconds later.

A form appeared in the fog, walking silently across the earth, ignoring the chaos up above in the sky. His hands were stuffed casually in the pockets of his duster, his long raven hair swishing behind him as he walked. He seemed out of place here, completely oblivious to the battle, to everything.

Yugo had grabbed my arm, forcing me back behind him. His entire body was shaking, not in fear but in rage. I clutched his shirt and he didn't even acknowledge me, eyes never leaving his opponent.

"Aidan!" The sinner screamed again, fangs showing as he gritted his teeth.

He looked up lazily with a blank stare. "I'm here of my own choice, Genai. Don't you have something to be doing, like getting rid of these pests? I have business to attend to with an old friend."

"Don't get smart with me!" The sinner hissed. "You are-"

"Supposed to be fighting me!" Sieg dove down out of nowhere sword drawn, slashing at his opponent. Genai moved out of the way, taking cover up in the sky again. The redhead shot us a glance. "I'll be here if you need me." He replied and then took off.

Aidan chuckled slightly. "Oh Sieg…he won't. He'll be massacred at my feet by the time you get here."

"Like hell!" Yugo growled.

He completely ignored his remark, staring at Jin. "If you even think of interrupting our match in any way, White Wolf, you're dead. Do I make myself clear?"

His amber eyes narrowed, but then he snorted and turned away. "Fine. Do what you want."

"What?" I looked over at him in shock.

"You better explain yourself, Brother." Yugo hissed at him.

Jin stared impassively at him. "You have no idea what this is about Yugo. I do. Keep your mouth shut."

Aidan smiled. "Fine words, Wolf. Now," He turned his head slightly and for the first time since he had arrived actually looked at Yugo and me. His crimson eyes were fury themselves, piercing straight through Yugo to and me and then straight through my heart. He looked tormented, pained and in agony, and it clearly wasn't a physical pain. "Yugo, there's been a problem between you, me and her for some time now and I intend on solving it today. Transform. Now."

"Are you cra-"

"DON'T think I'm as dim-witted as you." He snapped back as he retaliated, silencing him. "I'm not stupid enough to endanger Sora's health while you're given your strength back. I've been learning to build mind barriers from Aion and this one is very similar to the one he used on her back in New York. It will allow you enough power to fight in your true form without pulling from her memories. So…you have two options. You can trust me to take care of her and we can get down to business or you can stay in that form and give these two a repeat performance of the incident on the train. Your choice."

"If you think I'm just going to stand by and watch you two rip each other apart, you can think again. It's not happening Aidan." I retorted while Yugo was straining to balance things out in his own head.

He stared at me before his lips curled into a sadistic smile. "No, love, it is happening and you're not going to interfere. In fact if you even think about it, I'll simply let up on the barrier and let Yugo deal with the situation from there. If he stays in his true form, no doubt you're going to go into another lapse and if he transforms back, he's as good as dead. I guess then we'll see if you really mean more to him then his own life."

My heart stopped for a minute. "You wouldn't dare."

A thin black eyebrow rose in response. "Oh? And what make's you so certain?"

I swallowed, my mouth falling silent. The problem was… I wasn't. I was just calling his bluff. The way his eyes were watching me violently made me shudder and his mind and face were both a mask, concealing his true emotions.

"Sora." Yugo called out to me, and his voice was sure and even, even though his mind was chaos itself at the moment. "Stay with Jin. Make sure if something happens to me that the two of you get away." His body began to glow a soft blue an instantly my mind was shut off from his.

The barrier came up, like a strong wall, reinforcing the block Yugo had put up against me. It was stable during his transformation, not giving me the slightest touch of pain, but it wasn't at all reassuring or comforting. It was more like Aidan was deliberately trying to keep from Yugo from me even though I could not feel any emotion or feeling attached to the barrier, like Yugo's. It simply was just… there.

The blue aura pulsed like a heart beat, black feathers falling as a pair of onyx wings stretched out around him a tail wagging slightly. And as the glow faded, there he was in all of his great glory. I was still awed by his true form and smiled proudly, knowing that I would probably be this way for as long as I could remember it.

Aidan had transformed too, discarding his black duster as it happened. He looked even more demonic in his true form, the horns, serpentine eyes, fangs and claws not helping the matter. Yugo was an animalistic work of art as a Sinner. Aidan was the creature you read about in vampire horror stories.

My hand grabbed onto Jin's fishnet shirt, the tips of my fingers puncturing through the small holes to brush up against his skin. He swallowed, clearly worried too. As much as I knew he wanted to see Yugo take another beating, he was also equally scared for him.

"Alright then." Yugo took a step forward, taunting for the first attack, his dark deep voice rolling through me and turning my insides to mush and at the same time hardening my heart into a block of ice. He cracked his knuckles, anticipating a rush from his opponent. "Let's get this over with."

To Be Continued in Chapter Seventeen-

Author's Notes- Wow…Chapter Sixteen. How many people have been waiting for this chapter? I know I have and for more reasons then one! Before I forget…props to my brother for letting me borrow Daxkatrios for this story. Daxy is a char of his, he isn't mine and his appearance was sort of random.

You all surprised me…I got on fanfiction the other day just to do some light reading and realized I had gotten new reviews. I have new readers! That's really cool…seriously…this story has progressed so much farther then I ever thought it would, thanks to you guys.

Okay, continuing on, before I start rambling…sorry for the wait on this one. As you can see, I have caught myself up to the actual writing point so I'm working on these as quickly as I can. This one just had everything against me…I lost internet for a week, loaned Chrono Crusade Vol.5 to a friend and still haven't gotten it back and then I don't write lemony bedroom scenes very well, especially NOT in first person. I seldom write in first person. One more reason this story is special. But yeah…the bedroom scene…I suck at them…sorry…but I wanted to take their relationship that far and so I had to do it sometime…forgive me, I know my writing sucks… -slams head into desk- Ow…

Anyways, Chapter Seventeen! It will evidently finish up the fight between Yugo and Aidan, which, I will warn you now, is not going to be pretty! In the midst of all the fighting, Sora comes across startling memories from her past and possibly the reason why Aidan killed her sister! I meant to get to the thing with Yugo and Sora salvaging her memories…I'll get to that next time, promise. Not much sure of what else is going to happen…I'm writing it as it goes along…but I can assure, I have already started it, so it will be up here soon! Until I write again!

Sora Tokumi Kazuma


	16. Chapter Seventeen

Forgotten Memories Chapter Seventeen

Chrono Crusade

Date Started: June 16th 2005

Sora Kazuma

A heartbeat. A simple, comforting pulsing sound. That was the noise that echoed through my ears. I couldn't tell whether it was my own, or Yugo's. It could have been Jin…I could feel him there in my head too, or perhaps it was Aidan. All I know was that the ticks were numbered and the second that it skipped was the moment that the world around me changed.

The battlefield had been silent around us, cold and misty. It was just the four of us lost on the beach, the two sinners and the two worried family members who were restlessly waiting for this to get over with. They had been in a stalemate for nearly five minutes, but the minute the heart rate in my head hesitated the gloves were finally pulled off.

Aidan let out a vicious scream, charging at his opponent and Yugo snarled venomously rushing forward to meet him. I turned my head away, not even able to watch as they collided in the center, burying my head against Jin's chest. "Make it go away…" I murmured trying to block out the hisses and the screams, the cries and the fury of battle. "Make it all go away…"

_'I would allow you passage into my mind, if I were not afraid of what my memories would do to you. I am sorry little sister.'_ Jin was trying his best to comfort me but it just wasn't helping.

I drew up into my own mind, trying to just let my hearing go and zone out of everything around me. Jin's overwhelming sympathy was warming and I tried to hold completely on to that without invading his thoughts.

I was vaguely aware of the feelings of my body… I felt numb, but I found I could still function perfectly fine with being so lost in my own head. My older brother-in-law was watching the match, his clawed hand cradling my head to his chest, an arm wrapped protectively around my waist. It felt nice to be so well surrounded with people who I could trust and look too. Jin was starting to remind me of Julius in his innocent way of trying to make me feel better.

I waited for a few minutes just simply trying not to feel anything. I wanted to push at the wall but I was afraid Aidan might carry through on his threat and drop it. I sat there, with no feeling in my body and my mind in utter confusion.

_'We have seven minutes until that barrier goes off, sister. If anything the battle will only last for that much longer.'_

I swallowed against the gagging urge in my throat. **'Jin, that's right! The barrier! How are we going to get them away from here in time? We're way to close!'**

_'Dear, you clearly underestimate me. Just because you cannot contact Yugo doesn't mean that I can't and I'm also in communication with Chrono and Sieg as well. We are more then well informed of the activity around us. If you would stop freezing up so badly you could reach out to them as well and realize everything is alright.'_

**'…How is Yugo doing?'** I found myself asking after a second, trying to stabilize myself.

_'He's very rusty. It's been a while since he was even at considerable devil strength. He is still no match for Aidan but he is not doing badly, either.'_

I swallowed. **'Why can't he match up to him? Because of his lost horns?'**

_'Yes. When they were destroyed, Yugo killed most of his strength. Even at his top fighting power, without them, he is still only at 95 percent of what he used to be.'_

**'So there's no way he can win.'**

_'He's not trying to win. He's simply stalling for time.'_

I wanted to hide now, even in my own head. If Aidan fought hard enough, he could take down Yugo and I knew there was nothing that would stop him from killing him in an instant. The thought of Yugo dying was worse then breaking the barrier and going into another lapse. **'Aidan…'** My plea was a soft sudden one, praying that he would come to his senses about something.

To my own surprise, I could find a path there, as if it was walkable by my own body. I had learned when I first gained psychic ability that all devils could talk through their mind on different paths or connections. The connection to Aidan was now illuminated as if there was a set of steps leading straight into his head.

I tapped his mind and found feelings so intense that I revolted away as if I had been shocked. '_What are you doing?' _Jin asked me questionably and even a little wary. I ignored him, attempting another try. This time I withstood the emotions and dug deeper, pushing the connection back as I went. The thought struck me like a blow to the face. I was now in Aidan's mind.

Bloodlust was the first thing on his mind. Immeasurable grief and sorrow were next. He was angry with me for siding with Yugo. He was tired of being patient, of doing things my way. He wanted Yugo dead and he wanted him dead now. He would give him a quick and utterly painless death on my behalf, take me from Jin, if by force if he had to, and retire for the time being, returning to Aion and the others in the morning.

He knew he had the upper-hand and he was trying to utilize everything in brute strength and speed. I sensed no knowledge of the Order crucifix barrier, but he did have quite an extensive trove on the barrier he had firmly in my mind. I didn't understand half of it but I was sure if I sent the information to the right sources, it would prove helpful. I sat memorizing it while a part of me searched elsewhere, going deeper in and away from the layer of conflicting emotions. I found pictures, images that flickered through my vision as if I was watching a film and I swallowed, noticing some were startling familiar.

…There was a brook, a calm small creek that sat on the side of a rolling hill. A small girl was playing at the water's edge, barely more then six or seven years old. She looked up and I gasped softly, realizing the mix matched eyes and the short crimson hair. It was me.

"Sora! Come on! Aren't you going to eat?" I saw a young woman standing over a cloth blanket spread out on the grass, with bright cerulean eyes and long copper-brown hair. She smiled at the child playfully with a hand on her hip. "You're keeping Aidan and me waiting!"

A deep tenor voice laughed, averting my gaze to the man with long raven hair and crimson eyes sitting casually on the blanket. "She's never going to change, Fallon. Always the adventurous one."

"Coming!" The girl came running up the hill and pounced the man, all girlish giggles.

"Don't start now! Sit down and eat you're lunch before Aidan eats it all." My sister sat down by his side, lose enough that her shoulder brushed his. He smiled at her before leaning over and ruffling the child's short bobbed hair.

"Do as your sister commands before you get us both in trouble." He grinned handsomely…

The scene flickered and faded another one replaying. It was dark out and all I could hear was the rushing of water and the screaming cries of a human in trouble. I watched Aidan fly through the trees on dark wings, his eyes complete worry as he flew through branches and underbrush. He landed at the side of the creek, which was overflowing in the rain. I hadn't noticed before but he was drenched, his white shirt and black pants clinging to every inch of his form. He dove into the river without a second hesitance, swimming out to a fallen tree lying on the opposite side in the downpour, which had the stranded child on it. I was me, out so late during such a storm. I was shivering and trembling and so afraid that I clung to Aidan as he scooped me into his arms, not even noticing the reappearance of his wings as he hovered over the water, making his way back to other side. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I was crying, holding onto him tightly. "But Sis was sick! I had to do something while you were gone Aidan!"

"I know child, I know." He said softly as he touched ground again. "But you gave both of us a heart attack, and now you're going to be the sick one. Rest now, until we get back. Everything's going to be alright."

As soon as the last scene had gone, this one started with screaming, but not of the pleaful kind…of the angry kind.

"Why won't you answer me! Aidan!" Fallon was stalking around the house, with an obvious stumble and a slur to her words. The table was set with empty flasks of alcohol and a tall brown glass wine bottle.

This time instead of seeing it for myself, I was glimpsing it from Aidan's eyes. He was standing by the window, watching me play outside. It was sunset and that detail struck me without a breath. I knew what this day was. This was the day my sister was murdered.

Fallon made her way near him with a drunken smirk. "I figured. You're watching her again. That's all you do. You're obsessive. She's only eight years old."

"She has the potential of extreme greatness." He said softly, his arms crossed over his chest.

My sister snorted. "And what am I? Just another average ordinary village girl you feel you can sleep with at any time you wish?"

He looked over at her. "Fallon."

He reached out to grab her and she slapped him away casually with a small laugh. "Don't you 'Fallon' me. You know damn right I'm right. This has all been a ploy…you caring about me…loving me…how long did you think you be able to get away with it?"

"You're delirious and you're drunk. You need to get some rest." He put a hand on her shoulder and she retaliated, pulling a kitchen knife from her sleeve and thrusting it into his side.

To my horror she let out a cold laugh as she looked up at him. "I don't want to hear any more from you. Everything you say are lies. Why won't you answer me Aidan? When I asked you if you loved me, why could you not give me an answer? You're a very twisted man…I know you're far more then fond of my little sister…the way you look at her is far different from the way you look at me."

Aidan hadn't even flinched from the wound. In fact he hadn't even moved. "Fallon, you can not possibly understand…you have no idea." He sounded saddened and a little angry.

"I don't care. Why is she so special? She's a little girl. What did she do to deserve your complete attention?" Fallon hissed.

_'No…'_ The echoing through his mind caused me to jump as if I'd been caught stealing. I pulled away from the barrier, hoping to stall time, trying to keep him from getting to me why I finished this. I had to know how this ended.

"It doesn't matter. She's a thief. She stole your heart from me and now she'll pay!" My sister continued with a hiss.

_'No.'_

"I'll kill her…" She grinned. "I'll kill her and then you'll have no choice but to come back to me. I can't make you love me, but I can stop you from loving her."

_'NO!'_

I pulled away at his presence getting closer I her mind, passing by him with the thought. **'I've seen what you were hiding so badly. What are you going to do about it now?'**

He was enraged and upset with me and I fled back to my own mind as quickly as possible.

_'There you are! I was wondering where you went! What the hell did you do!'_

**'Did I…?'**

_'Return to your body.'_

I did as was commanded, looking up with slightly blurred eyes to the two. Yugo stood shakily on two legs a mass of bruises and scars and a few very serious wounds, but nothing I know he couldn't handle. Aidan however was clutching his head in sharp moans and groans as if someone had taken a very serious beating to the head.

_'Yugo didn't touch his face. He suddenly just went insane. We have literally a minute to get out of here.'_ Jin swallowed. _'Yugo wants to finish him.'_

I felt the barrier slipping in my head and I was scared to touch Aidan mentally at the moment, knowing he seemed to be going completely crazy.

Yugo felt it too and looked back at me with bright glimmering amber eyes. "Leave him." I whispered. "Come back to me."

The ground beneath us began to pulse in crimson, the earth shaking. I swallowed, my gaze never leaving his. "We need to go, now."

He spun around, lifting himself into the air with his mighty wings. He grabbed, me, lifting me into his strong arms while Jin ran beside us across the beach, trying to get to safety. The holy barrier was becoming stronger with every passing second, the walls building on the side. Meanwhile, the barrier in my mind was slowly failing and with it a headache was oncoming. Yugo was trying with all his might to get us out to safety and as quick as possible.

I saw the barrier was becoming thicker and thicker as we got closer and I swallowed. "Will you be alright?" I asked him worriedly.

"We're getting ready to find out, won't we?" He said, streaking through it at the same time Jin gunned through it. I saw nothing but bright light but I heard the short gasp of agony and suddenly we were on the grass outside the barrier. I picked myself up, accessing the damage. My mental guard had faded but I wasn't seeing any effects from the small lag Yugo had placed on me. He had transformed back to his sealed form after exiting the barrier and so had Jin, both lying face down on the grass. Jin was the first to recover, sitting up and folding his legs Indian-style underneath him with a satisfied grin.

"Well that was intense, eh brother?" He grinned at him.

Yugo picked himself up at that point and both Jin and me lost our smiles. Literally half of his face was missing, his left cheek torn to shreds and his clothes were spotted with blood. He couldn't save us and heal all of his injuries in the time he had had left but he wasn't seeming to complain. I, however was so appalled by the damage done to him that it brought tears to my eyes.

"So did he- why are you crying?" He stared at me casually.

"It could have something to do with that fact that you're a total wreck." Jin supplied helpfully.

"I'll have healed in a few days." Yugo shrugged it off as if his injuries were nothing but a simple scrape.

The ride back to the Villa was clouded with so many thoughts that I didn't even realize we were on the move until we were pulling into the long drive of the glamorous mansion. Mia had graciously decided to drive us back since I was in now condition and Yugo was worse off then I was. Jin and Sieg retreated back, vanishing in the chaos of the sight once the crucifix barrier was in place and orders were being given for a sound retreat. Duffau and Gurio were about, though they both did not seem happy of the loss of their comrade, who had died taking out Sinner Viede. Out of nine, three were with us and four remained against us…four lives we would be forced to kill.

The paramedics had been at a loss healing Yugo's wounds…they didn't know how to treat a devil and he was being stubborn and sensitive about it anyway… it took me settling him in my lap with a layer of cloth pressed to his face before he finally let anyone near us and even still the attendants were not going to go anywhere near him anyway. They took care of my own scrapes from falling, wrapped my hair back and a cold compress on my throbbing head and gave me a pain reliever for the oncoming headache. I sat in the back seat of the car with Yugo's head cradled against my chest, keeping a firm and gentle grip on the cloth on the horrendous wound, trying to ignore the trickle of blood that was dripping down the side of my hand, running from the edge of the drenched rag. Yugo was lying contently in my arms and a scan of his mind showed me that he wasn't in any pain he couldn't tolerate, and he was trying to rest, blocking everything out and keep from laboring the injury any further.

In the silence I found myself thinking over what I had learned… what I had seen in Aidan's mind. If the memories were true, which I believed them to be, then how come I had not remembered him from the beginning? I should have known him if he had spent so much time with me… and I had no clue. It was startling to know that he had been watching me since I was a small child…he had cared for me all this time and I had no idea.

_'The contract was put into play the moment we entered the pact, love.'_ Yugo's voice echoed through my mind, and I lifted my head, surprised by his sudden presence…he had been residing in my mind for the duration of the trip. _'It started working immediately…and I'm just guessing here, but it probably took away the most unwanted memories first… things you didn't want to remember about your past. I knew when_ _I first established a link with you, your mind was in constant pain about Fallon's death…the unwanted detail that Aidan was the one who had hurt you was something you didn't want to admit and so it was taken from you first. You have retained most of your most precious memories…the people you care about, and the people most important to you' _He didn't move, didn't flinch, the only moving of his body the beating of his steady heartbeat.

I dropped my head against his, brushing the messy cyan locks with a touch of my lips. My eyes closed and I let out a soft sigh. The more I thought about it, I realized it was probably the truth…my own curse had been trying to save me from past pain…a little ironic. It didn't surprise me though…it had been a contract that Yugo had created from his own past, it was a part of Yugo and just like the handsome wolf devil, it was filled with sympathy.

The abrupt stop of the car as it stopped in the driveway caught my attention and I lifted my head as Mia looked back at us, blinking dark brown eyes. "You two going to be okay?" She asked softly, fine blonde eyebrows furrowed.

I nodded as Yugo sat up slowly, bright amber eyes blinking open. The cloth stuck to his bloody face and he reached up, pressing it back against his cheek. "We'll be okay. Call me later and let me know what's going on over at the Order."

She gave a return nod. "Will do. Say hi to the others for me." She said, tilting her head in the direction of the porch where Julius and Azmaria were awaiting out return.

"No problem." I replied, getting out of the backseat and extending a hand to Yugo. He growled slightly and ignored the gesture, climbing out himself and wrapping a firm hand around my waist.

The kids were all over Yugo in an instant, offering any help and wanting to know what happened, and he shooed them off with a loud hiss, though it was not out of anger rather then exhaustion. Steiner was helpful as always getting a tub of hot water, alcohol and rags and bringing them to our room and asking for no further help. He stood in the doorway to keep the children at bay while I removed the cloth from Yugo's wound to get a better look at it. It was still bleeding and showed no signs of stopping. I cleaned it up as best as he would tolerate, meanwhile asking questions to Steiner to keep his attention focused on the conversation and less of what I was doing. Rosette and Chrono had returned and she had gone to get a bath while he was out on the courtyard. Sieg had come in and gone straight to his room and Satella was lying down asleep. The kids had gone off, Julius trying to calm down Azmaria who was all upset over the battle wounds we had received. I was holding back my frustration…by the time I had a clean cloth over the injury it was already seeping through.

Tossing it in a pile of half-a-dozen more, I was at wits end. Yugo looked drained... his golden tan skin was getting paler and paler and I was tired of him being stubborn.

"Steiner, if you would excuse us for a few moments." I replied, beaming a smile at the helpful butler.

"Not a problem Miss. I'll take the opportunity to fix something to eat." He smiled, shutting the door as he exited and locking it with a swift click.

Now that we were alone I fell back, landing on the hardwood floor with a thud. "Alright. Now, release the seal and transform."

He looked at me as if I had gone insane. "You're mental woman." He said arrogantly, holding a cloth to his face as he tried to save his pants and shirt from crimson stains.

"Look, I'm tired of cleaning up your mess… you're going to pass out and die of bloodloss if you don't take care of that damned wound." I snapped back, narrowing my eyes slightly.

"Oh yeah, that's perfect and then you have another seizure and go into a coma and die." He hissed back with a slight growl. "I think I would go insane from the loss of you."

His worry was touching but not deterring. "Do you think you could place up a barrier like the one Aidan created, if you knew how?" I replied quickly, not losing the edge in this fight.

He just blinked those golden eyes at me, startled by the question. "If I knew how to make one, I would be using it regularly." He said, trying to get a grasp back on the argument.

I smirked arrogantly. "Well I guess it's a good thing I found how to make one while I was looking inside Aidan's mind."

His face brightened at that, eyes sparking. "And you didn't tell me?" He snapped.

"I couldn't get everything… so I don't know how helpful it's going to be to you. But we can try." I showed him what I had picked up, being very careful and precise about the spell. Yugo was a little confused, but he was sure if he reacted off instinct, he could probably pull it off. He improvised, tested things and tried the mental barrier several times, using abilities and spells of his own to gauge the strength of the semi-permanent wall. At one point, we were so into figuring out the kinks that he lost the cloth he was holding on his face and crimson was leaking down the side of his neck and chest in a small but steadily flowing stream. I found to my surprise that I deemed as really attractive and he simply grinned, pushing back blood tipped strands of hair that had turned from teal to awkward shade of purple.

Steiner brought us sandwiches on a tray and we ate as we planned and talked, sitting around by ourselves. It was nice…being near him and yet not…just causally spending time together, even if it was over something battle-hardened as a protective barrier. After almost three hours we had improvised and devised a spell that seemed to work. My mind was exhausted and lagging a little but nonetheless, we were ready for a final test.

"You ready?" I asked him, holding the cracked jewel of the necklace around my neck.

He nodded, erecting the barrier. I used my own power to crack the transformation spell, watching intently as the clear crystal in my hand glowed dimly blue and then vanished back to it's glass like stone. A blue aura surrounded Yugo and he stood as the spell continued, saving the bed from the pulsing energy as it wiped the area in the room like a cyclone swarming around him. I stood up myself, backing off slightly as I recognized the familiar cerulean light, which erupted into a void of white. Blinking I saw him as he was meant to be, in everything I had met him as. Looking up at him as the aura faded I stared at him in awe- the wounds had been gone with the white light and he was smiling at me. "We did it." He replied, his deep voice rolling through me, causing my body to tremble.

The door burst open, creaking on its hinges and I recognized the crimson hair and golden eyes. Jin stared at us as if he couldn't believe his eyes. "Yugo…there's…"

The older sibling winced and the aura around him flared as he clutched his head. I felt the barrier fall and so did his transformation, returning to his sealed form. With the spell breaking so did my strength. My knees gave out on me and I buckled, falling to the floor. A pair of arms wrapped around me and as I hit the ground I realized Jin had moved with lightning speed to try and stop Yugo only to go down with both of us.

The crash had to have been heard throughout the house because Chrono, Rosette, Julius and Azmaria were all immediately at our door, but all they found were the three of us laughing. Jin made it a point to regain his composure and ignore the kid's prying questions while Yugo just smirked and changed the subject. The two of us changed clothes and then joined the others for a late dinner. There was no talk of Aion, or Joshua, or the battle we were fighting in and out everyday…it was about us, our plans and our goals. Julius wanted to go back and show off his swordsmanship to Remington and his brother. Azmaria was practicing to be a professional opera singer. Chrono and Rosette had no plans, only that they both wanted to be there at my wedding… which was starting to sound more and more like a reality then a dream. Jin was giving Yugo a hard time, telling him he was going to make him mess up his vows and that he was looking forward to it more then anyone else. Sieg joined us at one point, not saying anything but the faint smile he was wearing as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, was a sign he was cheering up slightly.

Yugo and I recalled the wedding ideas lying in bed that evening, holding onto one another through utter exhaustion but to afraid to let each other go. For the first time in a while everyone was looking past despair and hopelessness and I felt we were going to be alright.

The next morning however was no different then the past few. Everyone had returned to doing fifty million things at once and the feeling of mass dread was hanging over everyone's head. Sieg had not left his room and Satella was up only briefly before she locked herself away again. Rosette, Chrono, Yugo and myself were at the Order the next morning, in contact with Mia, Sera, Gilliam, Duffau and the team from New York. We were back to square one, searching for the one group of people we wanted so desperately to find. We would come home around dark, eat and go to bed, spend the midnight hours in Yugo's arms and wake to make a repeat of the previous day.

The barrier that Yugo and I had created that one evening had been tested over and over again on different occasion and at it's best it could be contained for five minutes under Yugo's true form. Five minutes for a battle with a full-powered devil should be enough, but against the sinners we could only hope to make it work.

The first sign that something was changing was the day Azmaria came running in with a beaming smile, ruby red eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Come on you three, let's get going!" She smiled.

Yugo and I looked up from the map we had been looking over on the floor of our bedroom and Julius sat up on the bed, closing the small leather-bound book he had been writing in. "What's going on?" He asked.

"You'll see! Come on!" She replied, dashing out of the room as quickly as she had appeared. "And make sure you all look nice! We're going out!" Her voice echoed into the room as she yelled down the hall.

The three of us looked at one another and then shrugged, complying to the demand. Julius left his things on the dresser and went out, returning moments later in a crimson shirt and black pants, his fancy new sword buckled at his waist. He had undone the ribbon he had tied his hair back with to write, the dark chocolate brown hair falling in locks around his shoulders. The few moments had given me enough time to change into a modest pale green sun dress and Yugo into a black button down shirt, and matching slacks, his long hair braided practically down the back of his head, tied with a white ribbon at the end.

While I was admiring him in the dark clothes, I didn't hear the sound of footsteps entering in the room. "Dear me! Is that what you're planning to wear!" I recognized the immediately grating accent and glanced over to see Satella in a yellow strapless dress, a small arm warmer secured around her shoulders. She was staring at me, face emotionless, crimson red eyes watching me.

"It's not like I dress up often!" I hissed, my temper flaring.

She huffed, grabbing my wrist. "Yes, that's apparent." She chided, dragging me out of the room.

"What are you doing! I'm not ready yet!" I scoffed as she dragged me through the house. I didn't realize where we were until she opened the door to her bedroom and led me in.

"Stay here." She replied, walking off into another room and coming back moments later with a beautiful gold shawl and a set of yellow ribbons. "Don't move." She replied, grabbing a brush from the bedside table and running it through my hair.

I was shocked by the woman's sudden change of heart. She had seemed like she hated me, wanted nothing to do with any of us and had a completely different agenda in our plans… we were nothing to her.

"Azmaria told me about your proposal. Congratulations." Her voice was soft, and hard to read, but she sounded like she meant it.

I swallowed. "Thank you."

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said the other day." She continued after a minute. "And I have to say that I'm wrong. I owe you an apology."

I blinked. "Okay what did you do to Satella, because you're not her." I said before I had even realized it.

She laughed quietly, securing the ribbons in my hair in a style more suitable to our blonde-haired partner. "The look suits you better then it does Rosette." The Jewel Summoner told me. "But I didn't say that." She handed me the shawl with a faint smile. "I want this back at the end of the night." She responded arrogantly, before heading towards the door. "Now, do you have a decent pair of shoes to wear or do I have to lend you a pair of those too?"

Rosette was literally walking up the drive as we were leaving, much to Azmaria's delight. "Where are you all going all dressed up?" She asked, blinking bright blue eyes.

"We're going out." Chrono told her with a sheepish grin.

"And you're joining us. Hop in." Azmaria said, opening the car door.

"One car is not going to fit all of us. I'll follow behind you." Yugo responded, shrugging on his gray trenchcoat.

"No you won't." I snatched the keys from him. "I'll drive."

He glared at me but as soon as I had stolen the keys, they were taken from me. "That settles it. I'll drive." Julius replied.

"You?" I blinked.

"I don't plan on crashing, kid." Yugo looked at him, arching an eyebrow.

"Trust me, I can drive." Julius told us both with a small sheepish smile.

Azmaria nodded in his defense, before glancing back to the house. "Mister Sieg, are you coming?" She asked.

I watched Satella freeze as the front door closed and Sieg stepped down the walk, dressed in a white shirt and black pants. He looked good that way… the messy crimson hair and crimson eyes throwing off the formal clothing. "I'll meet you all there." He said quietly

"Alright then." Chrono nodded. "Let's get going."

Just like he had promised, Julius could drive… and he was better at it then Yugo was, which caused the devil to mutter curses the entire way there. We stopped in downtown near the boardwalk in the heart of a festival. "Are you serious?" My eyes lit up as I watched the event from the car window, grinning broadly.

However the idea didn't go ever well with everyone else. Sieg and Satella were in no mood for a carnival and Rosette was more focused on finding Aion and getting Joshua back then anything else... she didn't want to take the time out to go to the festival. The look of dissapointment that echoed in Julius's eyes at the talk silently told me he had been looking forward to it, whether he knew all the details at the moment, and poor Azmaria was close to tears.

"Please…" Julius spoke up, turning to face us. "Can't we just enjoy ourselves for a little while?" I was surprised by his forwardness, smiling affectionately at him.

Azmaria nodded. "Everyone just seems so distant. Please…just for a little while?"

Yugo wasn't saying anything, but he had already crumbled and was willing to defend the kids. Satella let out a small sigh after a moment, reaching out and grabbing the two, squeezing Julius's shoulder while she ruffled Azmaria's silver hair. "Alright. For a little while."

Rosette nodded, coming back to the idea. "I guess it will be alright." She looked at Chrono who nodded in return.

And from there it was as if we were back on that one night sitting around and talking- everyone was together, smiling and laughing, if still a little awkward. Sieg, Chrono, Yugo and Julius tried their hand at a shooting game while we went for food. While they rivaled in a five foot kiddy game we stood around eating ice cream and drinking lemonade. Poor Julius hadn't gotten any better at shooting, but Yugo got to take home the grand prize- a nicely-made plush teddy bear. The look on his face when they handed it to him was priceless... he tried to hide the bear off to me and I gave it to Azmaria who was almost in tears as she accepted the gift. Late afternoon gave way to evening and by that time Sieg was back to his normal self, even if he was still distant to Satella. He had snagged a black top hat from somewhere and was wearing it crookedly as he stole Yugo's stick of cotton candy, which was eaten before Yugo retained the sweet confection. The carousel was probably one of the biggest and most impressive things at the festival. Azmaria and Julius rode it about five times straight but Yugo found it boring and Sieg was trying to take off with one of the carousel horses (in enchanting it to life).

We found the dancing hall and the live band…you couldn't miss it with the large crowd surrounding it on all sides. "Oh wow!" My eyes lit up as I watched the groups on the dance floor. "Yugo, can we?"

He blinked his golden eyes at me and then gallantly bowed in front of me. "May I?" He replied, grinning tigerishly.

"Wow… can you really dance Sora?" Rosette asked me with wide blue eyes.

"You're about to find out, aren't you?" I smiled as I was led away.

I was nervous about the large group of people watching, but Yugo reassured me. _'Keep your eyes on me and you'll be fine.' _He replied arrogantly.

**'I'll be fine, even without you.' **I snapped back, though I was smiling.

_'I'm guessing you can dance then?'_ He replied.

**'If I can recall what my sister taught me.'** My memories were foggy... after three or four steps everything blanked.

_'I'll take lead then'_ Yugo said, lowering me slightly.

I looked up at him in surprise. **'You can dance!'**

_'I guess so. I had to do something in my last thousand years.'_ He replied with a small laugh. He was reacting off my moves and telling me what he was remembering from them. It was different from what I was sure I remembered, but I could improvise with it.

I looked up, recognizing Satella on the dance floor with a very handsome young man, and my heart lurched. Go figure she would ditch any relationship with Sieg to be with someone…human.

My thoughts were shattered by the thuds of something hitting the wooden floor. Chrono and Rosette were attempting to dance and managing a great stamping match, which eventually broke out into a swinging and very clumsy form. I laughed as I watched them, my body moving on it's own as I moved with Yugo. _'You were saying about Satella…' _Yugo told me, his voice greatly pleased as he twirled me around. I looked up catching a flash of her as they flew by. She was dancing with Sieg.

My heart soared at that. _'And Julius...'_ Turning so I could see them, I got a glimpse of Julius and Azmaria dancing on the outskirts of the floor, making up the moves as they went along.

I sighed, leaning my head against his shoulder as the music slowed. **'Can time stay like this?'** I asked him, my hands running along his sides, wrapping around his waist.

_'You are not the only one wishing that.'_ He said truthfully, kissing the top of my head. _'This afternoon has been so much fun…'_

**'Didn't think you would grow to like humans as much as you do, did ya?' **I asked teasingly, and he responded by squeezing me against him. _'You have shown me so many things…I will never be able to repay you for all the faith and love you have given me.'_

I laughed. **'That I agree on.'** Leaning up I kissed the side of his neck. The moments were completely carefree.

Two more songs and we left the dancefloor with the others. Julius and Azmaria were pestering Satella and Sieg with a million questions about their relationship and it seemed neither one of them could give a straight answer through a crimson blush. We were pulled aside by a photographer who was willing to take our picture and I nearly spit out my lemonade. I had never had my picture taken before.

It seemed Yugo hadn't either and he fidgeted under the camera's lens, but overall I was excited to see the end result. At that point I went over to look at some of the shops and for the first time all day the group split up. Julius and Azmaria ran off toward the games, Satella and Steiner hot on their heels and Chrono and Rosette simply took off…I shot Yugo a questioning look at that but he just shook his head and smiled. They had wanted their own alone time, and I was feeling the same way. Walking from shop to shop with Yugo's arm around me I was content to stay like this for the rest of the night. A group of people near one stand were eagerly talking about the fireworks display that was going to be going off at nine. That caught my attention, relaying the message to Julius who told the others. They had stopped to get something to drink and apparently Sieg had been around winning more teddy bears. The fact that we were all alright, that we were all okay with one another and that we were having a good time was overwhelming. Since the business with Aion started more then three months ago, every day had been seemingly never-ending, and edgy. Today was so different, that thinking about how apart we had been was bringing me close to tears. I wanted Mia to be here, and Remington. Jin and Lena and even Joshua. If they all could have been here to experience the day I had had then maybe I could take away some of their pain, their strife.

_'You're a very kind-hearted woman Sora.' _Yugo told me, wrapping his arms around me. _'It doesn't surprise me that you are so close to Rosette.'_

I blinked up at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" He suddenly looked upset, but his mind was empty.

His answer was drowned in the sound of the fireworks going off near the harbor, and my attention to the subject was lost as I stared up at the shimmering lights. I was sure whatever it was could wait until later. The entire shop district calmed as everyone watched the beautiful explosions, raining purple, red and green sparks into the night.

I was so awed by the sight that I didn't catch Yugo's movement until he called to me in my mind. **'What is it?'** I asked, looking at him. His eyes were wide as he glanced around a small sniff catching the evening air. I knew that movement…what it meant. **'Who is it?' **I asked softly, dread filling me. Not here…not now. **'Aidan?'**

He shook his head slightly, eyes narrowing slightly as he glanced into the mass crowds.

I swallowed. **'Aion?'**

_'No.'_ He responded looking back at me for a second, his face a mask. _'Joshua.'_

Author's Notes- Evening all you Chrono Crusade fans! As I promised chapter seventeen was supposed to be out weeks ago, and yet again I fell behind on my deadline. –bangs head on desk- I try to have everything out by the 21st of every month, but computer problems suck. Sorry to make you all wait… you can flame me when I've finished the story... which doesn't seem like it's to far off.

If this chapter seemed like it was rushed… it pretty much was. I had all this done up to the festival and then I lost it all. So you'll have to excuse me on that. As for chapter eighteen- the confrontation with Joshua/Aion does not go well (well duh, you knew that from the anime) and as Hirelena once again reappears in storyline (finally) a startling discovery will be made about her and Joshua (it'll just be another reason for you all to hate Aion –grin-) and Yugo takes a beating only a sinner could live through. Sora puts her limitations to the test on both her love for her new-found family and her memories…how much longer can she last before someone dies? Until I write again!

--Sora Tokumi Kazuma


	17. Chapter Eighteen

Forgotten Memories Chapter Eighteen

Chrono Crusade

Date Started: July 17th 2005

Sora Kazuma

I stared at him, dumbfounded for a long moment as if he was talking crazy. "Joshua? Here?"

He snorted, rather offended to the comment. "You think my nose would lie to me?" He snapped, grabbing my hand. "Come on, there's something going on, and I don't think I like it."

We maneuvered through the crowds, heading out of the street and away from the festival, lining the boardwalk. Out closer to the fireworks everything became deafening, but I could tell at least Yugo was less worried. "The damn gunpowder and sea water is throwing me off…damnit, I was sure that I picked up his scent among the people though, there was no doubt about it."

"Aion wouldn't let Joshua go so easily…If he's here then so is that devil…"

"And probably Hirelena." Yugo said, blatantly taking the fear hiding in my mind and speaking it out loud. "This is not good. We need to find Chrono, Sieg and the others…being apart like this is dangerous."

"You don't have time to do anything like that."

Before I could reply or even turned my head, I was pulled backwards, out of Yugo's reach, a strong arm wrapped around my waist, the other around my neck. My back was up against a strong, rock hard body and I gasped as I recognized the voice. "A-"

"One move, and she dies." The voice cut me off, the order directed toward the wolf devil. "You move an inch and she becomes nothing more then a pretty stain on the ground, another insignificant corpse on the countless of those I've slaughtered."

Those golden eyes narrowed. "Your fight is with me, Aidan. Do not drag her into this."

He laughed. "She has been in this since the beginning Yugo. This fighting is about her."

"There would be no point if she were already dead." He replied with a hint of a growl.

"There would be plenty of problems that would be solved by her death. First and foremost, you would snap and it would be a furious bloodthirsty demon at my throat, ready for revenge. That thought alone is very tempting. Second, killing her means you no longer would be able to touch her, another very tempting decision. And last, with her death, I'd finally be free of this pain, this heartache, and able to go on with my semi-normal life." His claws stroked against my throat, talons digging in a little as if to tease both Yugo and me. For a moment I heard his breathing stop in my mind, the wolf devil at a loss.

Aidan's fingers dug in deeper…I bit into my bottom lip to keep from crying out. If he was going to kill me he should just do it already and get it over with…mercilessly torturing me was not something I ever had wanted to experience. "But here is the sick part…" He continued after a moment, his claws backing off. I caught a glimpse of his bloodstained hand as he pulled away and knew that that had come from me. I didn't even want to know what the wound looked like. "As much as I should kill her, and even with all my power…I can not bring myself to do it." I turned my head, trying to look back at him just as he leaned down and kissed the wound over my neck. I caught his crimson eyes as long dark lashes closed over them; raven hair tickling against my cheek. Yugo's bitter jealousy was alive in my head…he was screaming curses and snarls in revenge and envy. I, however, was touched by the gesture, my cheeks flushing with heat as he pulled away. I caught the slightest glance my way as he lifted his head, a flicker of his ruby gaze on me, and then suddenly I found myself shoved on the ground, my back hitting against the wooden rail nearly six feet from where I had been standing. Staggering to get my breath back, I heard his words as en echo. "But that does not mean that I cannot kill you instead!"

_'Prepare yourself for battle love…this time we don't have a choice.'_

Looking up as I felt the reassuring barrier in my head. I watched as Yugo and Aidan collided, true demon forms revealed. I was grateful for the secluded spot we had found, but still, as the fight started the people within the vicinity cleared out in a panic. My eyes watched the two go at each other, auras and fists flying. With a kick Aidan sent Yugo into the air, a move he countered by spreading his dark wings and taking the battle into the sky.

Staggering to my feet, I put a hand to my neck, trying to put pressure on the wound that was trickling blood down my body…so much for my new dress. I tried to get in contact with Chrono, but after one or two attempts, I gave up. If they had already found Joshua, chances are he was too preoccupied with what was going on to answer. **"Julius." **I called out to him. When I got no answer after a moment, my heart stopped beating for a second. **"Julius, are you there?"**

_"Hmm?" _His reply came casually, hitting me with relief so bad I leaned back against the railing. My eyes were watching the fight helplessly, doing all I could to not break down. Two minutes left. Two minutes and it would be all over for one of us.

**"Where are you? Are you alright?"**

_"Yeah, I'm fine."_ He responded. _"I was experimenting with barriers and such…Satella, Sieg and I went to go get something to drink. Are you alright?" _I could feel he was catching on more and more to my fear.

**"Aidan's here…he's fighting Yugo. Joshua is apparently here too. I think we have a problem on our hands, a serious problem."**

_"I'll get back to Azmaria and Steiner right away. We'll come find you."_

I opened my mouth and then stopped as a stray shot of energy hit the ground nearby, igniting the area in a crimson glow for a second. Aidan had evidently missed. **"No,"** I said, swallowing as I looked at the earth, now cratered with a four-foot hole from the blast. **"Aidan almost killed me a few minutes ago. I don't want you anywhere near here…he would use you as bait in an instant to get to Yugo, or me. Get to the others and protect Azmaria…let me know what's happening on your end."**

_"Alright then. You two be careful."_ He said, worry still evident in his voice.

I nodded. **"We will try."** I wasn't making any promises, not with Aidan in this mood.

The fighting had gotten worse and worse as the moments had passed…I could see the dark-haired sinner was confused about why I wasn't feeling the effects of Yugo's transformation, but he had made no snide remark to me about it. Both devils were covered in scratches and probably as many bruises, and their wings looked worse. It was going to end soon…it had to…something had to give.

**'Are you seriously going to kill him?'**

_'Does it look like I have much of a choice!'_

**'He's not all bad.'**

_'He's trying to kill me Sora! Which of us do you want alive! Me or him! There's no other way, nothing to stop him this time! You have a choice to make!'_

Panic hit me. **'Maybe I can talk to him then, try to reason with him-'**

_'He tried to kill you too, or have you forgotten that! He is gone Sora, gone from your patience, and my tolerance, and soon, gone from this world.'_

A wave of helplessness hit me again, so badly, I took a step toward them even though they were now out over the water. **'Maybe I can do something…If only he would see-'**

_'You cannot save everyone Sora, specially not those who don't want to be saved. You have a choice to make. Him or me.'_

**'Do not get all jealous on me Yugo…I'm having a hard enough time as it is.'**

_'It's a simple question…do you want him, or do you want me?'_

"Will you stop being an annoyance and just die already!" Aidan screamed as Yugo dodged another one of his attacks, the crimson beam hitting the water and causing a wall of steam. I stared at them as they flew at each other and I closed my eyes.

**'I don't think I could go on living if you were to die Yugo.'**

I didn't see the attack, but I heard the bloodcurdling scream and saw the night light up for a second, and then it all went quiet again. _'It's done.'_ I heard Yugo's voice echo through my mind, though it sounded monotone itself. The barrier was slipping, fading and with it came a familiar burning sensation within my head. Finally opening my eyes I watched as Yugo descended from the sky, a lifeless body in his arms.

Seeing Aidan badly injured like that and Yugo no worse for wear made my feet take off toward them, tears falling down my face in spite of both of them.

Yugo laid the dark-haired demon down on the ground, blood quickly pooling underneath him, staining his raven hair from the massive wound in his chest. A crimson aura had built around it, trying to sustain him, but it too was slowly fading. Aidan was dying.

I collapsed by his side, staring at him. I was so afraid he was already dead, his eyes were closed, blood trickling from the corners of his mouth. "Aidan…" I called softly, a hand over my mouth to try and hide my sobs. "Aidan."

Those crimson eyes opened slightly, dazed over and hazy. "Hmmm…Sora. I didn't think…I'd see your face again."

"You're going to be alright." I reassured him, though even I knew how pathetic that sounded

He let out a small chuckle. "Holy women are not supposed to lie." He said softly. "I know…there are so many questions… I've left unanswered…I'd like to explain…why I still can…"

My mind was suddenly filled with the image of a sunny grove in the woods. The late afternoon sunlight filled the patch of forest and in the space was a small tombstone, and unmarked grave. I watched as Aidan shimmered into view, appearing out of thin air, just as handsome as he had always been, long raven hair swishing behind him while his crimson eyes stared down at the rock embedded in the ground. A whirl of sound and another person entered the grove, a beautiful redheaded woman with long crimson hair and mix matched eyes. She was wearing a sleek black dress and holding a Magdalene Ordered handgun. I was startled to be staring at myself, amazed at how I looked and not believing it was me.

_'About a hundred years before you were even conceived I started having this series of dreams.' _It was Aidan's voice, whispering to me in soft, seductive tones. _'I have always been able to see glimpses of the past and future, though they come to me in my dreams and as nothing but random distortions. I was surprised when I saw this one so clear and even more when it became reoccurring. Soon others followed…and things became evident these weren't just meaningless visions.'_

The sunny scene in the forest melted away to late at night and I instantly recognized the room…my bedroom at the Order back in New York and how it looked on a moonlit night. From within one of the beds I saw Aidan's form resting against the backboard, and me curled up next to him, my head lying against his bare chest. I felt Yugo's surprise immediately and double-checked the scene in shock. **'But how…how can that be…!'**

_'I do not know myself. I know now that it will never be true…but that is besides the point. These dreams have been leading me on for years, and I believed them to be true. It was highly known that all my premonitions about the Sinner's rise to power and our ways for the centuries have never been false and it was something I was prided in. I knew the moment you were born, the moment you came into this world, and I spent the first eight years of your life trying to find you.'_ He let out a soft sigh. _'Like Yugo, I have been looking for someone to attach myself to, but there has only been comrades and enemies, and madness between the two. When you get to be as old as I am, everything seems to be drained from life and insanity seems to become closer and closer, closer still if you have power. There had always been women, but there was no one close to me, no one who bothered to care. When I found you and your sister, I was hopeful, relieved to know someone who didn't know my every move, or wasn't trying to kill me... You were the cutest child I had ever seen, and well-knowing what you'd grow up to look like I got close to you, and Fallon both, hoping to take you for my own, but more then willing to wait until you had become an adult.'_

The pictures flashing by were years of my life, days I had spent with both Aidan and Fallon until the memories finally stopped on the day of my sister's murder. _'Fallon…however…started suspecting me of things…she figured out my feelings for you, and although she didn't know exactly what I was, she had a feeling I was not mortal. And when she threatened to kill you, I did what I had to protect you. Well…knowing how much…it would hurt you…and knowing I couldn't take care of a child myself…I left you on the doorstep of the nearest church…who would have thought…things would turn out like this…'_

The images faded and I was back on the ground, next to Aidan's lifeless body. His skin was growing paler, eyes darker but there was a touch of a smile on his lips. "I hated Yugo and his contract for you…I hoped that it… wouldn't bring what I thought it would. I was so convinced by my dreams… that they were right and fueled by the over-protectiveness and emotions I had…I would have killed to be right…I almost did…" He sighed, his eyes closing.

"Aidan…" I swallowed, feeling him drifting further away, further away from us all.

"You don't have… time to feel bad for me, my dear. Aion…is planning to use all of… the apostles to perform the ritual of atonement."

"What!" Yugo blinked, his amber eyes widening. "Are you speaking the truth!"

"You…obviously remember enough to…realize what that is for…" Aidan said, arrogance lining his voice. "I was… supposed to act as the decoy for you and Sieg, hoping the two of you would be together and draw you away from the ritual grounds…but when I saw you and Sora together, my emotions conflicted with my bloodlust nature and I acted off rage again…it would be that that is my downfall."

The red aura around the gaping wound in his chest finally dissipating, crimson sparks dying in the night. "I am out of time." He whispered softly as the shards of light gave out. There was a moment of silence and then a sound almost like shifting sand, and I realized his body was beginning to dissolve from the inside out, spreading from the wound like a viral disease, flesh giving way to blackened ash.

I gasped, watching as it happened, as it consumed his body. The sinner made not a sound, just turned his head lightly, mustering the strength to look up at me one last time. When I saw his gaze, that beautiful demonic crimson gaze the dam broke again and I was silently sobbing, tears hitting the ground, mixing with the pooled blood I was sitting in. The black ring hit his neck, spreading up his chin and over his handsome face. For a moment I could see those eyes flicker even as his skull gave way and then it to collapsed into ash on the ground.

"Aidan…" I said, down-casting my head, my body shaking as I could no longer contain it. "Damnit, why!" I muttered. My memories might have been long dead, but my heart still ached. "Why did…it have to be this way!"

_'Do not worry love.'_ There was his voice in my head for a second, startling me to look up, to look over at what was left of his remains. The ash had since destroyed itself and the blood around me had caked and dried into the ground, but still looking at it made it realize it had actually happened. Just when I thought my mind was playing tricks on me I felt a warm breeze touch my forehead, a soft caress in the gentlest of kisses. _'Do not worry. I am with you always.'_ And with that, his voice faded and I knew for certain that he was gone. His aura had faded and there was a connection in my mind that just felt empty. I bit into my bottom lip, afraid to break out into tears again.

"Sora?"

A pair of arms wrapped around me, pulling me close. I looked up at Yugo's face…a few minor scratches had manage to stay through his transformation back, but other then that he looked in good condition, though his eyes were worry themselves. I buried my face against his chest, relieved he was alright and just happy to have his strong arms holding me to him.

"So, the Sinner Aidan is no more. Somehow or another I think there will be a large death total tonight."

I looked up at hearing the voice, just as the wolf demon stepped onto the ground.

"Jin…what did you find out?" Yugo asked, looking up at his younger brother.

"Chrono and Rosette have met Joshua over by the fountain on the opposite side of the fair grounds. Joshua has a small black-haired woman with him…I've never seen them before. Aion was there, but merely watching at the moment. I've also sensed Genai and Shadar's presence close by. The fair ground is a mess…between you and Aidan's fight reaching mortal ears and the events about to unfold within Aion's grasp…the public is going to have a field day with this one."

"This is not good." Yugo said after a moment, his voice grave.

"Aidan said this ritual…needed all the apostles, right? Does that mean…" I swallowed. "He has Azmaria?"

Yugo looked down on me, amber eyes flashing at that. I knew what he meant before he even said anything.

**"Julius…Julius, can you hear me?"**

_"Sora, you're back!"_ His voice sounded relieved and upset at the same time. _"They've got her! Aion's got Azmaria!"_

I blinked. **"What!"**

"While we were gone, Genai came and took her! Sieg went after him to try and get her back, but he has already taken off by the time we got here. Miss Satella's with Mr. Steiner now…he's really badly injured, and without Azmaria, there's no way help could get here in time to save him."

I gritted my teeth. **"Stay with Satella, Jul, and see what you can do to help them."**

_"I want to help you and Yugo out."_ He replied immediately and it threw me off guard. Julius was never that demanding.

**"You're safer where you are."**

_"I care about Azmaria too. I want to get her back!"_

I sighed. **"Wait and see what Satella does and move if she does."**

He seemed content with that answer and I looked at Yugo who had been listening in and relaying the message to his brother. "So, what do we do now?" I asked them, glancing between the two of them.

"We go to the meeting ground and hope to God we are not to late to stop this ritual." Jin said flatly, and Yugo agreed with a quick nod of the head.

"Jin," the sinner called, standing up and pulling me with him. "Carry her. I will fly."

"Brother you don't have the energy to fly and she doesn't have the mental tolerance. You're exhausted." Jin told him plainly, blinking his amber eyes.

"I have enough to create a barrier long enough to get there. By flight it should be no more then five minutes anyways. Just keep up with me." Yugo said, activating the barrier and transforming, what was left of his injuries healing as he did so. I could feel the strain in my mind, how hard he was fighting to keep up the mental wall. As he took to the air I felt Jin pull me close to him.

"Little sister, you're injured." He said, removing the ivory headband he wore, the very same one I had given to him as a Christmas present. His clawed hand gently wrapped it around my neck, tying it firmly but not enough to choke me over the wound. "That should help a little bit. You will need all the strength you can get…because even with it you may not survive the evening." His words were serious, but he said no more on the matter, scooping me into his arms and we were off at blinding speed.

I couldn't even keep track of the scenery as it whizzed by me. My first thought was that I was saddened to leave behind Aidan's dying place…I felt so far from him now it was alarming as was how much my heart ached from the ordeal. The town lights and the festival flew by and I could hear the sound of Jin's heartbeat against his chest, calm and reassuring, just like Jin's constant manner. Before I knew it the lights dimmed and then we hit the hard concrete ground, joining Yugo by Chrono's side. The barrier broke as he transformed back, though did not lower his guard in the least.

Jin set me down, but did not unwrap his arm from around me, protectively watching both Aion who was in front of us and Genai who was standing behind us slightly to our left, a unconscious Azmaria in his arms.

Aion had not changed in the least since the last time I had seen him…still handsome enough to rival Yugo with his dark skin, pale hair and beautiful amethyst eyes. If I had thought he looked arrogant beforehand I was mistaken…today his level of overconfidence could have killed a mortal if it got close to him.

I recognized the cute blonde man standing in front of him in the black trench coat, but not the pretty black-haired woman at his side. I was disappointed and panicked when I saw her, knowing well enough that she wasn't Lena and she could have been the woman Jin was talking about. Joshua moved his head slightly, shifting downwards to his side. That's when I realized that there was a girl standing with her hand clutching his dark coat. She only came up to about his chest and as she turned her head, layers of wavy raven hair shifted around her, bright emerald eyes looking over at us. My heart stopped as I stared at her, watching her as she stepped away from him and exposing the elegant black and white lacy dress she was wearing, a small henna lace choker adorning her neck. This was my best friend, the one I had lost and had been looking for. Hirelena Sakamoto.

Her eyes blinked wide as she stared at us in shock. "Yugo…Sora…" She started to step out toward us and Joshua intervened, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to his side.

"It's been a while." The blonde-haired boy said with a hint of a smile. "Are you siding with them Sora, or with me? If you side with them, I'm afraid I'd have to kill you…and that would upset Lena." His voice was calm, but he looked rather pained…I'd have bet it would have had to be resonating from the horns protruding from his pale golden hair.

"My…Sieg, and Yugo too. The party's all here again. Have you come to witness it too? It was our dream after all." Aion said, looking at them with a handsome smirk. He raised his hand and I realized he was carrying an impressive black steel sword. That could not be good.

_'If the ritual of atonement takes place, I can not tell in words how chaotic this night will end up.'_ It was Jin's voice in my head, speaking to me in a soft whisper. _'I'm going to do my best to try and get your friend away from Genai…without all the apostles they can not start the ritual. You will have to stand out on your own…can you make it to Yugo from here?'_

I swallowed. **'I think I can. Be careful Jin.'**

He didn't move, but I could hear him move as if he had nodded his head. His hand on my waist dropped and then he was gone from my side. _'Go! Now!'_

It all happened so fast I wasn't aware of it till it was to late. Jin disappeared, reappearing just behind Genai. The Sinner turned, elbowing the wolf demon in the face. I had taken off toward Yugo who was probably standing all of ten feet in front of me But I wasn't keeping track on looking back behind me. By the time I saw the shadow and had time to move, the blade on Genai's hand was already slashing down towards me. I managed to just barely avoid the hit as the blade cut through my long crimson hair, the bandana around my neck and crossing over the wound from earlier in a nasty scrape and then down to my collarbone. If I hadn't been aware of it I probably would have lost my whole left side, but at the time I didn't register that. The steel blade came through the loop of my heavy necklace, severing the thick chain from around my next. From blindingly fast everything went to slow motion and I watched as the article fell to the ground, the already cracked gem shattering as it hit the stone.

For a moment there was a calm as everything stilled around me, and then there was the agonizing pain in my head, blurring over my sight, over my connections…over everything around me. I heard someone cry out…maybe it was me…I do not know. One moment I was on my feet, the next I was on the ground. Someone was there beside me and there was a mocking tone echoing through the air around me, stirring the pulsing waves that were coursing through my head.

"Tonight is just full of surprises…that would be the end of that."

Ai-…who was that? I couldn't even tell where I was anymore. Darkness fell over me and soon even the excruciating pain was numb as I succumbed to the void that had been drifting around me.

Author's Notes- Short, but with a hell of a lot of storyline. Sorry to leave you all on such another cliffhanger! Aidan's dead…that made me cry. I liked the guy, I really did...he was so good at being romantically depressing.I personally did not like the whole ritual of atonement episodes, mostly because of all the hurt Chrono went through at that time. Things are going to pick up now, and everything is going to hit the fan. I'm not going to give you a preview of the next chapter, just be assured that there will be one. Until I write again!

Sora Tokumi Kazuma


	18. Chapter Nineteen

Forgotten Memories Chapter Nineteen

Chrono Crusade

Date Started: September 21st 2005

Sora Kazuma

"Jin! Jiiiin!"

Through the light of the trees two boys were playing a game of tag, jumping from tree to tree chasing after each other in the setting sunlight. The smaller one was ahead, crimson hair glowing in the amber light while the taller one followed after him. Closer and closer they got, hopping limb from limb as if they had grown up in the trees since the day they could walk. In a diving effort to tag the redhead, the taller one lunged at him. The smaller one ducked, but his footing slipped and he began to plummet towards the forest floor. A split second later and the sound of ruffled feathers tearing through cloth, and the taller one had caught the younger, holding him tightly as they drifted towards the ground on glossy raven wings. Dark canine ears and a tail had exposed themselves from the boy's teal hair and backside, but it seemed to be the least of his concerns.

Touching ground, he set the boy down, golden eyes giving him a concerned once-over. "Are you alright Jin?" He asked softly, though the boy's reply was abruptly lost in a giant roar of thunder.

The scene faded, the forest fading to a canyon top drenched in an evening summer storm. Beneath the falling heavens two figures stood, their hard muscular bodies glistening in every flash of the blue light, gleaming from the cold merciless rain.

One of the two had fallen, resting on one knee in the muck, his clothes slashed across the front where an impressive gash had been torn into his chest. Pale silver hair was plastered to his dark cheeks, his true gaze impossible to tell. Meanwhile the other was standing merely thirty feet away, black wings folded up around him as he put a hand on his hip, golden eyes arrogantly falling on their opponent. "Well now Aion, I thought you would be more of a challenge. I guess you really are nothing without those horns of yours." He said, his voice flowing through the downpour like the heavy ran itself, not even the slightest tremor showing as he lifted his clawed hand to push back thick wet strands of green-blue hair.

The fallen one laughed, fangs showing as he gritted his teeth and grinned, once again rising to his feet. "You know nothing, you pathetic welp. You are still a mere puppy Yugo, and I will prove it, right here and now."

As he rushed his opponent again, another flash of lightning and the scene immediately changed to day. The handsome creature with the black wings and teal hair was scouring some sort of camp, his furry raven tail swishing behind him ever so slightly as he walked. "Yugo!"

Those dog-like ears twitched and he turned his head, amber eyes meeting a pair so like his own as the redheaded boy remade his appearance, but like the winged animal, was older and more beautiful, like a brilliant work of art himself.

"Jin," The winged one said, still looking down on the other. It seemed that would never change. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be out scouting?"

"Oh, I was. And I happened to find some new recruits for our cause. I was going to tell Aion, but he and Shadar are a little busy trying to figure out that watch thing of theirs, and well, I was going to make sure it was okay with Chrono, but he and the holy woman are off somewhere too, so I figured you would be my next bet, since I can bet what Rizel's answer is going to be right off the bat." There was something that flickered in the young man's amber eyes, so much like the other's that caused the winged one to smile.

"Alright then. Lead the way." He said, grinning slightly.

The two tore their way up the canyon to a remote spot near the river. Rounding a corner, Jin came to an abrupt stop, walking out into the sandy ground with a confident flick of his ivory tail. Yugo followed, curious to why the boy was acting this way. He was about to find out.

After coming into mere view of the shore, the redhead was glomped by a busty woman with long ivory hair down to her ankles. "Oh, baby, you're back!" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. The winged one blinked in surprise, while the younger of the two men blushing scolded the woman for her behavior. Violet-blue eyes peered curiously at the newcomer in surprise, a naughty little grin working its way into her face. "Jin, you are right. Your brother is one extremely handsome creature."

She walked up to him, her fingertips dancing over his jaw as she grabbed his chin in her hands. There was something about her, the aura surrounding her that made his body instantly ache, desire to hold her ever closer, to touch her. Golden eyes widened in surprise at this and he swallowed. "You're a succubus." He said softly, a blatant accusation.

She smiled, apparently impressed. "And you're smart too. It's so sad that I fell for your brother instead…we could have had a lot of fun together."

"I won't dissapoint you Rei." Another female voice spoke up. Yugo turned his head away from those deep blue eyes toward the sound, his head tilting as he looked over the other woman who had just joined them. Leathery wings of a dark amber color framed her small lithe body, brilliant green eyes watching him amusedly. Dark red brown hair fell over her body, and dainty scales covered her arms up to her biceps and her legs up to her thighs as if it were some lace clothing she was wearing to match her short revealing dress.

The succubus nodded though she managed a small giggle to that, retreating back to Jin's side. "You better Krystil, because if you let something that appealing walk away..."

She laughed, brushing it off as she ran a finger through her dark wavy hair. "Nice to meet you Yugo." She said, ignoring the other girl's prying comments.

Yugo smiled warmly back at her. "Yeah, you too."

The scene changed again, reverting back to the camp, though it seemed to be at a later date. Again, it was the handsome winged creature, though he looked a bit agitated this time. Turning a corner, his eyes widened and he called out to someone ahead of him. "Chrono!"

Dark locks of violet hair spilled around the other's face as he turned, golden-red eyes blinking slightly as he stopped and waited for the other to catch up. "Yugo…haven't seen much of you lately." He said softly, his deep voice holding a somewhat dry, but affectionate tone.

"I've been helping Jin with his scouting and recruiting campaigns." He explained as they started back up the path. "We're gone for days and then when we do return I lose all sight of my brother to Rei. She is unmerciful, that witch." He said amusedly. He paused for a minute, ears moving slightly as he gauged his comrade's mood. "You're in charge of the holy woman, correct?" He asked after a moment. "How is she?" Chrono all but stopped in his tracks. The teal-haired creature looked back at him in surprise. "Has something happened Chrono? This is not like you."

The other just shook his head, dark hair shadowing his beautiful face. "I…" It took him a moment to find the words to speak. "Yugo…" He looked at him as they started up the path again. "Do you believe that what Aion is doing is right?"

The question obviously caught the other by surprise. "Where is this coming from?" He asked, with an arched eyebrow, trying not to sound to demanding.

"I-It's nothing really." Chrono said quickly. "It's just that all of this…the death of Pandaemonium, something so simple as ripping out our horns…will doing all this really get us our freedom, and at the smallest price?" His crimson eyes seemed lost in thought. "I want to avoid any serious bloodshed if possible, and I'm not sure Aion is going about it the right way."

Golden eyes narrowed slightly and he stopped, resting a clawed hand on his friend's shoulder. "Has the holy woman said something to you of this? And why are you worried so much about the humans? They are nearly-"

"Will you listen to yourself Yugo!" His comrade snapped, fangs showing his annoyance to the subject. "Magdalene has nothing to do with this! And surely you do not want to see this place fall to ruin-"

"The land should not suffer for our consequences, but I care not what happens to the humans. They can all burn in the fires of hell for all I care." Yugo said, pushing away from him. "I trust Aion's word. I believe that he is in the right, and until he proves otherwise-"

"Just, be careful, my friend." Chrono cut him off in a soft apologetic whisper that made the other look back at him. He hadn't meant to get so defensive on Magdalene's behalf.

Yugo nodded, a small smile creeping on to his face. Suddenly his ears pricked and he let out a small groan. "Oh, heaven above, no…"

"What is it?" The other asked curiously.

"Krystil." He said hurriedly, rushing past him. "She will not give me a moments rest for anything. If I am around she has to be by my side." He quickly spread his wings. "If you see her, tell her you haven't seen me all day." He said quickly.

Chrono laughed, giving a quick nod. "I'll keep it our little secret."

Night quickly filled, a full moon staining the canyon with its pale silver light. High above a ridge overlooking the river, our handsome creature sat, black wings folded around his body to shield himself from the night wind while the young woman with amber brown wings and demon scales sat close to his side, her emerald eyes watching the night pass before them.

"Isn't it beautiful Yugo?" She said eagerly, like a little kid as she took in the sight of the river, which had turned to liquid platinum in the pale touch of the star-filled sky.

He smiled, nodding his head. "The moon…makes me want to sing."

"Sing?" Those bright eyes blinked.

He shook his head; a slight blush working it's way into his golden-tan cheeks. "Never mind that."

She giggled. "Okay then." Her hand rested on his arm then, fingertips brushing over the hard muscles in his shoulder as she leaned upward towards his face. "I can think of something fun we can do, if you are out of ideas." She whispered, her breath hot on his face as their lips were just centimeters apart.

Yugo growled, prying her hands off him and standing up. "No thank you." He stated softly, though his voice was a direct order with no room for disobedience.

She huffed at that, immediately rising, offended from being brushed off so casually. "Honestly, what is your problem?" She snapped, furious with him.

His golden eyes narrowed at her tone of voice, his ears flicking back in irritation. "I'm not interested in you. You are a comrade, and I could never think of you as anything other then that."

She smirked. "Who said feelings or titles have to get in the way of anything? I would just like to have some fun with you, that's all." She took a step closer to him, her tone of voice dropping lustily. "Wouldn't you like to feel good Yugo?"

"Krystil, don't make me repeat myself twice." He snarled, fangs gritting together as he resisted the urge to completely rip her apart with words.

When she realized she wasn't getting anywhere, she shrieked in agitation. "What in the hell is wrong with you! Even your baby brother is completely satisfied at night with Rei in his bed! And here you are, nearly twice his age, completely alone. Are we all just to good for you, or is it a mortal woman you desire?" She watched as he bristled at that, grinning as it seemed something had managed to stir him from the cold wall he had built up. "That's it, isn't it? You fancy human women to your own kind!"

Before she even had recollection of what had happened she was laying on the ground ten feet from where she had stood, the side of her face throbbing from where his hand had connected with her cheek. His clawed fingers were lost in her mass of wavy copper hair forcing her to hold gaze with him. "Don't you ever, in your entire life, think that I would want anything from a mortal." He hissed, fangs showing, black ears pinned back against his teal hair. "Humans will be the death of this beautiful planet. They're filthy, greedy, vile creatures who at best need a swift merciful death to put them out of their misery. Those pathetic beasts killed my father. Don't you dare even hope to think I will even associate with them." He said, amber eyes not daring to stray from hers until his hold on her broke and he moved away. Whatever courage and nerve she had built up before was gone, and after he had stepped away, she broke down into tears. Those golden eyes softened at the sound of her sobs, though his voice was still as cold as it had been moments before. "Wolves mate for life, Krystil. There is only one person for each of us, and that is it. Jin just happened to find his before me, that is all. I feel nothing for you in that way, I know there is something missing when I am with you, and that is enough for me to live by. You are not my one, and this infatuation you have with me stops now."

With that said, he turned his back on her and left, not trying to show how upset he was from having to listen to her tears…he liked the girl, but she was like a family member, a friend, and he could not hope to pretend that she was even his soulmate. As he disappeared into the darkness the scene yet again changed, to a cove in the canyon's winding bends. Long raven hair moved in the sunlight, gleaming like long beautiful onyx in the bright light. Crimson eyes looked up at the sound of ruffling feathers, the arrival of the wolf demon. A small twisted smile worked its way onto the man's face. "Yugo."

"Aidan." The other addressed from a distance, his hands crossed over his chest. "When did you get back?"

"Earlier today." The other said softly walking closer. With a flick of his thumb he drew the sword at his waist, the metal practically glowing in then sun. "What do you think? Gorgeous, heh?"

Yugo took the sword, a very familiar soft look crossing his face as he manipulated the weapon in his hand. "Korean made. You have a mind for swords, Aidan."

"They're beautiful, they're deadly. The best of both worlds if you ask me." He grinned, undoing the hilt from his belt. "Here, you hold onto it for a while. Jin and you treat that place as some sort of homeland…mine as well coddle what you can from home sweet home."

The wolf demon blinked in surprise. "You sure?" He asked with an arch of an eyebrow.

"As sure as the morning mist." He said softly, turning his back on him, the long curtain of black dancing behind him as he walked away. "Call it…a token of seeing each other again. We know how often that happens." And with that he disappeared into a foggy shadow of the cove, leaving Yugo dumbfoundedly holding the blade and the hilt and watching after the other's place of disappearance.

As calm as the scene before it had been, the next started rather violently. There was the sound of crumbling rock and several raised voices filtering through the side of the tented shelter built into the canyon wall. "You traitorous bitch!" Yugo was not happy in the least, his body shaking with fury, ears pinned back, golden eyes narrowed on the woman he held by the throat, looking into those amethyst eyes he had come to know so well.

"Yugo, just let her go!" Jin was standing behind his brother, golden eyes wide, torn apart with grief. He looked like a small, frightened child instead of the arrogant and mischievous young man he was normally known to be. His white tail was tucked submissively around one leg and his ears were drooping…he was not going to challenge his brother in the least, but he couldn't just stand there and let this progress. Instead he looked at the girl, bright amber orbs wavering on tears. "Rei, why…"

The girl laughed softly, though it just allowed a line of blood to trickle from her delicate mouth. Her body was half in the side of the rock wall from the force of being slammed against it, crumbling pieces breaking off as she shifted against the rock hard surface her broken form was lying against. "Yes, Yugo, be a good boy and listen to your younger brother. Let me go." She said softly.

"So you can go running off to Aion? How many times have you been with him Rei, I'm dying to know the answer!" His clutch on her throat tightened, claws tearing mercilessly in the ivory skin of her throat.

She coughed slightly and Jin whimpered slightly. "Damnit Yugo, you're killing her!"

Rei's violet eyes narrowed in defiance at that. "I have never betrayed Jin, you poor excuse for a demon. You are the traitors! How can the two of you be leaving now, after all this time! Do you just not believe in Aion anymore or are you just to frightened of what's going to happen when we succeed?"

"Rei, you misunderstand…" Jin whispered, but it was lost to the other two.

"Chrono has enough reason to distrust him…and Aion's movements as of late have been wary to most of us." Yugo replied, snarling, ignorant to everything else watching as her eyes blazed with such a hatred for him.

"Chrono! The one infatuated with the holy woman!" She laughed, a cold bitter laugh. "He's as much one of us as a mortal babe is. He has been taken over by that woman's talk. Aion will succeed, we will destroy the entire human race and the heavens above and you two will be hunted and killed for the complete cowards you are!" She smirked at him then, challenging him. "I should have expected as much from you Yugo, you mutt. I should have known that any devil with mortal's blood flowing through his veins was as weak minded as any human."

Something snapped within Yugo then, something furious and wounded, a line of sanity perhaps, but the enticing aura that always lingered from her and her words mixed with the scent of her blood drove him past the brink of any normal point. His hand buried itself in her throat, tearing flesh and muscle apart as he crushed her body with the sheer force of his might, snapping her head back and breaking her neck as if it were a mere twig. There was nothing but a soft whispered gasp that escaped her lips and the light was gone from her eyes, but the furied devil was to far gone to realize that. He ripped her to pieces, not satisfied until her very heart was torn from her chest. Jin had cried out to his brother, yelled out to him, but he could not move, frozen to the spot where he had sank to his knees, tears running down his pale cheeks and pooling on the stone floor as he watched helplessly.

As if someone had lit a flame, Yugo started to slowly come back, golden eyes watching as the woman's body dissolved to ash underneathe his fingertips, the crimson blood that had splattered all of his body vanishing from his skin in a whispered wisp of smoke. Realization hit him hard enough and his stomach lurched, the weight of what he had just done slamming into with enough force to make him feel as if he was going to puke. His ears flickered, picking up the quiet sobs and his jaw went slack as he turned back toward his brother sitting there on his knees. "J-Jin…" He whispered.

His brother looked up then, golden eyes burning with so much anger and hatred for a moment he felt as if he was looking straight back into Rei's face again. "Damn you bastard!" He was on his feet then, slamming Yugo back against the wall, claws tearing at the muscles on his brother's chest, tears running with the crimson. "I told you to stop! Why the hell wouldn't you listen! She's dead! Rei's dead! You killed her!" He was screaming, not caring who heard him.

Despite the pain, the winged one felt quite numb, as if he was watching this scene unfold himself and not even recognizing his own actions. "I hate you!" Jin cried, finally pushing away from him, backing off a few feet to look up at him. "I wanted to take her away from all of this, to give her a new life outside of Aion's hell, to live our lives our way. And you took her from me! Damnit Yugo, I hate you!"

For some reason those three simple words hurt more then the wounds he had received from his sibling's hands or the mere fact of killing the one his brother loved. The weight or knowing that he had caused this sort of pain; that he was the reason his brother was this way…maybe…Aion had been right after all. Devils just caused suffering and despair everywhere they went. Not matter what, he could never be satisfied he would never be spared this curse…unless…

"I-I'm sorry…" He whispered softly, his own voice choked with grief. "I…what have I done…? Jin, I…" Frustrated, sick and tired of it all, he lifted a hand to his head, running over the polished horns that protruded from his head right underneath the base of his ears. With a firm yank he pulled the black ivory from his head letting no more then a soft groan as he let it fall to the floor, the other quickly following. With crimson flowing down his cheeks to mask his own tears he sank to his knees, suddenly so exhausted with life in particular. If he died from such injuries he would not despair…maybe death was better after all.

His brother stood there in rather shock, golden eyes watching as his sibling picked up the ivory horns and tossed them into the fireplace across the room. The flame blazed a bright purple, but he was sure his sibling did not even see it as he watched for a second and then fell to the stone, unconscious from the pain, both physical and mental.

It took a long time for Jin to move but finally he walked over and collapsed beside him, lifting his sibling's head into his lap and pushing away lock of his green-blue hair. The tears started running again as he stared at the horrible wounds where his brother had torn out his own horns. They would surely heal back to perfection, but the mere thought of it, for what he had said, and the wave of emotion he had gotten psychically from it all. "Yugo…I can never forgive you for what you've done…" He said softly. "But that does not mean I do not love you…my brother." His lower lip was quivering from all of this. Why had this happened this way? "You're the only one I have left in this world." Lifting the larger body into his arms as he stood, he left the tent, and the canyon at that, letting his blinding speed carry him through the land around him until he was sure they would not be found. Days had passed and throughout all of it, Yugo had slept, locked away within his own mind, hiding from the guilt and reality of what he had done.

His brother found a suitable hiding spot among the alcoves in the northern mountain range and hid themselves there, taking the first time in almost a week to rest. He had become paranoid and depressed, lost in grief. He cried himself to sleep and awoke the next morning with a twisted absolute resolve. "This is where our paths part, Brother. And let us hope, for your sake, that they do not cross again."

Yugo awoke, days later on his own, and after reading the thoughts his brother had left behind like a faded old note, pulled himself together. He was alone, shunned from his family, betrayed from his friends and at less then half strength. Death still plainly called to him, but the creature was still stubborn, and that was perhaps the only thing that kept him going.

He made a home for himself there, sheltered away from the rest of the world as it changed, as the humans got ever stronger, more civilized, smarter. Venturing out into their territory meant cloaking his true form, and even then he still stood out amongst the other mortals. Years flew by in seconds, and time passed…there was a fight…and old friend had discovered the whereabouts of the sinner and tried to massacre the people just to get to him. Normally, the devil would not have cared, but after Rei's death…after causing so much pain and realizing what death could do, not even mortals deserved to be slaughtered so aimlessly. And so, the devil raised up his strength to fight for them, and though the people turned on him anyway, at least the stupid creatures were still alive.

The sound of a gunshot shattered through the quickly flashing scene, showing a crimson haired woman running through the dimly lit cave with a pistol in hand, tracking something moving just ahead. It was the outline of the impressive devil Yugo that she was chasing, the creature holding his side where he had been injured. Turning a sharp corner at the end of the rocky slide down she held the gun up toward the beast's face. "This is the end of you, you pathetic excuse for a demon."

He growled, flinching at those words, as if they were long pulled from his past. "Don't…you dare call me that, mortal." He snarled.

"You shouldn't have any room to talk, not while you're on the barrel end of the gun. Any last words devil, before I send you on to the next world?"

The rumbling sound of the earth shifting around them cut off any snide remark he was about to say. He sniffed the cold dank air, golden eyes widening. "No…not again…" He whispered.

"What are you babbling about!" The woman demanded. "Are you causing this!"

With a mighty roar and a rush of a cold air, the roof began to cave in, collapsing on the small room the two had been standing in. There was barely time to move…somehow the demon had pushed her out of the way, protecting her body as he shielded her with his own. When she finally reopened her eyes, she let out a soft cry in pain. She could smell the scent of the body lying over hers, something feral and wild, untamed. A small blush worked it's way into her face as she turned her head slightly to get away from him. "Are you still alive devil?" She asked after a moment, hoping that at least he had not died lying buried in this mess ontop of her.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. You're pretty strong for a mortal woman." He replied, deep voice lingering on her ear as his head was nuzzled up against her neck, held there by the debri boxing him in and lying on top of him. He was doing the best he could to hold up the weight of the cave-in on his back and shoulders. If his strength gave out, they would be crushed under ten tons of rock and soil.

"What's that supposed to mean!" She snapped, though her voice was starting to waver and it was evident.

"Hey, stay with me now…don't die on me yet." He whispered softly, suddenly afraid for her life and not sure why.

"I…can't feel my legs." She replied quietly. "What do you care anyway devil? I'm nothing more then food to you anyway."

"Hardly." He huffed. "I don't eat humans, and especially not women." He put in a small pause. "Look…" he shifted slightly, body pressing more into hers as he struggled. He was shaking, sweat pouring off him and becoming more and more of a strain with each passing second. "We do not have much time. In minutes the rest of this is going to come down on us and we're going to be shattered like glass doll in this cave."

She laughed, a soft, bitter, amused laugh. "As far… as I can …see devil, we are already done for."

"Will you stop calling me that!" He demanded, fangs gritting together in frustration at her hopelessness. "The name is Yugo! Use it!" He growled.

She opened her eyes at that, realizing she had offended him. "…Sorry." She whispered.

"I can save us." He replied, his voice just as soft. "I can save us, but it will cost us both. If we enter a contract…I can regain my lost strength and get us out of here. But you will…have to lose something in return…" He groaned, his body starting to give out on him. With the thought of more blood on his hands, he just shook his head. "We'll have to find another way."

"What will I… have to lose?" She asked quickly, a catch in her voice.

Now that he had said something, he was regretting it. "Your very life." He blurted out. "Or something of equal value to you. I've never created a contract before, though I know they work, but I…" He didn't know what it was that was keeping him from saying yes, whether it was the ghosts that haunted his past or something else, but he did not want to see this woman die.

"Do you have…any other ideas…?" She asked softly, her breathing starting to slow. Yugo caught on it, lifting his head slightly, golden eyes widening. "If we don't… get out of here… we're going to die… anyway."

There was the bitter truth the man had been avoiding. His body was giving out on him, and it would only be a matter of time before all that weight broke him and they were shattered to pieces. "A-Alright." He said finally. "Miss…w-what's your name?"

It took her moments to answer, and for a second he feared her dead before his sensitive hearing picked up her faint breath. "Maiko." She whispered after a moment. "Sora Maiko."

The devil nodded, trying to think. For a contract, he would need two things; a material item, and the mortal's name and permission. The only possession on him that he could think of was his heavy onyx necklace around his neck, trapped between the both of them as their bodies inched closer and closer with the weight on top of him bearing down. His mind probed hers, looking for something, other then her life force he could take, any possible way to save her. She had had a difficult past, and her life hadn't gotten any easier for her. "Is…it alright if I take your memories from you?" He asked softly.

She laughed. "Please. Some of them I would rather forget." Her words were bitter, but honest.

He nodded, drawing them up in the contract line. As a reassurance, he tied his own memories in with them…he didn't want to pull something from her and watch as her body went into shock and she went braindead. If offering up some of his own hurtful past would weaken the blow that she would feel…he just prayed this would work. Mentally watching the contact gather within his head bonding their two lives together he whispered into her long curtain of hair.

"Sora Maiko, I hereby make a contract with you…"


	19. Chapter Twenty

Forgotten Memories Chapter Twenty

Chrono Crusade

Date Started: November 21st 2005

Sora Kazuma

With a groggy mind and my head still full of sleep, I arose from the silken sheets that I was lying in, blinking as I stared around the room. This place was beautiful, a very work of art, a testament to just how much money was placed into this home, though none of it was familiar to me. Did I know this place? Had I been here before?

What caught my attention the most was the chair pulled up near the bedside and the man sleeping in it. He was handsome, though he looked quite young…probably no older then eighteen or so, and his hair was off, but beautiful, a dark cyan that had highlights of both cerulean blue and emerald green that shimmered in the low light as it fell against his face and over his shoulders. The white shirt, khaki pants and gray trenchcoat he was wearing made his golden tan skin seem even darker. There was something about him, something familiar about this striking creature that pulled at me, as if I should know him, though my mind was drawing a complete blank.

Before I knew what I was doing I reached out, tucking a few strands of hair behind his ear. He stirred at that, moving into the touch, and his eyes opened to reveal bright golden eyes that widened as they stared at me. His body froze in the chair and I pulled back as if I'd done something wrong. "I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to wake you." I said softly, hoping I hadn't angered him from waking him from his nap.

Dark cyan eyebrows furrowed for a moment in concern as he looked at me, though he said nothing. The feeling that he felt so familiar to me was nagging at the back of my mind. I was so sure I had seen him before…suddenly it clicked, and with an accomplished smile I felt the lightbulb go off, though I could hardly believe it. Could it be…?

"You're Yugo, aren't you?" I asked eagerly, not able to contain my excitement.

His eyes widened and his jaw sort of dropped for a second there. "W-Wait a minute…y-you know who I am?" He asked after a second, leaning forward to put a hand on my shoulder. "You recognize me? Say it again."

There was desperation in his voice, and pain, and hope…he sounded so strained that I couldn't possibly see what was wrong. "You're Yugo, right?' I said again, slower. "Are you really a devil? Where are your wings and your tail? When I saw you in my dreams you always had your pretty black wings, and your doggy ears and tail. Where'd they go? Come to think of it, looking at you now, you look a lot younger now then you did then, and not nearly so musclebound. Did something happen to you after you met that woman?"

His hand on me slowly let go and he sat back into the chair. I could tell he was thinking this over, though he looked completely crushed. Had I caused that? I was going to apologize but he spoke before I could reply. "What woman?" He asked after a moment.

"The redhead, you know the one who was chasing you in the cave. When all that rock came down on you guys you told her you would enter a contract with her, but that was as far as my dream went. When you said that you would, I just…woke up. I didn't get to see what happened next."

He chuckled then, though I didn't know whether or not he was laughing at me or just laughing in particular. "Eavesdropping in on my memories, eh? I suppose I can't blame you…you needed somewhere to hide and recover from the blow of losing your own." He looked back up at me and those amber eyes were so close to tears, I was shocked he was able to hold them back.

I didn't know what he meant by that, by I didn't like him so painstricken with grief. My heart was aching from this pain welling inside my chest. "Hey…" I whispered softly, holding out my hand and letting it slide over the side of his jaw. "What has happened to make you look this way? What has pained you so?"

For a minute, he froze again, wary of my touch and then he lifted a hand to rest against my own, pinning my fingers against his face. His eyes closed and he flinched as if he had been physically attacked. "You…you don't remember anything. And this…is all my fault." He whispered, voice choked with tears. His hand went limp and fell from mine, freeing me from his warm skin, though he brought his amber gaze back up on me again. "You mentioned a woman who was chasing me, a redhead, a holy woman for the St. Magdalene Order, but you do not recognize yourself. You **are** that woman. You're name is Sora Maiko, and you were supposed to be my murderer." He hesitated. "You saw that…in your dream…what did I say I was going to take from you…?"

I didn't know what he was getting at but suddenly I was frightened. I was Sora? The name…it sounded so familiar, I should know it as my own but I didn't. The dream…in the cave, what did he… "Memories." I said after a moment, my eyes widening. "My memories." And suddenly, like putting the last couple pieces of a jigsaw puzzle together, it all clicked. I couldn't recall a damn thing as the price of my contract…to save me then meant that now I…I couldn't remember… "No." I shook my head furiously, crimson hair swishing around my face. "No. It can't be."

Yugo stood up, his body shaking, and turned his back on me. "I'll leave you some time to think on this." He said softly, and was gone from the room, swiftly shutting and locking the door behind him.

I sat there, taking this blow, shaking myself as I pulled the covers up over me higher. I laid back down against the sheets, sinking my face into a pillow and for a long time, I just spaced out. I didn't know where I was, what was going on, who I was, or what I meant to anyone else. I knew nothing.

Frustrated for lying there in self-doubt after a while, I sat back up, and that's when I noticed the few articles sitting on the bedside table. One was a beautiful necklace, or had been a beautiful necklace. The heavy chain held part of a beautiful clear crystal within the casing while the rock was jaggedly cut and the other half sat a few centimeters away. Picking up the roped chain, I smiled, running my fingers along the polished stone. I recognized it as the one Yugo had worn in my dream, though I wasn't sure how the rock had become white or how it had been broken. I put the chain over my head, slipping it through my hair, and held it tightly against my chest. There was a small comfort in the odd piece of jewelry, and I don't know if it was merely because it was the devil's trinket or that it was calling to me, but I felt better with the piece around my neck.

The other item on the table was a small but thick leather bound book securely closed with a golden buckle on the front. Undoing the heavy flaps I stared at the yellow parched paper, which was adorned with small scratched words surely written with a quill pen of some kind. I recognized the letters, and after sounding most of them out loud was satisfied with being able to comprehend the writing that had been written out.

"My name, is Julius Weyr, and I am sixteen years old. Currently I work for the Magdalene Order, a religious group that helps exorcise and eliminate demons and devils whose mission is to reek havoc on the human race.

I was brought into this institution nearly six months ago, by my dear sister, Sora."

I paused there, realizing now that the person writing this was a relation to me. My brother? I could not picture his face, his voice…anything. Swallowing another knot of fear, I continued.

"My sister saved me from a group of demons who had been torturing my brother and myself. She risked her own life to save mine and took me in as her own, and for that I will always be grateful. Sora has a partner, a devil, who goes by the name of Yugo. Due to the contract held between them, my sister will eventually lose all memory, and forget everything that has happened within her life.

This book is, to put it bluntly, a record of all events that have happened during my stay within the Order, every shred of evidence, every piece of knowledge about my sister that I know. It is a place for forgotten memories, a testament to the events taking place from September of 1928 to current day."

I continued to read on, going through page after page of events, and with every passing one, I became more distraught. The days spent at the Order, the appearance of the devil known as the Sinner Aion. My relationship with Yugo and a rivalry with the one known as Aidan. All of these people I could tell to be true…I had seen several of them in my dream. Possibly the one thing to make me smile was the reunion between Yugo and his brother. Knowing what had happened between them and seeing them together for the first time in what was said to be centuries made me grin among my tears. But it still hurt because I could not remember any of it. This was my life, all written out in one book, and I could not believe any of it, I could only accept it as what was true.

I don't know how many times I broke down that night, because there was to many to count. I read the book over and over and over, trying to pull something from memory, trying to regain anything truthfully from these tales, and with frustration and irritation setting in, I curled up with the book around sunset and cried myself to sleep. When I reawoke in the morning, Yugo was there, and although he was sitting in the same exact spot he had been the day before, he looked like he hadn't slept all night. His gold eyes were just staring at me, weary and broken with such a stricken look that he startled me when I opened my eyes and saw him again.

Whatever spell had fallen over him in his tired haze, it was broken, and with a bat of his lashes, that overwhelming look was gone from his face as if it had never been there. "G-Good morning." He said softly, smiling, though it was obvious it was forced.

I sat up, my hand lying on the book as I pushed myself away from the sheets, and after staring at the leather bound cover for a moment, recalled what I had read yesterday with a sense of relief…at least I still wasn't losing memories.

"No, you won't." Yugo shook his head. "The contract was fulfilled when the necklace shattered…it can't pull anything way from you anymore." His golden eyes blinked when he realized I was clutching the stone in my hand, staring down at it. "You're wearing it."

I smiled sort of sheepishly. "I-I'm sorry. I just sort of saw it lying there on the table yesterday and for some reason, I put it on. I felt better having it around my neck. I'll take it off if it bothers you-"

"There's no need to. I gave it to you, a long time ago." He said quickly, gaze averting from my face.

I nodded slowly, still not letting go of the gem. "Okay…" I swallowed. This was rather awkward, though now it made a little sense as to why he was acting the way he had been. "Eh…uhm, Yugo?" I felt myself blushing as I spoke. "I…read what my brother wrote about us…in this book. Is it really true, that we were…"

He huffed. "It must be true you don't remember anything about Julius…you would know that the kid doesn't lie."

I winced at that, feeling like I had been slapped across the face. I bit into my bottom lip, not minding the pain from it as much as I was the ache in my chest that was coming back. "I-"

"I'm sorry." He cut me off his voice soft again. He glanced back at me, that wounded animal look crossing his handsome face once more. "But what do you want me say? That we were lovers? That we were in love? Yes, it's true, all of it. We were planning on getting married when we got back to New York. I don't know what I was thinking…I was hoping that maybe somehow, you would remember all of that, but after unleashing that hell of a contract I had no control over it."

My insides were quivering, my heart rushing in my chest, though how it could be beating like that while it ached so I don't know. My hand was still clutching that pendant but it felt more like I was trying to cover my own feelings because I internally felt like I was being ripped in two. "Yugo…" I started after a moment, not so sure what to say. This was a disaster, and it was getting worse by the moment.

"You told me that it would be okay, that we would get through this, and I tried to believe you, I wanted to believe you when you told me that you would never forget me. I expected nothing out of you, and I guess I don' know. The contract has ended, and you're allowed to go your own separate way." He wasn't even looking at me then, his gaze fixiated on some other place in the room, though his voice was pitching high and low, strained by the sound of tears.

The thought of Yugo going off and leaving me alone was something that for some reason, I couldn't bear. My wall around me snapped, something completely broke and before I realized it I was crying like a baby, tears slipping down my pale cheeks onto the nightshift I was wearing. "Yugo, will you stop talking this way, you're breaking my heart!" I demanded of him.

His head jerked up and he looked over at me then, golden eyes wide. I didn't even realize he had moved and suddenly I was in his arms, my head cradled up against his chest. "I'm alone…and I don't know anything anymore…you're one of the only people that I believe I can trust right now…so don't say you're going to leave me alone…I don't want to make it through this on my own!" I was torn between feeling things for him that I should outwardly know as love, and regarding him as a complete stranger. I didn't know what to say, or do, to make anyone better to make myself feel right. All I knew at the moment was that it was nice being held close, feeling his strong arms around me, and I was grateful for a little bit of comfort. Gradually my sobs quieted down and he continued to hold me there with him, though his hold loosened slightly to let me know I could back away at anytime I wished.

"I'm sorry, for being so hard on you…I will try to be better. I know this is rough on you…but you'll be better in no time. You've been given a second chance to live your life your way with no regrets, and if your path strays from mine, then so be it." He whispered softly, though he sounded defeated.

"I want you with me." I told him, my face still buried within his shirt. "I don't want you to leave my side. Please. I need you with me."

"You are such a downer sometimes Brother. Honestly, lighten up. It's not as bad as you're making it out to be."

The sound of another voice caused both of us to jerked our heads up and we looked over to see the white wolf appear from the shadows. "Jin!" Yugo snarled, a little upset for ruining the moment, though his sibling just quietly came over and sat down on the side of the bed by my side.

"Hey there." He whispered softly, watching me with amber eyes so much like his brother's own before directing his gaze back at his elder sibling. "I've been doing some research on the nature of contracts, and with yours you are not completely out of luck. See, the two of you contained a strong psychic link, a link that was then implanted from the two of you into Julius when he entered in on the contract. And since Yugo had since regained his full memory of what happened, and Julius had his all along, the two of you can psychically overtime restore some of her own memory from what the two of you know. Of course it will be a little off, since it's going through your own memories and not through her, but the ideas in the right place. You'll have to be careful, her mind is pretty battered and bruised right now from the duration of the contract, but I think the idea might just work."

"There's a chance…I could get my memory back?" I asked him wide-eyed.

"Jin, you are a genius." Yugo flashed him a small smile.

"It all depends on whether or not her psychic connection stayed open. If her mind closed off any mental path to the both of you then it's not possible, but if…well try it." He said, glancing between the two of us.

Yugo looked down on me, blinking his golden eyes. A noise buzzed through my head, like the humming drone of a fan or raw electricity. I winced under the strain that it was suddenly putting on me…my head throbbed and my body shivered. The pain was increasing drowning out everything else except for that noise, that irritating horrible drowning noise. I was sure my brain was splitting open with the sound of it coursing through me. '_Sora…Sora…can you hear me…?'_

"Enough Yugo!"

Instantly the pain was gone and I was so lightheaded that for a moment the world lurched around me and I felt my body sink, a pair of arms holding me as I went to sink into the sheets.

"The connection's there." Yugo's voice was ecstatic, I could clearly hear him, and the excitement there was enough to make me smile. I was suddenly exhausted, and I didn't know if I could open my eyes any longer. I felt his fingertips running through my hair as he held me to him…this feeling was kind of nice, and I enjoyed it. I listened to the two of them talk, lying in my sleepy haze, drifting in and out of consciousness as they fussed over me and the situation. Did Yugo have any idea how beautiful his voice was? I could listen to him talk for hours. I seemed to recall a morning similar to this, lying in a bed in a room very different from this one as Yugo attended to me like he was my personal bodyguard, shooing away the girls who wanted to wake me for morning mass. And so I dreamt again, of a time in the summer, of a gorgeous moonlit forest and of afternoons spent with long-forgotten friends of mine in the great hall of an old elaborate church.

When I awoke again it was morning, and the dreams of the church and the woods and Yugo were gone, though when I sat up, I found him curled up next to me on top of the covers, his trenchcoat pulled up over his shoulders to keep him warm. I smiled, grateful of his company, glad that he was still with me.

I leaned over to run my fingers through that spiky mess of cyan hair and the moment I touched him an image shot through my head, of a moonlit night spent in this room, his body shadowing mine, wings wrapped around us both as we held each other, fingers intertwined in the bed sheets as the blankets plastered themselves to us with sweat. My mind gave a sharp shot of pain that had my body trembling moments after, but the image was real enough to keep me distracted from the agonizing oncoming migraine. My heart was pounding in my chest, leaping as if it remembered that exact moment and a wave of panic washed over me. Was I regaining some of my past?

I withdrew my touch from the handsome man, and quietly slipped out of the bed, hoping I wouldn't wake him. I need some time to think, on my own. Leaving the room, I wandered the halls in search of someplace where I would find something to eat and drink…I was starving now that I was wide awake and capable of moving around.

Turning a corner, I bumped into a young girl, with long raven hair, who was much shorter then I was, with big bright emerald eyes. "Uhm, s-sorry…" I murmured watching her…she seemed a bit distracted. Upon hearing my voice she looked up at me in shock, and saying not a word, pounced me with a hug.

I was startled, but she seemed to be someone I knew. Looking down on her after a moment, I blinked. "Are you…Hirelena?" The black-haired girl I used to play with when I was younger. There was an awfully strong resemblance, and by the wide eyes and nod of her head I smiled. "You were in a dream I had last night. It's nice to see you again. How have you been?"

She opened her mouth as if to say something and then stopped, putting a hand to her throat, her cheeks blushing. I blinked, a little surprised. "You…you…can't talk?" I asked her after a moment. When she nodded, I smiled. "Well…that's okay. I can't remember anything. My memory's gone and I'm having a hard time adjusting to everything. Do you know where I can find food or anything?"

She gave another small nod and took my hand, leading me down the stairs and into the gigantic kitchen. I have to admit, everything was of interest to me. While Hirelena found us some food, I explored every nook and cranny of the kitchen, several times having items taken away from me mostly knives, but I didn't realize that they came in all shapes and sizes. The woman finally settled for two slices of cake and then carried them out to the much larger dining hall, ushering me out of the place before I found anything else to amuse myself. Upon watching her use the fork to eat, I tried it myself and realize it really was as simple as she had made it out to be. The food hit the spot, I had been in need of something and demolished the simple slice in minutes. Hirelena giggled, but when I gave her a questioning look, she just brushed it off with a small wave of her hand and went back to eating.

Suddenly the large wooden door to the dining room flew open and a young man stalked in, his crimson cloak swaying behind him as he walked. He looked important, with the golden badges clinging to the scarlet material and a hilted weapon of some kind hanging off his hip. Shoulder length dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and his golden eyes were narrowed, but more out of concern then a look of anger. "Sora!" He called upon seeing me and I blinked up at him, setting down my fork.

"Uhm…hi?" I said, looking up at him. He was rather young, but very handsome, and yet again, I had that familiar feeling like I knew him. "Ehm, er….do I know you?" I asked sheepishly, really kicking myself for not knowing who this cutie really was.

"The name's Julius." He said softly, his eyes starting to waver.

I recognized the name instantly, standing up to look up at him. "As in, my brother, Julius, right?" I asked, watching his face for some sort of reaction.

That made him smile, though it was a very sad smile that showed. "When Yugo told me you couldn't remember anything, I was so upset. I had been hoping that somehow when the necklace shattered you would be alright, but Jin said the probability of that happening would probably be less then zero. Still, I'm glad nothing else happened to you…we haven't been as fortunate lately…a lot has happened while you've been asleep. I have a report to give to you, when you are ready." His arms reached out and he pulled me in close. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

I blushed, though I let my own arms wrap around his waist. This was my brother, my family, one of the only ones I had left. "Julius, thank you. I appreciate what you've done for me. That book that you wrote…it told me a lot, about myself. I owe you."

"It was nothing." He pulled away, and I got the feeling he suddenly felt a little awkward. I remembered reading in the book he didn't take to well to having people close to him, and so I instantly stepped back.

"I have to thank you two Hi-" I turned, going to talk to the little girl and realizing she was no longer there and that our plates were gone. "Hey, where did she go?" I glanced around, though Julius's small smile just vanished.

"She has to get back to Joshua's side. Come on, Yugo was looking for you." He said, offering me his hand.

After returning to my room and changing into a proper outfit at the boys' disgression I sat down on the side of the bed, brushing my hair, which I found somewhat amusing. "Alright. Now this report of yours." I said softly, looking at the boy who had taken the chair by the bedside.

Yugo got up from his seat beside me, squeezing my hand as he left. "I'm going to head out for a while. I'll be back later on." He said softly, and I blushingly nodded, the image of us that I had had this morning instantly coming back with the feel of his touch.

Julius nodded and waited until he had left before he started. "I don't know how much you read, so I will just tell you the entire series of events. The other night, you and I, along with Yugo and a group of others that have been staying here were out at a festival and were attacked by the Sinners. Do you know who they are?"

I tried to remember back to what I had read. "The…devils who had killed Pandaemonium and are waging a war against heaven for their freedom, right?"

"Yes." He nodded. "As you may or may not remember, Yugo is one of them, as is two of our allies, Chrono and Sieg. That night, the Sinners collected the apostles, and performed a ritual called the ritual of the atonement. This, was after you had already gone into acoma." He paused, debating on how to tell the tale. "Aidan was sent as a decoy to stall Yugo and you from interfering. Yugo…ended up killing Aidan that night, and that was difficult on you because you cared for him."

"Aidan…?" I swallowed. "The one who killed my sister…the one who wanted to protect me…he's dead now?"

Julius nodded, and then decided it was best to continue on. "You were attacked, and your necklace broke. Jin told me that as the container of the contract and the place for storing your memories, the second it was broken, the contract was fulfilled, you lost everything and Yugo regained both his memory and his strength, but we almost lost you. The ritual of the atonement was fulfilled, and Rosette, Chrono's partner and a friend of ours, was taken by Aion. Although we did manage to defeat all the other sinners, Aion and Rosette escaped." He smiled slightly. "You'll be happy to know that we've regained Joshua and Hirelena. Lena was the reason you wanted to come out here because she was kidnapped by the Sinners. However, to help keep Joshua's powers in check, she was forced into a contract with him so that Fiore would be able to continue to look after him, and then kept as a prisoner. When Joshua's horns were ripped from his head, the contract broke much like how your own was, and she has lost all ability to speak. Joshua is in an a coma much like you were…we don't know if he's going to live. Satella and Sieg are now back on speaking terms…Sieg has had several talks with Fiore, as they believe her to be Satella's lost sister, but Fiore has been brainwashed by Aion and not even Sieg can undo the spell placed on her." He stood up then, and I looked up at him, more lost and confused then ever before. "I know that a lot of this doesn't make sense to you, but it is honestly what has happened. You'll learn a lot more of what is going on soon the more you talk to people and realize what is happening in the world around you. Don't look so hopeless." He leaned down and kissed my forehead gently before backing off. "I have reports to give now back at the Order headquarters. Be strong…we'll need you with us." And with that he was gone, leaving me alone in the room, in the empty silence to think.

I ended up reading through the book several more times that afternoon, piecing together parts of what Julius had said with pieces that now seemed to sync up in the paragraphs. The text was like reading through a novel, and although I could convey the feeling of it all, I had no recollection of any of it, and it was only in frustration that I threw the book down again to take a nap. This is what I was turning into, a hopeless cause who had no way of helping those that I cared about.

I was awoken later with a splitting headache, the likes of pain I had never felt before. It was dark, endless dark around me, and I could not see a thing. There were whispered voices in my head, voices I knew, and although I trued to block them out, they just came back.

'_Jin, you idiot, I can't believe you! How could you do this! You know-'_ It was Yugo's voice, choking back grief. Something had happened, and something was horribly wrong.

'**_Don't be that way Brother. You know as well as I that it was bound to happen one day. Besides, I am tired of waiting, of running and feeling endless grief. Now, I can return to her side, where I belong. Will you tell Little Sister thank you for me? Thank you for accepting me as family after the horrible things I have done to you.'_**

'_Jin! Don't talk like that! Jin…?'_

The connection went dead, it was broken, forever gone. I was crying, tears running down my face and not sure whether it was from the pain of the unruly headache or the fact that I knew. Jin was dead. I don't know how it had happened, but we had lost another one. And my heart now grieved for him.

Yugo appeared in the room sometime after. I wasn't exactly sure how he got there because I had buried my head in my knees, only that suddenly he was there. He pulled me into his arms, holding me close to him, trying to soothe my tears when he was crying too, tears running off his face and losing themselves in my crimson hair. "He's gone off to a better place, love," He whispered softly, rocking me gently against him, his deep voice slurring with sobs as he spoke. "He is back by Rei's side now, where he should have been years ago."

I heard the door open, light from the hallway, shining into the room and Julius was there too. He climbed up onto the bed by us, one arm wrapping around Yugo's neck the other running against my back as he hugged the both of us. He was in tears also and I wrapped an arm, around him too, pulling him closer to me. There were no words that needed to be said between us, because we just knew. Even in my heart of hearts, even in my broken mind, this was right. The three of us were meant to be this way, a family, and nothing would ever tear us from one another.

----

Author's Notes- Well now, after four long months, Forgotten Memories finally has an update! These would have been up long ago, had I not lost my flash drive with chapter nineteen and twenty on it. I am doing the best I can to finish this series, since I was trying to release them with the DVDs and well, volume seven has been out since September, which is really sad.

Now that I've caught myself up, the following chapters should be out pretty soon…we've only got a couple more to go now.


	20. Chapter TwentyOne

Forgotten Memories Chapter Twenty-One

Chrono Crusade

Date Started: December 2nd 2005

Sora Kazuma

I awoke the next morning with a pounding headache and stiff, tired eyes. The light of an overcast morning was coating the room with its dim shine, brighter light piercing through the thing charcoal sky to illuminate patches of the land below.

Something to my right stirred and I lifted my head, recognizing that mop of glossy chocolate brown hair as my younger brother's head, curled up with his face nuzzled into my arm, those liquid gold eyes contently closed. At least I knew him…Julius was it? Such a cute young man.

I found myself absently combing through those dark strands as I slowly moved to sit further up. If he weren't such a shy and timid thing he would be quite the lady-killer, that was for sure.

It took a moment or so, but slowly those amber eyes opened and he sleepily yawned, lifting his head. "Oh…" Pale cheeks blushed as he went to sit up. "S-Sora. You're awake."

"Good morning." I smiled at him.

Wiping at his eyes, which were still slightly red from all that crying, he glanced around the room. "Where's Yugo?" He asked, looking back at me.

My cheeks started to blush at the mere thought of the handsome devil. Now that he mentioned it, he wasn't by my side when I awoke, but for some reason I knew he was nearby. I could feel him within me, and I knew that although his heart was under immense strain he was alright. Of course, the mere realization of this made me turn a nice bright shade of crimson, but I could not deny the bitter truth. "Yugo." I said softly outloud and watched the boy tilt his head to watch me curiously. I sheepishly grinned. How did this whole mental thing work again?

"Yu…**Yugo…'** There we go, much better. The wince of pain I got out of it was enough to tell me I had got it right.

'_Y-Yes?'_ I got an immediate response, and I could tell by the way he reacted that he was surprised I had found the mental path so easily, just by concentrating on it for a moment.

'**Where are you?'** I inquired after a moment, and I could tell by the way Julius was dazing out that he must have been listening. Yugo had explained that the psychic path between the three of us was unbelievably strong.

'_I'll be right with you both.'_ He said softly, his voice still sounding wounded. '_Orders from Father Sera and Father Remington came in this morning. We are to report to the cathedral as soon as the both of you were awake.'_

"_Understood. I'll go get ready then."_ Julius spoke up, his amber eyes becoming more and more alert, and he shook his head to clear himself from the mental conversation. "I'll be right back." He flashed me a small smile as he got up, grabbing his heavy scarlet coat off the back of the chair as he exited the room.

'_You mine as well get dressed too Sora. I'll be there in a minute.'_

'**Uhm…'** I stood up and peered around the room. Clothes, clothes, clothes… '**I don't exactly…know how…'** I admitted after a moment. '**Where would they be anyway?'**

'_You can't do anything by yourself, can you?'_

I huffed, recognizing his mock irritable tone. '**Hey you, shush it.'** I said, pulling open the drawers on one of the massive mahogany drawers.

'_Don't order me around woman.'_

'**I'll do what I want.'** I said smiling to myself as I pulled out a dress and held it up to myself. The height was about right, but there was no way I was that big-chested.

"Oh, really now?"

I nearly jumped five feet in the air at the sound of that soft arrogant voice behind me. Spinning around, I stared wide-eyed up into a pair of golden eyes that seemed to be laughing arrogantly at me, his arms crossed over his chest. He had been so silent I hadn't even heard him come in, and he had been masking his psychic presence so I wouldn't realize he was sneaking up on me. "Yugo, you jerk!" I said, balling up the dress and throwing it straight in his face.

I heard a small muffled laugh behind the material as he caught it up against him and then folded it up. "Satella would probably kill you for even thinking about throwing this thing…it prolly cost more then your entire year's pay."

Satella…I knew about her from the book, but other then that, it wasn't coming up. I found my fingers entangling themselves in the strands of my messy crimson hair. "She's…the one who owns this place, right?" I asked after a moment, watching him with an apologetic expression.

Those amber eyes blinked and then it clicked…I think for a second he had forgotten that I had forgotten everything. "Uh…yeah. She used to be a rival of yours. You'll see her over at the Order Cathedral."

"O-Okay." I nodded…There things went getting awkward between us again. "I guess…I have to get dressed then. Will you help me find my clothes?"

He nodded and came over to the dresser, pulling open the bottom drawer and handing me out some royal blue and white cloth. "Here you go." He said softly. When I just blinked cluelessly at him, he sighed, and took the clothing back from me. "Alright. Don't get all girlish on me, but here-" He pulled the nightgown over my head, exposing my bare top half to him. It was hard trying not to turn three shades of red, and I felt him hesitate as his fingers brushed up against my skin. He helped me get dressed, and the entire time my heart raced in my chest. Yugo looked pained again as he stood back to admire me in m uniform. "You know. I'm used to you wearing such normal clothes, but I have to say I'm grateful to see you back in your Order uniform."

I blinked my mixmatched eyes, staring into the mirror. This was me on a daily basis. This was who I was. An exorcist for the Magdelene Order. And there standing a few feet behind me was Yugo, watching me with that warm golden gaze. He was a part of my life too, a big part of it. I might not remember anything about my life, but my body seemed to. It seemed to call for his, long for his touch, know that the feel of him within me was right.

"Yugo…" I turned, my hair swishing behind me as I looked up at him, crossing the distance to be closer to him. I leaned up and wrapped my arms around his neck, needing to feel his skin underneathe my fingertips, that silky cyan hair against my palm. "I'm sorry I'm such a bother to you. I'm sorry I can't be of any help to you."

His arms wrapped around me, pulling me ever closer. "It is hardly your fault." He murmured, his hot breath flushing the side of my neck.

"I'm glad I have you with me. I don't know what I'd ever do without you." I whispered, knowing he'd hear me, feeling my face flush up against his shoulder. I swallowed, feeling him utterly grateful for this attention. He was still broken inside. "I-I'm sorry about Jin." I whispered softly. It had been an unspoken thing since last night, and I felt him inwardly flinch from the statement.

"He is back with Rei, where he should have been centuries ago." He swallowed, his voice barely audible. "Jin…wouldn't want us to mourn for him. We will get revenge in his stead. Aion will pay for killing my brother, along with the rest of the pursuers."

I pulled back and looked up at him then, staring hard into those amber orbs. "I know it's been difficult on you the last couple of days, but don't be so depressed. You still have me with you, and I'll never leave you." I smiled. "So don't look so down…it's making me upset."

The gold eyes wavered and for a moment he looked like he was going to burst into tears. "You have no idea what that means to me, coming from you." He whispered, looking very boyish all of a sudden staring down on me like that with his long shaggy bangs shadowing his face, and something inside of me melted. He leaned down, his lips snatching mine away in a very soft but very passionate kiss. I think my heart stopped for a moment and when my eyelashes fluttered closed, I was only reassured by this heavenly feeling that this is what I knew in my heart of hearts was right.

I hadn't even realized moments had been passing and when he pulled away he smiled down on me with what I thought had to be the truest smile I had seen on his handsome face. "Now that, is a part of your past love." He said softly, his face leaning in, his forehead playfully resting against me. I was drowning in those golden eyes, I was sure.

"Uh…uhm, I don't mean to interrupt…" That familiar voice spoke up and we turned to catch Julius lingering in the doorway sort of sheepishly. "But we need to get to the Order. You all will have plenty of time to make up later, I'm sure."

"J-Julius!" I gaped at him. Apparently Yugo had had some sort of affect on the boy…if I hadn't recognized the voice as the kid's own, I would have sworn such an arrogantly playful comment had come from the devil himself.

"The child's right you know." Yugo whispered, his breath hot against my ear. "Now that you've said you'll stay with me, there's not a chance in hell I'm letting you go. We have all the time in the world." His hand leaned down and locked with mine. "But you're right kid. We have to get going if we want to make this morning's meeting."

The boy grinned. "With your driving I don't think we're going to have a problem."

The villa where we were staying was still surrounded in beauty, however the city around it seemed to be in a state of turmoil. Buildings and streets were in ruin, people were dead…as we sped through what was left of downtown San Francisco I couldn't help but let my heart go out to those people. "Brother, what happened here?" I asked him, glancing back and forth between the youth and the surroundings.

"This is all Aion's work." He said sadly. "The other evening when he performed the Ritual of Atonement…the entire city was thrown into in chaos. Several of the damage areas were destroyed by Chrono and Joshua when they fought."

Something about the whole situation wasn't sitting right in my stomach. It made me feel queasy and sick and I had to turn away from it all. "S-So, who is going to be at this meeting that I should know?" I asked, trying to get my mind off things.

"Well, there will be the higher commanders…Father Gilliam, Father Sera and Father Remington, Sister Kate and the Elder. And then Sister Mia and Sister Hirelena I suppose. Miss Satella if she has left her sister's side and no doubt Sieg will be there. And Chrono and Azmaria." He said, counting off the people in his head.

I swallowed. I was just as much lost there. Many of them I had heard of from the book, but nothing clicked on most of them. "Wait…Hirelena's that girl I met yesterday, with the long black hair."

Julius blinked and then nodded. "Y-Yeah. She was your best friend at the Order. She ended up falling in love with Joshua, and then Aion used her as a contractor to him to help contain some of the boy's powers. When the contract was broken the other night, she lost all ability to speak. There's a chance that she might be able to regain her voice if Joshua awakens…his body is still scarred by his demonic power and he might be able to use the last of it to restore her, but we're not sure yet. There's to much up in the air right now to know."

"That's horrible! She lost her voice? Because of Aion? It wasn't even her choice!" I gritted my teeth in agitation. At least from what I knew, my contract was consensual.

"That's just how Aion is. He uses people to the fullest extent he can, and when they have no more meaning to him he just throws them away. That's what he did to Miss Lena and Joshua both." He sighed. "Everyone is having problems right now. Sieg is in a state of depression over Miss Satella and Miss Fiore, Father Remington and Miss Mia aren't talking, not after what happened the other day with the Father's unexpected arrival. Father Sera and Father Gilliam are trying to help as best they can with San Francisco's restoration, but everything is moving so slowly."

"We're just about stressed to our limits." Yugo added after a minute from the front seat. "There's not much we can do at the moment, and Aion has taken off with Rosette and gone into hiding like the pathetic little coward he is. We can not make a move and even if we did, our forces are to battered to be of any real threat to Aion anyway, not while he has Chrono's contractor."

The Order was probably one of the busiest buildings in the city. A row of tents was set up out front in lines near the cathedral's entrance as if a festival was going on, though that was not the case at all. All free hands were rushing around and attending to victims, providing warm clothing, hot meals and medical attention. We had to park nearly two blocks away and walk through the chaos till we were close enough to see the cathedral entrance.

"This is incredible!" I beamed, watching as the members of the Order tended to the public, wearing the same blue and gold I was. I suddenly felt proud to be wearing this simple cerulean and white dress, now knowing what I was really a part of.

"We've been trying our best." Julius smiled, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his large scarlet cloak. I recognized the same golden emblems sewn to the crimson coat he was wearing and knew he was probably feeling the same accomplishment I was.

"Jul!"

The three of us turned to catch a small girl with long platinum hair and bright crimson eyes running toward us, a basket of clean clothing in her arms. Stopping infront of us, she nearly dropped the wicker container and the clothing with it. "Here, let me take that from you." Julius said, snatching it out of her reach and resting it up against one hip. "What are you doing out here Azmaria ? I thought you were going to head inside for the meeting as well."

"I was going to, but I feel better being out here and helping the others. We are understaffed after all." Her big scarlet eyes looked at me and she gasped. "Miss Sora! How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"Uh…" I swallowed. "Yeah, I'm alright." I said, a little lost.

"She'll be okay. No worries there Azmaria." Yugo said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Kid, why don't you stay out here and help her? If something important happens, you know we'll keep in touch."

"Sounds good." Julius nodded. "Alright Azmaria, lead the way! Where are we taking these clothes to?"

I blinked up at the demon as we walked away. "Who… was that girl? Is she Julius's love?"

The devil chuckled, turning his head to look down at me. "That was Azmaria. She's Rosette's apprentice…and I don't know about all that, but the boy does seem to fancy her quite a bit. I guess we'll just have to wait and see on that one."

The cathedral was just as crowded on the inside as it was on the outside, and there were more Order members around. Moreover they all seem to know me, or recognize me. Of course, I was walking with Yugo and with his bright eyes and long teal hair he stood out like a sore thumb. I felt everyone was watching me as we walked past and before I knew what I was doing I had edged closer to my companion, holding onto the side of his trenchcoat like a frightened little child. His arm around my shoulder tightened and I was grateful for his reassuring touch.

There was talk going on within the room we stopped at and Yugo opened the door and led me inside. It went silent and I blinked, staring at a group of people I should have known all to well…and I didn't. The feeling that they were all so familiar was weighing in my mind and it was only by Yugo's distant memories that this feeling was comforting.

The two blonde-haired men stared at me, the one with golden hair furrowing his eyebrows worriedly. "Sora…Yugo, thank you for bringing her with you. Come on you two, take seats."

We did as asked of us, and I sat down by a young woman with long pale blonde hair, her dark brown eyes watching me with worry and relief. Silently she took my hand in hers and whispered 'Thank heaven your alright.' At the touch of her fingertips images flashed through my head, pulled from Yugo's memory of Christmas, years past, and this woman and I always together, comrades in arms and friends since children. I blinked. "You're Mia." I whispered back, and I watched as she put a hand to her mouth, her eyes about ready to burst into tears. She gave a small nod of her head in response and smiled. The black-haired girl who was sitting next to her grinned and nodded enthusiastically. My friends. My best friends.

"Sora…you've regained some of your memory?" A woman on the other side of the table asked, her voice soft and shocked. I didn't recognize her, but I got the feeling I knew her nonetheless.

I felt my cheeks blush hotly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt the meeting."

"She's…been accessing my own memories to learn more of her past. Her psychic link has remained strong between both Julius and myself, a scar upon the power of her contract being ripped from her before the allotted time, and she's been having lapses where a touch or a familiar sight taps her mind into mine. She's been able to regain names and familiarity of people, but nothing of an actual timeline yet, and very little of common sense has come back yet. We don't know if this will work completely, or for how long. But for now we can count it as a miracle that she knows this much." Yugo interjected quickly, explaining the situation for me.

"I…I see." The woman nodded after a moment. "Then I guess it is for the best that our decision stays as it is."

"What decision?" Yugo asked, glancing between the blonde men and the woman. "Sister Kate, has something happened?"

"We're getting off topic Sister." The first blonde said, and I blushed slightly as I looked over at him. He had such a gorgeous voice. "We can inform them of orders later." He flashed me a small smile and then continued with what he was saying. "Our first and foremost priority is finding out where Aion is currently hiding and getting Rosette back. There is a chance that they might not even be in San Francisco anymore, but we will have to wait."

"Chrono has asked to lead up a search party to scour the city." The other blonde-headed man spoke up, pausing a moment to push strands of his orange-tinted hair out of his face. "I believe it best if Sieg accompany him, along with any inside support that wants to follow him." He looked in my direction and for a minute his odd colored eyes met my gaze before brushing past me to the devil sitting at my side. "If Julius would like to follow with them, that is up to you Yugo. We will not issue combat orders to your team at this time."

I could feel a flash of hesitance radiating off him, and raw pain again. "Understood sir." He answered softly.

"The rest of our forces are needed here to help with the aid of the civilians. No one is to move on their own or act out of line." The older man with the dark hair finally spoke up. "We have been given a brief reprieve from this fight. Let's not waste it carelessly."

The first blonde man looked up, his cerulean eyes staring at a handsome redhead leaning against the wall, the man's crimson eyes staring blantantly back. "Sieg, I trust you to get word to Satella and Chrono of what has been decided here."

"No problem." He spoke up, his voice laced with agitation and seriousness as well. Ii was a little surprised…Julius had mentioned countless times in he book about how playful and goofy the sinner had been. The glimpse of him I got now was almost the exact opposite of what I had imagined.

"Now," The one addressed as Sister Kate stood up, and her golden eyes were watching me. I blinked a little bit, wondering what that was about. She was close to tears too. "I have final orders to give before this meeting is dismissed." She paused, biting at her bottom lip. The room had gotten almost unnaturely still, and both of the blondes were watching her with a sympathetic stare. I swallowed, and I could feel Yugo's immediate concern, fear knotting his stomach as well.

The woman let out a soft sigh and continued on, her voice cold and heavy. "Sora Maiko, it has come to the decision of the counsel that after the events of the other night, you are no longer able to participate in this mission. You will be returning to New York within the next couple of days, where you will be discharged from the Order."

"What!" Yugo's golden eyes widened and he slammed a hand down on the mahogany desk. "You have to be kidding me! She's done all this just to save her friends, these people, and now that's she of no further use to you, you just want to send her away? You people are no better then Aion!"

"Yugo, please." The handsome man with the golden hair spoke up, his blue eyes unbelievably calm, though they looked deeply upset. "We're trying to protect her. If she truly remembers nothing of her training within the Order, then she is of little use to the others, or to herself. We don't want to see her hurt."

"I'll protect her!" He snapped back, fangs showing in agitation. "Haven't I always!"

The man looked for a minute like he was going to break out in tears. "It's not that we don't trust in your ability, but if there is another attack, there's no absolute fact that she'll be alright. We don't want another one dead."

Yugo recoiled almost as if he had been struck in the face, though the words had been barely audible. For some reason, I couldn't take this. Everyone was so despaired, so lost in this sadness that it was enough to bring tears to my eyes. "Enough." I spoke up. "That's enough, please. I don't want to hear anymore!" I shook my head furiously. "Can't I make my own decisions? Can't I decide for myself what I want to do? All of you are so heartbroken, I don't think you're even thinking clearly!"

I stood up from my chair, tired of listening to this. I was sick of seeing such chaos and heartache wherever I went. I was in pain, so were my loved ones, and it seemed, so was the entire world. If they were going to sit in her and wallow in this darkness, in this hopelessness, then I didn't want to be a part of it.

My feet moved and I bolted for the door, throwing it open and taking off down the hall, passing by person after person, each wearing the same despaired look. Where was hope? Where was faith? Was it all gone?

It didn't matter if they had all forgotten, but I believed in it. I knew it was still there. The thought made me cry, in some twisted, almost sick way. They had forgotten the one thing I had kept all along. That somehow, we would make it through all of this.

'_Sora…'_

Yugo's whispered voice echoed into my mind and my feet gradually stopped. I was out in a courtyard of some kind, the hazy sky patching sunlight down to show on the cobblestone path cutting through the small garden. My tears stopped running as I walked forward and sat down on the ground in a path of light. The clouds quickly covered it up and moved off, the light playing tag with the ground, skittering across the stone, and as I watched it I felt a little better. Such a simple little thing and yet it amused me. Life would go on. This day would draw to close and a new one would begin.

"I'm so sick and tired of crying." I said softly, talking more to the air around me, and the dull patches of light shining through the thick layer of gray. "Of feeling sorry for myself. Of doing nothing. I'm not going to give up. I'm going to get stronger, and I will overcome this. I may…have lost my memories, but I did not lose everything. I still have friends and family who love me. And people who need me."

Gradually as I sat there, the patches of light became more and more evident and soon there was enough of a break in the clouds to bathe half the courtyard in warm bright light. For a moment, I felt as if maybe the sky had heard me, and agreed with my resolve. "Thanks. I'm glad someone's with me." I told the sunlight.

Resounding footsteps drew ever closer, and I turned, for a moment thinking and hoping it was Yugo. Now that I had taken some time myself to think things out. To my surprise, it was the young woman with long platinum blonde hair, stalking past, and the gorgeous guy from the meeting with short golden blonde hair. "It's Mia." I smiled, getting to my feet to greet them both and the realized something more was going on.

"Mia, will you please calm down, and just listen to me for a moment?" He pleaded, reaching out and grabbing her wrist. "We really need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you!" She snapped, spinning around to face him and yanking free from his grasp. Her dark brown eyes were wavering with tears that threatened to spill over down his pale cheeks. "You lied to me…you've lied to me ever since I've known you! Why should I trust anything you have to say?"

"Because I'm speaking the truth!" He replied, looking just as grief-stricken as she did. "I kept what I did from you to protect you."

"You kept what you did so you wouldn't hurt me. All this time, and you were Mary of Magdalene's protector? It has been Rosette that you've been caring for and watching over for years, never me!" As she said it her words trembled, and I could see the glimmer of tears as they fell down her cheeks. I didn't fully understand what was going on here but the seen made my heartache.

"Mia, don't cry…" I whispered softly. It didn't seem right that everyone was constantly in tears.

I could tell the man was affected by her tears as well. His blue eyes were shimmering, hiding back his own tears as his long gold bangs fell into them. "In some aspect you are right. I was ordered to protect her. And at some point I even thought I was in love with her. Magdalene was such a kind person, such a beautiful girl-"

"Stop it, Ewan, I don't want to hear it!" She shook her head furiously, long strands of golddust flying over her shoulders as she turned, preparing to run again.

He reached out, grabbing her arm in one hand, and wrapping an arm around her waist. "No, you have to let me say it! You need to know." He said, his voice sounding a little desperate. "Magdalene's soulmate, the one person that she truly loved with all her heart was Chrono, and for Rosette it's the same. Even if I grew to care for her-"

"Let me go! No! I don't want to hear anymore!" She said, struggling to pull away. His hold on her tightened and his arm around her brought her closer. With one swift movement he leaned down, stealing her mouth away with his. I felt the blush rise in my face, my cheeks burning hotly at catching this deep display of affection. It made my own lips yearn for the feeling of a certain devil's and almost sheepishly bit into my bottom lip to suppress that desire before his curiosity got the better of him and he read into my mind.

Mia's brown eyes were wide, her face hinting a blush as he slowly pulled away, just enough to let out a soft sigh. "Even if I grew to care for her, there was nothing I could do. And so when Chrono stepped into her life, I had already lost. That was about the time you showed up Mia, and your support and care for me swayed by broken heart. I became _your_ protector, not because I had been told to, but because I wanted to. And I fell in love all over again." He turned his head slightly, that deep blue gaze shifting. "I didn't tell you because I never thought…you would ever need to know. I kept it from you so that this sort of situation wouldn't happen, but I couldn't stop it anyway."

"Ewan…" Her body was shaking again, breaking down into sobs, but this time for a very different reason. He held her to him, his fingers running under the navy cloth of the habit to stroke through her long gold hair.

I smiled, deciding best to leave the two of them alone, though grateful that was a problem that had been worked out. Maybe…we weren't as bad off as I had originally thought.

The other hallway leading out of the courtyard put me out at a very different side of the building and I found myself aimlessly wandering again. Eventually the sound of chatter echoed down the corridor and I smiled, hoping I had found myself back near the entrance. Now that I was at least in someplace I had remembered, it was only a matter of time before I found someone I knew.

Walking out of the building and down into the refugee area, I walked around for a good while, just getting a grasp for what was going on. Standing there for a second, I thought I saw a flash of bright orange among the Order members. Moving closer, I smiled. It was the other blonde from the meeting, the one who looked striking similar to the man Mia had called Ewan.

He was giving orders to a few soldiers and doctors, and I hung back until the group moved off with their commands. "So, you must be the leader of all this?"

His odd copper eyes blinked, startled by my presence. "Sister Sora…"

"Yeah, that's me." I nodded. "You'll have to forgive me, but I don't know who you are. Can I ask your name?"

He smiled, a smile I had come to recognize; a very forced, painfully sincere, smile. "Sure. I'm Commander Bryant Sera of the Magdalene Order." He blinked. "I figured you would have at least one of your knights with you, Lady Sora. Where are Julius and Yugo?"

I managed a sheepish smile. "Well you see…Julius is out here somewhere, and Yugo I haven't see since I left the meeting…"

He smiled. "Well, give me a moment and I'll get a couple of men to track them down. You shouldn't be out here without some sort of protection."

"Actually…" I started quickly. "I was wondering if you had anything I could do to help out. Azmaria said this morning that you were understaffed, and I'm…" I swallowed. "I'm tired of sitting around and doing nothing."

Apparently that took him by surprise…his orange-amber eyes widened and then he just leaned over and ruffled my hair. "Yeah." He said softly, his voice sounding rough for a moment there. "Come on." A hand slipped along my shoulder and he ushered me back into the cathedral.

I was put to work folding and shipping clothes and supplies out to the medical center, with orders to stay inside the building. It was a minute task, but still, I was glad to be helping. We were given string and then order sand were set to work putting packages together to give to refugee families who were living out in the tented shelters of the city and within the order walls. Working in the sanctuary was especially calming, the passing sunlight through the stained glass every now and then made beautiful spectral colors on the floor, and the families and people wandering into the church for prayer was a comforting sight. I took back what I had said about people giving up hope entirely…they hadn't given up…it was just hard to find it in a situation like this.

'_So you're in the cathedral eh?' _Yugo asked a couple hours later and my heart skipped a beat at the rumble of his handsome voice.

'**Yeah. Where are you?'**

'_Out with a scouting party looking for more survivors.'_

For a minute I found it hard to breath, worry for him overwhelming my senses. Who knew where Aion was hiding in the city, and he was out there in that mess. Coming from the Villa to the Order was one thing…we took the most direct route in and we were in a moving vehicle. He was out on foot going through ruined buildings.

'_Don't give yourself a heartattack. I'll be fine.'_ He scolded me. 'I'll be back for nightfall. Wait for me.' The last line was said with a drop of his voice, making my body shiver to the desire there. By the time I was ready to yell at him for such a comment, he had already closed of telepathic communication, and my cheeks were a very vibrant shade of red.

'**Jerk.'**

The sun was finally setting and I was utterly exhausted, but the sanctuary had thinned out quite a bit since earlier in the day. I was working on the last of the orders when I felt a cold breeze blow in from the open sanctuary doors, lifting my head, I got a glimpse just in time to see a man stride past me, long raven hair tied back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. For some reason my body reacted on it's own and I stood up straight, spinning around to get a better look at him, but he was gone. I blinked, thinking I was seeing things. There was no one fitting the description in the sanctum now…someone that handsome would stand out immediately.

Moving away from the rows of pews I was standing next to, I saw a shimmer of onyx again, and then, nothing…

"Sora?"

I nearly jumped at the voice, whirling around to see Julius standing there, watching me with a bat of his amber eyes. "You alright…?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Just thought…I saw someone…I might have known."

At the furrow of his fine brow at that, I just shrugged it off with a small smile. "Where have you been all afternoon?"

The boy couldn't contain the grin that spread over his handsome features. "Azmaria and I have been helping the public all afternoon. It's strenuous work, but it's a lot of fun too."

"Yeah, I know that feeling." I responded. "Have…you heard from Yugo?"

"You haven't?" He gave another curious bat of his eyelashes, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his heavy coat. For a minute he was the one looking concerned, and then he slipped a hand over my shoulder. "Come on. I'll drive us back. He contacted me hours ago and told me he wouldn't be back until late. I wonder why…"

That feeling that something was very wrong came back to me and I swallowed around the dry lump that was building in my throat. "Julius, you don't think something is seriously wrong, do you?"

My brother looked down on me and gave a reassuring smile. "Come on, this is Yugo we're talking about, remember? The guy doesn't know how to die. And as stubborn as he is, do you really think they'd want him? They'd prolly just kick him out of Pandaemonium again."

I managed a small laugh after a minute or two, putting together what he had said and what I knew of it, though my hand came up to wrap itself around the heavy necklace I was wearing, pressing the jagged stone to my palm with such force I felt the sharp edges pricking at my skin. Yugo wouldn't do something as stupid as die. He wouldn't leave me all alone.

When we returned to the house, I was ushered in by Julius and led up the stairs. The giant house seemed so empty…I heard most of it's recent guests had spent every waking hour at the Order headquarters, or had gone away by this point. It was sad coming back to such a quiet and lonely place.

"You can get a bath on your own, can't you?" My sibling asked, with a blink of his eyes, his dark hair hanging into his face as he looked down on me.

"A bath?" I repeated, trying to familiarize myself with the word. "Is that in the bath…room?" I questioned further.

When the boy just sighed, I downcasted my head. There I went, feeling useless again. "I'm sorry…" I told him softly.

Those pale cheeks went a vibrant shade of crimson. "H-Hey…Sora, don't be so upset! I didn't…" He ran a hand through his shoulder-length curtain of chocolate brown, wondering about how to go about this. "Come on, I'll help you out." He said, helping me into the bathroom.

He seemed to be a little hesitant as he went over to the tub and turned on the facet for the shower stall, finally looking back at me. "Get undressed. I'll give you instructions telepathically, alright?" His face was a bright shade of scarlet and I could help but smile at him.

"Okay. I think I can do that!"

He nodded and left me alone, and after a few moments, I did as I was told. The first touch of the steaming hot water caused me to jump, holding a hand up to shield my face as I was soaked by the spray. Julius's quiet laughter chimed in and I huffed, a little mad that he was amused by this.

When I got out of the bathtub, I found the bedroom abandoned as well, with word from my brother that he had things to attend and would be heading off to bed now. I couldn't blame him…the hot water had all but exhausted me, and I found the nightshift he had left by my bedside and settled down for the evening myself.

Even with as tired as I was, I couldn't get Yugo out of my mind. I couldn't tap into his presence like I had been able to earlier, and he had mad no move to contact me at all. Was he angry with me…had I done something wrong? Or was he lying dead somewhere after Aion had gotten his filthy hands on him? My heart was aching at the thought, my body yearning for his touch, needing it like air to breathe.

I found myself clutching the pendant to my chest, holding the cold metal against my skin. "Where are you Yugo…? Why haven't you come back…?"

My eyes were threatening to tear up and I bit into my bottom lip angstily. I promised I wasn't going to cry over this. I didn't need to freak out like this…my life was a mess as it was. All I could do was trust him, and pray that he was alright.

I don't know exactly when I managed to find a moment's sleep, but I know I was coming out of it when I felt the shift in the bed, the soft carress of warm hands sliding against my hip, fingertips lingering on the curves as they trailed across my stomach.

I felt my face flush, heat immediatedly taking over my cheeks, my heart thundering in my chest. My eyes blinked wide open and I stared up into the most beautiful face I had ever seen.

I was quite sure it was Yugo, though not the Yugo that I had come to know…he more resembled the one from my dreams. Those raven ears pricked amongst that shimmering mass of green-blue hair and he smiled down at me, golden eyes wavering with an expression I had not seen in them before. His wings were spread around us, glistening in the dim light as if part of the darkness themselves. This creature…this inhuman being was quite possibly the most gorgeous thing in this world.

"Sorry that I startled you…" Even his voice had changed, transforming to fit his body, the deep husky tones drifting throughout the night air. "I was hoping to wake you up in a good way."

"Y-Yugo…" I started to sit up half way, looking up at him. "You…I thought you…your powers…were sealed away…"

"The contract somehow overall strengthened me when it broke. I can stay in my true form with little stress to myself now." He explained to me softly, fingers leaving me for a minute to cup my cheek in the palm of his hand, clawed fingers scrapping gingerly across my skin. He turned his head away slightly and in the dim light I could see a trickle of dark out the side of his mouth.

Blinking, I realized that his neck and chest were the same way, marred with scrapes and wounds. I was immediatedly up at that, sitting infront of him, almost in his lap as I checked the injuries. "I knew it…Yugo, what happened?" I snapped, looking up at him. He huffed, but didn't meet my gaze. My teeth gritted at that. "You jerk." His ears pricked at that, amber eyes blinking back at me, surprised in the very least at what I had said. At least I had gotten some answer from him.

When he saw I was watching him very seriously, he just let out a soft sigh. "A group of rouge pursuers distraught over Duffau's death figured they'd entertain themselves by attacking me this afternoon. There. You feel better now that you know?"

"No. Why didn't you tell me then? I could have helped you-"

"How?" He cut me off, amber eyes ablaze as he looked down at me. He looked really angry, and before I even realized it, I had sat back a little. "You can't even point a gun anymore and besides would you want to?"

I swallowed at that, my thoughts wavering. "I still could have done something to help you! Anything…I don't know-"

"You would have gotten yourself killed." He growled, ears flicking back against his head in annoyance. "You are no longer the trained fighter you once were, and the battlefield isn't your place anymore."

"So what, I'm just supposed to let you and Julius go out there and get the living hell kicked out of you while I sit at home worrying to death! I think not!"

His ears perked at that, and suddenly the anger in his face was gone. A strong arm wrapped around me, pulling me to his strong body, cradling my head to his chest. "Sora…" His voice sounded amused, happy even, and I couldn't see why, but at least he had stopped looking at me like he hated me.

'_I do not hate you. I love you, and I'm worrying about your safety.'_

'**The overprotective mother act does not suit you at all Yugo.'** I told him playfully and the only response I got out of him was a mental '_Hmph.'_

Something brushed through my long curtain of hair and I looked up to see his raven wings folded tightly around us. Amused with the beautiful feathers, I reached out, running my hands through the glossy dark pinions carefully, not wanting to put to much strain on the thin membranes. Yugo tilted his head back against the headboard, practically purring from the feeling of having such delicate and sensitive flesh massaged. It was comforting to see such a pleasing look on that handsome face, canine ears flattened back against his head in pleasure.

"Little One," He whispered, his dark sensuous voice breathing out into the night. "You have no idea what you do to me."

The words seemed to echo through my head, like I had heard them somewhere before, and I felt my face flush. His arms pulled me closer, my body becoming aware of how I was tightly pressed up against his bare chest, feeling the hard tight muscles of him flex slightly through the thin material of my nightshift. My heart was thundering in my chest as I blinked, looking up at him.

Those amber eyes were unflinching, watching me as if he was somehow going to eat me alive. "Do you still have any desire to deny me?" He spoke up softly, a very arrogant and demanding statement. "Knowing how your body and your heart respond to me, how your feelings are…would you really push me away?"

"Yugo…" I swallowed, at a loss for words. What was he implying? "Do you mean…what do you mean? I've told you I'd stay with you…that I want you with me…what-"

He snarled, and I looked up, meeting his golden gaze. It was a trap, and I knew the minute I stared into those smoldering liquid gold gaze. I would not break away. "I need you Sora." He whispered, voice so soft for a moment I thought I had just imagined it. "This is not a simple lusting desire. It's a hunger…it's an instinct to me. I would rather not take you, but I don't want you to be stupid either. I know the things you feel for me. You can't hide them."

Even with that undeniable proof staring me in the face, I found it hard to look away. My face was so red, it had to match nicely alongside my hair. "I…I don't remember…anything about you. Anything I haven't learned in the last couple of days. But…when I'm with you, everything just feels so…"

"Right." He finished for me, the word no more then a whispered breath, but it held more meaning to me then anything. "You are my soulmate, Sora Maiko, created for me. I'm the only one for you. You will never be able to escape me…not when I know you feel the same for me as I for you."

His hand swept up the thin cloth of my night gown, taloned fingers gingerly caressing the skin of my back, causing me to shudder with the way my body reacted to it, a spark of flame rising in the pleasing sensation of being touched by his hand. "Yugo…" I breathed out, my gaze still firmly locked with his.

I felt a wave of emotion flood through my mind then, and I could tell he was waiting for me to push him away. He was still immensely hurt by the events of the last few days and all he needed now was for me to reject him, for the person who mattered most to him to isolate herself.

There was a flicker of something else, and my mind gave in sharply, a jolt of pain searing through my head as more images flashed through them…it was that night again, the two of us lost in sweat, sheets and feathers, lost within one another.

My felt flushed brilliantly again. '**Why are you showing me this?'**

'_Because you need to know…this is how things were between us once…how close we were to one another…and I have every intention of us being this close again.' _His fingers had made their way up to the back of my neck, stroking the skin underneath my long curtain of hair so gently my body was shivering in delight with his touch.

'**Not tonight Yugo.' **I said softly after a moment, my head starting to spin again, the pain throbbing more and more against his intrusion in my mind.

Immediately he pulled away, and my body thanked him for it. There was a ruffle of wings and I felt the form I was laying against shift, transformation in mid-process before his sealed form was the one underneath my touch, that almost-human face watching down on me with the same wanting look. "Alright then." He whispered softly, hand grasping my chin to tilt my head up, stealing my lips away in a kiss that left me breathless. '_I'll respect your wishes…this night.'_

The next morning was still overcast and dreary, promising to be just another cold day. Yugo was lying next to me in the bed, snuggled up against my warm body when I awoke, and watching him sleep so soundly, almost naively, made me blush.

I got up and got dressed, now that I knew correctly how, and left our bedroom. The entire villa still seemed quiet…everyone was either still gone at the Order cathedral or still asleep. Wandering the halls still mildly lost on the layout of the mansion I kept an eye out for anything that might point me in the direction of the stairs.

Turning a corner, I thought it was only me in a half sleepy haze when I saw a figure at the other end of the hall, turning down another corridor. It could have been anyone of the maids or someone else I just hadn't had a chance to meet yet, but the second I thought about it, the form matched the one of that alluring dark-haired man I had spotted in the cathedral yesterday, which made me all the more compelled to follow him.

Dashing up the hall, I turned to find no one there…and then in a flicker of the dimlight I saw the figure at the far end of the hall turning into another hallway. "H-Hey!" I called after him, hoping he would hear me, and hoping I wouldn't be disturbing anyone else. "Wait up!"

He kept going as I chased after him and as soon as I entered the hallway, there wasn't any sign he had been there. I had no clue where I was now…this hallway was darker then the others, with no windows to the outside to let in the early morning light. There was a sudden feeling of dread that overwhelmed me as I stepped into the hallway, but I had come this far, and I couldn't simply turn around and back off now.

"What are you doing in here?"

I nearly jumped three feet in the air at the sound of that deep quiet voice, spinning around to see the redhead devil with the piercing crimson eyes standing against the wall, watching my with puzzled interest. "You're far from Yugo's watch…what are you doing in my part of the building?"

His voice was cold, and very intimidating. I swallowed under that heavy scarlet gaze. "I-I…was following a man and he led me down here. Have you seen anyone with long raven hair? About…this tall?" I had to stand on tiptoe to give an example of who I might be looking for. "He was wearing dark clothes too…dark brown, or navy blue maybe?"

I watched as those eyes of his widened with a bat of his lashes and he let out an amused laugh, fangs showing. "Well now, that's very interesting." He pushed off the wall, and walked past me. "Come with me Sora. It appears there's something your Guardian Angel wants you to see."

I was a little bit afraid of how easily his personalities changed…he looked so angry and bitter one moment, and the next it was as if there was nothing wrong in the world. I swallowed, remembering such a creature from Julius's book. "Uhm…you're Sieg, aren't you?" I asked after a moment, catching up to walk by his side.

"The one and only." He smiled, stopping in front of a certain door and undoing the latch on it with a snap of his fingers. Pushing the door op, all that I saw through the ajared entrance was pitch black. "Wait here." He demanded, heading further into the room. I don't know what I was expecting…maybe some ancient demonic chamber, or a mad laboratory or something to that nature, but when he flicked on the lights, the view that hit me was that of a casual sitting room closed in from the outside with black glass windows.

"Come in." He called. "Make yourself at home."

I cautiously entered the room, a smile lighting my features when I realized how completely normal the place was. Nothing crazy or insane here.

Sieg had walked off, somewhere in the larger room out of view from where I was standing, but I could hear the ruckus he was making somewhere within the walls. He came back several minutes later, holding a long sword incased in a black sheath. "Sorry about that…my study is a mess…" He grinned apologetically. Holding the weapon out to me, his dark maroon eyes got serious again. "Do you know what this is? Who it belonged to?"

I reached out and took the blade he was offering to me, and as soon as my fingers slid along the cold metal of the sheath and a wave of energy pulsed through my head. It was a night, this man…the man I kept seeing…he and Yugo were…

"This was Aidan's." He started after a moment. "The only piece left of him after that night. It was originally in Jin's possession and being kept at the Order, but after his death, they decided it needed to go to someone who could control it. This sword has slaughtered thousands. Its bloodlust knows no bounds. Aidan practically created a monster within this blade, and your mortal friends are afraid that if it gets into the wrong hands we might have a serious problem. Yugo, Chrono or I would be the best choice, but Chrono's already to close to the edge with all this stress of being separated from his contractor, and Yugo would rather destroy it and see everything that was ever a part of Aidan out of this world. That leaves me as its owner, but Berit might abandon me all together if I did something like that, and I rely to much on it's power through Satella's contract to throw my own sword away. So…we have a

potential demonic sword with no owner…what are we to do?"

"Why are you asking me then…?" I blinked my mixmatched eyes, a little lost on the sudden question.

He chuckled, raising a hand to point at me.

"W-What…!" The thought sunk in. "Are you crazy! If you devils are worried about this thing slipping into the wrong hands, then why in God's name are you giving it to me! I'm a human and I don't remember my entire life…I could be completely taken over by this thing in an instant."

"Hardly." He spoke up, his voice amused, though his eyes still straying on serious. "You might not remember anything of your past, but that does not mean we have all forgotten you. Aidan tried to protect you until the very end. He loved you, and he wanted you to himself. Even though he's gone now, a piece of him is still left behind. I can bet hands down that this sword would never bring itself to harm you…because we know that Aidan himself couldn't."

My cheeks flushed brightly, staring at the elaborate handle of the blade. "You think this blade belongs to me then…?" I asked softly.

"I think Aidan wants you to have it." Sieg crossed his arms. "Why else would he show himself to you, and lead you here? Just because he is gone…does not mean he is gone for good." There was a mischievous glimmer in his eye as he said that and before I could question him on it, it was gone. "Try the blade out. See what you think of it."

With great hesitance I put my hand around the handle and gently withdrew the sword from it's sheath, the soft sound of metal scraping along metal as the edges touched the metal casing. The blade itself was beautiful, made of darkened steel almost the tawny color of copper. It glimmered in the low light, almost glowing with a soft aura as it was pulled from its confines. There was a soft touch upon the back of my hand that made me feel like someone was standing behind me, helping me to steady the sword in my hands.

"Not bad." Sieg gave a nod of his hand. "How's the weight of it? Is it decently heavy?"

"No." I blinked, my eyes finally straying from the blade. "It's incredibly light. Feels like it doesn't weigh a thing."

He smiled. "I see. Well then, I guess that's decided. You should take the blade with you Sora, keep it by your side. I'm not saying that you're going to need it, but the way things are around here these days…I think its best kept with you."

I slid the blade back into the sheath, giving a small nod of my head. "I guess…Julius can teach me something of swordplay…at least then I wouldn't feel so…" 'helpless…'

"Sounds like a good idea." He mused. "Do you think you can find your way back from here, or do you need assistance?"

"I don't want to trouble you. Don't worry, I was just out for an early morning walk anyway." I told him reassuringly, though I really had no clue how to get back from here. This devil was a little odd…and something about him just kept throwing me off…

"Alright then."

Back out in the hallway, I exited his territory as quick as possible, the sword still in my hands. Staring at the blade, I gave a small sigh. Okay…I had a sword now, and no idea in the world how to use it.

Another half an hour of walking and I finally found something of familiarity, staring down a hallway I had traveled earlier. The sun was getting higher in the sky now, poking through the heavy gray to try and welcome another morning.

'_Where are you and what are you doing awake at this hour?' _A rather grumpy voice echoed through my mind, startling me again. What was it with devil's and the sneak-up tactic?

'**I couldn't sleep anymore. So I've been up walking the villa. And…it's safe to say I'm lost.'**

He gave an exasperated sigh and a very annoyed growl. '_It's safe to say you're also hopeless.'_

'**Go back to bed.' **I snorted. '**And wake up when you decide to be in a decent mood.'**

He ignored me, instead asking me where I was and what was around me. With his sleepy directions I found my way back to my room in ten minutes…which made me feel utterly pathetic.

Opening the door to our bedroom I watched as he sleepily yawned, buttoning up the front of his white shirt. He looked half unconscious…for about all of a minute, until he realized what I was holding in my hands.

Those golden eyes immediately widened and he snarled, throwing the blankets aside to sit on the side of the bed. "Where did you get that!" He demanded, glaring at me, and then the weapon in turn.

I swallowed. Sieg was right…Yugo looked absolutely furious. "Sieg gave it to me. He said it was Aidan's."

Instantly he was muttering curses, pushing back strands of his tousled cyan hair. "Give it here." He said finally, holding at his hand and waiting for me to just obey his command.

I shook my head. "No."

He blinked, surprised that I would defy him…I could tell that it shocked him in some way. "Sora, this isn't a game. Give me the damn sword. Do you have any idea what that thing is capable of!"

"You're going to destroy it Yugo, and I can't let you do that." I took a step back from him. Somehow, I just couldn't give up on this weapon. I didn't know why, but my heart ached when I thought about this dark-haired man…I couldn't even remember what his face looked like, but for some reason he was dear to me, a part of me, like Yugo was, and I just couldn't let it go. "It was Aidan's sword, and it's the only thing left of him after you killed him."

I hadn't meant for those words to hit hard, but I could feel the impact they had on him, like a blow to the face. "You don't even remember him and you'll still honestly protect him out of your heart." He growled. "It makes me sick. How you can so easily push me away and so stubbornly defend him…even now when your memories wiped clean." He got up, turning his back on me to go over to the window. "Maybe I should have been the one to die that night. It would have solved all your problems."

"What…?" I blinked, staring at his back. "Don't say that! Yugo…" My head was starting to pound, maybe it was from the verge of tears threatening to spill down my face. "Honestly why do you have to be so damn jealous all the time! You've always been this way, ever since I first met you!"

He turned to look back at me then, batting his golden eyes. "What…did you say…?" He whispered softly.

I was so lost in my emotions I hadn't even realized it. Had Yugo always been jealous of Aidan? I got the feeling he was overprotective but…these feelings…it was like I had experienced them before. Yugo was this way because I _knew_ he was this way. Because I had remembered it.

There was relief on his face then, something I was grateful to see…all the angry had seemed to dissipate. "You memory is starting to piece itself back together again." He said softly and before I knew it, he had pulled me close, holding me to him, his arms wrapped firmly around me. "It's just like Jin said."

The door opened after a moment and we both looked up, a little startled to the intrusion. Julius stood there, his clothes half thrown on him, hair still a mess, but his golden eyes alive and alert. "We've got a serious problem." He started, not waiting for a greeting.

"What's going on kid?" Yugo asked, tuning into the kid's connection through me. The boy was trying not to panic, his body trembling his mind a chaos of events. His scatter-brainedness was causing my head to throb after the jolt of pain I had felt moments before.

"Father Remington just called us with the news…Aion and Rosette were spotted among the refugee camp this morning…and if that's not bad enough, Joshua, Lena and Fiore have all gone missing."

----

Author's Notes- Well 21 is finished! After I said it was going to be out Winter Break…. –sweatdrops- I'm running a day or so behind, oh well. Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you all had a happy new year! I've been trying like crazy to finish this chapter, but with work and all I've been dead tired. I've hardly had time to play any games or watch any anime!

Anyways, Chapter 21…yeah, Sora got a sword. Aidan's sword to be exact. I'm a sick and twisted soul, but Addy was my fave character besides Yugo, so I had to find some small piece to keep intwined into the story. And Ewan and Mia's scene…had so much fun writing it. This chapter was a little gushy on romance, that was for sure. Hope I didn't make you all gag to badly.

And Chapter 22… My little love triangle of Joshua/Hirelena/Fiore hits its climax, the secret behind Sieg's contract will be revealed and Sora's gang is sent back to New York for her discharge from the Magdalene Order! Two chapters left until the end! Until I write again!

Sora Tokumi Kazuma


	21. Chapter TwentyTwo

Forgotten Memories Chapter Twenty-Two

Chrono Crusade

Date Started: December 31st 2005

Sora Kazuma

Yugo growled, amber eyes narrowing, though I turned to look at my little brother with wide eyes. "Repeat that… again?"

"I know…Aion and Rosette were seen among some of the townspeople this morning…I couldn't believe it myself. And then if that wasn't enough, Fiore busted out of the confinement room they had her and Joshua in, and the instant they found out, Miss Satella and Miss Hirelena took off. Chrono and Azmaria all apparently left as well, and Sieg was gone when I went to his room. The place is in a matter of chaos."

"We have to go after them." I told Yugo, looking up into his handsome face. "We have to make sure everyone's okay."

"If Aion gets to them first, that might not happen." Yugo was back to being infuriated. "I'm going to fly. Julius, you and Sora take the car-"

"I'm going with you." I told him, staring into those golden eyes.

"You're going with Julius." He pressed, a rumble in his throat telling me now was not the best time to be arguing with him.

Still I stepped away to glare up at him fully. I was not afraid of him. "I'm going with you. If something happens to the others, I'll never be able to forgive myself. I want to help."

"Sora…" Julius started, but Yugo just shook his head. I could tell he was weighing the decision.

"If something happens to you, I won't be able to forgive myself." He told me, hands on my shoulders. "But you don't leave me any choice. I'd rather you be with me, then know you're going to do something rash. Julius, will you be okay on your own?"

The boys smiled, as amused with the fact that Yugo had crumbled as I was triumphant. "I'll be fine. You find the others and make sure they're okay."

"Thank you Brother." I told him softly.

He ran his fingers through that long chocolate brown hair, face blushing in embarrassment. "Don't mention it. I'll see you all soon." And with that, he was gone from the doorway, the sound of his sword hilt clinking as he dashed down the hall echoing through the quiet.

Yugo turned away from me, and his body pulsed with that blue-green aura, transforming before my very eyes with a ferocious growl, raven wings wrapping themselves around his tall dark frame. "Anything you want to take with you, grab it now." His deep voice ordered and I was already tying the sheath of the blade Sieg had given me to my belt before giving a small nod. "I'm ready."

I was lifted effortlessly into his strong arms, holding me in one as he pushed open the large glass windows and stood with one leg on the sill. The cool breeze blew strands of his silky teal hair into my face, tickling against my jaw and neck. "Hold on tight…this is going to be a little difficult." He warned me, three seconds before vaulting.

I let out a startled cry, hands lost in the thin material of his clothing, eyes closed tightly as I felt gravity pull its weight on us and hurtle us towards the ground. Then there was the rustle of feathers and a soft flapping and the speed we were falling at slowed tremendously. Opening my eyes we were soaring above the roof of the villa, the mansion getting smaller and smaller by the second. Yugo chuckled, watching me in interest. "And you doubted me." He said as if I had insulted him.

"This is incredible!" I told him, watching as houses and trees streaking past below us. "This…This is nothing to you, is it? You can do this with ease."

"Flying came to me naturally. I never had to train my wings. But now is not the time nor place for this. We have to find the others." He gave a small whiff with his nose. "Tracking Julius's scent is easy…trying to find Joshua's or Hirelena's will be rather difficult."

"Do you think the others will find Miss Rosette okay?" I asked him, tilting my face more so into his chest to avoid the breeze whipping past us.

I could feel his concern mounting inside his mind, his thoughts racing from one thing to the next, not straying to long on one thing to avoid me from picking up on it. "We can only hope."

The city was rapidly coming into view, the towns and suburbs moving closer together, the ruined buildings and the rubble across the area spreading out, wider and wider.

Yugo lifted his head, golden eyes widening slightly, stopping in midair and causing my fingers to curl in the cloth of his outfit, of his silky teal hair. "Well now, what's going on there…?" He asked softly, and I too looked down to the ground below, where the crowds of people were moving like tiny multi-colored ants across the dark gray streets.

"A gathering of sorts…?" I asked softly. "Was there a meeting or a holiday today or something?"

"No…" I heard him growl, his hold on me tightening. "Only one person I know who could manipulate such a large body of people, and he's not all friendly." He sniffed, golden eyes widening. "That is…"

The ruffling sounds of feathers and a crimson blurr and for a second, I didn't even recognize the form as it flew past it, only realizing who it was a it turned sharply, backwinging to stare at us. The robes and the wings made of glass were incredibly beautiful, more so then I could have ever imagined for such a random character. Scarlet eyes stared at us for a moment before he smiled slightly. "Well, now there's a sight I never expected."

"Sieg…?" I gasped, startled. Like Yugo his transformation was very alike to his normal form, his appearance similar to that of his sealed form, though not the same at all.

"In the flesh." He bowed gallantly. "Helping out with today's helping of chaos?"

"Where's Joshua and Fiore? Have you found them?" Yugo was only about searching for the others.

"Satella, Chrono and Azmaria were looking for them, though I believe Chrono is more worried about finding Rosette at the moment. Still odd way for mortals to move eh?" Scarlet eyes danced as he watched the scene below. "Aion's definitely behind it, I can say that. He's about the only one….who could do something on this scale."

"Sieg, can you find Satella? Lead us to her…chances are, if we find her, we'll find everyone else." Yugo replied. "We'll be better off in numbers."

The handsome redhead only chuckled. "Attack like a pack of wolves? You truly are an animal, Yugo."

He snarled, though more out of being insulted then anything else.

The devil smirked. "Come on. Let's go. My mistress awaits."

With that, he spun around, massive wings of onyx and garnet vaulting him through the sky. '_Hold on tight.' _That deep voice spoke up, and with nearly a half a second warning, we were speeding after the red head, keeping close to him.

The mass of people that was moving through the city and gathering together was more then I had initially imagined…I was thoroughly surprised with what was going on below. And the further inward we traveled, the more people had gathered. Yugo's feline ears pinned back and a threatening growl rumbled in his throat. "Sieg, that's Aion's-"

"I know." The playful tone was lost from his voice, seriousness taken hold of him again. "We're close." He suddenly dropped lower, diving inward toward the buildings. "Come on!" He called up to us. "We're nearly there."

Yugo tried to take the landing as cautious as possible, but I was still buried up close to his body and I could tell in someway he was pleased with the way I was clinging to him.

Sieg dropped down a good ten feet, landing squarely right behind the busty redheaded woman. "Good day to ya Miss, need any help?"

The young lady whipped around, the jewel within her glove glowing almost menacingly. "Goodness Sieg, you fool! Scare me to death why don't you!" Crimson eyes looked past him and I felt her watching my face with a very surprised look…another I should know and yet wasn't coming to mind. "Are the two of you insane? Why in God's name did you bring her? She'll be of no use to us here!" Her voice was heavily accented in anger, glaring at the devils as she glanced back and forth between them.

Before Yugo could reply, there was a short tug on the woman's dress and a small petite woman stepped out behind her, green eyes watching us brightly. I smiled. "Hirelena!"

She blinked and smiled back, leaving the other's shadow to come closer. Satella sighed. "I know, she shouldn't be out here either…but when she refused to stay behind, we had no choice. And somehow in this mess we lost Chrono and Azmaria…I'm afraid they might have gone after Rosette…when Chrono said he could suddenly sense her presence again, he nearly had a heartattack."

"The way these people are talking about the holy woman, I've no doubt it's Rosette…but with such a large crowd gathering, I'm rather worried of the danger that could happen should Aion use these people to the best of his ability." Yugo said, ears flicking back and forth to catch the bits and pieces of conversation passing by as people on the street ran past. He had effectively stayed back in the shadows to hide his ears and tail, his wings folded tightly against his back, Sieg had down the same, the large hood of his robes concealing most of the glassy feathers from view.

"Let's find the others and move, as quickly as possible. I will not rest until I've found my sister, but I'd alike to avoid a conflict with these people at all possible." Satella huffed, watching those running by.

"I'll try and get in touch with Chrono and find out where his current location is." Yugo nodded, voice sliding through tones as he transformed back, as it was easier to walk around in broad daylight in his sealed form.

Sieg nodded, following pursuit. "I agree. Let's find our missing family and get the hell out of here."

We headed along the path the crowd had taken through the city, keeping a good distance from anyone else to avoid any type of confrontation. Satella was almost dead sure that Fiore was going to try and return to Aion with Joshua, and so finding Aion and Rosette first were probably the better priorities. Yugo had managed a small quiet conversation with Chrono who was moving on the other side of the city with Azmaria towards the same goal, trying to find Rosette and Aion as well. I took the opportunity to give the other missing member of our team a word or two.

"**Julius,"** I spoke softly, feeling the connection click in my head with only a slight momentary blurr to my vision. "**Where are you?"**

"_On the outskirts of the city. What the heck is going on sis? Everyone's nearly panicking…it's crazy. I might just park the car somewhere safe and walk."_

"_Be careful, and keep your wits about you."_ Yugo broke into the conversation. "_We're not going to lose you kid."_

"_You're being sweet Yugo, but I'll be alright." _He was trying to keep from laughing and the devil snorted, a flush of pink staining his golden tan cheeks. "_I'll be there soon, and be in contact if you need me."_ It was then he pulled away from the connection and the handsome demon huffed.

"That brat has become way to arrogant for my liking." He growled, crossing his arms over his muscular chest.

"He probably got it from you." I giggled, a hand over my mouth as he glared at me. "I just think you like my brother a lot more then you want to admit."

"Yugo's just a big softie when you get down to it." Sieg winked, grinning back at me.

"Keep out of this!" He snapped.

"Will you all just stop! We're supposed to be looking for Aion, not fooling around!" Satella spat, voice like that of dragon's breath.

Turning a corner, we passed through a short darkened alleyway and came out in the street crowded with people, all standing around in a massive group, talking and whispering among themselves. "Looks like we found everyone."

Yugo bristled, pulling me closer to him. "And Aion and Rosette." He gestured, the golden blonde hair of the young woman showing as she stood up on the raised platform, raven dress flowing over her curvy body. Standing nearby was a young man with long silver hair, wearing a coat of all white.

"And that's Aion?" I was surprised, how the leader of such a devious group of devils could be so beautiful. Then again, this awed feeling felt a bit familiar.

A hand curled into mind, and I looked, realizing Hirelena was practically cowering by my side, wide emerald eyes fixed on the couple, watching Aion almost in sheer terror before she turned her face away into my cotton dress. "Lena…" I pulled a little out of Yugo's grasp to run a hand through her curtain of wavy raven hair, trying to soothe her as best I could. I didn't know exactly what he had done to her, but the way her small body was trembling so badly.

"We've got company, and finally, it's of the good kind." Sieg was still frowning, but he had turned, waving to a couple down the street, who through the foggy haze became the purple-headed devil and the silver-haired girl who was close friends to my brother. "We were wondering about you, Chrono." He managed a small smile, despite the situation.

"Yugo…Sora…" Crimson eyes widened slightly, startled by the fact that we were there. "Thank you both, I appreciate it."

"You have bigger problems to deal with Chrono." Satella scoffed, lifting an almost dismissive hand towards the mass of people pooling down towards the end of the block, all crying out and cheering for the woman on the platform.

The second those bright scarlet eyes rested on the blonde-headed woman, I felt the air around me change, as if an artic breeze had suddenly swept by. The violet-headed demon looked dumbfounded, staring at the two. The telephone he was carrying with him started to ring a second later, but it was as if he couldn't hear it, as if he had blocked everything out.

He took a step away, as if he was just going to mildly make his way through the group to her side, as if suddenly, everything else around him had just vanished. "Chrono…" Azmaria pleaded softly, easily recognizing the despaired look on his face. We all had.

Satella was the one to move first, stepping out infront of him to block her from his view. "Enough of this. We will rescue Rosette. But you will do nothing to help her like this."

"We'll get her back." Sieg agreed firmly. "Aion will not stop us this time."

Yugo suddenly jerked his head up, amber eyes widening slightly. "Satella…" He called, his gaze shifting, searching through the crowd, the people passing by, to the alleyway straight across from where we were standing. A figure was moving in the dark, struggling through the poorly-lit corridor and once it stepped out into the light, it became aware that it was not just one person at all, but a young woman with short raven hair, trying to hold a young boy with bright gold hair to her side. Both of the two looked a little worse for wear, the boy only seeming to half register what was going on through dazed baby blue eyes before slowly shutting them once again.

Hirelena had started forward, all fear gone as if Aion had never been near, oblivious to anything else, just like Chrono had seconds before. Bright, vivid green eyes were staring at the two in wonder, one hand slowly coming up across her mouth, to cover a sound that would no longer work. Her lips moved, silently calling out his name, though her vocal cords had long since been dead. 'Joshua.'

"Lorietta!" Satella barked, cutting through the chatter of the people heading through the area to get closer to the crowd. "Don't even think about moving."

Chocolate brown eyes narrowed at us, watching us as if trying to size us up, determining exactly how big of a threat we were to her. Right now, we were just standing in the way of her goal, and so close to it now…she was not about to give up.

"Give Joshua back." Chrono's voice was undoubtedly calm, cold even, but the words were spoken in a tone that meant there would be no room for disobedience. Just again the air flickered, its temperature changing for the briefest of moments, surely a threat for the woman holding the injured boy in her arms.

There wasn't the slightest change in her determined gaze; if anything her eyes had only sparked more from the challenge of the devil's words. "No, I refuse. Lord Aion will be the only one who can save Lord Joshua."

"Aion will just kill you both!" Chrono snapped back, temper rising in his voice.

"Do you honestly think Aion gives a damn about what happens to the kid?" Yugo added. "His plans are finished. You were both tossed away like garbage. Give it up. Aion won't save you, not when he's already forsaken you."

Her dark gaze passed over me as if I wasn't even there, staring impassively at the wolf demon. "Lord Aion needs me. He will not kill me." She said, as if her direct word was law.

"Don't you realize how delusional you are?" Sieg said softly, scarlet eyes watching her sympathetically. "Aion has never needed anyone. He has never cared for anyone. The only times he has ever wanted anyone is when he could use them affectively as his pawn. That is all, and nothing more."

"I will not fall like the rest of you. I refuse to be a failure, to Lord Aion and Lord Joshua both." The woman replied in that same tone, as if everything she said had to be correct.

Chrono growled, fed up with getting nowhere with simple talk, but it was Satella who put a hand in front of him, stepping back. "No Chrono, I'll take care of my sister. You and the others go after Aion, and get Rosette back at all costs. You need her."

"Satella-" Sieg had started forward as well, scarlet eyes watching her, a wary look crossing his handsome features. "What are you planning-"

"Laden!" She turned away from him them, the jewel set within her gloves giving a massive shine as she conjured up the power from within it. Her language switched completely to German, chanting in a tongue I knew nothing of.

"Satella!" Sieg growled, miffed at being ignored, more worried about her now then anything else.

The spell lashed out and constrained the woman, who within being pulled into the spell had no choice but to drop the boy. The girl by my side was gone in an instant the second she saw the boy falling, dashing across the street to pull him into her arms. The young woman with raven hair struggled with her restraints, malt brown eyes wide as she saw the young woman. "Lady Hirelena, you're still-" Her words were cut off as she was pulled into a purple mist, disappearing from view.

"Satella!" Sieg grabbed her arm as the purple mist began to evaporate the jewel summoner's body, scarlet eyes wide. "Not this barrier spell! What are you thinking!"

"Go help the others, Sieg." She smiled, a very secretive, small smile that somehow made my stomach turn. "This is an order, from your contractor." And with that she was gone, sucked into the violet fog, which soon dissipated as if nothing had ever been and the women were merely momentary illusions.

With the others out of the way, I stepped out onto the street, dashing to Lena's side and where she was holding the boy, his head cradled in her lap. He was merely still in night clothing, and the dishelved way his hair was tousled, suggested that before he was taken away, he had probably been asleep in a bed. The young woman was running her fingers through the baby fine strands of blonde hair lovingly, her emerald eyes positively glowing as she held him close.

I collapsed down next to her, watching her face. "Is he alright? Does he need medical attention?" I asked her, hoping that the boy was merely just asleep and not something else. I didn't know exactly all the details of what had happened to him.

She shook her head, before pointing to her mouth and very slowly and distinctly moving her lips to say. 'He'll be okay.'

The way she had moved had caused him to shift and the youth stirred, eyes squinting and a hand lifting to cover over his face slowly. "Owh…mmm…big sister…?"

Those emerald eyes widened, her fingers immediately touching his, locking with them as she breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Those pale blue eyes blinked slightly, struggling to focus on her face. "W…Who…? Oh…"

For a minute I was afraid maybe his memory was gone, like mine was, but then those cerulean eyes sparked in recognition and he gave a small weary smile. "L-Lena…Miss Sora…where are we?"

The young woman's bright eyes were overflowing with tears and she pulled him up into her lap, holding him closer. Startled, those bright blue eyes widened and he batted his eyelashes, trying to figure out what exactly had happened. "Lena…what's going on? Did… something happen?"

The comforting feeling of Yugo's presence got ever closer and I could tell he was both concerned and satisfied at the same time. "I told the others that we'd watch after Joshua and make sure he got back to the Order okay. Sieg, Chrono and Rosette are going to go after Aion and Rosette, and they'll contact me if anything happens, or they need help." He paused. '_I think if there's anyone who's going to get through to Rosette, it's Chrono, considering their strong feelings for one another. I want you to stay close to me. If I have to fight, I'll be forced to protect you as well.'_

'**I think I'll do okay Yugo.'** I looked up at him, my hand patting the sheath tied to my hip. '**I have this after all.'**

He huffed, but didn't further the subject…I think he was trying to avoid an argument at this point and time. "Lena…do you think Joshua could make it to stand, or should I carry him?"

She only shook her head, as she wiped the tears from her eyes, and it was evident the boy was passing out again, only half there in response. The wolf demon wasted no time in lifting the teen into his arms, and I could tell, that he too was upset with the way things had turned out for the kid. I could barely remember the boy, nothing more then a fleeting flicker of memory and the knowledge that he at one time had known me as well, but I felt bad for the state he was in now. I watched as Hirelena stared at the blonde, her eyes not leaving his body, and I wondered what she was going through right now at feeling so completely helpless. It was probably similar to the way Yugo had felt right after I had lost my memories.

"We're going to meet up with Julius and start heading back towards the cathedral. Even if Chrono and Sieg need my help, I'll feel better knowing that at least he's with you." Yugo was trying to be as tactical as possible about this, cover all parts of the plane so that we didn't have any more causalities, but I knew he wanted to fight just as much as everyone else, get his own piece revenge on Aion for all the things he had done to us. That desire was like a raw instinctual hunger in the back of his mind, trying to claw its way into his thoughts, but he refused to let it. Our safety came first.

Calling out for my younger brother through our mental link, we slowly made our way up the streets back toward the cathedral. Lena had wedged herself in between me and Yugo, one hand holding onto mine as if she was nothing more then a child, her vivid emerald gaze still hovering over the boy in Yugo's arms ever now and then.

"Do you think Miss Satella is going to be okay?" I asked Yugo, as worried for her safety as I was the others who had gone after Aion.

Those blue-green brows furrowed in thought. "I honestly don't know. She was going to fight her own sister…that's obvious going to take a toll on the battle. We'll just have to wait and see."

"I hate the fact that we can't help the others. I feel useless." I muttered, downcasting my head, long strands of scarlet framing my face. It seemed as of late, that's all I could do…sit back and watch as everything else interfered and twisted the lives of my friends and family into an inevitable hell. "I try not to get in everyone's way, but I feel like I all I do is cause trouble."

Hirelena squeezed my hand, shaking her head furiously. Looking up at me, she smiled and leaned against my arm. Though she couldn't say anything, I felt that was all the reassurance I needed.

Yugo let out a small, irritated huff but he spoke softly. 'The fact that you have not given up on yourself is inspiring. That you have not given up on your friends despite your condition is perhaps a miracle. And that you have not given up on me despite all I have done to you makes me happier then you can imagine. Do not think so much Sora…you are stronger then you give yourself credit for.'

I blushed, stammering to think of something to say when footsteps echoing down a nearby alleyway caught our attention. "Sora, Yugo!" It was Julius, finally caught up after being separated. "There's been some really big commotion. Aion's done something…I don't know…but it doesn't look good. A bunch of people are heading toward the shelter set up by the Magdalene Order."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Aion's gained support of the public. If he's turned them against us, then we're going to have a very big problem." Those golden eyes were flickering. "We need to get to headquarters and as soon as possible. Have you seen Sieg or Chrono?"

"No. I think they left as soon as things starting getting really bad. I left the car back near the water. Do you think I should go get it?" He asked between heavy breaths.

The handsome devil shook his head. "No…it's to much of a risk, and we're close. We need to move and hope we don't get caught. I can't risk transformation either…we're going to need to be quick."

Sneaking through the alleyways and avoiding the main roads as much as possible, we made our way toward the Order cathedral, but people were getting closer and closer…the sound of a large mass of people was not too off and there were stragglers in the street, waiting for others to arrive.

We could see the massive building up ahead and the high fence around it, the massive barred doors closed…apparently they knew what was coming. Yugo went around the corner first and then motioned for us to follow. Hirelena went and I was about to when I heard quickened footsteps behind us. "Magdalene Order dog!" It was two young men charging Julius and me, bitter anger flashing on their face.

"Sora, go." Julius ordered, withdrawing the sword at his waist, the silver sword glinting in the dim light.

"You can't take both of them on by yourself!" I exclaimed, my heart pounding louder and louder in my chest. Yugo was close by, watching, ready to put Joshua on the ground and help the boy in an instant. The people standing close were watching too, encircling us like a pack of wild dogs, getting closer and closer.

Julius just flashed that cute little smile of his. "Watch me." He replied before rushing them, shifting the handle of the blade in his hand as he tore through the first and sliced the second through the stomach, dropping stance. Both men were instantly on the ground, but there was no sign of a serious injury…he had been using the back of the sword.

The others around us made their move, and the youth looked back at us, long strands of dark brown in his face as he stared at us. "Go now! I'll take care of them!" He was practically giving a command…not normal for Julius.

I gave a small shake of my head, but Yugo grabbed my shoulder and pulled me backwards, getting me to move, and once I was running towards the Order building, my feet were on automatic and I was not looking back, though I had wished to be there with him. There were a good fifteen people there with more still coming…would he be able to take out that many?

'_Julius's skills are no laughing matter. He's fantastic at what he does. As soon as we reach safety, I'll go back for him. Believe he can do this Sora.'_ There was a little tinge of amusement in his voice. At least he wasn't very worried. '_You still tend to baby him, as always. But I promise you, we will not lose him like we did Jin.'_

'**I will trust your judgement then Yugo…'** I whispered, tears stinging my ears. '**Please, don't let anything happen to my brother.'**

Hirelena stopped right infront of me, pointing upward and I watched as a white and crimson blur flew overhead, but I recognized those wings anywhere. "Sieg." The wolf demon nodded vaguely. "Something must have happened to cause him to transform like that."

The area nearest the headquarters was deserted, so noone was around to see Yugo transform and leap us over the twelve feet tall wall with ease, before transforming back. Setting Joshua down by the way he stood on the outside of the wall, looking at me through the cast iron gate. His hand reached through, found mind, fingertips caressing over the back lightly. "Find Sieg, and get Joshua inside. I'll be back." He whispered and then was gone, running down the street, that long cyan ponytail swishing behind him.

I watched, hoping and praying he could get to Julius in time. That they would both be alright and that they would make it back to me.

"Sora! Hirelena!" We turned, seeing Mia and Ewan dashing down the front steps and across the desolate lawn, both of them stopping feet from us. Hirelena pounced the blonde-headed woman with a hug, which was greatly returned.

"We made it back safe. Yugo will be back with Julius soon." I explained to them, grateful that the two of them were okay as well. "I'm going to go find Sieg. Do you know where they are?"

"He…just got here moments ago, but hasn't come in the building. He went around to the garden on the side." Mia explained.

I nodded and took off to where she had been pointing. Something just wasn't right, and the pit in the bottom of my stomach was only getting larger. Was he injured, or was it Miss Satella who had been hurt?

There was an iron fence, the border of the small grounds around the side of the house. Clinking open the small gate I let myself in, easily spotting those crimson and raven wings and that messy scarlet hair. Sieg…was holding Lady Satella in his arms, his head downcasted, those glossy, oddly transparent wings folded up around them as he sat on the ground with her cradled in her lap. One hand was wrapped around her waist, the other, glowing bright with dim light around a nasty wound in her chest. His eyes were wide, wavering with emotions, his voice on edge as he spoke. "It's no good…somehow my powers aren't enough…"

One of her hands lifted, coming up to lock fingers with his, his powers stopping immediately. He flinched from the touch, but she just smiled softly, her own garnet eyes closing tiredly. "It's alright Sieg. I…used my powers to stop my sister…it's no surprise that this is beyond your capability…" Her voice was heavily accented, probably because of the state that she was in, his name slurred along with the rest.

"Like hell! I'm not going to let you sit here and die!" His voice cracking as he raised a tone higher as he struggled with his words. He looked like he was going to break down in tears in any minute.

She managed a soft laugh. "Stubborn as always…that was one thing I hated about you. You were just…like me. Exactly like me. You lost everyone close to you, and it tore you apart inside. I'm sorry…that I was so cruel to you…"

"Stop apologizing! Satella, you can't just give up!" He frantically pleaded with her. "We'll get you help. If my magic doesn't help then surely someone-"

His words were cut off by her finding the strength to lean up and firmly lock her lips with his. Those scarlet eyes blinked wide and even I was a little stunned. Then slowly they shut, though not before a tear escaped down his cheek.

She pulled away, not able to lean up into his taller frame for much longer, her head falling against his chest. "I never told you…how much I cared. You were always there for me…and I was just so ungrateful. Not…all demons are bad. There are those who can be kind and compassionate, like you Chrono, and the others…"

"Miss Satella…" I bit at my bottom lip restlessly. She was dying, and here she was apologizing for seeming so mean. She really was a good person just like Julius had thought.

"Sora? What's going on?"

It was Chrono's voice behind me that made me jump and I whipped around to see him and Azmaria standing there, out of breath. Those bright scarlet eyes were trying to hide raw pain and failing miserably. Evidently their attempt to get Rosette back had been a complete failure.

I found it difficult to talk…my mouth had gone bone dry. I just pointed out and managed a soft. "Look."

The moment Azmaria got a glimpse, she was running past me crying out for the redhead woman. Sieg flinched, jerking his head up and letting a sharp growl rumble in his throat, but Satella slowly just shook her head, silently asking the child to come closer. It was only after that that Chrono moved closer, while I stayed dumbfoundedly to the spot I was in as if my feet were cemented in place.

"Miss Satella, no…" Azmaria whimpered, trying to keep from breaking down in tears.

"It's alright child. Don't cry." She smiled affectionately at the child. It was evident that the girl was another person that she cared about a great deal. "Everything is…over for me now."

"Satella…" Sieg started to jump in again but was cut off by her soft voice quickly picking up.

"Will you sing me something pretty?" She asked softly, her last request.

The girl couldn't refuse, giving a small nod of her head. Those big bright eyes of hers slowly closed and she began an enchanting melody in that gorgeous soprano voice. As always, the halo of light that seemed to surround her whenever she began to sing flooded down between a small crack in the dense clouds, flooding the garden area in sun.

Satella's smile was bright, though it slowly began to fall apart. It was getting harder and harder for that light to stay in her garnet eyes. The color was starting to dull, eyelids getting heavier and heavier until those dainty lashes finally fell shut across her cheeks. The choker that she always wore with the crystal on it suddenly unclasped itself from around her neck, hitting the stone ground and shattering into a million pieces just as the song came to an end.

Sieg flinched the moment it happened, those dark garnet eyes widening as he looked down on her. "Satella...! Satella, wake up." It was an order that he knew she couldn't fulfill. His voice was hollow, empty and his eyes filled with such grief that just meeting his gaze was painful. "Satella, no. You can't leave me alone..." His body started trembling, wings fluttering and he picked her body up, cradling it against him, face buried against her neck. Those crystalline wings folded around his body, shielding him from view as he cried.

Azmaria had turned, and spotting someone, ran towards them, collapsing in their arms. As she brushed past me, I felt the breeze sting something cold on my face and lifted a hand, realizing I was crying to, the tears running straight down my face and off my chin. We had lost another one.

A pair of arms wrapped around me from behind then, one securely around my waist the other around my shoulders. Just by the scent I knew it to be Yugo…he was the only one who's mere presence could make me weak in the knees. '_Satella's gone to be with her family little one…there's no need for tears. For her, she's finally reunited with those she's lost.'_

'**I-I know that…but look at Sieg…'** I managed watching as the red-haired devil broke down at this. He wasn't even aware of the others around anymore. To him, his entire world had just died, and he was forced to continue to exist.

There was an audible sigh in my head that I knew all to well. '_I can't even begin to comprehend the pain he's going through right now. I knew what it was like when you lost your memories. I cant begin to imagine the sorrow that's befallen him.'_ There was a momentary pause and then a optimistic change of subject. He was upset about it too and I could tell, and that was the reason he was dismissing it so quickly. '_Julius is back, safe and sound for the most part. He's a little beaten up, but the kid did just fine.'_

That made my insides nearly cave in in relief. I turned in that embrace till my head was resting against Yugo's chest, so I could hear his strong heartbeat underneath.

The sound of the front gate being rattled and beat against was what caught all of ears. Even Sieg lifted his head at that. Our company had arrived, and they were not happy. "I think it's safe to say we need to get inside." Chrono started after a moment, crimson eyes staring back at the building's perimeter.

Sieg stood, lifting his love into his arms and holding her close to him. His wings disappeared into a thousand glowing feathers and as he stepped down from the bench he was seated on, his transformation back, began. "I want to be alone for a while." He told us, a order rather then a statement and just disappeared inside the building. It wasn't until we were sure he had gained distance between us that Chrono head inside through the doors in the garden. Yugo waited until Julius, who was carrying a very distraught Azmaria in his arms passed by us and then we made our way inside.

The word spread quickly about Lady Satella…several of the girls were broken up, and the council decided to have an evening wake for her. Sieg didn't want to give up the body for anything, and it took quite a lot of convincing from Chrono and Yugo before he finally conceded. The entire day seemed to have gone to hell. Several of the girls fussed over Julius's wounds; he had taken a blow to the face, which would erupt in a black eye within the next day or so. He had bruises all over his torso, a busted lip and a rather nasty looking scrap against one arm, but he was still alive and feeling well enough to blush and stammer out quick replies to the women who were concerned over his features. Needless to say it was one of the only times that day that Yugo even laughed.

The entire building was sort of dreading that evening…it was like icing on the cake. Despite the thousands of people who had practically mauled the building all afternoon, the situation with Aion couldn't have gotten any worse, and we lost another comrade. It was Rosette and Chrono who mostly talked about Satella all night while Sieg stood in the shadows next to the back door of the sanctuary, watching silently. He was cold again…the very ice, calm, collected, almost scarily perceptive side of him back again. Yugo said, probably for good. Sieg had been talking of suicide all afternoon as his only escape.

It was too dangerous to try and go home and so we were given small rooms to stay the night in. Julius objected having his own and instead stayed with Yugo and me…as tough as he appeared, he was still skittish as far as the night.

"Your hair's getting long again. It's slipping passed your shoulder blades." I told him, brushing it back away from his face to tie in a lose ponytail. With as beat up as his face was, he didn't need the long chocolate strands to only further irritate it. "You're going to have to cut it again."

"I know." He said, shoulders falling as he relaxed back against me. "Hey…Sora…" He started after a moment. "Do you think there was anything we could have done to save Miss Satella? I'm starting to worry. First, Aion gets away with Miss Rosette as if Chrono couldn't have saved her. And now Miss Satella's gone even with Sieg standing by to protect her."

"Satella killed herself." Yugo cut in sharply, coming in and closing the bedroom door. "She was so despaired about losing her sister that she sacrificed her self to make sure no one would ever be able to manipulate her again, not caring in the least that she was leaving someone behind who's entire world was to be by her side. There was nothing Sieg could have done. She resolved herself to die."

"B-But still…! There must have been another way! Why she felt like she had to die just to…" The boy hung his head, amber eyes closing.

Yugo watched him before averting his gaze and letting out a soft sigh. "Its not really our problem anymore. I just got finished talking to Remington. The Magdalene Order has decided that it's to dangerous to have this many untrained civilians under our care with the way things have been going. We've all been order to return to headquarters in New York."

"What!" Julius looked up while I just looked away. I had a feeling when Ewan had requested to talk to Yugo and Chrono that it was something along those lines. "Why!"

"Because we're losing to many people." He replied softly. "There wont be any one left to fight Aion at this point. They're considering San Francisco a lost cause at this moment and time. Father Gilliam and Father Sera have been given complete authority and the Order is leaving adequate personnel here, but all of us personally involved are to leave immediately." He leaned back against the wall near the door. "Technically our mission is finished. We recovered Hirelena and Joshua, which is the only reason we were sent with the others in the first place."

"But what about Miss Rosette! She and Chrono have been our friends for so long now…we can't just forget about her and leave her behind!" Julius was more pleading with Yugo then arguing, those big golden eyes close to tears, the one almost completely closed from bruising.

"Kid, we don't even know where Rosette and Aion are! They up and disappeared again after they started that riot earlier. Trust me…I was against the order at first…Sora and I tried to fight it. But now there's nothing we can do. We're all being sent back, and Remington and Sister Kate are pushing more and more towards Sora's discharge. The train departs the day after tomorrow. We don't have a choice."

I collapsed back onto the bed. "So…it's all over?" I huffed. "I'm disappointed. Maybe its because I only have scattered memories, but it seems like its only just begun."

"The sinners are all gone besides Sieg, Chrono and myself. All that's left is Aion and he's the biggest threat." Yugo shrugged. "It just…doesn't seem right. All along we've done as we've been told and it seems we got nothing out of it. In any case…tomorrow will be merely tying up loose ends and then it's the end of this little journey."

It was much later, lying there between the boys with nothing but the dim lights out front to cast eerie shadows on the room, Yugo's voice stirred inside my face though he was laying on his side back to me. '_Little One…I think I'm glad that it's all over. I really was scared for your safety despite your own will to do what you wanted. Julius is worried too…which is why he went to the extremes he did today. He's really to soft to be carrying a sword, but he has been all this time because of you. Really…I think you're to soft to be fighting either.'_

'**I just don't think you like the thought of it.'**

'_I don't, no.'_ He paused and the entire room got quiet again. '_Once…the two of us were planning to go back to New York and get married. I lost all hope of that when you lost your memories but-'_

His words were silenced at I wrapped an arm around him, burying my face against his back to hide the blush. His feelings came flooding into my mind, shock and startled, and even a little of embarrassment. '_Sora..?'_

'**It sounds good.'** I told him, my face hot against the thin cloth of his t-shirt. '**There's something about you Yugo that I just can't escape. No matter how I try to pull away from you I always get swept up. Your emotions completely overpower mine…'**

'_I'll never let you get away from me.'_ He growled, and before I knew it I was pinned to the mattress with his form looming over me. Golden eyes glowing in the darkness peered down at me intensely, watching me as if I was going to be eaten alive by a wild animal. I could feel my face flushing hotly but it was soon hidden as his amber eyes closed and he leaned down, stealing my lips away in a kiss.

Things started to blur over again, my body assaulted with fire. His fingers began pushing up the side of my nightgown, the very pads of his fingertips dancing over my bare stomach. '**Yu-Yugo…' **I tried to call out to him mentally while everything was dazing. Something had brushed against me, stirring right next to me, but the handsome devil's brakes were appearing to work that well. His lips were traveling down the side of my neck when I felt a tug on the covers wrapped around my legs. '**Yugo!'**

The weight shifted on the mattress and there was a small groan. Opening my eyes I saw Julius lift his head, ponytail sliding over one shoulder as he turned to sleepily look at us. It took a moment before he realized what was going on, and those amber eyes blinked wide. "W-WOAH!" He tried to back up, putting some space between him and us and without paying attention, crashed back off the bed onto the hardwood floor.

The thud was enough to alert Yugo even in the state he was in and he jerked his head up, golden eyes blinking and eyebrows furrowing. "Julius?" It was as if he had even forgotten the boy had been there with us.

The door to the bedroom burst open and Ewan was there, carrying a lantern in one hand and his scripted sword in the other, nothing but an unbuttoned pair of pants on. Mia was right behind him in a nightgown, wondering what in the world was happening.

Course I was still pinned underneath a very startled Yugo, who had managed to push my nightgown all the way up to my breasts and was staring at everyone as if to ask what the hell they were doing there.

It took two seconds but Mia burst out laughing and Ewan let out a soft sigh, shaking his head a little. "Forgive our intrusion…" He apologized and just shut the door again.

Once it was just the three of us I freed one of my hands, hiding my face three shades of red by this point. "Yugo…w-what the heck…I mean…not while I'm sleeping in the same bed with you two!" Julius was probably just as red as I was if not worse, stammering to find the right words to scold the devil since I was beyond even any speech. He picked himself up off the floor, averting gaze shyly.

Yugo sighed and gave a conceding growl, letting me go and sitting back, though it was more obvious now then before what kind of state he was in. "Sorry…" He ran a hand through his long teal hair. Those golden eyes were averting gaze with both of us…he was a little ashamed of what he had done I could feel that within his mind.

"Don't feel so bad…" I started, looking at him, quickly fixing my gown so that Julius would stop staring off into space with that bright red face. "Can we trust you to go to bed now and keep your hands to yourself?"

"Hey!" He growled, glaring at me, though it was just in playfulness.

Julius sensed it too and picked up the covers, lying back down and pulling the covers up to his shoulders. "Goodnight." The tone in his voice clearly showed he didn't want to be woken up again to a situation like this.

The next morning was as dark and dismal as the one before it…even towards noon it was still clouded over and threatening to rain. Yugo and Julius were up well ahead of me, so when I awoke to an empty room, it took me a few long moments before I had tracked them down and found the daily agenda.

'_We really need to return to the Villa before we leave, but there's still an angry mob camped out front. The best way to return would be to fly there.' _From the second I was getting dressed, it was all tactical in my head…Yugo was referring messages to me from Julius and I just listened with a stiff nod to my head. It seemed like everyday there was just so much that seemed to go against. I wonder how and when exactly everything had gotten turned around.

Leaving the bedroom, I turned the corner and almost collided with the little black-haired girl carrying a stack of towels at least her height. A startled gasp and I grabbed her arms, steadying her small body before she fell and took the laundry with her. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

There was a soft giggle and I realized it was a pair of big emerald eyes that were gazing up at me from overtop the laundry. "Oh…Hirelena." I should have recognized her immediately, especially when I got no such reply.

She smiled and nodded, her pigtails bouncing against the side of her neck. Quickly she separated the pile, gave me a couple of the towels to carry and then gestured for me to follow. A little puzzled, but at least able to help out, I complied with her request, delivering the cloths to a group of maids who had set up a washing clothes in a secluded courtyard on the inside of the building. Then I was escorted by hand back upstairs to a particular room.

I was going to ask where in particular we were going, but once the door opened and I glimpse the small bedroom I know. "Joshua…"

She nodded, letting me go to dance over to the bedside, checking on the boy who was lying contently asleep underneath the covers. She smiled, lifting tiny fingers to brush aside those long blonde bangs, before blinking back at me and quickly gesturing for me to come in. She grabbed a chair and had me sit down near the bedside to watch him. The way she flitted around the room, drawing back the curtains, taking out the flowers in the vase to replace with new ones already lying in wait on a small white cloth, she seemed just like a little bird hopping around a set of stone steps.

Joshua looked a lot better then the day before…he was lying on his side, hands loosely grabbing the sheets as he slept…he looked like that of a small child instead of a teenager, a very naïve face for a boy his age. It too made me want to smile. At least we had him back.

"Lena…will you be glad to go home?" I asked, not thinking as I spoke that she had no way to answer me. I knew that Yugo and Julius were upset about the series of events, but I wanted to know how everyone else felt about the situation. It was not just us who could judge it… everyone had a right to.

She turned, batting long dark lashes before she just beamed and nodded. She left where she was staring out the window and came and took her own seat by the head of the bed, small nimble fingers wrapping around the boy's much larger hand. She couldn't say a word, but I could read her answer as clear as day: as long as she had Joshua, anywhere was perfect.

'_Where did you get off to little one?'_ Yugo's voice came echoing through my head and I was startled by it, breaking out of thoughts.

'**I'm with Lena and Joshua.'**

I could tell he was a little puzzled but I heard a hint of a smile as he spoke. '_Alright. We need to go soon, you and I. Julius is planning on staying behind to tend to Azmaria…she's really broken up about Satella.'_

'**I understand. I'll be right there.' **

Standing up, I smiled at the little girl and gave a small nod of my head. "Sorry, but I have to go. Yugo and I have some matters to attend to before we leave tomorrow."

She nodded back and smiled, her silent goodbye. I left the room, closing the door behind me to give them some alone time. Seeing the way she was around the young blonde…how her eyes lit up when she was in her presence made me feel a little bit better. Yugo was right…he had accomplished our goal of getting them back safe and sound. If they wanted us to retire after that, I would be content.

Yugo was waiting from one of the lobbies, where he had pushed open a window and the breeze was stirring the curtains and rustling the papers not completely pinned down to the wall. He had transformed, black wings, ears, tail and all, and those golden eyes were watching me with the same ever-knowing heated gaze that could somehow make me turn three shades of red with little effort. Those same amber eyes that I loved.

"There you are. I was beginning to wonder." He huffed, that deep voice echoing across the distance between us, and sending shivers down my back just the same.

"S-Sorry. I kinda got lost." I managed to explain with a very small smile, which made him sigh in return.

"What am I ever going to do with you?" He snapped softly, taloned hands reaching out and firmly wrapping around me, pressing my smaller body firmly up against him. The heat of his hard flesh against mine made my face only grow hotter and I ducked my head a little into his shoulder in embarrassment. He chuckled, the sound rumbling from deep within his throat to roll across my ears where I had hidden my face. "I can think of a few things." He said lightly. There was a swift kiss to the side of my neck, exposed through my curtain of hair, and then he let go a little bit, pausing only to sweep me off my feet into his arms.

I was so startled I let out a soft cry, looking up at him with a glare but he seemed to ignore it only to smile back. "Hang on tight now. We don't have all day to play around."

The takeoff was the most difficult part. Closing my eyes tightly, I kept from wanting to cry out as he leapt from the window, jarring my body tightly against his But, seconds after I could feel the rush of cold air on my face and the sound of his wings flapping behind me.

"You're safe little one. What, did you think I was going to drop you?" He asked with the most stunned tone to his voice.

I opened my eyes, looking up at him very guiltily. "No, I…I don't like takeoffs…the ground rushes at you for a moment and its terrifying. But I trust you Yugo." I told him quickly so he wouldn't be mad, but he just leaned in to kiss my head softly, not speaking a word further on the matter.

It took a little less then twenty minutes to get to the villa with Yugo's speed, and landing down on the front lawn, I felt sad looking up at the impressive building. It was now without an owner. There was no one left to come home to it.

Yugo hardly wasted any time, transforming back the second our feet were firmly on the grass and stalking towards the front door. "Sora, come on." His tone was an order he expected me to follow. And I did so, running up to grab his hand in mind like a lonely little kid who didn't want to be left alone.

The front door was half open, which alarmed our attention and put my companion on immediate guard. Entering the front lobby, you could see things were terribly wrong here, though they hadn't been nearly twenty-four hours before. Not a single room in the house was lit, the chandelier in the front foyer was lying on the floor, the crystal broken into a million pieces while the wires from it still sizzled and cracked in the ceiling above. Pictures were torn to shreds, furniture was overturned, and a very eerie aura clung to the air as if the very molecules were watching us. A soft laughter echoed through the darkness, very dry unplaced chuckle and I was gripping Yugo's arm. '**What's going on…?' **I asked, knowing that from the second he had blocked me out of his mind he knew more about what was going on then I did.

'_It's Sieg.'_

A pair of glowing scarlet eyes illuminated the darkness from the back of the room and grew steadily closer, never blinking for a second, staying completely on us. This couldn't be the demon I had come to know…he didn't have the ability to make me tremble like this, did he?

I could smell the stench of alcohol before he came into view, the way the breeze blew past us and brought it back. When he appeared in the dim light his long crimson hair was left down for once, falling in shaggy layers down his neck and back and those eyes were shining with such intensity they couldn't possibly be human. The look about him was wild…dangerous and Yugo wrapped an arm around me protectively.

"What could the two of you possibly want?" His voice was soft, wavering with the effect of his drunken state.

"We came to get our things." The wolf devil stated in a sharp tone. "And nothing more."

Sieg growled in his throat, then turned around with his back to us. "Get out of here."

"We will as soon as we get our things." Yugo persisted.

"Fine. Mine as well before I burn the whole thing down."

"You're WHAT!" The demon's gold eyes narrowed. "You're going to destroy the only home you have left! Satella-"

"Satella is DEAD." He snapped, in a tone that meant that was his final comment on the matter. "Get your things and get out. Quickly. Before you go up in flames with the place." The shadows recaptured his form and on silent feet he melted back into the darkness.

It was only after that that Yugo swept me up into his arms and headed into the building himself. "I can't see…" I told him, reaching out and grabbing his coat only to secure myself to him.

"I can. We have to be fast little one. The entire place reeks of kerosene." He spoke back gruffly and his throat was hoarse, the intense smell affecting his sensitive nose.

He stopped only for a second to put me down and throw his weight against the door, the momentum throwing it back on its hinges and slamming it into the wall. "Come on." He said, rushing into the bedroom which was filtering in light from the slits in the heavy curtains. By the time my eyes had adjusted to the lights Yugo had thrown two heavy luggage bags up onto the bed and was pulling things out of the drawers in the room to stuff in them. "You finish getting everything out of the closet and such. I'm going to go to Julius's room." He told me, grabbing the other bag and dashing back down the hallway.

Not everything was going to fit in this one bag. There was a small leather case in the closet and I pulled that out as well, stuffing very clothing articles in it as well. My book was still sitting on the table and that joined the other things in the bags as well as the remaining jewelry pieces that were lying around. The real task was trying to zip up the bags up once they were overstuffed.

'_Sora, be ready…there's smoke in the halls.' _Yugo's voice was as serious as possible, but even so, my hearts kipped a beat at those words.

'**He's really gonna burn down the place, isn't he? Why? Why would he do such a thing?'**

'_Because he has nothing left. Satella was the last thing holding Sieg to this world, and he lost it all when he lost her.'_ There was a slight pause. '_It would be the same if I lost you, Sora.'_

The wafting haze of fire was coming through the open doorway when Yugo stalked through it, one bag strapped across his back. "We have to go, now…" He said, the urgency in his voice telling me the building was starting to get bad.

Taking to the air, we watched as black smoke funneled out of the wing of the house where the fire was surrounding…the part of the house that was Sieg's home. "Yugo, you don't think Sieg is gonna let himself die in there, do you?" I asked, looking up at him, at that beautiful face that was half hidden behind long shaggy hair. His black ears were pressed down against his skull and I knew he was thinking it too.

"I don't know…that's Sieg's decision to make. To die and be with Satella or to go on living without her until something kills him…that's a decision that only Sieg can make."

The flames seemed to spout out a warning. That everything was ending, everything was gone. How many friends had we lost along the way? How many people had been hurt? Was there a final end to all this pain, to this suffering?

"Yugo…" I turned my face into his chest to avoid tears. "I hope Sieg gets to see Satella again someday. For now…I just want to go home."

I wanted an end to it. To all this sadness. An end to a journey I only partially knew.

----

Author's Notes: So after almost 6 months, FM22 is completed. I hit an area of depression for a while and with having to kill off Satella I was not inspired to finish this chapter. It may not be the best, but here it is nonetheless.

There's only one chapter left, which should be a piece of cake after this one. And I'm not giving any spoilers as to what happens, it will be posted on June 24, 2006! Until I write again!

Sora Tokumi Kazuma


	22. Chapter TwentyThree

Forgotten Memories Chapter Twenty-Three & Epilogue

Chrono Crusade

Date Started: June 6th 2006

Sora Kazuma

**August 4, 1929.**

"So, like this, right?" I asked, voice exhausted and frustrated as I raised the sword once again. How many hours had it been since we had started was the toll really starting to worry on my mind. The morning sunlight had shifted, turning through the trees and disappearing behind the mountains as late afternoon was finally setting on the day.

"Correct." Golden eyes watched mine, a slight dark brow furrowed in concern. Julius had grown in the time that had past…he was now Yugo's height and would probably continue to get taller. "Sora…are you sure you're gonna be okay? You prolly shouldn't push it…"

It had to be that I looked as tired as I felt, but I just laughed and waved it off as if it was nothing. "I'm fine, I'm fine! Just teach me a little more for today and then I will rest, alright?"

"Alright then…" The boy changed his stance, bringing the blade up into position again. "Here I come!"

It had been like this, everyday for the past several weeks. Julius and I would spend countless hours in practice learning and relearning techniques that Ewan had been kind enough to give us. I had become his sparring partner, a little girl, with almost no knowledge in swordsmanship at the start and nothing but a katana that had been given to me by someone long forgotten. The days like this… time rolled on and it seemed like the events of San Francisco were nothing but a nightmare, a bad dream I had suddenly woken from and realized that my life was elsewhere. The devils, the fighting, and the chaos…even the Magdalene Order, all of it was far from here, in a place either discarded from memory or a place protected in my mind. There were times when flickers of events, horrible things came back, but I always had people there to protect, to soothe the horrendous pain and the blurring pictures as the flashed through my eyes and disappearance back behind the impenetrable wall.

As if thinking of this sudden called forth a spell, there was a flash in my head of the trees, of the secluded grove in the forest where we were practicing suddenly turned into a shrine for a single gravestone standing in the sunlit field, a small monument to the lives of someone…someone important.

I felt the sword fall from my hand, the metallic sound of the blade hit the ground, my body entranced with this vision. My body wavered, and I was not sure if I was still seeing things or not, but my vision blurred and all at once I felt heavy. "Sora!" It was Julius calling for me, but I couldn't see him. He had been right there in front of me and suddenly he had just disappeared from my view. What was going on?

The breeze whipped by my face, I was moving, falling backwards and there was no one there to catch me, I was going to hit the ground, lost in this memory, if this was a memory. What…was this?

'_Little one, stop being so foolish.'_ The voice cut through my mind and the scene was gone. A pair of strong arms wrapped around my shoulders and I jerked my head up, mix-matched eyes instinctly looking up into a pair of amber ones. He was watching me too with the same worried expression that Julius was, frowning slightly his brow furrowed slightly.

"Yugo…" I smiled up at him, recognizing that face, that body. "When did you get back?"

"An hour or so ago. I was expecting the two of you to return to the house before this." That frown had not gone away; if anything it had gotten worse. "You should not be practicing swordsmanship at this point. You have more important things to worry about."

I felt his presence in my mind, in my body, making sure that everything was in order, that I was not in pain from the lapse, that my body was not to tired and I was capable of standing and walking on my own. His mental link struck deeper, calling for a reassurance further inside me, to the child living in my womb, gently touching the placenta to make sure the baby had not been shaken or pained by my brief experience in my past.

"Will you stop that?" I snapped, blushing heavily. Whenever he did such a thing it was as if my entire body was open to his eyes, like he could see every part of me, touch every part of me, and in front of company no less!

Julius was blushing too; his mental link had adjusted to the newest channel set, the weak path that was to the fetus and he chuckled, sheathing his sword. "The baby isn't even born yet and already he's being a worrywart." He mused, bright amber eyes looking to Yugo playfully.

"With her being such a monkey, she's driving me crazy. Now I have two of them to worry about and she's still climbing cliffs and playing with swords. She should be at all means in the house resting and taking it easy." He growled, finally letting his hold on me go and withdrawing from my mind.

"Did you just call me a monkey?" I turned my head, jaw set firmly, glaring indignantly up at him. "If anything you're the animal!"

"Woman…" He hissed, and Julius just started laughing. "You're pregnant. Get that through your head!"

"I will not be locked up in the house everyday. Deal with it!" I snapped back and I could tell he was seething, annoyed that I would argue with him over this.

"Now, now…" Julius started, the voice of reason once he had gotten his chuckles under control. He leaned down, picking up the sword I had dropped, Aidan's tachi, the only sword I practiced with.

Yugo snorted, with an experienced hand removed the sheath from my belt and took the blade from the boy, returning it to its holder and turning around so that his back was to us. "You two have already kept our guests waiting long enough. We're returning to the house. Come on."

And like sulking children who had been scolded, Julius and I followed behind him silently, making gestures and faces we knew were being monitored as we followed the path back towards the house.

The building itself was nothing more then a small cabin out in the middle of nowhere, what had used to be a storehouse for the Order and a place where they conducted military operations. Yugo, Julius and I had been given the building to make use of how we could and the three of us transformed what had used to be nothing but a hard-to-find storage facility into a cozy little home for us.

There were two Order cars parked out front of the building on the dusty dirt road, meaning that most of guests had already arrived and let themselves in. Yugo held open the rickety door for us and we entered the small building, the main area of the house.

"Yay, they're here!" It was Joshua's childish voice that spoke up, pale blue eyes sparking as we came in. Lena beamed a smile from her spot settled by his side on the couch and waved happily.

"It's about time." Mia said, acting as if she was cross, but she was smiling affectionately at us.

"These two had lost all track of time and we're still outside sparring like a couple of knights locked in mortal combat." Yugo said, a snap to his voice. "Ewan, I have you to thank for this."

The handsome blonde had been across the room, fixing tea for the entire group and he merely chuckled, cerulean eyes dancing guiltily. "Come now Yugo, it's good for them. And they both have fun doing it."

"My wife does not need to be out in the middle of summer swinging swords around like some gladiator, especially not when she's carrying my child!" He really seemed to be miffed about this, but I found it more amusing then anything else.

"And he holds that over my head as if he's the one having to deal with the pain and morning sickness." I said lightly, coming in to sit down next to Mia.

"It's all his fault after all." The young blonde patted my hand consolingly. "If he'd just been more proper and kept things where they belong, like in his pants, this would never have happened."

"Miss Mia…" Julius had turned a bright shade of red, his amber eyes widening to the size of saucers.

"Bad Yugo. You've been scolded." Joshua chimed in as if this were all a game he just had to join in on.

"Oh please!" The wolf devil retorted. "You sure are one to talk. Like no one knows what goes on in the military conference room after hours."

Mia's dark brown eyes blinked wide, face flushing bright red. "How'd you know about that!" She demanded. "I don't care if you are Sora's husband, I will shoot you dead!"

Remington had chuckled softly his own cheeks faintly pink. "Mia, Yugo, stop this before you give poor Julius a heart attack." He gestured to the boy who had slumped down on the arm of the couch, cheeks as red as the jacket he was wearing. Balancing the tray on one hand, he passed out small cups of hot tea to everyone around, careful not to tip the small metal dish one way or the other.

I took my cup, holding it delicately between my fingers as the fine porcelain was hot. Mia just let out a soft sigh and she tilted her head slightly. "Things just aren't the same with Rosette and Chrono around." She said finally. There was only echoing silence, the air grew heavy and the tension suddenly fell over us all like a ten-ton weight.

"T-That's where Azmaria is this afternoon." Julius finally stammered out, glancing off towards the door. "She went out to visit their grave."

"She's been quite amazing lately, passing her exorcist exams with flying colors. She'll be working under you soon enough Julius." Ewan gave a small nod of his head, at least pulling something out of the dismal feeling to talk about.

My brother beamed and he blushed slightly. "Yes." He said and I couldn't help but smile a little bit too. Even after the catastrophe was over those two had continued to fight for the Magdalene Order as top exorcists. I was always worrying about Julius, but Yugo had told me several times over that the boy had grown much stronger since the beginning and he was only trying to get better so that he could protect everyone important to him.

Lena tugged on the sleeve of Joshua's shirt and when he turned to look at her, she made several gestures with her hands, all to fast for us to see clearly but he smiled brightly. "Lena says she will keep you all in her prayers, and she will have to come back to visit you all on the holidays."

"That's right, you and Joshua are leaving next week to return to the orphanage." I said and my eyes widened in realization. "I forgot all about that. Mia, Ewan what are-"

"We're going with them for a little while." Ewan said, sitting down on the other arm of the couch, and he put a hand on Mia's shoulder. "The orphanage is still being closely monitored by the Order and as Joshua's legal guardian I figured it would be better if I accompanied them back. Mia has received orders from Sister Kate to steadily report back so we'll be out there for a few months at least."

"Well be back for Christmas though!" Joshua replied brightly. "Julius said we could have a big Christmas party at the church just like everyone did last year!"

"Yeah." The other boy gave a nod of his head and smiled back. It really was an amazing thing. The ordeal of Chrono's horns on Josh's body had caused his mind to revert back to that of an eleven-year-old child, even though a part of his brain stayed as tainted and experienced as it had grown steadily thrown the years. The end result was a very babyish sixteen-year-old with an occasional inability to think correctly for himself. But through the few months after the return from California he had formed a strong bond Julius. One having suffered through a corrupted and traumatized body, the other a corrupted and traumatized mind, they were kindred spirits and fast friends. I could tell my brother was upset about losing Joshua so soon, but he also knew that it would greatly help the boy to let him go back to the place he had grown up to see if it would help repair some of what was broken.

"Sora! The baby should be born by then shouldn't it!" The blonde boy asked eagerly and I knew the question had rather come from Lena then him.

"Do you know what the baby's gender is?" Mia asked hopefully. They were all trying to move off of difficult things to speak of.

I couldn't help but start to blush, hating when they turned me into the topic of discussion. "Uhm…"

"It's a boy." Yugo smiled, golden eyes flickering proudly.

"Is this just your hopefulness talking through, or is it fact?" Mia asked, watching him bristle at that. I knew she and Lena both had been hoping for a girl.

"It's fact!" He growled. "It's a boy."

"It is a boy." Julius nodded. "I've felt the baby's presence myself on occasion."

"The due date is sometime in November." I replied, still not comfortable with my body being up for discussion.

Lena pouted and Joshua just laughed. "She's not happy. She won't be here when the baby's born." He explained. "Do you think he will have ears, a tail and wings like Yugo does when he transforms? It'll be a baby wolfie!"

Yugo and I looked at each other. Honestly we had been wondering the same thing, not exactly sure what our child would look like. "I'm sure not all the time. Most demons have the ability to at least cloak their true forms." He replied reasonably.

"We'll have to be back by Christmas then for sure." Mia looked up at Ewan. "So we can spend at least a little time with Sora and the baby." Lena beamed and gave an enthusiastic nod to her head in agreement.

The talk went on for a little while about the baby, my friends fussing over me with such care that I knew they only had to be teasing Yugo when he griped about how worried he was about me.

I finally excused myself, the heat of the small enclosed building getting to me and I went outside, sitting down on the small slate porch to watch the last of the sun sink beyond the horizon.

There was a welcoming bark and Fallon came scampering out from the underbrush, having entangled part of a thorn bush in his thick coat. The large dog greeted me with affectionate licks and kisses settling down by my side so I could begin the task of prying the large spiky vines from his silver coat.

Inside the conversation had changed back towards serious and I listened, half through Yugo's mind half on my own hearing to what was being said.

"I am not sure about devil reincarnation, but it is true that Mary Magdalene was reborn into the body of Rosette." It was Ewan's sweet deep voice speaking up on terms that seemed hard to explain. "There is a chance, maybe not in this lifetime, but there is a chance that her pure soul will be reincarnated again, into the body of a different person who will carry on the same fate that our Rosette did." He paused. "Yugo, you ever heard of devil reincarnation?"

"Usually when a demon is killed, their soul returns to Pandemonium. If it makes it through the several barriers surrounding the world breech and manages to escape the astral lines, there's a slim possibility that the darkness of our world would feast on something like that and spawn another demon of striking physical appearance and personality. Whether the memories would carry over I cannot say." I could feel there was something nagging at him and I lifted my head, stopping in my grooming work to glance back toward the door. "…Aidan, of all people, showed Sora some very startling images. He was one of our seer's, prided for his ability to predict time and event down to the precise second that it would happen. While he was dying he projected several images of himself with Sora, in a relationship very similar to ours now."

"But that's impossible right? There is no way that could be right." Mia spoke up, apparently disturbed with that revealed turn of events. "For one, you have always been all Sora ever thinks about and for two, Aidan is dead."

"Unless he was reincarnated." Yugo replied quickly. "I had not thought of the idea myself until Ewan mentioned it. Technically, it should not be allowed to happen; a revival of one's spirit to earth in form was always supposed to be thought of as the holiest of abilities, God's will, if you would, to allow you unfinished business on this plane of existence. But if you considered Aidan's immense affection and unrequited love toward Sora…"

"Demons, sinners of all things should not be willingly acceptable of mortal emotions. They reject them like they reject holy water; the complete concept should be beyond their comprehension. Mortals were their slaves, their playthings; there was no way the feeling could be mutual." Remington agreed. "But for beings like yourself, and Chrono and even Aidan…"

"If you take that very fact into consideration, I can not safely say it is impossible that Chrono, or even Aidan could not return to this earth." Yugo said softly, quite a statement for a stubborn devil.

"Chrono was always Rosette's protector, even dating back to the days when she was Mary Magdalene. But what about Aidan? If he returned…would he come to claim Sora?" Mia asked worriedly.

"Who knows." Yugo snapped bitterly. "Who's to say it was Sora? If we're talking reincarnation it could be anyone from Sora's lineage over the next thousand years. Or a possible reincarnation of Sora herself…" He did not want to think about that. That I would return someday and seek out Aidan's soul, not his, that was his sudden fear. "He will not touch her, not while I still draw breath. And why are you getting me all worried about this?" He growled, and I could feel him glaring at Ewan as if I was still in the room.

The blonde laughed softly. "Sorry Yugo. No need to worry for the moment. So the truth in the end is that we really don't know, but it might be a possibility. That was all I wanted to know."

"There's…not a chance Aion will come is there?" Julius asked softly.

"Aion is dead." Joshua spoke up, surprisingly stern and Yugo nodded. "He's long gone."

I let out my held breath. Aion was gone, and it was all over. Everything was over.

"I…feel a little envious of Sora in the end." Mia admitted and I blinked, glancing back towards the door once again. In my mind I felt a comforting presence and I knew my love was right there with me. "She lost everything in the process and because she was exempt from the last bit of the fighting she doesn't realize the magnitude of what happened. Of how much this affected everyone. She gets to go back to living a normal ordinary life."

"Lena says it's not that." Joshua spoke up through the silence afterwards. "She's been scarred just like everyone else has. But she is not learning to dwell on it. There are things about her that she'll never get back, but she's moving forward not backwards." He giggled childishly. "She says she has to do what she can for the baby, and because she can't leave Yugo and Julius to survive on their own. Be strong Mia, and you can be like that too."

I was blushing but hiding a smile in my long crimson hair. Always Lena, bright, cheerful and optimistic, an unexpected voice of reason. '_You have good friends.'_ Yugo chimed in and it was evident he was smiling too.

It was well after dark when the four finally decided to leave, the three hour back towards the city unbearable at night, but with Ewan & Mia behind the wheels I was confident they would make it that far. Standing on the front porch, I watched as the bright lights of the headlights were lost in the winding road and the shadows of trees. Julius was inside cleaning dishes, Fallon keeping the boy close company and begging for scraps in the process.

Yugo came up behind me, wrapping a strong arm around my waist, hand pressed lightly on my stomach as if waiting for the baby to kick inside. "It's a beautiful night." He whispered softly, nibbling on my earlobe, his desire insatiable even when he knew that right now I couldn't please him.

"It is." I softly agreed. "So the next time we will see them is Christmas." I could not help but sound a little sad. My friends, the people who had always seemed to remain closest to me were going far away all at once. It was something that tore at my heart.

"If we're lucky they'll be back by the time the baby is born." He whispered hotly up against my neck. "You needn't worry about it Sora…we have our entire lives, for better or for worse. There will be other times to see them. You have your future with me to look forward to."

"I'm so thrilled." I said sarcastically but I only managed to giggle in response. He was right. Lena was right. There was no need to dwell on little things, on the horrors and the heartache and the suffering and the loss. There was no more hunting demons, no more losing friends to an endless war of chaos. Leave the past where it was: forgotten.

----Forgotten Memories: End----

----Epilogue: Silent Tears----

**June 24 2005.**

A silver sports car pulled to the stop at the entrance of a long stone road, the engine shutting off, and the driver's door opening.

A beautiful young woman got out, her long, brilliant crimson hair tied in a ponytail at the base of her neck. She was in a long, black dress, simple and yet very elegant with high slits up the sides, revealing her ivory legs. She was young, only about in her late teens to early twenties and very unsure and timid about herself. She reached into the car, grabbing a beautiful bouquet of white lilies before she shut and locked the door.

Her black dress shoes made soft crunching sounds on the stone paved road. In many spots the path was grown over by vegetation and worn over by time. It seemed to only lead a dead end into the grove of forest, but for those who had been here before knew what was up ahead.

As she round the bend, careful not to let the thorny bushes along the path grab and tear at her dress, an old shack of a house came into view. The woman's mixmatched eyes stared affectionately at the tall building as she came up in front of it and passed it, leaving it behind her on her trek.

Another quarter of a mile down the stony road the path stopped and the woods opened up into a small area where the sunlight could shine through. There was a tombstone, standing simply and alone on the forest floor, grass completely surrounding it.

The woman let out a small sigh, squatting down to place the bouquet lovingly at the bottom of the polished rock, her mind reading the words over and over again. _Yugo and Sora Seung_. Her beloved grandparents.

It had been out here in the woods where she spent most of her childhood…she had been too young to remember her father's parents. She had been only three or so when her Grandmother had passed away and her Grandfather just mysteriously followed shortly after. Her mother and father had raised her out here, had lived out here since her birth in 1982 before moving back to New York City. But just because she hadn't known her grandparents didn't mean that she hadn't heard about them. Their romance, their strife…the entire storyline of events that took place in the year of 1929 that had such an impact on the world…and was never heard to the majority of it's people.

The woman had known her grandfather was a devil…it was something that echoed in her blood, calling out in her and her brothers and her father. She could sense things normal people could not. Her ability to hear and see were greater then an average human. Her father had a half-transformation belonging to half man and half wolf. Her family was NOT normal, but she held no ill will to the demonic history she held within her…it was true not all devils were bad. Many were pushy, bossy, arrogant and primal creatures, but they were not all the evil insanity modern day society had built them up to be. In her grandfather's case, he was a hero.

Her fingers brushed over the engraved names on the tablet, staring at it affectionately before she turned from the sunny spot, the lone and lost grave and headed back along the path.

The house she had practically ignored on her way here loomed in front of her and instead of bypassing it a second time; she turned, heading up the steps. The foundation and condition was still strong after several decades…probably only because her grandfather had built this house himself.

The front door was held closed by a master lock and the girl slipped one of the small gold keys on her key ring into the mechanism, the bars popping open.

She entered the small building, eyes staring at the small cozy home. The place was bare except for a wooden chest that sat against the back wall by the door to the master bedroom and she walked over to it, using another set of keys on her key ring to bypass the two locks keeping the trunk shut.

Lifting the heavy lid, she laid eyes on an old, deteriorating book, the pages faded and mouth-eaten. She lifted the leather-bound journal and shut the trunk, sitting down on the floor. Opening the soft cover worn from many uses and time itself, she stared at the fine cursive of her great uncle's handwriting. This was it. This book was a detailed record of his experiences as a youth at the time the events of 1929 were taking place. It had an outline of how everyone was back then…the officers for the Magdalene Order, the people the boy treated as family, the devils they had known and the Sinners they had fought against. The known facts about the apostles, the astral lines, battle strategies, plans, orders…every scrap of information that the kid could think of was in this book. Fights were given in brilliant detail, the boy's emotions and his own feelings entertained. This treasure trove of the past had been written for his elder sister Sora, if she ever grew strong enough to want to know what truly happened. These were forgotten memories in the life of a courageous young woman and now in history itself. The people who were depicted as great warriors in this book were all gone. The world had erased every part of that incident by now and yet something as simple as a notebook kept by a naïve apprentice could bring it all back in an instant. To those whose lives had been forever altered by it, something like this ancient book was priceless.

The woman jerked her head up, her mixmatched eyes widening. Something was out in the woods, close to her grandparent's gravesite. It was strong and its dark aura meant that it was clearly a devil.

She put the book gingerly back in the trunk, quickly doing the chains around it and locking them. Her hand reached for the Magdalene Order-Issued silver handgun she kept strapped to her right thigh, pulling the pistol out of its holster.

She locked up and secured the perimeter of the house, throwing down a set of crucifix barriers before heading up the path, her senses swarming her.

As she reached the bend, she slowed to a near walk, treading silently across the rocky path. Another one of her unusual habits was the ability to move without a sound, even when she didn't want to. There was someone at the grave; she could see a shadow in the field where a figure was blocking out the light. Rushing into the open she pointed her gun straight at her target. "Freeze!" She demanded sharply, eyes set on the enemies back.

The form turned away from the tombstone and for a moment the woman felt a jolt fly through her. He was about her age it seemed, with a curtain of waist-length raven that swished behind him as he moved. Ruby red eyes caught the sunlight with their crimson radiance and he seemed just about as stunned as she was. She couldn't place it, but she got the feeling she had seen him somewhere before.

The man stared at her, studying her for a second. He had never met this woman in his entire life and for a second he felt as though he had known her for years. The long brilliant crimson hair, the pale ivory skin…her eyes were two different colors and he thought amusingly that they reminded him of a husky's wild eyes. One was a pale cerulean blue, while the other was a bright amber gold. She herself seemed animalistic, and her energy pattern was different from most humans. There was definitely something different about her.

A word forced its way into his throat and before he could stop himself he found himself whispering a name. "…Sora?"

----Silent Tears: End----

**Author's Final Note:** And there you have it…Forgotten Memories is finished! As triumphant as it sounds I'm actually quite upset to see it go. These characters were merely just thoughts and strokes of inspiration I had and they've come to life and gone full circle since the beginning. Aidan, Sieg, Dax, Julius, Mia, Lena, Bryant, Jin and then of course Yugo and Sora…they have become more then simple characters to me, and to have their story conclude…. it's painful to let them go. I'm sure many of them will be making cameo appearances in various other things I write…Sora has not changed from the beginning. She has been a main character for me for years and her appearance in this story was because at the time I was too lazy to think up a name!

I have so many people that I want to thank for this…geez, I sound like I'm getting a grammy or something, but seriously, I owe people. Lena and Mia of course, for lending me their characters, not that it really matters since I paid you both back with your favorite Chrono Crusade men, but still. Thanks guys, love ya. My brothers Okita and Daxy for Sieg and Dax…Oki-chan you took the time to create an awesome character for me to use and I thank you for that. Sieg has gone on to become a main char for you and I'm proud. RyuuMahou, Outsane, Kisho Myst…one of you three was always posting reviews after I posted chapters and I thank you all for giving me renewed inspiration. A big thank you goes out to lunar flowers, who took the time to email me and tell me I needed to update…if it hadn't been for her, I might not have ever picked up posting chapters on fanfiction again. You all owe her! Ishi'vanah for being as awesome as she is and coming to roleplay with us on the Meld. You are always welcome to my stories and to roleplay with us to your heart's content! The last thank you goes out to everyone reading this fic, who fell in love with its characters like I did and waited, both impatiently and patiently, for me to finish chapters. For all the torment I put you all through, thank you.

And with my debts repaid and my job done here, Sora Kazuma is out! If you all ever want to find out what I'm working on feel free to email me.(There might be a sequel to Forgotten Memories in the works…) If you want to see anything I've previously worked on, check out my website. I try to update every week or so, so it's the best way without staying in direct contact with me to know what I'm doing. I'm gonna take a quick break from fanfics for the next two or three days, but don't worry. I'll be back. Until I write again!

Sora Tokumi Kazuma


End file.
